Last of His Line
by Lady Celestria
Summary: Varric is sent a letter from someone from House Tethras, claiming he is not alone. Hawke and friends respond by taking a trip to Orzammar, testing everyone's friendships along the way, especially when familiar faces reappear, causing rivalries and new romances. FemHawke/Fenris, plus Merrill/Carver. Bioware owns all, apart from my own made-up characters. All reviews are welcome. :)
1. The Letter

**This is my first ever fanfiction, please review! It would be great to have some feedback. Of course, I do not own any of Dragon Age/Bioware stuff, but I do own my version of Hawke, if that's okay. :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Dear Varric Tethras,_

_I am writing to inform you that you are not alone. The death of your brother, Bartrand Tethras did not go unnoticed, and we would like to invite you as head of house back to your original house in Orzammar. Everything will be explained once you reach Orzammar, just go to your family home. There will be a banquet held in your honour once you arrive._

_You know where it is._

_Sincerely,_

_A sorely missed friend._

"You have got to be shitting me," Varric muttered under his breath as he read the letter over and over, making sure it was not his eyes deceiving him. Clutching the letter tight in his grasp, a million things were running through his mind as the dwarf ran through Lowtown; who was this 'friend'? What could they possibly want with him? Is it dangerous? Only one person knows how to handle such things. His beautiful human mage friend; Hawke.

* * *

Hawke leaned against the fireplace in the library of her mansion, smiling impishly but with a look of patience in her eyes as she gazed at Fenris sitting upright in the chair before her; he was concentrating on learning how to read the book she had given him on Shartan. Danarius never bothered to teach the elf to read; and now she was giving Fenris the gift, despite knowing the fact that it shamed him every time he used to storm into her house and demand her to read whatever he needed her to. It was time for him to learn.

Fenris concentrated on the words spread across the pages, reading them out like a child learning to read in his usual baritone voice, one that made Hawke weak to the knees as she tried to concentrate on helping her elven friend, but she always seemed to watch his lips and listen to his exotic voice. After that...one night three years ago, even after she helped Fenris gain the freedom he truly deserved when she assisted him in killing Danarius, his former master, Fenris had not made one move on her. This frustrated the mage to the point of bursting. Why was he being so distant? He only came for her lessons now and they would always stay in this position; her leaning on the fireplace, yearning for the lanky elf and well...Fenris would just be the usual Fenris.

She couldn't help but want him. She loved him, in all honesty. It may have seemed crazy to the rest of her companions but she was madly in love with the broody elf. He was a strong warrior, smart, honest, trustworthy and oh Maker...he was handsome! That white hair that felt like silk, piercing green eyes that could melt hers, tanned skin covered in those lyrium markings and his voice, oh sweet Maker she loved his voice! He never lied to her and was always blunt and straight-forward with her, not holding any opinions back. Unless it was about his own feelings. Hawke ran a hand through her long deep red hair, tendrils of deep red flowing in-between her fingers.

"An-, Andras-" Fenris started to mouth out the words.

"Andraste." Hawke corrected him, making Fenris' lyrium markings glow with anger and embarrassment.

"Venhedis! This is useless," Fenris glared up at Hawke with immense frustration

He didn't mean to snap. Not at Hawke. His Hawke. She had shown him nothing but kindness and patience and all he would do is break his heart. Fenris knew he had the moment he walked out on her three years ago after their passionate love-making. He was a fool. A coward. But now he was a free man, which all seemed new to him. But since Danarius lay dead on the cold hard floor after Fenris had snapped his neck and ripped out his heart, the elf could let go of the hate that had been poisoning his soul to focus on what _he _wanted in life. He wanted Hawke. He loved her, and would do anything to protect her from harm.

"I...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." the elf started to try and apologise before he saw Hawke just nod with not pity, but acknowledgement at his frustration and gave him her amazing smile that made his heart beat faster.

He loved everything about her. Her long blood red hair that was always in a single long plait that was almost down to her waist; although her side fringe covered her right eye which was a stunning emerald green. He loved her laugh, her smile, her curvaceous body and everything else in-between. But now was not the time, he needed to wait, no matter how much it pained him.

* * *

"Hawke, we've got a problem!" Varric called out from the main hall of Hawke's estate. But her charming, smooth voice did not reply to his announcement.

This troubled Varric, Hawke was always at home if she wasn't on the job. It was Hawke's day off, where is she?

He soon heard the sound of frustrated growls and snaps, followed by his Hawke's calming chime.

"Maker what is she doing now?" the dwarf muttered to himself.

Varric followed his attuned ears to the library; he pressed his ear against the door.

"You will never learn if you don't try." He heard the Champion purr to the mysterious man with her.

"Venhedis!" The man growled in an aggressive tone.

Varric instantly knew who was with the dear Champion.

"You wanted to learn Fenris…"

"No I didn't! You found that book and thought it would be fun to teach the slave to read." Fenris lied through gritted teeth.

Varric sneakily opened the door, the pair still hard not noticed the dwarf leaning on the door frame. Fenris was seated in the chair facing the lit fireplace with a rather large book in his hand. Hawke on the other hand, was leaning on the stone fireplace, looking smugly at the frustrated elf.

"But what would happen if you got a romantic poem from a secret admirer?" Hawke jested; a small smirk tugged the sides of her soft lips.

Fenris threw the book on the ground, some pages managed to escape and drift into the fire. Hawke shook her head;

"Now that was a waste."

Fenris growled "Festis bei umo canavarum."

Varric coughed as soon as Fenris was about to go on one of his broody, 'I-hate-the-world' rages.

"Sorry to interrupt your little domestic dispute, but I am in need of Hawke."

The pair instantly stiffened, glaring at Varric. Fenris still had a scowl fixed onto his face, whilst Hawke smiled smugly at her dwarf companion, looking at him with her deep green eyes. He just laughed slightly and shook his head.

"What would you say if I received an invitation from House Tethras for a banquet in _my _honour?"

Hawke stood upright, a confused expression sealed onto her face as she folded her arms.

"But I thought you and Bartrand were the last of your line?" Fenris pointed out.

"True, but this may be something worth checking out, what do you say Hawke?"

The dwarf looked up at his human friend, she sighed and as she strode, with such natural grace, out of the room, and she ruffled his blonde locks which caused him to just shake his head and laugh quietly, the Tevinter elf growled but just loud enough for the dwarf to hear. Varric raised an eyebrow before Hawke quickly said;

"Free food and a trip out of Kirkwall? Count me in, just as long as we don't turn _into_ the banquet," she purred as she made her way up the stairs.

Both men were staring at her swaying hips, Fenris swallowed what seemed to be a lump in his throat as he was entranced by her hips. His captivation was broken by the chuckle of his dwarven companion.

"Just tell her already, Broody."

"This is none of your business."

"It could be, I mean, I need to add this tale to the many one of Hawke's adventures."

Fenris growled and folded his arms, leaning against the stone walls, staring at Hawke's bedrooms door. Suddenly the door opened and Hawke stood there in the robes that Varric had found and altered to fit her, since they were originally her father's robes. The robes showed every curve voluptuously, the dark blue and burgundy robes contrasting against her pale skin.

_Maker she looked beautiful. __For a mage._

"To the Hanged Man then?" Hawke smiled at her two companions, "Oh and send word to the others, this will be a fun trip to plan indeed.


	2. An Unexpected Surprise

**Here's your second dose of Last of the Line. Please review and follow if you wish. :) Oh and I don't own any of Dragon Age/Bioware as much as I wish to though, but this Hawke is my own creation.**

**I'm going to try and upload a new chapter every night or at least 3 times a week, but with college and everything so be patient! **

**Enjoy! :) **

* * *

"So. An elf, dwarf and human walk into a bar..." Varric smirked as they entered the hanged man. Hawke smirked and giggled quietly.

The group made their way to their usual table in the corner of the Hanged Man. Isabella was already sitting there with a pint of the swill they served there. Sebastian sat next to the pirate queen and resisted every little innuendo she threw at him. She was hoping to break him:

"So you obviously _pray _a lot Choir Boy," Rivaini inquired, in her deep sexy voice that she knew broke the _other _men and women.

"But of course! It is part of my duty as a brother to pray, why do you ask such things?" Sebastian whimpered, he would not give in to this fiery temptress.

"I was only asking if I could _join _you in your..._praying, _only if we do it nude. Oh yes..." Isabella was picturing the archers muscular arms pinning her down on the church alter, he slides his hand down her over-curvaceous body before going in-between her legs and...

They heard a cough before drawing their gaze at Hawke, her hands on her hips and she did not look impressed.

"Oh I was only having fun, sweet thing," Rivaini purred at Hawke, looking at the beautiful mage from the rim of her tankard as she took a gulp of ale.

Hawke sat opposite the handsome prince, he was blushing brightly and she gave him a curious look as she wondered what Isabella had done to the poor man. Fenris perched in the seat next to Hawke as Varric slumped into his usual chair; at the head of the table.

"Where is Blondie and Daisy?" Varric asked, obviously concerned about Daisy. He cared for the naive elf a great deal. But he wasn't into elves and humans. Of course not.

"Well, Merrill is probably lost trying to find her way up her and Anders..." Hawke started to joke before the door of the Hanged Man burst open.

Every eye in that hovel was focused at the two figures standing at the door. Anders and Merrill looked worn out as if they had been running for their lives. Rivaini rushed over to her elven friend's side and helped her to the table. Anders made his way over by himself before slumping beside Hawke with his arms folded over onto the table, and he placed his head on them.

"Maker did you run into Templars?" Hawke jested.

"Don't point fun at me! It was all Merrill's fault!" Anders managed to snap after still trying to catch his breath.

All eyes were on the Dalish elf. She shrugged as she seemed to manage to gain her breath.

"Many merchants were tired of the twine I was leaving around the place, in case we got lost. One merchant chased us. With a long loaf of bread. It was terrifying!" the flustered Merrill manage to say.

The whole party could not help but laugh at the two exhausted mages. Even Fenris managed a smirk and a low, hearty chuckle escaped his lips that only Hawke could hear, making her weak at the knees.

"So a merchant chased you with a long piece of bread? But surely with your magic, you could have stopped him?" Hawke questioned Anders who was sitting beside her, he turned to her and smiled the smile he only seemed to do to just her.

"And be thrown into the Gallows and never see your beautiful face ever again Hawke? I could never," the possessed mage smiled smugly to himself and his broody elf rival's lyrium markings started to glow a soft blue.

Hawke could feel Fenris instantly tense as the healer flirted with Hawke intently. Carefully, she placed a reassuring hand on his knee and squeezed gently. The Tevinter elf instantly calmed down and stared at Hawke with darkened eyes, full of love and desire for her. The Champion could not help but blush as she tried to hide her cheeks behind a small, nervous smile.

_Maker, they will be the death of her._

* * *

As the merry band of misfits played many games of Wicked Grace, knowing that Varric and Isabella were cheating the whole time. Aveline finally arrived, but she had a huge grin on her face, almost like the cat that swallowed the canary.

"Someone has just been having a little fun in her office," Isabella smirked, Aveline shot her down with a cold stare.

"Shut up whore," she growled.

Aveline turned to her dearest friend and smiled, "Someone is here to see you, Hawke." The Captain of the Guard gestured her hand at the door and a man with Grey Warden armour arrived at the door.

"Carver!" Hawke literally jumped out of her seat and into her brother's arms.

"Sister." Carver's voice was still stern with Hawke, with a hint of jealously. But she was still his sister, and he held her close.

"I missed your cold stares and hate every single thing I did."

Carver could only laugh at his sister's sarcastic remark.

"And I, my dear sister, missed your constant nagging and the feeling of being in your shadow."

"Well would you look at that, Little Hawke made a joke! Mark it on the calender!" Varric shouted at the siblings from the table and the Hawkes joined their friends, Carver was busy reuniting himself with his friends Fenris and Sebastian before Anders stood up and leaned against a column near the table, watching Hawke intently but she dismissed his gazes and whispered something in Fenris' ear, making the elf widen his eyes and blush before Fenris shot a smug look at the abomination. Anders shot daggers at his rival with his eyes.

Carver replaced Anders and perched down beside his sister.

"So what grand plan have you got in store for us this time, sister?" Carver demanded.

"Who said you were coming with us?"

Carver leaned back against his chair, looking at his sister then at Fenris, searching for something in their eyes before he smiled.

"Since the Wardens let me have all the time I want off so I can see my sister, I think I have plenty of time in my hands."

Hawke had such a bright smile on her that Fenris had never seen her so happy ever since their one night...

Her beautiful face lit up instantly, like a ray of golden sunshine. But Fenris still could not believe himself when he said he would never like a mage, and there he was, deeply in love with one. Hawke.

Hawke hugged her brother quickly before looking up at his blue eyes before saying:

"Once upon a time, a dwarf ran into my mansion..."


	3. A Little Help From My Friends

**So I'm going to try and upload a chapter every other day, since I shouldn't leave things on cliffhangers, that's rude. :P**

**Have fun. :) Oh and review please!**

* * *

Hawke was standing at the head of the table in Varric's room at the Hanged Man, her companions sitting in the chairs around it.

"What's the plan again Hawke? I got distracted by the cobwebs in the corner of the ceiling. They are so pretty this time of year..." Merrill's mind drifted off back to those cobwebs.

What could possibly be so interesting? Hawke shook her head and stood aback, rubbing her temples.

"Oh Maker..." she slammed her hands back onto the table, making them all jump. Apart from Fenris of course, who was leaning casually against the pillar behind her, smirking into his pint of ale as he took a swig.

"Right Merrill are you listening?" Hawke sounded serious, Merrill had to listen. So the elf just nodded.

"Okay. Varric, since its you we are all protecting, because we all oh so love you so much" Hawke grinned as the dwarf looked at her with confusion. "You are in charge of organising transport, since you know the way to Orzammar and we don't."

"The easiest way there is by boat. But we would have to stop at Denerim and then make our way there by wagon, or foot, or on the back of a giant dragon," Varric smiled, but he knew this would be difficult for Hawke. It was in her homeland.

Hawke swallowed a lump that appeared in her throat and tried to stay strong, not showing any signs of trouble.

"I know Ferelden, I'll lead on from there, if you will so let me, dear sister."

"Sure, why not?" Hawke said with a huge smile, letting Carver lead them through Ferelden will be tough on them both, but Carver knew it better than anyone what was going through his sister's mind.

This came as a surprise to everyone, Hawke never let Carver lead at all! Fenris knew something was wrong.

"Then when we get there?" Varric questioned.

"We go in, have our banquet, conquer Orzammar then..."

"Varric becomes a Paragon of Manliness?" Isabella butted in. Hawke just sighed.

"If it leads to that, then yes."

A large smile spread across the dwarf's face, "As long as they make Bianca look mighty fine as they carve me out of stone, then I have no problem."

Hawke chuckled and shook her head.

"So, who is going to come along on this amazing adventure full of magic and wonder?" Hawke peered around at all of her companions, "Apart from me, Varric and Carver of course."

Hawke turned to Fenris, who nodded before muttering so that only Hawke could hear; "I enjoy following you."

This instantly made her blush brightly before receiving a glare from Anders, she smiled.

"I can't Hawke," Aveline stood up, arms folded, "Captain of the Guard does not really give me enough free time to go chasing letters."

Hawke nodded, "Any other objections?"

"Do you _really _need me to join you? I mean, you're healing magic has certainly improved over the years," Anders pointed out.

"True, let's leave the _abomination _here," Fenris scowled. This made Anders rise from his seat.

"On second thoughts, I shall accompany you, I would never dare leave you Hawke, not even after night of sex," Anders smugly said, directing it at Fenris' one night with their mage leader.

Fenris was livid. His lyrium markings started to glow strongly as he marched towards the adomination and pinned him up against the wall by his neck.

"You have no right." Fenris snarled, tightening his grip on Ander's throat.

"That is enough!" Hawke shouted, casting a small fireball on Fenris' shoulder, causing the elf to drop Anders. The abomination gasped for air.

Fenris glared at Hawke with both anger and guilt before storming out the Hanged Man. Hawke rubbed her temples before leaning against the pillar that Fenris had stoof at.

"Hawke? Are you alright?" Anders croaked.

"I will be when you two sort out your little dispute."

"I'm s-sorry Hawke...even that was a little low...for me."

Hawke shook her head, trying to remove the stress and worry from her head to focus on the task at hand.

"Its fine, just don't let it happen again."

Anders nodded "Well, I shall join your little adventure. You could use another healer, just in case." The mage then left the room to go back to his clinic.

Hawke sighed.

"He's always had a thing for you Hawke, we all know that," Varric pointed out.

"But let Fenris be the one to have you, I don't want to lose the bet," Isabella smirked.

Hawke glared at Rivaini.

"You have made a bet...on my love life?"

"Oh of course! Me, Aveline and Sebastian bet on Fenris, and Isabella, Carver and Bianca have a bet on Anders," Varric chuckled.

Hawke just sighed.

She would never go for Anders, would she? Yes, he was extremely handsome and she always did like a man with a sense of danger about them. But Justice? He was a massive turn off. Anders was a good man, he helped those in need the most and gave comforting words to those who were in the lowest points of their lives.

But Hawke had eyes for only one man, and that was the handsome, lyrium-covered elf that stormed out of the bar moments ago.

"Well...are there any other problems before we set off on this merry adventure?" Hawke managed to say after trying to get her head round the strangeness of her friends.

Isabella smiled her normal devious smile when she had something dirty on her mind. Hawke prepared herself for Isabella's inquiry:

"That magical fisting thing Fenris does..."

"Don't go there Bella."

"I just wondered...does he use it in the bedroom to find the...pleasure points?" Isabella purred.

Sebastian looked at Rivaini wide eyed with horror, after spitting his drink back into his mug of ale in shock. The whole table laughed, Hawke's cheeks blushed brighter, almost becoming the same colour as her hair.

"But Fenris rips people's hearts out with that hand, how is that pleasure?" Merrill looked confused.

This made Hawke's companions laugh even harder.

"Oh don't worry yourself Merrill, all will be explained to you eventually," Carver added.

"Oh I see, will you tell me these things then Carver? It would be nice to talk to you to catch up on everything," her innocence in the matter made everyone fall in hysterics, even Hawke was laughing at this point.

Carver blushed bright red.

"Sure thing Merrill," he managed to croak.

Hawke raised an eyebrow at her little brother.

"Well, I better start preparing for tomorrow," Hawke finally croaked, her throat hurting from laughing at Carver and Merrill.

"And to see Fenris?"

"Shut up Carver."

Hawke left her companions to a game of Wicked Grace. She needed to find Fenris. She worried for where he had aimed his anger at, hoping to the Maker he did not go after Anders.


	4. Two Men, One Woman

**Chapter 4 already? Time definitely flies. I'm just pre-warning you know that I may not be able to write chapters as fast as I am at the moment, school work is piling up. :o **

**Anyways, I don't own any of Dragon Age/Bioware, but I own this version of Hawke. :) **

**Review please! I would love to hear what you think. :)**

* * *

Fenris was pacing up and down in front of the fireplace in his mansion. He would have killed that abomination if Hawke wasn't there. As much as he would have _loved _to rip out Ander's heart, but he knows that he cannot. Hawke and Anders were close friends, _too _close for Fenris' liking.

Anders had taught Hawke all the healing spells she now knows, so that she can protect herself and others in case Justice broke through for good. Maker he _hated _Anders.

The fire was slowly dimming out before it suddenly came alight again, Fenris brandished his sword and turned to face his foe. It was Hawke, her face twisted with both anger and concern. Fenris sheathed his sword and searched the floor for something to stare at, unable to meet his heart's desire's eyes.

"Hawke."

"Fenris, what in Maker's name went on back there? I know what Anders said was out of order, but-"

Fenris snarled and turned his back to her, his markings glowing slightly. How could she understand how much embarrassment and guilt Anders caused him in front of his friends, in front of Hawke...

"He had no right to mention your private life in front of everyone," he growled.

"Fenris..." Hawke's voice began to be full of sadness, he knew he said the wrong thing. He turned to Hawke.

"I'm sorry, I've been such a fool."

"Its alright Fenris, I'm just concerned about you, that's all."

Without warning, Fenris pulled Hawke into his arms and embraced her, wrapping his arms tightly around her as he nuzzled into her neck, taking in her scent of jasmine and rosewater, which is a scent he only related to with Hawke. After their one passionate night of love making, she had tied a strip of red silk around his wrist. He never once took it off after that night, it even smelt of her scent still after all those years. To his surprise, Hawke wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his chest. They stood there for what seemed like years, holding each other before Hawke pulled away. But Fenris still had a firm grip on her arm.

"I need to go," Hawke hid her face behind her hair. Normally she would make a joke or tease the elf, but something was very wrong. Fenris held on tighter, causing Hawke to whimper in pain.

"Let go Fenris!" she shouted, her hands slowly sparking with electric bolts. Her emerald eyes met his forest green ones, they were full of tears.

Fenris had never seen Hawke cry apart from when her mother died, and the night he left her. He instantly loosened the grip on his arm and marched away from her to near where his bed was. Hawke stopped and stared at Fenris with longing eyes for mere moments before leaving his Hightown mansion.

The Tevinter elf uncorked a bottle of wine by using his mouth and drank. Tonight was going to be a long night.

* * *

Anders was tending to a young elven girl after she was attacked in an alleyway on her way home from Lowtown market. It disgusted him how people treated elfs and mages alike. Seeing the bruises and cuts on the poor girl's body made his stomach churn full of disgust and guilt. He know understood what elves really went through, although it was not as bad as the mages. Elves were still free.

The young elf started slowly breathing again as Ander's healing magic channeled its energy to fix cuts and bruises, and the pain soon soothed away as the girl sat up slowly, supported by her parents.

"Thank you, so much serah," the father said, patting Anders on the back as the mage recovered from loss of mana. Anders nodded at the elven family and the father picked up his daughter and left.

Anders stared at the family leaving. The past Anders, before Justice, would have dreamed of having a family with the woman of his dreams. But the woman of his dreams is in love with _that elf._

_**The mage is a distraction, she already loves the elf, what chance do you have against him?**_

_I still have my chances, Justice_

_**Did you see the way she defended him earlier? You need to focus on the mage's plight, not this so-called** 'love'_

Justice's words burned Anders' heart; he knew it was true but could not act upon it. He could not lose Hawke as a friend.

Hawke...

As Anders closed his eyes, images of his fellow mage flooded his mind. Her laugh, her smile, her voice. She was beautiful, perfect. His entire world.

Suddenly a cough bought Anders back into the real world, before him stood Hawke, she had her usual beaming smile on her face, but there were tears in her eyes.

"Hawke, what's the matter?" Anders was obviously concerned, he offered her a relatively clean cot to sit on, she perched on the edge and Anders pulled up a chair to sit in front of her, getting lost in her eyes as she spoke;

"I just wish that you and Fenris would just get along for once, its eating me up. The man I love and my best friend cannot get along. I know you hate each other but at least be civil, for me at least."

"But Hawke he _hates _mages. I'm surprised he hasn't ripped out your heart yet and crushed it between his palms. That man is a monster."

He should not have said that. Hawke's blood boiled with anger as she stood upright, almost knocking Anders off his chair.

"You have _no _idea what he has been through! I know the mages go through a lot, I should know, I _am _one. Yes, I've had it easy because of my status as Champion, but that title rings a little hollow."

Anders just sat there, trying hard not to argue the mage's plight to Hawke, because it would only anger her more.

"Hawke I'm...I'm sorry, I just think you deserve better than _him. _You deserve someone with an open mind. You _need _me," Anders stood up and put his hands on Hawke's shoulders gently before bringing a hand to her soft cheek, feeling the anger slowly fade away.

"I _need _you as a friend, Anders. I've told you this before," Hawke looked deep into her best friend's brown eyes, she only saw love and respect looking back at her. It was too sweet for her tastes._  
_

Anders took his hand away, "I just can't see you hurt again Hawke, if he hurts you again, I will not be responsible for my actions."

She nodded and planted a kiss on the mage's forehead before leaving the clinic. Anders placed a hand on his forehead where she had kissed him and fell back into his chair.

_One day, she will see _Anders thought to himself as he busied himself in his clinic, cleaning up old manifestos.

* * *

After escorting Merrill back to her home in the Alienage, Carver made his way back to the family mansion in Hightown. He wasn't sure if he would be welcome as a Hawke or an Amell when he walked through the front door.

"Oh Master Carver, how good it is to see you! I hope you are doing well in the Grey Wardens?" Bodahn greeted Carver as he looked around the mansion for the first time, trying to take in everything his sister and mother built without him. He could get used to this. It was far better than the quarters he shared with a drunk, disgusting dwarf called Oghren, who was close friends with the Warden Commander.

"Very well thank you, the Hero of Fereldan...I mean Elissa is extremely tough, but fair. And she knew how important it was to have this time off," Carver nodded at the dwarf.

"That's very good to hear indeed. Mistress Hawke is in the library."

Carver and Bodahn exhanged nods of the head before both turning away, Bodahn to his quarters with Sandal whilst Carver quietly knocked on the library door.

"Sister?"

He heard soft crying and sniffing before she managed to croak:

"Y-you don't need to k-knock Carver."

Carver opened the door and shut it behind him. His sister was slumped in the armchair, she rubbed her eyes to wipe away any stray tears. Carver knelt beside his sister.

"You know I'm not good when it comes to comforting, but know I am here for you Sister, for now."

Hawke smiled slightly, looking down at her brother as she ruffled her brother's hair teasingly, making him roll his eyes and shake his head as she giggled.

"We didn't have much chance to talk back at the Hanged Man..."

"I know, you seemed preoccupied with Anders and Fenris."

"They've gotten worse," Hawke leaned forward, resting her chin on her hands as she stared deeply into the fire, as if she was searching for answers.

"How so?"

"They're continually fighting over _me, _I don't understand it. I'm nothing special, just a Fereldan, mage refugee."

"No, Sister," Carver carefully put his hands on his sister's shoulders, "You are your own woman; you bow to no one, you're extremely skilled in what you do, you're clever and you always know what you're doing."

Hawke smiled.

"That is the first time you've ever said anything nice about me."

"Well don't get used to it, I think its just the drink talking."

Even though her brother pissed her off so much sometimes that she just wanted to throw fireballs at his hair until he was bald, Hawke loved her brother dearly, he was her only real family left. Apart from Gamlen, but they haven't spoken since her mother's death.

But Hawke smiled at her brother's attempts at cheering her up, she placed a hand on one of his hands.

"Thank you, Brother. Now I think we should both be getting some rest. We have a busy few weeks ahead of us," and with that, they both stood upright and Hawke showed her brother his room, their mother's old room.

"Are you sure, Sister?"

Hawke nodded, "Everything has been sorted out for your stay Carver, I've seen that Orana has done so."

Carver nodded.

"Goodnight, Sister."

"Goodnight, Carver. Please try not to think about Merrill _too _much," Hawke grinned mischievously before almost running to her room before Carver said a word in his defence.

Carver glared at his sister's door before going into his and shutting the door behind him.


	5. Fodder for His Stories

**Most people don't know that I just make these up as I go along o.o There is but one chapter I have done in advance, but that is a very important chapter :3 But I do create such short chapters so that not everything is given away in one chapter. I want to take the story slowly. :)**

**Anyways, please can reviews hold advice to actually IMPROVE the story if you do have any criticisms.**

**Don't own Dragon Age/Bioware blah blah blah. Hawke is mine.**

**Enjoy. :)**

* * *

Hawke stood on the deck of Isabella's ship. The salty sea air swimming through her deep red locks, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She loved the sea, but never could actually go out to the open ocean like this. She envied Isabella in a way, since the pirate queen has been almost everywhere in Thedas, and could be free to go wherever she wanted. Unlike Hawke who used to be always on the run from templars. But no more.

"How are you liking _my _ship, Hawke?" Isabella purred, standing beside her friend.

"The one you took from Castion in a deal? It surely is sea-worthy," Hawke smiled, they had not long set sailed for Denerim.

"Well you can surely look _below decks _if you want. Or even have a quick tumble in the Captain's quarters?" Rivaini winked at Hawke.

"As much as I would love to Bella, I cannot," Hawke jested.

"You tease."

Isabella strutted off to go and order some more of her crew about. She always seemed to have to keep them in check. Hawke shook her head to try and remove the images of Isabella manhandling her crew before making her way to the side of the ship. Her eyes were transfixed to the deep, blue sea below her.

To the side of her, Merrill had not found her sea legs yet. She was throwing up over the side of the ship, Carver at her side trying to comfort her. Hawke narrowed her eyes at her brother and the Dahlish elf. Something was going on between them, but what was it? Surely Carver could not for someone like Merrill, she was too sweet and naive for Carver's _usual _tastes.

"Something bothering you, Hawke?" Varric appeared out of no where, sitting up on a crate beside Hawke to be almost her level. She turned to the dwarf and smiled.

"It seems this family has a thing for elves," Hawke purred, quietly giggling so Carver could not hear.

Varric peered past Hawke to see Little Hawke helping Daisy find her sea legs. He smiled.

"Did you just realise that Hawke? Maker, you're losing your touch," teased the dwarf.

"I always wondered why Merrill asked if we had heard anything from Carver..."

"If you look past all the grouching, moaning and 'I-am-constantly-in-my-sister's-shadow' thing, he's a good lad. Good thing Blondie was with us in the Deep Roads to save him."

Hawke closed her eyes, images of tainted Carver flashed in her mind in piercing blows. She shook her head.

"You and Blondie are close aren't you?"

"We're best friends Varric, that's all."

"So Broody still has a chance?"

"_Fenris _does, yes."

"Alright then, Wicked Grace later?"

"If Isabella is playing, then its _strip _Wicked Grace."

They both laughed as the wind flew through their hair, looking out at the picturesque scene before them. Varric had got out his small book and he quickly writes notes on everything that has happened.

"Can't miss a detail Hawke."

Hawke smiled at her dwarf companion.

"You're still not getting anything about mine and Fenris' night," she folded her arms.

"Oh don't worry Hawke, I have a _very _good imagination."

A snarl came from behind them, they instantly turned around and saw Fenris had been standing there, the whole time. Hawke's face slowly became red with embarrassment. Varric on the other hand, laughed heartily.

"Why hello there Broody, care to share a couple of things about your night with our beautiful leader?"

"No."

"Oh come on, well tell me this: did you sweep Hawke off her feet, or was it the other way around?" A huge grin had appeared on Varric's face, Fenris glared at him.

"There was no _swooping _involved."

"Then what did happen?"

Fenris sighed and looked at Hawke in desperation, they were both fed up of Varric asking them. So with a small smile, Fenris said:

"Hawke was extremely dominant, but she was _screaming _and begging for more, even after I had finished with her," He stared at Hawke as he spoke that sentence and she almost collapsed from both embarrassment and arousal. His voice should be illegal, it was too sexy and exotic for his own good.

Varric's eyes widened as he looked at the blushing mage, then back at the smiling warrior before bursting into hysterics at the both of them, almost to tears as he wrote down what the elf said in his notebook.

"What in Maker is going on over here?" Anders stormed over, Hawke had her face hidden behind her hair and Fenris still had a smug look on his face as he turned to the abomination, almost looking proud of himself. Varric was still in hysterics.

"I just helped Varric in one particular chapter of his story on Hawke. As he says _mage_, every detail counts," Fenris sneered at the abomination. Anders crossed his arms.

"And what part of Hawke's story do you fit in? The coward who left the woman after a night of fucking like...wild beasts. Those bruises didn't come off Hawke for weeks!"

It was clear that Anders was frustrated. He wanted to be Hawke's man, not that elf. Fenris stepped towards Anders, not glowing in anger but right to his eye level.

"At least it was me who she chose," Fenris muttered smugly to Anders before he simply walked away to join Sebastian, Carver and a couple of the crew in the dining hall.

Anders glared at Varric until he had stopped laughing before he stormed off to his cabin, trying his hardest to stop Justice from emerging to the surface. After wiping a tear of laughter away, Varric looked up at Hawke.

"You didn't stop them?"

"I can't be bothered to deal with them two anymore, they're worse than a couple of children!" Hawke threw her arms up before trying to decide whether to chase after Fenris or Anders.

"Maker I give up!" She stormed off to her own cabin, leaving Varric both confused and concerned about her.

"Shit, this isn't going to be pretty. Now, who to ask for help."

Varric ran as fast as his stumpy legs could carry him to the only person who could talk sense to her.

* * *

Nightfall had came, clusters of stars and the full moon were the only light outside on deck. The rooms of the ship was lit up by lanterns. Everything outside was a deep shades of blue and violet.

Varric had joined the rest of the group after adding a few embellishments to his story on Hawke. After searching around the dining hall, he found them at the Captain's table with Isabella sitting at the head, but Hawke was no where to be seen. Varric was growing more and more worried, it must have been obvious the look on his face as he sat to the right of Isabella. They are all eating fish pie (since it is the only thing they cook on-board) and drinking Isabella's 'home-made' grog, which made your face shrivel up since it mainly consisted of lemons, cinnamon and anything else she could get her hands on. 'To stop you feeling sick' she said. If it didn't kill you beforehand.

"Are you alright, Varric?" Merrill asked sweetly.

"I'm fine Daisy, I'm just worried about Hawke. Has she been here to eat yet?"

"No she hasn't, should I take something for her?" Anders immediately stood up but Varric waved his hands at the mage and shook his head.

"I don't think that's a good idea Blondie, your little spat with the elf earlier did not exactly put her in a good mood."

Fenris grunted into his mug of grog, trying to ignore the conversation.

Sebastian stood up, to the surprise of everyone since he normally stays out of arguments between the mage and his best friend.

"You two seriously need to come to some sort of mutual ground. Don't you see you're hurting what you hold more dear than anything in Thedas?"

They were both silent. He was right, Hawke meant the world to them. But they hated each other, to the point where they would fight each other to the death, just to have Hawke in their possession. No matter what destruction it caused.

"We just don't want you two to be the destruction of my sister. She cares about you both dearly. But Anders, she has chosen Fenris over you, you need to get past that."

Anders felt his heart break in two. It was true. So he simply got up and held out his hand to Fenris.

"If you break her heart, I will not be responsible."

Fenris stood up and stared at the mage for a few moments, searching his face for anything hidden. But it was crystal clear that the mage was serious. Fenris shook his hand.

"And if you hurt her, I will tear out your heart."

"Thank fuck! I thought that was going to last forever!" Isabella declared, chugging the rest of her grog. "Strip Wicked Grace anyone?"

"No, but I'll play a few games of Diamondback," Varric brought out his deck of cards and shuffled them as everyone quickly finished their dinner.

As soon as he finished, Fenris rose from the table and made his way to Isabella, whispering something in her ear before she simply nodded as he walked away.

"Hawke is one lucky bitch," Rivaini giggled, watching Fenris leave the room.

"How so?" Sebastian asked.

"Let's just say some of us _won't _be sleeping tonight, and that's not just me and you, Choir boy," Isabella winked at the Prince, making him blush brightly and start to mutter the Chant of Light under his breath over and over.


	6. Fine Dining

**I'm just writing one chapter after another at completely random times, so don't expect a usual pattern hehe. :)**

**I kind of write when I feel inspired and don't really get out of the zone often. :3**

**Anyways, I don't own Dragon Age/Bioware, that usual crap. I own this Hawke though. **

**Should I mention this everytime? It's getting extremely boring to type. Oh well, here's chapter 6. :)**

* * *

Fenris had found Isabella's secret stash of wine, cheese, honey, sweet meat and grapes in her quarters. He will have to thank her somehow for letting him take some of it to give to Hawke, to make sure she was eating. But he will have to find non-sexual ways of thanking the pirate. He managed to find some left over bread from tonight's meal and he made Hawke a small plate of food, carrying the bottle in his other hand.

As he made his way to Hawke's quarters and he looked up to see Carver and Merrill on the forecastle deck, Merrill seemed to be ranting on about the stars as she pointed to several clusters of stars as Carver seemed to just listen to her. How he can handle that elf's rambling without wanting to just shut her up was beyond Fenris. But Hawke was just beyond this door, and he will not let her slip.

He quietly knocked on her door and waited for a response. After waiting for a minute or two, he quietly opened the door.

"Hawke?"

Fenris peered around the door, he frowned in concern before it slowly slipped away from him. Hawke was soundly asleep, hugging her pillow and smiling as she dreamt. This made Fenris' heart melt as he quietly set the plate down on the bed side table. The ship was slowly swaying to the calm waves, he sat on Hawke's bed, just watching her sleep for a moment before planting a gentle kiss on her forehead. He was never this caring or tender to anyone but Hawke, and she knew it.

It was extremely abnormal for Fenris to show his sensitive side, but with Hawke, it just seemed to flow like the streams they once strolled by on the way to Sundermount, in an attempt to try and take Hawke's mind off the stress of being Champion. Despite the fact that Sebastian and Isabella being with them, Isabella was too busy trying to get into the Starkhaven prince's pants to notice Fenris take hold on Hawke's hand and planting a gentle kiss on her knuckles, whispering sweet nothings in her hear, making Hawke blush brightly.

Just as Fenris was leaving, Hawke grabbed hold of his arm.

"Don't go," her eyes were red and ached after hours of crying. She never showed her sensitive side, or many of her feelings, to the rest of her companions. She only saved it for Fenris.

"Hawke, you've been crying."

"You always pointed out the obvious, didn't you elf?" Hawke giggled, sitting up slightly in bed, using her elbows to keep her upright.

Fenris smiled, well what he counted as a smile (which was just a curve that tugged the ends of his lips) "Shut up."

"You didn't come to dinner."

"And there you go again! Maker, aren't you a clever elf."

Fenris was slowly getting frustrated at Hawke mocking him, "If you want to act your age for a moment, I brought you something to eat."

"And how old do you think I am? You do not even know my first name."

"I don't want to guess unless I want a fireball in the arse. Besides, you never told me your name."

"I never wanted to."

"Why?"

"It doesn't suit me."

"Try me."

"No."

Fenris just rolled his eyes and shook his head at the beaming mage who just worse a baggy white top and dark leggings. She always had a weird taste of clothing, even though she was in her mage robes most of the time.

"I'm worried about you, Hawke. You haven't been out of your cabin for hours and you've not eat-"

"Oooh! Food!" Hawke grabbed the plate of food that Fenris had prepared for her and she wolfed it down viciously, like it was her last meal. Fenris was not sure whether to be disgusted or amused. But the fact that Hawke was not very lady-like at all was one of the things he loved about her, she wasn't afraid to get her hands dirty and to be dripping head to toe in blood.

Fenris chuckled, as he slowly started walking out of the door, relieved that Hawke was well. But suddenly, he felt a heavy weight on his arms as he felt himself being bound by magic. This drove Fenris angry with rage, memories of his past that he had long forgotten suddenly came to life as he struggled and turned to Hawke who had one hand up with a pool of blue light covering her palm. She licked her lips as she finished her plate and pulled Fenris onto the bed.

"Unbound me, Hawke!"

"Not until you answer this one question."

"I'm warning you."

"Have you noticed the way Carver and Merrill are always together?"

He tied her up for _idle gossip_. Maker was Fenris furious, he snarled, "Yes, now unbound me."

Hawke did as she was told but Fenris raised his hand and slapped Hawke right across the face, causing her to fall to the floor.

Time seemed to slow as Fenris instantly realised what he had done. He hit Hawke. He _hurt _Hawke. Fenris glared at his hand before glaring at Hawke, she had her face hidden behind her hair, but he saw the mixture of blood and tears drop to the floor in small droplets.

"Hawke I-"

"Go."

Fenris obeyed and stormed out of Hawke's room, he fell back onto the wall and broke down, not crying, but with anger. He was shaking, he would have never hurt Hawke intentionally. But she had wound him up so much, she _knew _he hated his hands bound, especially by magic. The elf had his head in his hands, almost pulling his white hair out with rage before he heard the mysterious purr of Hawke's healing magic, a yellow glow crept under the door as he knew she was trying to fix the state her face was in from his one single slap.

"Fasta vass, festis bei umo canavarum,*" he muttered to himself before rising to his feet. He stared up at the night sky, watching the stars.

A shooting star flew past and he made a wish. He never believed in such stupid fantasies like this, but he had seen Hawke on various occasions on seeing a shooting star, close her eyes and make a wish. She would never tell him what those wishes were, he thought of her as childish; but that was Hawke, enjoying the simplest and most beautiful things in life.

He wished that Hawke would forgive him, that she would _love _him. Fenris was never one for praying, but he prayed to the Maker that He would forgive him for what he had done to the woman he loved. Fenris smiled slightly; Sebastian was becoming too much of an influence on him.

Before he could walk back to his own cabin, someone had grabbed his arm from behind and kissed him passionately. The taste of honey and grapes came from their lips. It was Hawke. She quickly parted before he could react.

"Don't ever do that again," she simply said sternly, before walking back into her cabin and locking the door behind her.

Fenris stood there, dumbfounded. What had just happened? He wasn't too drunk surely...

Smiling broadly, the grinning elf strolled back under the midnight sky to the cabin he shared with Carver and Sebastian. This was going to be a long trip indeed, with all the temptation about that is.


	7. A Royal Welcome

**Hey guys :) I know the last chapter was quite appalling and I hope I haven't put you off the story! All will be explained in future chapters, promise. :)**

**I have a few chapters that I have written in advance and I'll just slot them in when I get there so, enjoy for now. **

**Review and all that jazz please. :3**

* * *

Denerim, it was the jewel of Fereldan. After two weeks of travelling by boat, being ordered by Isabella, Fenris' brooding and fish pie, Hawke was glad to be to back in Fereldan. The cold air hit her face, the smell of rich earth filled the air as they boarded the docks. Hawke breathed in through her nose.

She was finally home.

But this brought on memories that she had kept within her. Lothering. They must avoid there at all costs, and not just because of the Blight-infected land, but because the memories would be too painful to bear. Her father lying on his death bed, Mother crying as the twins said their goodbyes; Hawke only remembered what Father had said to her before he passed away:

"Love is the most powerful force in all of Thedas, you will lead this family to honour. Lead this family, you are a Hawke. Never forget..."

Hawke closed her eyes tightly shut to prevent any tears before Carver broke the silence.

"Ahh, its good to be home."

"It smells like dirt and wet dog," Varric grimaced.

"The dirt and brown gives it character!" Merrill stated innocently, causing the dwarf to chuckle.

"Well, let's see what trouble we can stir up," Hawke smiled eagerly.

She strolled across the gangplank to dry land, all the other Fereldans seemed to be in celebration over something. She knew that King Alistair was on the throne, but there was definitely a festive feeling in the air. Her group joined her on shore and suddenly, there was a chorus of trumpets, cheers filled the air and several horses, mounted by guards were parading through the square towards the castle.

"Come on!" Hawke beamed with excitement as she sprinted to join the crowd, her companions struggling to keep up with her.

On closer inspection, she noticed the guards were wearing the same armour as Carver. They were Grey Wardens! Apart from the marching guards and horses, one horse was white as snow and upon it sat the most beautiful woman Hawke had ever seen. She was in Warden armour, but it was much grander than the others. Her mousy brown hair was tied up in two braids that were turned into circles, which was extremely common for nobles. Her deep violet eyes were gleaming with both victory and compassion, but the woman was too busy focusing in front, seeming to be searching for someone before Carver gasped:

"That's Elissa!"

"The Warden Commander and-"

Before Carver could continue, the palace gates flew open and Elissa dismounted her horse with the hugest smile Hawke had ever seen. Stood at the palace gates was King Alistair, his sandy blonde hair shimmered in the sun and his regal armour shone like a million stars, Hawke was almost captivated by the King's handsome looks, but before she knew it, he was sprinting towards Elissa, and she was sprinting towards him.

They embraced each other and Alistair picked up Elissa and kissed her fully on the lips, the crowd cheered in approval and Hawke smiled to herself as the King spun his bride around, making her squeal in delight as they stared deeply into each other's eyes before waving to their adoring subjects.

Now _that _is love.

"The King and Queen of Fereldan!" Cheered the crowds and King Alistair lifted Elissa back onto her horse, getting on with her and they rode off into the castle with the rest of the Wardens.

"Hey Junior!" shouted a red-haired dwarf from the cart carrying supplies, he waved at Carver.

"Oghren! Nice to see you!"

Oghren laughed heartily before going joining the rest of the Wardens in the palace. The gates closed and the crowd slowly dispersed.

"Well, that was not the welcome I was expecting," Hawke chuckled, turning to her companions.

"Where shall we stay? There's the Gnawed Noble and then there's the Peal." Carver informed her.

"Hawke can we stay in the Pearl? Pretty please," Isabella whined, with a smile.

Hawke crossed her arms, "Its a whore house, isn't it?"

"Yep!"

"The Gnawed Noble it is then."

"So, the _Lay Warden _has returned to Denerim then?" Isabella purred to Anders, making him blush. Hawke had never seen the mage blush before.

"So he has, but _please _in Maker don't mention-"

"The electricity thing? That was _nice,_" the Pirate Queen giggled as Anders' cheeks went crimson with embarrassment.

"Oh Maker this is going to be an interesting trip," Hawke sighed.

* * *

After bartering with the owner, Hawke had managed to book them three rooms: One room for Sebastian, Fenris and Carver, another for Varric and Anders (since Varric insisted that Bianca had a bed of her own), the last for Merrill, Isabella and Hawke. She gave the owner a bag of coin, telling him that neither her or her companions should be disturbed. He nodded, counting the money behind the bar.

Her pack was sitting at a table in the corner as nobles looked on at them, whispering to themselves. Some of the men stared at Hawke and Isabella, making Fenris snarl when he saw them gawking at Hawke.

Hawke ordered a round of the finest ale to be had and joined them, setting her staff beside her.

"So, where to next Carver?" She laughed as Varric and Isabella were betting on which noble would come and try and have their way with Isabella first, 50 silvers.

Carver was too distracted talking to Merrill about his time in the Wardens;

"Where there many elves in the Wardens, Carver?" Merrill asked curiously.

"There were a few that came from an alienage in this city. And also a couple of Dahlish from a clan. Their Keeper was Zathrian I believe."

Merrill's eyes widened with shock.

"Zathrian? Keeper Merethari was close friends with him when they were very little, but an argument drove them apart and the Keeper formed her own clan, taking many of the elves with her."

"Well at least she took you along with her," Carver smiled, his arm was resting on the back of the bench behind Merrill. The elf was blushing from ear to ear, making Carver chuckle.

Hawke coughed, "Brother, where are we off to next?" she repeated, a little louder so he could hear her. Carver groaned before turning to his sister.

"We need to gather supplies and I thought we could spend a couple of days in Denerim. The Fereldan Flower Festival is tomorrow," He smiled as he saw his sister's eyes lit up with excitement.

"Ooo I love flowers!" Merrill chirped.

"We know you do, Kitten," Isabella purred, making Merrill blush yet again.

Hawke had always had a soft spot for flowers. Especially Fereldan roses. Tomorrow's festival was her absolute favourite that Fereldan offered, but this would be much bigger than the festival that they had in Lothering. The streets of Lothering used to be smothered with flowers and petals, the many different scents and colours of the simple flowers always made her think of home, think of her father and mother.

Hawke swallowed a lump that was forming in her throat before she looked at Fenris; he was staring at her intently before looking away, muttering to himself in Arcanum. She still could not forgive herself for binding him, the fool as she is, she thought he might have enjoyed it. Oh Maker was she wrong. She hated herself for doing it.

"Hawke? Day dreaming about tomorrow are we?" Anders smiled, snapping Hawke back into reality. She smiled at her friend.

"Indeed I am," she lied, but she got away with it as Merrill started babbling about how pretty Hawke and Isabella would look with flowers braided into their hair.

Varric turned to the broody elf beside him, who was well, brooding.

"What's wrong Broody? Flowers not your thing?"

"It is none of your business dwarf," He growled, taking a swig of his ale.

"Oh but you would look so darling with a crown of forget-me-nots and white daisies in your hair!" The dwarf teased, causing Sebastian beside Fenris to chuckle at the image of the broody elf sitting there with his usual expression, but adorned with pretty flowers.

Fenris scowled and went back to brooding, stealing a swig of Sebastian's mug since all of his ale had gone.

"Woah Fenris! Slow down," Sebastian warned Fenris, with every good intention to make sure his friend was taking it easy. But Fenris was having none of it, he rose from his seat, causing everyone to look at him before he stormed off to his room.

"What did you do this time, Varric?" asked Hawke with a sigh, knew that the dwarf loved to tease the lyrium-covered elf.

"I said he would look pretty as a peach with a crown of forget-me-nots and white daisies in his hair," Varric chuckled, that same image Sebastian had thought of earlier popped into Hawke's mind and it made her burst with laughter.

She would have to get him that crown, just to see the expression on his face, and as an apology.


	8. Flowers in Her Hair

**Right, I'm trying to upload lots more now, I REALLY want to get to the point where I upload those wonderful chapters that I have written in advance. **

**So this chapter has a lot of Hawke/Anders in it. Just friendship for the moment, I'll see where my mood takes me ;) Oh and more broodiness from our favourite Tevintar elf! **

**Enjoy and review, pretty please? I'll write more chapters, even during school. Since I'm that dedicated XD. Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

Hawke awoke to the sound of Merrill squealing with delight, it was early in the morning and she grumbled as she got out of the bed she shared with the now naked, sleeping Isabella. Hawke quickly put leggings on, since she was just in a baggy tunic (since she always went to bed in her smalls and a tunic she stole from Carver years ago).

"What in the Maker is going on?" Hawke stumbled out of her room, realising that it was still early morning but she instantly woke up and her eyes widened in shock.

"Hawke isn't this beautiful?!" She squealed as her hair was adorned with the most beautiful crown of flowers she had ever seen laid upon the Dahlish elf's head, a mixture of small, delicate pink cherry blossoms and orchids were intertwined with twigs and matching leaves that were just as delicate as the flowers.

"Its..." Before she could finish her sentence, she noticed Carver behind her, grinning like the cat that swallowed the canary. It was _him _who did this for Merrill. Hawke's heart melted at the token of affection her brother gave the elf, but she did not know if Merrill understood what his intentions were.

"Carver had ordered it yesterday and its _beautiful_," she emphasised the last word with such innocence that Hawke giggled, winking at her brother who had turned as red as a beetroot.

"I wonder if Fenris will get you something, Hawke? Or maybe Anders, he has always looked at you with those big brown eyes. But so has Fenris. Oh I'm babbling again," Merrill squealed with delight as she flung her arms around Carver's neck, to the Warden's surprise. His eyes widened before he glared at his sister, who was raising an eyebrow at him.

"Ma serannas, lethallin!" Merrill thanked Carver before skipping off back into her room to show Isabella.

Hawke chuckled, Carver's softened features hardened when he saw his sister laughing.

"What is it?"

"Its adorable. She is smitten with you," Hawke teased.

"It seems we are both into elves then? Must run in the family," Carver smiled, teasing his sister back.

"Well, we both better get ready. Today will certainly be _interesting_."

"That is definitely one word for it," Carver chuckled, passing his sister on the way to his room and patting her shoulder gently as he walked past her.

Hawke fell against the wall. If only a certain elf did that for her, she would be over the moon. But there was no need to brood over it now, she wanted to have a good time today, and that she shall. No one will spoil it for her, not even Broody.

* * *

"Maker you are not going out in _that _are you?" Isabella yawned as she saw Hawke in a white tunic and dark leggings which were tucked into her boots.

"Yes I intend to do so," Hawke leaned against the wardrobe, her hair still a mess.

"But its so...manly, surely you want something more..._sexy_?" the Pirate purred as she slowly began to put her normal apparel on.

"Its either this or get scowled at for being an apostate."

"But, if you _intend _to win over a specific _elf _then we better go clothes shopping quickly before anyone notices, or you borrow some of..._my_ clothes," Isabella said with a sultry smile, winking at Hawke as she shook of the thought of wearing Isabella's revealing clothes, that was simply _not _Hawke.

She sighed and gave in, allowing to be dragged out of the room to go shopping for new clothes for Hawke. Before Isabella had to run back and put her boots on of course.

* * *

It was midday by the time the girls had come back from shopping, the men (plus Merrill) were well, being men. Trying to see who could take on the most pints without getting drunk. But by the way they were all looking, it seems that Anders was winning; since Justice never let him get drunk anymore. Hawke gave him a sly smile and a wink before being dragged off into the bedroom with Isabella to get ready.

"Maker, what are those women up to?" Sebastian half-slurred, the drink already getting to him after three pints.

"Girly fun, perhaps?" Varric chuckled, he was in his fourth pint and was still looking right as rain.

Sebastian blushed at the thought before quickly muttering the Chant of Light to get the picture of Isabella and Hawke caressing one another's body, sliding their tongues over their very bountiful breasts...he shivered the thought away before focusing on the drinking game. Fenris had not been seen all morning and Carver was getting concerned for his friend's safety. Merrill was perched by his side, happily being in his company and still thanking him for the flower tiara.

A couple of hours later, as the men sobered up after taking a break from their game. Fenris had joined them by this time, smiling from ear to ear. The elf had planned something. But no one knew what, even after being questioned by the nosy dwarf.

"Is it for Hawke?"

"Perhaps."

"So it is?"

"Perhaps."

"You are impossible, Broody."

"As are you, my hairy friend."

Varric chuckled at Fenris' response before he saw both Fenris' jaw drop somewhere in the Deep Roads, the men and Merrill turned around to see what had made the elf look so shocked.

"Hawke...you look..." Fenris whispered to himself. He was utterly speechless.

Hawke had entered the room with a full length dress which just stopped at her ankles, exposing the knee-high black boots underneath. The deep purple velvet cloth clung to her skin with a perfect fit, showing off her amazing curves and breasts, thought not too much cleverage was showing, it was still enough to make Fenris bite his lip to stop a moan escaping. She looked stunning, and it was not until she did a twirl that he realised that the dress was cut at either side of her like Isabella's was, showing her long, slender legs. But unlike Isabella's dress, Hawke had strip of black fabric that just went past her buttocks so that she was not exposing too much. The dark purple of the dress made her emerald eyes even more striking than normal.

Fenris' desire throbbed in both his heart and in his leggings, he thanked all the gods that he was sitting down, but the look of desperation and longing was clear on his face for everyone to see.

"What are you all gawking at?" Hawke said with a sultry smile, like the ones that Isabella gives Sebastian when she attempts to get to his forbidden fruit.

"Hawke, you look simply beautiful," Anders smiled, standing up and slightly bowed to her, making her blush and giggle with embarrassment.

"I'm hardly a noble, Anders."

"Ah, but you could give all these noble women a fight for their soverigns," he purred, causing Fenris to dig his fingers into the table, fuming at how Hawke could simply let Anders talk to her like that. Talk to _his _Hawke like that.

"Well when you are all stopped gawking at our fearless leader, we have a festival to attend," Varric chuckled as he watched the men take their eyes off Hawke before rushing out of the door.

Carver pulled his sister aside as they left, "You look beautiful Sister, trying to impress someone?" he whispered.

"Perhaps, but maybe I'm just looking for some fun tonight," Hawke shrugged, teasing her brother.

Carver sighed, "Sister..."

"Don't worry, Carver. I'm just trying to impress a certain broody elf. I think I've succeeded," she smiled sweetly at Carver before he felt he was being pulled by his arm to a certain Pirate Queen, she whispered something in his ear that he will surely never forget

"Break Merrill's heart, and I will kill you myself."

Carver gulped and nodded before she kissed his cheek and skipped off to join Hawke, wrapping her arm around her friend's waste, the two women laughing their heads off.

Maker. He will never understand women for as long as he will live.


	9. White and Red Roses

**Three chapters in one night? I must be getting faster at typing or coming up with ideas. o.o Plus its 12:33am when I'm writing this right now. Oh the things I do for you lot. **

**This chapter may contain some fluff, but lots of rivalry between Fenris and Anders. Oh I love making them two suffer by each other's rivalry for Hawke's love and affection. XD**

**Well, enjoy. :)**

* * *

Her laughter was a sweet melody in his ears in the midday sun, her smile was like lyrium was to an veteran templar. Just being near her was driving him crazy but this...this was a new idea of closeness.

Hawke had been dancing with other men, and women, for the entire night and did not even ask him for a dance. Fenris was livid. He watched her like a wolf would stalk their prey. He was hungry for his bare skin against hers, making that deep purple velvet fall to the floor so that he can claim her once more as his own. But lately, he felt that he was losing her to the Blighted abomination.

Anders.

He glared the the two mages as they waltzed around in the streets to the music. Her laughter could be heard from miles and Anders spun her in circles, got her into lifts and was such a gentleman towards her. Fenris had a bitter taste of hatred towards that filthy mage. As the song ended, Anders bowed to Hawke and handed her a single, deep red Fereldan rose. That abomination knew her favourite flower? Fenris bit hard on his tongue to not shout obscenities at him, but mainly to not embarrass himself and Hawke in such a public place.

Hawke smiled at Anders' gesture and tucked the rose in the corset of her dress, right in-between her ample bosom. Fenris couldn't help but feel jealous of that rose, because that's exactly where his hand wanted to be right now.

Now to set his plan in motion.

He nodded towards the musicians and they started playing a slow, romantic song. Couples had started pairing up to dance with their loved ones and before Anders could offer Hawke the next dance, he almost barged him out of the way and offered Hawke his hand, she looked up at him with huge eyes, full of surprise and admiration as she accepted and they made their own way to the dance floor, leaving a rather angry Anders behind, Fenris smugly smiled at the mage as Justice emerged from Anders for about a second before returning to Anders' mind.

Now to torture the mage.

* * *

Anders sat at a table with a glass of sweet wine in his hand, he was never a fan of wine until Hawke started bringing bottles of the stuff to each of her lessons as a way of thanks. He swallowed the wine down hard, hoping that Justice will allow him to get drunk.

_He _was with Hawke. His warrior arm wrapped around his waist and his hand interlocked with hers, the gaze between them intense. He almost spat out the wine back into his glass when he started to even admire the elf and his knowledge of dancing.

He had quickly glanced to Merrill and Carver, who were dancing as well and Merrill was obviously treading on the poor man's feet all the time, apologising with her babble and the Warden could only smile and carry on dancing with the elf.

But his gaze always set back to Hawke. Unlike her dance with him, she remained silent throughout her dance with Fenris, but their intense gaze held the entire time. Anders had almost broke the wine glass in his hand when Sebastian joined him. The two never agreed on their views, but Hawke was a treasured friend to them both, that was one thing they had in common.

"She looks beautiful tonight, doesn't she?" Sebastian broke the silence, looking at Anders who continued to stare at Hawke. Anders just smiled.

"She _always _looks beautiful."

"True as that may be, she seems to always have her eyes on one man."

This angered Anders even more that he managed to snap the wine glass, causing Sebastian to jump with panic.

"Why can't she see that I love her far more deeply than _him_."

"Anders, its not always the matter of love. But you _both _are tainted by magic. Yours by Justice, and him being with the lyrium carvings that were dug into him. You have _both _suffered in some degree, and if Andraste's will sees you, she will answer your call. But right now, Fenris seems to be in her favour."

Anders remained quiet until the song had finished before he continued to watch as Fenris took Hawke to one side and presented her with a crown of white and red Fereldan roses, he heard her squeal in delight as he gently put it onto her head, stroking her hair at the same time.

He felt sick to his stomach.

Hawke had quickly kissed the elf on his cheek before running to show Isabella and Varric her crown, and was then joined by an eager Merrill as she tip-toed to smell the roses in Hawke's crown. Fenris looked smugly at him, winking before walking to Hawke as she blushed at something Isabella was saying.

He couldn't take this anymore, he had to confront Fenris. But not here, somewhere private. He rose sharply from his seat, causing Sebastian to drop his wine glass.

"Anders-"

But it was too late, he had already made his way to Fenris and politely excused them from the group before the two men, glowering at each other went back to the Gnawed Noble to 'discuss urgent matters' was the excuse Anders had told Hawke.

Sebastian knew that no good would come of this and stalked his friend and Anders to the inn and listened closely to their conversation behind the closed door of Anders' room:

"What is it that you oh so desperately need to talk to me about, _mage_."

"What do you intend to do with Hawke?" Anders' voice was on the verge of breaking into full rage but he kept his composure, as did the elf.

Sebastian listened intently, trying not to be noticed as Isabella soon joined him. Then Varric. Then Carver and Merrill. Even Hawke had managed to escape the attention of the nobles to hear the conversation between the two rivals.

"That is none of your business!" Fenris snapped, they could feel the lyrium burn through the door, making Isabella flinch slightly before pressing her ear back against the door.

"Oh is it? Well, you know my feelings for Hawke, and I will not see her be heart by you _again_."

Fenris laughed at the mage, "Just because Hawke has chosen _me _and not _you _does not mean you should interfere. This conversation is over."

"To hell it is!"

They heard a crash and then Anders choking. Hawke gasped as Sebastian held a hand over her mouth, trying to calm her down and prevent her from entering the room. It was not their place.

"This. Conversation. Is. Over." Fenris growled and the group of listeners outside heard a thump and a gasp for air. The sound of Anders' healing magic healing was next heard before a stumble of feet.

"You're lucky Hawke likes you, otherwise I would have ripped out your heart by now," Fenris growled, threatening Anders.

Hawke squirmed to try and get free of Sebastian's grip, biting hard down on his hand. But Sebastian's years of archery had given him arms of steel and hands of rock. Her bites drew blood but they did not seem to effect him.

Anders laughed, "She only feels sorry for you and only kept you here as her _bodyguard._"

Fenris roared at the mage and the smash of a body against the wall, bones cracked and Hawke's tears left her eyes. She knew one of them was in deep pain right now, her best friend or her elf?

What felt like hours passed, silence was deafening them all. Each with a look of worry and concern on their faces, even Isabella looked worried about the mage and elf.

Then a groan was heard.

"Maker you hit hard, mage."

"As do you, elf."

What seemed to be the sound of a body dragging itself across the floor and slumped back down again. But suddenly, the gentle hum of healing magic was heard from within. Isabella looked through the keyhole and gasped.

"What is it?" Sebastian asked in a hushed tone.

"Anders...Anders is healing Fenris. They both had knocked each other back in a blast and Anders..."

Everyone looked at Rivaini in disbelief.

She stood up, "If you don't believe me, look for yourself."

Isabella deftly unlocked the door with a swift movement of a lock-pick and the sight that was seen was one Hawke would never forget soon. Or any of her companions.

The two enemies were on the floor in a pool of blood, Anders had healed himself just so that he was his normal self again, but he had spent all of his mana focusing on healing his rival.

"This..fighting has to stop. We can't hurt Hawke anymore," Anders eventually said breathlessly, oblivious to the presence of anyone else apart from him and Fenris.

"I'm with you on that one, Anders," Fenris chuckled. It was he first time he had even said his name.

"Truce? For now."

"Truce."

"If you...hurt Hawke...you're a dead man."

Fenris chuckled.

"Not unless you do it first."

They both chuckled breathlessly before looking at one another, nodding before passing out with exhaustion.


	10. Sweet Rolls

**Well since I had given you all 3 chapters in one day, might as well give you Chapter 10 the next day. :)**

**And I just want to say thankyou to MusicalRain and ImperialHawke (Sorry if I got your names wrong o.o) for being there since the first chapter, encouraging me to continue. Thanks for your positive support you two! I would have given up on this story if it hadn't been for your support. **

**So I dedicate this chapter to you both, a chapter all about our favourite Tevinter elf: Fenris (well, mainly anyways).**

**So, without further ado, here's Chapter 10. Enjoy and review (pretty please?) :) **

* * *

Fenris awoke only to be knocked back down by the pain surging through his body. He had almost cried out in pain if it hadn't been for the long delicate finger that was placed gently in front of his lips. Once his vision had cleared, Hawke's face shone in the early morning sun, smiling warmly at him.

"Good morning, sleep well?"

"As well as anyone who has had his bones crushed."

Hawke chuckled quietly, "It took many lyrium potions before I got you all fixed again," she smiled her best smile, but the tiredness in her eyes was clear.

"Hawke, you need to sleep," Fenris once again tried to sit up, before Hawke pushed him back down softly, shaking her head.

"I couldn't, you had my bed."

"What?..."

Hawke allowed Fenris to sit up slowly, assisting if she needed and Fenris peered around the room; they were still at the Gnawed Noble, but he was sleeping in Hawke's bed. _Her _bed. Maker, no wonder he slept well last night to the smell of her scent on the pillows gave him more than pleasant dreams of their one night of heated and ravenous passion.

Suddenly, something clicked in Fenris' head:

"Where's Anders?"

Hawke, shocked that she heard Fenris call the mage by his name instead of 'abomination', 'mage' or just simply 'him'.

"He's perfectly fine, but you took the blast pretty badly. Your lyrium had shut down your entire body. I was-" Hawke's eyes filled with tears and she had to look away, hiding behind her red hair to prevent Fenris from seeing her.

A gentle, trembling hand turned Hawke to face the elf, his thumb wiping away her tears.

"I would never leave you, Hawke."

"You have before," she teased, causing Fenris to scowl and turn his back to her.

After moments of silence between the pair, Fenris did something he thought he would surely regret: without thinking, Fenris grabbed Hawke and pulled her beside him on the double bed. He held her against him, spooning her as he nuzzled into her neck, taking in her scent. Hawke gasped with both shock and delight, before smiling and snuggled into his toned body, strong arms wrapped around her as she welcomed his embrace

She allowed her last breath to be squeezed out of her as Fenris clutched onto her, as if she would leave him in an instance. Fenris soon fell into a deep sleep, his gentle breathing against Hawke's ear almost drove her crazy, she rubbed her thighs together to try and get the feeling of desire from washing over her completely. Hawke managed to regain her control by following Fenris into a deep sleep also, holding his hands that were attached to those strong, lyrium-tattooed arms.

* * *

They both awoke to giggling and gasps as Hawke raised a groggy head, still heavy from sleep, to look at the source of the giggling. It was Merrill and Carver, coming to check on the pair and after seeing them cuddled up like that, Merrill couldn't help but giggle.

"Wake up sleep heads!" Merrill chuckled, a little too loud for Fenris' sensitive ears.

"What in Maker's name..." Fenris growled, sitting up slightly with his arm still around Hawke, rolled his eyes and put his head under the pillow.

Hawke glanced at the Dahlish elf and then her brother, who was smiling widely. Hawke groaned, falling back into Fenris' arms, waving a hand to dismiss the pair.

"Begone with you both, I need my sleep," she groaned, snuggling into Fenris more.

"Nope! Come on, we need to get going we've got lots of distance to travel today and it's already noon," Carver explained, trying to stay stern but he couldn't help but laugh at the laziness of the pair.

"Five more minutes," Fenris snapped.

"Make it thirty."

"Deal."

By this time, Carver had almost had enough with the pair, and like he would a child, he pulled back the covers, causing them both to groan in both sleep deprivation.

"But Sebastian and Anders bought sweet rolls and chocolate cake from the market," Merrill babbled.

Fenris' ears suddenly twitched and he instantly sat her, licking his lips before strapping on his armour in a flash and he sprinted into the tavern to find the source of the sugary sweets.

Damn Merrill's loud mouth. Damn Fenris' sweet tooth.

"Maker dammit, Merrill!" Hawke grunted, getting up from the bed before dismissing them both so she could quickly get changed and to save the sweet rolls and cakes from the Destroyer-of-all-Things-Sugary: Fenris.

But she was too late.

Like a greedy child deprived of sweets, Fenris grabbed the basket of sugary goodness and ran off, clutching it to his chest as an angry Anders started chasing after him around the tavern, causing laughter from everyone in tavern as the elf gracefully slid across tables, avoiding the mage's grasp and guarding the precious cargo from slipping. The foolish elf had managed to get all of her companions to laugh to tears, Varric scribbled this little incident into his notepad to make sure he will _never _forget it. Or as to say, make the elf ever forget it. Everyone knew he had a sweet tooth after Hawke had teased him in front of the group, causing the elf to scowl at her. But they did not know how far his obsession _really _went.

It did not take long for Fenris to exhaust Anders, who was now slumped back in his chair; red with both frustration and exhaustion. Fenris had managed to find a corner away from prying eyes as he scoffed down the chocolate cake like a ravenous wolf. By the time he had finished eating them all (which did not take long) he had a huge grin on his face before placing the now empty basket back on the table, his mouth covered in chocolate. Hawke was extremely tempted to lick off all of the chocolate herself, but Fenris read her thoughts and teased her by licking his own lips, staring intently at her.

Sebastian was still laughing, handing his friend a clothe to wipe his chocolaty face on. Fenris grinned like a child after he had cleaned his face.

"Maker, he's worse than a child!" Carver laughed heartily, everyone was still laughing at the slowly glowing elf, realising that he let his sweet tooth get the better of him as he blushed madly.

Hawke's laughter rang through his ears, oh that sweet melody he adored. Fenris smiled and looked up at Hawke, winked and grinned smugly as he saw her lose her balance before blushing from ear to ear.

Once they arrive at Orzammar and sort out Varric's problem, he will tell her _everything_.


	11. A Shopping Spree

**I have already typed up all the other chapters that I've already written, since I had written them all in my psychology book. (I hate that lesson so much. -.-**

**I hope this chapter is as good as the last one, because Chapter 10 is my favourite so far. **

**Review please! :) **

* * *

After the sweet roll fiasco in the tavern, Hawke had insisted that they went to buy more sugary goodness, despite everyone's protest (apart from Fenris', who had just licking his lips and looking up Hawke with begging eyes). Hawke grabbed both Fenris' and Anders' arms and dragged them out of the tavern to go out for some 'bonding time for the lads'. Both Fenris and Anders groaned in disapproval.

"Do we _have _to go shopping, _right now_?" Fenris moaned, still being dragged by Hawke since Anders had given in. Fenris was not willing to give up so easily.

"Maker! You're worse than a child. Now, you're coming shopping whether you like it or not. We'll even stop in the bakery on the way back and get a trip's worth of sweet rolls," Hawke giggled as Fenris' eyes lit up instantly from the mention of sweet rolls and strolled eagerly by her side, Anders scoffed and shook his head at the warrior in shame.

Hawke browsed the stalls in the market place, leaving the two men to have 'brotherly-bonding time'. They stood there for a few moments, just watching Hawke skip from stall to stall, looking at trinkets and tomes alike. They both sighed in unison.

"She won't leave unless we show we have 'bonded'," Fenris growled.

"I'm not going to hold your hand and skip around the Market Square with you, Fenris."

"Excuse me?"

"Maybe we should just make out under the tree."

"That...would be an extremely bad idea."

"Agreed, so...let's just go look at what the in Andraste Hawke is gawking at over there," Anders nodded over to Hawke who was holding up a huge greatsword in her hand, she was just about to accidentally drop it back on her before Fenris sprinted to her rescue, catching her in one arm and holding the greatsword in the other. They stayed like that for a few moments, Fenris' breathing quickened from panic and Hawke staring into his eyes innocently.

A cough came from behind them and the instantly stood up, Anders had crossed his arms and was tapping his foot.

"Hawke, what in Maker's name were you doing with that sword?" Anders asked sternly, "You could have hurt yourself!"

"Isn't it wonderful?" She squealed, passing it to Fenris, "How does it feel?"

Fenris glared at the excited mage beside him, she had that sparkle in her eyes so full of excitement and mischief that he had to give into her little game. Fenris chucked the sword from hand to hand.

"Lightweight."

He swung it a few times, as much as to everyone's fright.

"Swings well."

Fenris ghosted to Anders and held the sword to the mage's throat, he smiled smugly at the panicking Anders.

"Intimidating."

Anders pushed him away, rolling his eyes as Fenris handed the sword back to Hawke.

"A mighty fine blade, much better than this axe on my back."

Hawke turned to the merchant, "I'll take it."

Fenris' eyes grew wide, he glared at Hawke as she handed the very happy merchant a pouch of coin before presenting Fenris with the sword. On closer inspection, the blue steel blade had a blood red handle, which had a mysterious rune into the top of the handle. Strange carvings in Arcanum were carved in the sword, Fenris could only make out one line:

"Na via lerno victoria; only the living know victory. Ironic."

Hawke smiled, "Your welcome."

"I...You have my thanks, Hawke."

Hawke smiled and skipped along to look at the other stalls, leaving Fenris and Anders alone once more.

"You are one lucky son of a bitch, Fenris."

"Excuse me?"

"Hawke loves you, its blatantly obvious."

Fenris growled, "I know."

"I would give anything for her to feel that way about me," Anders sighed dreamily, staring at Hawke with longing eyes.

Fenris growled before selling his old sword to a different merchant, and strapped the new one into the hilt on his back.

"Oh Anders!" Hawke called out, Anders' ears instantly pricked up after hearing her sweet voice call his name as he ran over to her, Fenris scowling behind him.

"Yes, my friend?"

"Close your eyes and hold out your hands."

Anders' eyebrow raised before he did as his best friend asked, closing his eyes completely and cautiously holding out his hands. Hawke placed something furry and moving in his hands.

"Open," she smiled.

Anders opened his eyes and almost squealed in excitement like a little girl. Hawke had bought him a kitten, his very own kitten! It was a few months old and looked up at Anders with one bright blue eye, the other green. Its ginger fur gleamed in the sunlight and the only marking it had was a small white star right in-between it's eyes.

"Hawke she's beautiful!" Anders quickly put the mewling kitten in the warmth of his feathered poldrons before pulling Hawke into a tight hug, almost squeezing the life out of her. He heard Fenris growl and he instantly let go.

"Can I go and get food and stuff for her, for the trip?" Anders sounded so enthusiastic that Hawke had almost fallen over from laughter. She gave him three soverigns.

"Go ahead."

The cat had now comfortably curled up under Anders' feathered poldrons, purring. Anders beamed as he walked off in search of things for the cat.

"Maker, he's worse than a child."

"You're exactly like that with sweets and cakes."

"Point taken."

Hawke held Fenris' hand, looking up at him and smiling. Fenris stood there shocked for a moment before melting into Hawke's smile, squeezing her hand reassuringly as they started to look at the other stalls. They were receiving gasps, whispers and stares from nobles and commoners alike. Fenris grew uneasy.

"Are you sure we should be out like this?"

"Since when did you care about what others thought?" Hawke chuckled, ruffling Fenris' hair before they continued their shopping trip.

Hawke had bought presents for everyone: Carver got a new cloak pin in the shape of a mabari, a halla hair and ironwood bracelet for Merrill, a new set of crossbow bolts for Varric, A new pair of black boots for Isabella and Sebastian received a brand new bow.

Fenris smiled at Hawke. She was always buying things for others, even if they did protest. She was persistent, he'll give her that. Maybe one day, he can return the favour by giving her a gift she could never refuse.

Fenris and Hawke had made a quick trip to the bakery, with boxes full of sugary snacks and cakes for the trip, Hawke scowling Fenris every time she saw with his hand in one of the boxes. She sighed and shook her head. By the time they had arrived back with their shopping, the cart had arrived and they had loaded the newly brought start onto the cart.

Hawke gave her gifts to all of her friends, they all gave her their thanks as they loaded stuff onto the cart. Apart from Anders and Merrill, who were too busy cooing over Ambre, Anders' brand new kitten.

"Everything's set, Hawke!" Varric announced, Hawke sat up at the front of the carriage.

"Right...anyone know how to drive this thing?"

Fenris stepped up onto the seat beside Hawke, smiling at her and taking the reins.

She smiled and nodded to her brother, signalling at him to lead.

"Let's get moving!" Carver announced, feeling immensely proud of himself as they walked beside the horse-and-cart.


	12. Swim Day

**Sorry for the long wait (if it felt long anyways) I have been having some troubles of my own and haven't been able to get in the right frame of mine. **

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter, since I worked hard into the night to get it right. **

**Anyways, review please, it would be great to get some feedback. :) **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"We've been walking for a_ges _now, when can we take a break?" Merrill groaned, walking alongside the cart, struggling to keep up the steady pace of the horses.

It was true, they had been walking for hours now and the sun was setting in the clear blue sky. They were travelling down an old country road in whatever direction Carver was leading them in. But all Hawke had hoped, for that it passed Lothering.

She was still sitting beside Fenris, who was busy focusing on steering the two horses that were pulling the cart, so they had not spoken a word since they left Denerim. The entire time, she felt Anders' gaze burn through her; it was only when Ambre had decided to leave his feathered poldrons, which was now here usual place, and run off ahead of the horses place, causing him to become distressed at the thought of losing his precious cat.

Hawke noticed a stream behind a circle of trees in the distance, she smiled and leapt off her seat and started sprinting towards the trees through the field of clover separating them.

Despite the desperate calls from Carver and Fenris for her to come back, she ignored them and continued to leap and bound through the green clover, Ambre running alongside her gracefully, the small feline took her by surprise at its natural grace and the sheer speed of the cat who was only a few months old. Hawke could now hear the frantic Anders chasing after them, causing the whole group to follow, apart from Fenris who took the road with the cart.

When she arrived in the clearing, she was almost speechless: it was beautiful. There were patches of daisies and other wildflowers scattered around, the bluebirds singing their sweet melody and the grass was a deep green. It was if the Blight had never spread across Fereldan. Even the trees were full of brilliant green leaves and by the stream; a single willow tree loomed over the river, creating a tent of its vines. Her companions have soon caught up with here and were admiring their surroundings.

"This place is beau-ti-ful," Merrill squealed as she started skipping amongst the flowers, smelling them.

Varric chuckled, "It seems that Daisy has well, found daisies."

Fenris had just arrived, driving the horse and cart to a less flowered before Carver led the horse to drink from the stream. Even Fenris seemed to admire the little slice of heaven that the group stumbled upon.

Ambre was chasing a bright blue butterfly, with a distressed Anders following her; he was getting over-protective of his new furry friend. But that was Anders all over; he was always extremely protective of his friends, especially Hawke.

Suddenly a mischievous grin crept upon Hawke's face.

"Let's go for a swim," she smiled to her friends, but looked over in Fenris' direction with a twinkle in her eyes. He swallowed hard. This was going to the ultimate test of self-control for him.

"I like the way you think, sweet thing," Isabella smirked as she grabbed a giggling Hawke by the hand as they sprinted towards the river, clothes being ripped off until they were both in their smalls and diving into the cool water

"Oh what the heck," Varric laughed at the women as he ran to join them, as did Merrill and Carver, leaving Fenris standing there.

He was not sure whether to join them or not, he knew he would struggle in his control with Hawke being in just her smalls in that cool water. Soon images of them, alone in the water, her warm body pressed against his and kissing with raw intense passion had flooded his mind, making him sigh before opening his eyes.

His eyes widened.

Hawke was standing in front of him, dripping wet and her smalls had gone slightly see-through, her hard nipples from the coldness of the water were pressing hard against the fabric of her breast band. Fenris could not take his eyes off them as he bit his bottom lip before he suddenly realised that she was chuckling at the look on his face as he looked up into her eyes. He was resisting the urge to lick every bead of water that clung to her pale skin.

"Want to join us, Fenris?" Hawke purred, looking deeply into his eyes, making him almost melt before here.

"Why not?" He smiled before he picked her up in a fireman's lift, causing the mage to squeal with delight at the lift as he marched towards the water and threw her in, she landed with an almighty splash, causing the whole group to laugh at her.

Hawke emerged to the surface several seconds later, a look of both surprise and mischief on her face. This was war.

Fenris had his armour removed in a blur, leaving him in just his leggings before he dived into the water, splashing Sebastian and Carver in the process. Hawke could see his lyrium lines under the water and knew he was swimming towards her, she prepared for attack. The elf thought he would surprise her with an attack from behind but she knew better; she instantly spun around and pushed his head under the water and quickly swam away as fast as she could, the elf following her and both were laughing like children as they chased each other.

Sebastian, Carver and Varric were having a competition on who was the manliest by comparing chest hair which the men knew who would be the victor. They were gathered near the group of rocks by the bank, all shirtless. Merrill and Isabella were swimming around; Isabella seemed to be chasing Merrill to take off her tunic top, which caused the men to laugh, apart from Carver who was blushing bashfully.

Anders was the only one who did not join them in the water and perched himself on one of the rocks with the other men, Merrill and Isabella stopped chasing each other as they saw the distressed mage on the rock.

"What's wrong, Anders? Afraid of the water?" Merrill asked, concerned for her fellow mage.

"No, I just…"

"You can't swim?" Isabella gasped.

Anders blushed brightly with embarrassment, "No, I cannot swim. Life in the Circle never permitted us to have swimming lessons."

"It is never too late to learn," Merrill chirped.

"I have many bad experiences in the water, Merrill. But thank you for your concern," he smiled at the blood mage for probably the first time in meeting her. Despite being a blood mage, she was incredibly sweet and caring, although naïve.

Suddenly, Hawke screamed as she was swimming away from something in the water, she struggled to get to her feet as she reached the bank and sprinted towards a tree to hide behind it. Fenris looked extremely confused as everyone was laughing at him.

"What?" He snapped.

"You have acquired a rather green, slimy friend on top of your head," Sebastian chuckled, pointing at the frog that had found its way to Fenris' head. The elf shooed the frog of his head before looking at the terrified Hawke.

"Hawke's terrified of frogs. You wouldn't think of it, with her battling dragons and all. But one little frog can cause her to be terrified," Carver pointed out, still laughing.

Fenris turned to Hawke, trying hard to hide his amused smirk at Hawke's weakness, "Come back in, the frogs gone now."

Hawke shook her head before marching back to camp to get dry and clothed. Fenris could not prevent himself from staring at her swaying hips. Her soaked panties from the water clung to her round behind as she walked towards getting a towel and a clean set of clothes before hiding behind some trees in order to get changed.

Fenris noticed that Anders was staring intently at Hawke with longing eyes before glaring at Fenris, warning him not to go anywhere near her. He growled under his breath before he too, got out of the river and stormed off to make himself busy by setting up everyone's tent, letting himself dry from the spring sun and cool breeze.

The two remaining women joined the men at the rocks before managing to pull them in with them to swim. Anders remained on the rocks with Ambre who had her paw in the water, trying to catch the small fish. He sighed, looking at his cat.

"Just you and me, hey Ambre?"

She looked up at him with her unusual eyes, as if she understood him completely before returning to catch a fish.

Anders smiled at his feline friend, his feet dangling in the cool water below. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before exhaling, trying to forget the memories that water had brought him before and tried to replace them by images of Hawke laughing and messing about in the river; despite the fact that the reason she was laughing was because of Fenris.

He sighed before returning to camp with Ambre in tow to help set up camp for the night.


	13. The Warden and His Daisy

**This chapter is purely Carver/Merrill, I had it planned a while ago but had to change the scenery since they were in a completely different place to where they are now. **

**This chapter is for you MusicalRain, since I know how much you love Carver ;) Enjoy!**

**I need more reviews D: I need something to be wrong with my story so I can improve it! Criticize me people!**

**Anyways, enjoy. :)**

* * *

It was nightfall and the stars and moon illuminated the night sky, the crickets chirping quietly in the background. Today had been perfect; everyone was getting along for once, since Fenris and Anders kept their word and stuck by their truce, and there were no casualties or attacks on the way there. Everyone was around the fire, full after a meal cooked by Hawke and Sebastian, since he was learning to cook with Hawke's assistance and careful eye. They had entered a game of Wicked Grace, with Isabella and Varric attempting to rally up massive debts for their friends for them to pay back, once they get back to Kirkwall, whenever that was.

But one person was missing from the circle around the campfire, and that was Carver.

Carver was by the stream where they had all swam earlier, behind the curtain of green the willow tree created as he leant against the sturdy tree-trunk; he needed time to think to himself. He sighed as he fumbled a daisy in his fingers that she had tucked behind his ear earlier as she was braiding flowers into Hawke's and Isabella's hair earlier. Merrill was driving him crazy. Normally, he would go for woman such as Isabella: dangerous, sex-craving and sexy. But Merrill was completely different; she was a sweet, kind, caring and sensitive elf, whose naivety caused him to chuckle every time and that the squeal of excitement at the simplest of things. Merrill was beautiful, on the inside and the outside. So many questions ran through the Warden's mind: what did she know of love? Does she feel the same way? What happens if she does? What if she doesn't understand? The questions plagued him like the taint coursing through his veins.

"Carver? Ma lethallin, why are you here all alone?"

Carver almost jumped at the sound of her voice, which was music to his ears, but it made him almost jump in surprise. How long had she been behind him? He turned to her; Merrill had one arm up to push back the curtain of willow tree vines and had a look of concern on her face, her moss green eyes twinkling in the moonlight. He smiled warmly at her.

"Everything is fine, Merrill. I just needed some time alone that is all."

"Oh I see, do you wish me to leave?"

"No, stay."

Both Carver and Merrill were surprised by the way his voice sounded. It was almost as if he would lose her instantly forever if she went. Merrill smiled at Carver before running her hand along the curtain of vines towards him, but her eyes stayed on the vines.

"It sure is beautiful tonight," she smiled before her eyes met Carver's grey-blue eyes.

"Indeed it is," Carver smiled back at his crush, trying to read her eyes for any feelings, but failed to do so.

"Lethallin, can we look at the stars? I haven't seen any since I left the clan apart from on Isabella's ship, but Kirkwall never has any stars, did someone steal Kirkwall's stars? Maybe it was Fen'Harel, why would he want Kirkwall's stars?" the Dalish babbled, Carver chuckled at her innocence before offering her a hand, to which she took it nervously and he led her to a patch of grass amidst an imperfect circle of flowers, they both lied down and gazed into the night sky.

"They're beautiful, Fereldan's stars are much prettier than the ones on Isabella's ship," Merrill gasped, pointing out various constellations to Carver, who lay beside her and just listened to her babbling. He could only smile whilst he listened before they fell to silence. The faint sounds of laughter and the sound of Hawke and Isabella singing a Fereldan pub song was all that could be heard, followed by chirps from the crickets in the bushes and the croaks from the frogs in the river.

"Carver," Merrill finally broke the silence, "May I ask you a question?"

Carver pushed himself up onto his elbows, still allowing him to stay lying down, but he peered down at the elf whose eyes were fixed on him, his heart began to race.

"Anything for you, Merrill," he managed to croak from both nervousness and the pure velocity of his heart hammering against his chest.

"Are Grey Wardens allowed to fall in love?"

Carver's eyes widened as he stared at the elf in both surprise and curiosity; why did she ask him this? What was going through her mind?

"Of course they can, we're still humans, elves and dwarves. Just because we have the taint running through our veins, doesn't mean our feelings stop."

"Oh I see, it's just I've never seen a Grey Warden be in love with someone, apart from Anders, but he doesn't count since he left the Wardens."

"Well the prime example should be the King and Queen of Ferelden, both Grey Wardens and they've fallen in love and married."

"They're Grey Wardens?!"

Carver chuckled at Merrill's naivety before lying on his side, facing her as he propped up on his elbow, resting his head in his hand as they both fell into silence, just looking into one another's eyes.

Merrill suddenly sat up and started searching for something in her pockets, Carver sat up with her, curious as to what she was trying to find. Soon, she found a small box and presented it to Carver.

"What's this Merrill?"

"It's a present," she smiled nervously, "I've never given one before, but it's for the lovely crown you gave me, I hope you like it."

Carver smiled warmly at the elf, which seemed to calm her nerves and he slowly opened the box and his breath left his body instantly as he stared at the item in front of him. It was a sylvanwood ring with three small sapphires, the same colour as his eyes, were set in a trio amongst the delicate ring. A small silver chain attached itself to the ring as he took it out, admiring it.

"Merrill…this is simply…beautiful," he beamed at the blushing elf before putting it around his neck.

"Do you like it? If not I can run back to Denerim and get another one."

"I love it, thank you!"

Carver flung his arms around Merrill, hugging her tightly. He thought the instant he did that, Merrill would squeal and try to run away from him, but instead, she wrapped her arms around him and embraced his show of thanks, neither of them letting go too soon. Carver smelt her scent: a mixture of nature and lavender, he smiled before he looked into her eyes, she stared deeply into his, tears in her eyes. Carver's eyes widened in horror; did her hurt her? Do the wrong thing? Maker, he could never forgive himself if he did.

"What's wrong Merrill?" Carver asked, obviously worried about her.

"I…I think I've fallen in love with you, ma lethallin."

Carver was gobsmacked at Merrill's bluntness. His heart lunged into his throat and he could barely breathe. Was that just a figment of his imagination? Surely it couldn't be.

"R-Really?" Carver stammered, both shaken with shock and happiness. He could burst into tears of joy right at this moment.

"Yes," she smiled, giggling as she blushed brightly, "Yes I have! Ma'arlath!"

Carver smiled, "Which means?"

"I love you," she chirped before flinging her arms around him once more, burying her face in his neck, taking in his musky scent which made her sigh with happiness.

Carver brought Merrill's face to meet his, cupping her face in her hands and kissing her gently but fully on the lips, which surprised the elf at first before she gave into the kiss and he fell back onto the grass, smiling and kissing his love's lips eagerly and desperately, trying to remember this moment forever. Merrill giggled and returned his kisses with loving ones. She was in love, for the first time in her entire life, and it felt amazing. Her heart soared into the sky and she saw fireworks every time his lips met hers.

But little did they know that amongst the trees a few feet away, a grumbling Anders placed something in an awaiting hand.

"Am I seeing what I think I'm seeing?" Anders gasped, talking in hushed tones.

"Carver is exactly like Hawke when it comes to love: too bloody nervous to tell them so they wait until the desired partner realises their feelings them," Fenris smirked, knowing from experience

"Oh of course, you would know that," Anders snapped, still keeping his voice low so he didn't alarm Carver.

"Anyway, we should leave the two lovers to it. Knowing Merrill, it will be all she talks about for the rest of the trip, so be prepared."

"Oh Maker…"

The two men made their way back to camp, Fenris fifty silver richer.


	14. A Restless Night

**I've started to write stuff then copy and paste it into here so I hope things will improve. **

**This chapter has Fenris/Hawke fluff in it, then I'll add some more action in the next chapter or two, all this lovey dovey stuff is almost making me feel sick. XD**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy! :D**

* * *

Anders poked the fire with a stick, trying to stop the fire from dying as Fenris went out to get firewood. It was their turn to watch over the camp for the rest of the night, as they were both making sure that one single person would remain safe the entire night.

Hawke.

The mage sighed as Ambre slunk from around his neck and into Anders' tent, stretching her legs before she circled around several times and curled up on the pillow, purring soundly to sleep.

The night air was still, the crickets had stopped chirping and all that could be heard was Varric's light snores and the giggling, moans and gasps coming from Carver's tent. Carver and Merrill sneaked into his tent whilst everyone was sleeping, not realising Anders and Fenris were there with their eyebrows raised, knowing full well what they were about to do. Anders shook his head and chuckled to himself quietly, thinking how lucky Carver was to _finally _get the woman he had been pining for over the years.

Why can't he be the same? He had fell in love with Hawke the moment he saw her. Her long, red hair that waved down to the middle of her back, he had never seen her with her hair up, which was strange since Hawke's hair would normally get matted with blood when her enemies got too close, and would then take ages to wash out. But that was part of _her_. She _liked _to be awkward, and he knew it.

**_Why think of the mage, Anders? She is free and doesn't need us._**

_I love her._

**_No you don't, you just need her help for the…_**

_No Justice, I genuinely love her._

**_You know nothing of love._**

_Neither do you, you're a spirit after all._

**_Fair point, but she will only hurt you with that elf._**

_She wouldn't, he left her, and so she's available._

**_It does mean that she doesn't love him anymore. You saw how they were 'playing' in the river like that, but you were too much of a coward to join them. Pathetic._**

_You know damn well why I don't like the water!_

**_Because of the Templars trying to drown you until you gave in and told them the location of the mage you help free? Pathetic Anders. I should have chosen a better host._**

_Why don't you then?_

**_I cannot until you die._**

_Whatever, let me have my own thoughts Justice._

**_As you wish._**

By the time Anders had regained full control of his mind, Fenris had arrived back with a huge sack of firewood, which was enough for future campfires in the Frostback Mountains, since trees were scarce there. Or at least that's what Varric said.

"Anders."

"Fenris."

They both sat in silence as Fenris tended to the fire, Anders was writing one of his manifestos, but this one was not about mages. It was something else entirely. The giggles and moans coming from Carver's tent and all they could hear were hushed whispers.

Fenris' ears pricked up and he stood up immediately, trying to investigate the sound his sensitive ears could hear, Anders looked up at the elf curiously.

"Hear the sound of sweet rolls calling your name?" the mage smirked.

"No. It sounds like Hawke," Fenris growled before moving quickly to Hawke's tent, listening in.

"What in Andraste are you doing?!" Anders snapped in a hushed tone, Fenris put his finger to his own lips, signalling to Anders to be quiet as he listened in on Hawke. He could hear her tossing and turning in her bedroll, murmuring something in her sleep.

"She's sleep-talking," he chuckled, sitting outside the tent so that he could hear every word that was spoken from her sweet lips.

"No…you can't do this to me…don't leave me again!" Hawke almost cried out, even Anders heard this time and rose from his spot on the floor and joined Fenris in listening to Hawke as she continued:

"Why are you…I love you…never leave me again."

It was obvious who Hawke was talking about, but it made both of their stomachs flip; Fenris' in guilt and embarrassment, whilst Anders' stomach turned in anger. Hawke was obviously in pain, aching over Fenris and she was hurt that he had left her, but she never showed it, never confided to anyone about it. Hawke was a very secretive woman, especially when it came to her love life. She never speaks to anyone about it, unless she is extremely drunk and only then she speaks to Merrill, Varric and Isabella. The tips of Fenris' ears blushed as Anders scowled and stormed off, grabbing his staff.

"I'm off to collect herbs."

"This late at night?" Fenris raised an eyebrow, smirking.

"Be quiet."

Anders stormed off, leaving a smirking Fenris near Hawke's tent. But he was getting slowly agitated and worried, Hawke was moving around more violently, whimpering. Should he really intrude? Or not. He took a deep breath before quietly opening the flap of her tent.

Hawke was lying on her back, her arms gripping her pillow and beads of sweat clung to her body, her face was twisted with fear and her breathing was quick. She appeared to be only wearing Fenris' shirt he had given her earlier, since Isabella stole her clothes earlier whilst she was getting changed, and Fenris gave her his shirt. He smiled at the way she wore it, Hawke could even make a burlap sack look gorgeous on her body.

Fenris got down onto his knees beside Hawke as gently as he could, so he did not wake her; carefully and quietly, he cradled her in his arms, her legs stretched out before her and her back against his torso as he laid back slightly, allowing her to relax. She smiled in her sleep as he ran his fingers through her hair. He brought her hair to his nose and inhaled the clear scent of the river water and the faint hint of jasmine. He sighed before he pushed a straying strand of hair behind her ear, her face seemed to have relaxed and her breathing returned to normal.

The elf smiled to himself, seeing the effect he had on Hawke. He relaxed her, and turned her on in any way he could, and he knew it. He gently laid her head back down on the pillow and covered her in the furs that were keeping her warm. Fenris gently planted a kiss on her head and as he turned to leave the tent, he heard Hawke sit up, leaning on her elbows.

"Don't leave," she whispered to him, blushing brightly like a school girl talking to her crush.

Fenris turned once more, looking into her eyes with both love and guilt.

"No, that is most unwise."

He left her tent, leaving behind a confused and heartbroken Hawke. Now was not the time for him to confess his feelings for her, it was not right. The time had to be _perfect_.


	15. The Road Between

**Sorry if this chapter is a little short, I just wanted to get the story to a certain place before I started to get to the good stuff :) **

**Oh and also, apologies for the bad quality of the chapter, please notify me if anything is wrong with it because I'm very sleep deprived right now so I doubt everything is up to its normal standards.**

**Anyways...**

**Enjoy and review please. :)**

* * *

Allowing Carver to lead was a _huge _mistake.

He had managed to lose the group from the original route they were following, several times, since Carver was too busy whispering sweet nothings into Merrill's ears, making the elf blush and giggle. But they had _just _managed to get back on track, no one apart from Carver knowing where they were going.

"This is too sweet for my taste," Hawke whispered to Fenris, who was sitting beside her, driving the horse-and-cart as he normally did.

"Agreed."

The two of them had spoken very little since Fenris left her _again _during that night several days ago. She was still hurt over it, but never showed it to anyone, and she knew Fenris was hurting as well. Every time their gaze met; his eyes would be full of sadness and guilt, and Hawke's eyes reflected those feelings back to him, causing Fenris' heart to ache.

They were travelling down a dusty road, the trees created a huge wall of wood and leaves alongside both sides of the road, making Hawke feel extremely claustrophobic; she hated going into caves at the best of times, but this was suffocating. Despite the crisp spring air, chirping bluebirds and the bright sun in the aqua blue sky; she felt extremely uneasy.

"Are you okay, sweet thing?" Isabella looked up to her friend, a rare look of worry sweeping across her normally relaxed face, Hawke smiled at the pirate's concern.

"I'm fine, Bella," she smiled.

"You sure? I could help you…_release _some of that tension inside you?" she purred.

"That will not be necessary," Fenris scowled.

"Since when did you own Hawke?" Anders demanded, joining in the fray.

"I never did, but don't worry about tension within Hawke Isabella, _that _will be _released _soon," Fenris smirked, directing his gaze as he saw Hawke bite her bottom lip and melted right under his gaze, causing desire to build inside of him.

Isabella chuckled at Fenris' remark whilst Anders stormed ahead, Ambre was perched on Hawke's lap; everyone seemed to be in love with Ambre, apart from Fenris, who shooed the cat away every time she tried to show him affection, causing Anders to rant to Fenris about how cats are 'tender loving creatures' and Fenris would growl.

Hawke shook her head of the images of her and Fenris making love in her tent before focusing on the task at hand. Carver had stopped in front of the group, holding his hand up to signal them to stop whilst he gazed at the map, Merrill got distracted by the daisies along the side of the road and was skipping along, picking them into a beautiful bouquet.

"It seems the outdoors has done Daisy good, instead of being stuck inside that shack of hers all day," Varric chuckled, watching Merrill giggle as she picked an assortment of daisies, a huge bunch forming in her hands.

"I don't think that's the _only _reason that she's happy, Varric, in case you did not know," Hawke giggled, looking at her brother who was giving her a piercing look of anger. He hated it when Hawke pointed fun at her.

"Junior and Daisy? Well _that _is not a match I had ever thought of," Varric remarked as he took out his book and wrote down the details, causing the group to roll their eyes and Carver's cheeks began to redden with anger and embarrassment.

Completely unaware of what had just occurred, Merrill came back to the group with a huge bunch of flowers, grinning from ear to ear. Everyone looked at the elf in amusement and her face slowly turned into a more serious look.

"D-did I do s-something wrong?" Merrill stammered.

"Of course not, Kitten, we just think that you and Carver are _too cute_," Isabella giggled, seeing Merrill's eyes lighten up as she flung the bouquet to Hawke, who caught it whilst giving the elf a curious look.

"He's wonderful isn't he?" She giggled breathlessly, skipping around in circles before kissing Carver on the cheek, and then continued to skip around the group without a care in the world.

"Oh Maker…" Fenris frowned.

This was _too sweet _for any of the group's tastes, even for Fenris and his sweet tooth.

Carver's eyes glanced from Merrill to the map before his face flushed all colour and he looked like a broken man, before he quickly regained composure before anyone could notice; but Hawke definitely noticed.

"Let's keep going," he said coldly to the group, without facing them and continued to march forward.

Varric glanced at everyone before shrugging and carried on walking, everyone following behind them.

* * *

Carver did not talk to anyone the rest of the day apart from Merrill, who was oblivious to the Warden's sudden drop in mood; he had almost turned into Fenris with all his brooding. Hawke was getting increasingly concerned as everyone was eating the game stew that both Anders and Sebastian prepared for the night after Varric, Fenris and Sebastian went out hunting for a 'lad's night out'.

"Where are we going, Carver?" Varric questioned after a mouthful of bread.

"A small village is just a few miles away; we just need to rest up before going there. And yes, there is a tavern Isabella so all is not lost," Carver tried to smile genuinely, but Hawke could see past his mask.

"Do you know what it's called?" Varric raised an eyebrow.

"It's not marked on the map, but I remember passing it on my travels with the Wardens," he said coldly.

"I might have to start calling you Broody from now on Junior, but that means Broody will need a new name," Varric chuckled.

"Ooo a new name for Fenris? Is this a game?" Merrill chirped, a mouthful of rabbit stew, making the others giggle in amusement.

"That's right Daisy, any ideas?"

Merrill pondered for a while, munching on her bread roll before her eyes lit up with excitement.

"Growler!" Merrill squealed.

"Growler?" Varric questioned the elf's choice of a name.

Fenris growled and focused on trying to finish his dinner, almost wolfing it down his throat before Hawke told him to slow down otherwise he would be sick, he nodded and obliged to her request.

"I see your reason of choice, but I think Broody will be good enough to save someone's heart from being ripped out," Varric smirked, the elf beside him slowly relaxing.

"Wicked Grace tonight?" Isabella smirked.

"I suggest we all have an early night tonight, we need to wake up early in order to get to our destination by mid-afternoon," Carver said sternly, as if that was an order.

"Spoil sport. Come on Sebastian, let's go inside my tent for some _fun_," she purred.

"As much as I would in my wilder days Isabella, I will have to decline your offer," Sebastian smirked at the rogue, standing up and bowing slightly, bidding them all goodnight before going into his tent.

Slowly one by one, everyone had retreated back to their tents apart from Hawke and Ambre, who were left alone to guard the camp.

Hawke stared up into the moonlit sky; silence befell onto the camp, which unsettled Hawke.

They had not been attacked by any bandits or anything so far apart from a couple of packs of wolves. But other than that, there was no danger to be had. Normally, Hawke was used to being attacked by bandits or assassins by the hour back in Kirkwall, whilst in Ferelden, everything seemed to be much safer since King Alistair and Queen Elissa took the throne.

Hawke sighed as she turned to her feline friend beside her, who was munching on a fishbone from the leftovers of a fish she had caught by a pond earlier, which made Anders shine with pride for the entire evening, seeing his cat catch her first prey.

"Why can't wolves be tamed like cats can, you can always rely on cats. Well, most of the time," Hawke spoke to Ambre as if she would talk back, which is exactly what she did to her mabari Bruiser who was at home, guarding the estate with Orana, Bodahn and Sandal.

Ambre looked up at Hawke with those huge eyes which glittered like small different coloured gems before turning her head to Fenris' tent, then back at Hawke, knowing exactly who she meant.

"You're smart, for a cat."

Ambre hissed at Hawke before meowing innocently, her tail moving from side to side.

"I guess we should get back to guard duty, isn't that right Ambre?"

The cat meowed in acknowledgement and started to patrol the tents, sneaking her head into each of the tents before climbing a tree and looking out onto the horizon.

_Maker, talking to a cat, way to go Hawke, you're going insane, _she thought before staring up into the sky once again.

A shooting star glided across the night sky gracefully and Hawke closed her eyes tightly and made a wish.

_I wish Fenris would come back to me._


	16. Reflection

**A whole weekend of writing chapters for this story is going to be heaps of fun, so expect lots of alerts to those already following. :) **

**Anyways, this chapter was already planned ahead, so I actually know what's going to happen at the end of it. :o **

**Without further ado, here is chapter 16. :) **

**Enjoy and review!**

* * *

Her eyes full of tears of both sadness and rage. How dare Carver lead them here! He knew she would struggle to come here after all the memories, both good and bad, it gave her. Hawke continued to sprint away from the house, despite calls from Fenris and Anders, who were held back by Sebastian and Carver.

"Let her go, she needs this time alone," Sebastian tried to calm down the struggling Fenris being held back by the rogue's well-trained arms. Damn the archer.

Both Fenris and Anders were beginning to glow; Fenris with lyrium and Anders with Justice.

"LET ME GO YOU FOOL!" Justice demanded, Carver struggling to keep a hold of the possessed mage.

"Calm down, Anders, she'll be fine," Isabella put her hands on his shoulders and Justice blinked, and Anders took over.

"Where did Hawke go?" Merrill asked innocently, looking around the barren land, trees were only bark and no leaves grew on them, she sighed sadly.

"To her place. She needs to be alone," Carver said sternly, letting his grip on Anders loosen as the mage had calmed down, stroking Ambre and whispering into her ear as he walked off back to the tavern.

Fenris, on the other hand, was still struggling against Sebastian. It took him moments until the elf gave up with exhaustion, passing out in the archer's arms. Sebastian shook his head and helped the elf back to the tavern.

"We shouldn't have come here, Junior," Varric sighed, still staring at the hole in a group of trees where Hawke had vanished, hoping she would return.

Carver snorted, "It's not exactly easy for me either, Varric! I don't want to be here as much as she does, but we need supplies, especially after that last mercenary attack."

"Just leave her. Knowing my sister, she needs time to be alone."

* * *

Her vision blurry from tears, Hawke managed to find her way to her 'special place' where she went to as a child. She sat down on the tree stump like she did many years ago and she gave a cry of despair before breaking down into tears.

Why did Carver have to take her back to Lothering? He _knew _it brought back many bad memories. It pained her heart to be here right now, and she had never run away from a situation before; but she needed this time alone.

_Now she knew the reason why he had been so quiet the night before_.

Carver had planned to go to Lothering for supplies the entire time, without asking his sister beforehand and did not even _care _for her feelings whatsoever. Hawke's heart was breaking.

Being back in Lothering brought back so many memories, both good and bad ones.

Hawke wiped her eyes with her sleeves and her vision cleared. She was in her and her father's 'secret place' where they would spend time together; just him and herself. They would practice her spells without Bethany there; Hawke was far more powerful than Bethany and therefore needed more time to hone her powers. Apart from that, they would skim stones across the small lake and her father even helped Hawke play pranks on Carver, as much as he adored his son, Malcom Hawke did _love _to tease all of his children.

She stood up and gazed deep into the crystalline blue water before her, trees and shrubbery completely covered where she was standing, making this spot extremely hard to find, which is why her father took her there to practice her magic.

Reflecting back in the water at her was her father; he had the same deep red hair and emerald green eyes as Hawke, and she had his smile too, and his humour. It was then Hawke realised she barely took after her mother, and that her siblings took after her mother much more than she did, especially Bethany.

Hawke bent down to reach for a streamlined stone before skimming it across the water, her father's laughter echoing in her head.

"Well done pup, you were always as smart as your mother, well, as smart as me," Her father's voice chuckled in her mind and she smiled, getting close to tears again.

"Hawke? Thank the Maker I found you."

Wielding her staff and a fireball at the ready, Hawke twirled around to meet the stranger who addressed her. It was Anders. The fireball disappeared from her hand and she calmed, sheathing her staff.

"How did you find me?"

Anders chuckled and pointed to Ambre who was circling around Hawke's legs.

"She could give Bruiser a run for his bones," Anders laughed, trying to cheer up Hawke. She smiled.

Hawke turned her back to Anders, staring out into the lake once more.

"I miss him."

"Your father?"

"Yes. You would have loved him, everyone would in fact."

Anders perched onto the tree stump Hawke had already been on, whilst Ambre started trying to catch the small fish near the ledge of the pond, pawing the water.

"He was a good man, Hawke."

"He didn't deserve to go the way he did…"

"How did he die?"

Hawke had never told anyone about how her father did die, well, the truth anyway. She had always told her companions that he had died of an illness long before the Blight. But this was far from the truth, and telling Anders what _really _happened may cause Justice to break loose.

She took a deep breath and turned to Anders, tears already pouring down her face as she spoke:

"Father, Bethany and I were on our way back from gathering herbs in these very woods. A group of templars attacked us, I screamed at my father and Bethany to run. My father protested by I cast a wall of fire so that he couldn't turn back, so he ran. With Bethany and left me fighting the templars. I was only fourteen then."

"Surely that's dangerous? He should have stayed to fight!" Anders was clearly angry.

"Let me finish Anders…It's the first time I've ever told anyone this before so please…" Hawke calmly said, trying not to burst into tears as she carried on her story:

"I was stubborn, and my father knew that, so he left me to battle. But the templars were too powerful. I had managed to kill three of them, but that left two…" Hawke gulped, tears forming in her eyes and her hands started to shake, she looked directly at Anders, who was getting concerned.

"What happened, Hawke?"

"They…offered my family freedom if I became their…_pet _for as long as I was living there. If I protested, they would turn my family into the Circle. So I…allowed them."

"Hawke…" Anders stood up, tears of rage and sadness poured down his cheeks as he pulled the Champion, who was also crying, into his arms. His feathery pouldrons tickled Hawke's nose and he smelt of strongly of herbs and medicine, but it was a pleasant smell.

"I will_ never _for as long as I am walking on this very ground, allow things like that to happen to you ever again. I swear on my life," Anders croaked, still holding onto Hawke tightly.

"T-Thank you, Anders."

What seemed to feel like hours had passed and the sun was slowly starting to set, alerting the fireflies to start buzzing around the lake, small lights of yellow, blue, green and pink glimmered around them. It was a truly beautiful sight.

Anders gently wiped Hawke's tears away with his thumb before they both sat down on a log near the lake. A pile of fish had started to form at Anders' feet as Ambre had started to get extremely good at fishing, mewling in triumph as she presented Anders with her prey, to which Anders scratched to back of her ear as she proudly strutted back to her fishing spot.

The two mages then continued to talk about family and friends of the past. Hawke mentioned old man Barlin who was the Hawke family's neighbour, who despite being an old grouser, had a soft spot for the Hawke girls and didn't mind if they asked for any herbs or anything else. But if Carver asked, the old man would reach for his stick and chase him away. Anders could only tell Hawke about his various escape attempts and his friend Jowan, who turned out to be a blood mage.

After the pair realised it was getting a little late and the rest of the party were starting to worry about them, Anders offered Hawke an arm for her to hold as he escorted her back, Ambre curled around Hawke's neck and purred, making her smile as they made their way back to the tavern.

Hawke felt much better after telling Anders everything that had happened, both good and bad, and she felt an ogre had been lifted from her shoulders. She could now enjoy their time in Lothering with a positive attitude. But she had wished it was _the elf _that came to her rescue instead of Anders, though she was still grateful to have such a caring best friend a girl could ever ask for.

Anders would be there by her side no matter what happens, until the day he died.


	17. Isabella Has Her Game

**Sorry for the extremely long wait! I've had lots of personal drama happening. Anyways, I hope this chapter makes up for the lost time :) **

**Review please!**

* * *

Anders and Hawke entered the tavern and their ears began to ring with the loud, boisterous roars of laughter and merriment, which was a complete contrast to the silence of the tranquil forest clearing. The smell of ale, spirits and home-cooked meals filled the air; it was as if the Blight had never happened. Lothering was completely destroyed by the darkspawn. But over the past few years, the darkspawn were driven out and the survivors were slowly rebuilding.

Hawke recognised a few of the patrons sitting at the bar, but they would certainly not recognise her. She looked different not to when she left Lothering with her family; her body was much more fuller and she had put on a little bit of weight, since she was now living off richer food and she didn't need to run from templars as much. But the weight she had put on went straight to the right places: her hips, rear or her breasts. Some of the men looked in her direction and muttered something to the others, their eyes widened and sick smiles on their faces.

"Hawke!" Varric rose from the round table on the upper floor, calling the two mages over.

Preparing for questioning over the events that had happened today; Hawke positioned herself in her normal, elegant posture and walked up the staircase, Anders following behind her with Ambre nimbly prowling across the stair railing.

Hawke was met by a flustered Merrill, who greeted Hawke with a huge hug of relief.

"We were so worried! Especially Fenris, he's been wearing that same scowl for hours now, and has stared out of the window like a lost puppy," Merrill giggled.

Hawke looked in Fenris' direction, whose scowl immediately disappeared when her eyes met his, bright and dark greens melting into each other's gazes as his face softened, but his scowl returned when he saw who Hawke had entered the tavern with and he found something to interesting in his mug of ale to stare at before taking a swig.

"Well I'm back now, and everything is fine," Hawke placed a reassuring hand on the Dalish elf's shoulder, giving the rest of her companions her winning smile.

"Now that Hawke has returned, strip Wicked Grace anyone?" Isabella asked seductively, shuffling her cards in boredom.

"No!" Everyone said in unison, but Hawke had a mischievous glimmer in her eyes as she looked at the handsome Tevinter elf, his eyes grew wide as he realised what his obsession was thinking.

"Sure, why not?" Hawke chuckled darkly.

Everyone stared at her in disbelief, even Isabella.

"Seriously!?" Isabella asked, a huge grin sweeping across her face.

"Everyone needs a night to relax, so why not spice it up a little? What's the worse that could happen?"

"You never cease to surprise me, Hawke," Varric chuckled.

Hawke chose the seat between Fenris and Sebastian whilst a rather now-miserable Anders slumped into the seat opposite her, between Isabella and Merrill, everyone's faces had either a look of relaxation, excitement or torture.

Isabella giggled as she started to shuffle her cards.

Suddenly, the tavern door slammed open and a small group of Grey Wardens stormed in, being led by a red-haired dwarf, whose beard was plaited into four hastened plaits and belched, as much to the other Wardens' disgust.

"Oghren!" Carver stood up and beamed a huge smile at the dwarf.

"Carver? By the Ancestors, what are you doing here?" Oghren laughed heartily as the rest of the Wardens grumbled as they found their own table and ordered drinks for themselves.

The dwarf marched up the stairs, meeting Carver at the top as the pair firmly shook hands.

"Oh you know, just exploring Ferelden," Carver chuckled before the pair joined Hawke's assemble at the table.

"Nice to see you too, dwarf," Anders grinned, leaning onto the table with Ambre settling in his arms.

"Anders?" Oghren looked shocked, disgusted even, "You had an arrow through your skull! How did you survive!? Me, Elissa and Nathaniel saw your body!"

"Justice possessed my body, we made a deal before I died that if I fell in battle, we would join forces to free the mages," Anders sighed, still smiling at his old friend.

"I never thought you would be the revolutionary type. You were just another mage comedian when I last spoke to you," Oghren laughed, chugging down his own stash of drink he kept in a large waterskin.

"Justice has turned into Vengeance, my thoughts are no longer my own, he's changed for the worst I'm afraid," Anders face fell slightly as he scratched Ambre behind the ear, trying to find some comfort in his cat.

"I never liked the bastard anyway, too…justice-y, well I'm sorry we had to take away that stupid cat of yours. But it looks like you found another!" Oghren roared with laughter.

"His name was Ser Pounce-a-lot!"

"Alright children that's enough," Isabella chuckled, "Say dwarf, how about a game of strip Wicked Grace?"

"Count me in!" The dwarf finished the last of his home brew before ordering a round of drinks for the rest of the group.

After a brief conversation whilst waiting for their drinks, Hawke found out that this Oghren was the Warden Commander's right hand, and dear friend since they fought side-by-side in the battle against the Archdemon with (now) King Alistair and a Circle mage called Wynne, who was being kept alive only by a benevolent spirit, which Anders guessed would be Faith.

Their drinks arrived and Isabella dealt her cards, a huge smirk on her face as the sultry pirate winked at Varric. Hawke gulped slightly, knowing that they were going to cheat more than ever for this game.

The game had begun.

* * *

"Oh for the love of-" Carver grumbled as he took off his boots, leaving him in just his leggings and gloves.

Anders and Sebastian were already down to their smalls, as much as to Isabella's delight. It was obvious to the rest of the group now that Isabella and Varric were cheating- since they still had most of their clothing on. Hawke still remained in her mage robes but her gloves and boots were removed, revealing delicate hands and toes.

Fenris had a look of a determined man as he desperately tried to win every level to remove more of Hawke's clothing, just to see her once more in all her glory, even though it wasn't with her lying down on a bed, with himself positioned in-between her legs.

He was still extremely wary of his lyrium markings showing too much in public, especially in front of strangers. Fenris did not care when the group went swimming, because he trusts everyone (apart from Anders and Merrill) but nonetheless, he did not want to cause any alarm or distress on strangers who had never seen the markings before.

Hawke was obviously tipsy, despite being able to take much damage in battle; she was a light-weight when it came to drinking compared to the rest of her companions. After drinking just four pints of medium-ale, she was teasing Fenris by squeezing his upper thigh, whispering naughty things in his ear that would even make a sailor blush. And she continued doing this the entire night.

Oghren had passed out on the table as they continued on their game, making it to the twentieth round.

"It looks like I've won this round," Varric announced triumphantly, and his eyes fell unto a slightly tipsy Merrill, who was all over her new lover in a way that the party had never seen her before.

Usually she would be innocent and pure, unable to grasp many things in life. But drunken Merrill understood every dirty meaning and openly spoke dirty things herself, flirting even with Isabella.

"Come on Daisy, off with the top," Varric chuckled, receiving icy daggers from Carver.

Sitting on Carver's lap, Merrill looked at the dwarf with huge puppy eyes, her lips pouting.

"Can't I do something else? Truth or dare perhaps?"

Taking full advantage of this moment, Isabella and Varric spoke in hushed voices to each other, giggling like school children plotting a prank before they both turned to the elf, wide smiles like the cat that swallowed the canary.

"What's Junior like in bed?" Isabella snorted before laughing.

Hawke shook her head, trying not to giggle as the rogue duo worked together to make Carver suffer this evening as much as possible.

"He tends to snore, really loudly. I have to put my pillow over my head just so I can sleep. Then he drools as well and takes up the whole bed and-"

Everyone burst into laughter.

"I meant sex, Kitten."

"I know Isabella, but he still does that anyway," Merrill grinned impishly whilst Carver growled under his breath, muttering something about not allowing Merrill to drink in future.

"So how is he?"

"He is _amazing _Isabella. Even though the first time hurt like being stabbed by a giant fleshy sword since I was still a virgin. But after a while, he did this thing with his-"

"Merrill!" Carver sighed, clearly frustrated as the roars of laughter continued as the Warden grabbed the remainder of both his and Merrill's clothes as Carver pulled a giggly Merrill through the crowd and to their bedroom.

"That was unfair Isabella, even though it was bloody brilliant!" Sebastian said through tears of laughter.

Isabella chuckled and proceeded to the next round.

"I want to see Hawke naked before going to bed alone…or with company, and I intend to do just that," Isabella purred to the now reddening prince.

Hawke was too busy teasing Fenris to notice Isabella's comment, to which she would normally retort with a sarcastic comment. Anders had been glaring at the pair the entire time whilst Fenris tried his best to prevent himself losing control to Hawke's tempting whispers in his ear:

"Let's just go back to our chambers, I know I can easily get _all _of your clothes off, just by teasing you," Hawke purred.

Fenris ignored her, paying close attention to the game. He smirked as he held a winning hand, slamming it onto the table with a look of male pride and pure desire for this woman teasing him.

"Broody won? The Maker surely has a sense of humour," Varric gasped sarcastically.

The elf's moss-green eyes fixated on Hawke, who was starting her sixth pint, looking a little paler than normal, which was almost impossible.

"Off with the robes, Hawke," he smirked smugly.

Hawke giggled, "Is that an order? Funny, coming from an ex-slave."

Normally, Fenris would be infuriated by this remark, but the mixture of both alcohol and the love for this woman, just made him smirk instead.

"Yes. That's an order," Fenris growled, causing the drunken Hawke to swoon as she slowly undone various clasps and buckles on her mage robes before letting them fall to her feet.

"Sweet Maker…" Sebastian murmured as all the men in the tavern (and Isabella) stared in awe at the semi-naked Champion of Kirkwall.

Fenris bit his bottom lip, she was a goddess, and little of her body had changed.

Her milky white skin contrasted against her black silk breast band and matching panties. She never tanned in the sun, but from where the sun had caught her skin (especially her shoulders), small freckles formed there, and across her nose in a small band of freckles from cheek to cheek.

Even in her drunken state, Hawke knew not to let her back face the rest of the tavern. Only Fenris and Sebastian could see her back. Fenris had seen those scars before but never asked about them, but Sebastian's eyes widened but he stopped himself from saying anything, so he didn't ruin the mood.

Normally, she would have hidden the scars with an illusion spell that would leave her exhausted for hours afterwards, like she was after swimming with the others. The Templars had left those scars on her years ago, but she didn't share that thing with Anders earlier in the forest. That memory was far more painful, and Fenris knew only half of the story.

The wolf whistles from the patrons and her companions brought her back to reality and her face was stricken with panic, which Sebastian instantly noticed.

"I think it's time for bed, Hawke," Sebastian rose from his stool before quickly putting on his leggings and loose shirt before going to Hawke and wrapping his cloak around her gently, making sure she was fully covered.

"Aww, but Sebastian-"

"No buts, Isabella. Hawke has been through enough already today, don't you think?"

The pouting pirate sighed before watching Sebastian escort a stumbling Hawke to her room.

"I think everyone needs to sleep now, unless we face the wrath of a hung-over Hawke tomorrow," Anders pointed out, he gathered his clothes and almost sprinted to his room that he was sharing with Varric and Sebastian.

"Agreed," Fenris agreed (for once) with Anders as he collected both Sebastian's, Hawke's and his own remaining clothes that were sprawled on the table before going to drop off Sebastian's clothes into his room, then went to his room he was sharing with Hawke tonight.

Only Varric, Isabella and a passed-out Oghren remained at the table. Ambre was curled up on Varric's lap; she seemed to have won over everyone's hearts, apart from Fenris'.

"Fifty silver on Hawke waking up with _more _than a hangover?" Isabella chuckled, finishing her twelfth pint of ale.

"Deal, Rivaini," Varric smiled before leaving the pirate to her drinking and flirting, Ambre followed the dwarf closely, seeking out to where her new master had gone.


	18. Scars Fade with Time

**I'm soooo sorry for the long delay on Last of the Line. I've been really busy lately and with an exam coming up next week, I've been studying hard so I don't need to re-take it next year.**

**Anywho, I'd say 3-4 more chapters until they reach Orzammar, so please be patient my dears!**

**Review please, if you want. :) **

* * *

Sebastian's eyes widened with both shock and disgust as a passed-out Hawke was softly snoring, wrapped in the sheets of the bed, her back facing him.

_Those scars._

His finger traced one out of the four long, thin scars before flinching at the sound of the bedroom door open; Fenris placed his own armour carefully on an empty desk beside him before perching at the end of Hawke's bed, his eyes fixed on the large, tanned hand Sebastian had placed over the scars of Hawke's back, a flicker of possession in his eyes as he glared at the archer, telling him with his eyes to remove the hand. But Sebastian's hand seemed to be glued to the spot on their friend's back.

"Who could harm such a kind and gentle person?" Sebastian whispered, looking up at Fenris with huge, sad eyes.

"She is no wallflower, Sebastian. But the answer to your question is simply: the templars."

Sebastian removed his hand from Hawke's back before turning to face Fenris.

"She told you what had happened?"

"Hawke and I share many things."

This was true. Sebastian had always been slightly jealous of how close Fenris and Hawke were. Maker, everyone was jealous. Even Carver didn't know half of the secrets Hawke had told to Fenris. Hawke shared everything with Fenris, _almost everything_ that is. She had yet to tell him her full name, as well as her deep feelings for him.

The pair spent many evenings drinking wine and confiding their past and present problems with each other, and the elf remained by her side in battle, as well as he did when Leandra died.

But Sebastian knew that Fenris would have to compete for Hawke's attention. Ever since Anders had always been close to Hawke, both due to the fact he was both a mage and a loyal friend, but also because he provided both the comfort and the better understanding of love than Fenris could ever give her at this moment in the elf's life.

This would prove a challenge.

Fenris would _not _give up however. Once he gave Hawke his heart, which he did many years ago from the moment he first met her without her realising. That is where it shall stay for all of eternity, even if she crushes it and attempts to throw it away.

"What happened with the templars?" Sebastian spoke in hushed tones in order not to disturb Hawke, breaking them both from their trail of thought.

Fenris paused for a moment. Should he really tell one of Hawke's deepest, darkest secrets to his best friend? He was a Chantry Brother after all and had heard confessions before, so Fenris knew everything he was about to say will be confidential:

"When Hawke was seventeen, Bethany, her sister, got captured by the Circle. Hawke gave herself to the templars in order to free her sister. And they accepted the trade."

Sebastian shook his head: always willing to sacrifice herself for her friends and family, that's the Hawke he grew to respect and love as a sister since she first told him that she had dealt with the Flint Company. Fenris continued recounting Hawke's story:

"They beat her, whipped her as if she was a slave," Fenris spat those last six words as if they were poison on the tip of his tongue.

"Maker's breath…why would someone do that to a _child_? That is beyond cruelty."

"She is a mage."

"What difference does that make? No one should have to suffer like that," Sebastian's fists clenched so hard that his knuckles were starting to turn white.

"True, but if you did not know it was Hawke, but it was some other mage instead, you would not care less, which is exactly what I would do."

"You would _still _not care if it was a mere child?"

"Slaves are treated the same, yet they are not as dangerous as mages."

"And you're an exception?"

"These markings were forced on me!"

"And _those _scars were not forced on Hawke then?" Sebastian's voice cracked as tears of frustration filled his piercing blue eyes, but they did not fall. He spoke louder than which he had wished for but he was just too angry at the glowing elf standing before him to care less.

Yes, Hawke was a mage. Yes, Hawke was dangerous. But she was only ever dangerous to those who threatened her friends, those who did terrible things in the world and to the people who live in it, and those who profited from peoples misery. She would eliminate every bandit, maleficar, abomination, slaver and every other scum bag in Thedas in order to keep civilians and, mainly, her friends and family.

Sebastian hated how Fenris was so stubborn most of the time about the mages. Even though they both thought mages should be locked in towers to be kept harming others or turning to blood magic; they both knew in their hearts that Hawke was one of the very few mages whom would both never turn to blood magic, or desire power to conquer Thedas.

Hawke groaned in her sleep, turning so that she was lying on her stomach, her back fully exposed as the sheets clung to her curvaceous hips, exposing her torture scars as she hugged her soft pillow tightly, still deep in sleep as she continued to softly breathe into the pillow.

"I may not care and love Hawke as much as you do Fenris, but it would hurt us both extremely badly if we lost her," Sebastian whispered to the elf, placing an understanding hand on Fenris' shoulder, squeezing it gently.

"I would die to protect her, Sebastian."

"As will I, Fenris."

Sebastian left Fenris in his room with Hawke, making his way to his own room that he shared with Anders and Varric.

* * *

"What is it with you and your chest hair Varric? You've been combing it for ages now and it's rather…disturbing."

"The ladies love to run their hands through it, but you can't talk Blondie. You spend eons in the mirror, trimming your stubble. But if you want a ladies' insight, ask Hawke."

"Hawke ran _her _fingers through _your _chest hair? Bullshit."

Varric chuckled, "Oh we did more than that, Blondie."

The colour from Anders' face drowned out of him as he looked at the chuckling dwarf with both horror and jealously. He could feel Justice stirring angrily inside of his mind.

"If you laid one finger on her, you will get a fireball in your ass," the mage snarled, conjuring daggers made from ice in his hand and pointing them in Varric's direction.

"Maker's breath Blondie I was only pulling your leg! You're getting worse than Broody," Varric held his hands up in defence, still smirking at the angry mage. Oh how he loved to annoy Anders and Fenris, especially when Hawke was mentioned.

Anders sighed and rubbed his temples, causing the conjured ice daggers to disappear. He didn't understand why Hawke did not feel for him as he did for her.

His charm and looks always got the ladies he wanted in the past, but Hawke was never tempted at all. When he met her, all he wanted to do was go for a quick tumble with her, to release some of the tension from the stress of running the clinic. But after getting to know her, after he helped her learn healing magic, Anders had fallen for Hawke.

But how, in all of Thedas, did she be in love with Fenris? And he hated mages!

"I just want her to love me, what is putting her off, Varric? I don't understand."

Blondie normally confided his problems to Varric, since he couldn't speak to Hawke in case he scared her off. So Varric became his counsellor.

Varric raised an eyebrow, knowing exactly how to answer:

"Well let's see here. You're a possessed Grey Warden with a weird obsession for cats."

"I thought the cat thing would be rather attractive to women."

"Not _your _cat thing though."

A deep, throaty chuckle came from behind the pair; they instantly turned to look at the Starkhaven Prince who was behind them, who was shaking his head at them before kneeling down in front of his designated bed for the night to pray. Varric shuffled his cards awkwardly and Anders scratched behind Ambre's ears. Once Sebastian had said his prayers, he slumped onto his bed, obviously exhausted as he put his hands behind his head, staring up at the ceiling.

"Is Hawke alright, Sebastian?" Anders asked, obviously worried and jealous about Fenris sharing a room with her for the night.

"She is in capable hands, Anders. No need to worry yourself."

"I bet she is," Varric muttered under his breath, but both Sebastian and Anders heard him loud and clear.

"Fenris can be a perfect gentleman, and seeing the condition Hawke is in, he wouldn't try anything Anders," Sebastian tried to calm down an angered Anders, but failing miserably.

"He is no more than a feral dog! I would even trust Isabella over Fenris being in a room alone with Hawke!" Anders stood up from the table, causing Varric to jump and his cards spilling on the floor.

But before Sebastian could open his mouth, Varric stepped in, "I wouldn't argue with him if I were you, he has become broodier than Broody lately."

Sebastian nodded before looking up at the ceiling again, the group of men sat in an awkward silence for what seemed like hours, the sound of Varric's card shuffles and Ambre's purring were the only ones in the room.

"So Choir Boy, what do you think of our fearless leader?" Varric inquired, a huge grin across his face and Anders chuckled under his breath, trying to cheer himself up by seeing where this conversation was going.

"I admire her in every way possible-"

"So you want her too?" Anders asked, a worried frown replaced the teasing smile. He couldn't have even _more _competition.

"Nothing like that at all! I just admire her good heart, courage, compassion, her belief to do anything to benefit the right people, the way she puts others before herself. Yes I admit, she is an extremely charming woman, but she is not mine to take and I will not break my vows. Besides, she is like a sister to me."

"But every man who has met her has fallen for her. Remember Cullen?"

"Don't remind me, Blondie," Varric shuddered.

"I think it's time we all get some sleep," Sebastian said, trying to avoid the memory of Cullen's attempt of wooing Hawke which ended him almost getting his heart ripped out by Fenris.

The rest of them nodded and turned in for the night. Sebastian kicked off his boots before settling himself into the bed covers, sending one last quick prayer for the night. He prayed to the Maker and His Bride for them to find the answer to Varric's mysterious letter, for good fortune on the journey there, and for a resolution to Hawke's troubled soul.


	19. Comfort from a Peculiar Source

**I promise you all! Soon, we will reach Orzammar, then the fun ****_really _****begins. Trust me. ;) I have it all planned out! (Well, up to about 6 Chapters whilst in Orzammar, which you will love I hope)**

**Anyways! Read and review, pretty please? :)**

* * *

_The Lake Calenhad Docks, Blighting fantastic!_

Anders hated this place for so many reasons that no one else could understand (apart from Hawke that is), and the night sky made the dark Circle tower even more foreboding.

That Tower where he had lived most of his life was just a stretch of water away, and he _did not _intend to stay here long. So when Carver suggested that they should go to the tower:

"No," both Anders and Hawke said in unison.

"But our cousin-"

"I don't care, Carver. Anders and I have _both _suffered enough in that blaster tower, and going there will re-open old wounds. Just send Solana a message."

"Whatever Sister, let it be all about you," Carver threw his hands up in the air in frustration, before storming off to talk to the owner of the small boat, which was the only means of transport to the tower.

Hawke turned her back to her brother to see what her other companions were doing: Varric was teaching Merrill how to skim stones on the lake whilst Isabella seemed to be teasing Sebastian, since her hind quarters was extremely close to his crotch as she whispered naughty things in his ear. Maker knows when the prince will break under the pirate's seduction, and she had a feeling it would be in this trip. Fenris was staring in Hawke's direction before turning his burning gaze to Lake Calenhad, shivers running down her spine as she realised that Fenris was staring at her, deep in thought about something. Anders, on the other hand, was extremely distracted by chasing Ambre, who was chasing after the few yellow fireflies that were around the banks of the lake, cooing something to the cat about getting her paws covered in dirt.

She massaged her temples; her brother was going to be the death of her. Firstly, he takes her to Lothering, and now he has led the group to the Lake's docks.

"Are you alright, Hawke?" Varric asked, obviously concerned about his friend, leaving Merrill to skimming stones on her own.

"The sooner we get to Orzammar and then back to Kirkwall, the better," she responded with frustration before storming into the Spoiled Princess, needing time alone to gather her feelings.

Varric shook his head "Broody is having too much influence on our Hawke, Rivaini," Varric chuckled, distracting Isabella so that Sebastian can escape so that he can pray…a lot. Isabella giggled in response, before reaching for her secret stash of wine in her waterskin and took a few gulps.

"I heard that, dwarf." Fenris folded his arms and glared at Varric.

"Just stating the facts, Broody."

Carver returned from his talk with the boat owner and put his arm around Merrill's waist, who had returned to the group quite a while ago to hear what Isabella was saying to Sebastian, trying to learn a few things to say to Carver, in private. Merrill's cheek blushed at the thought of what she would try and say to him once they were alone.

"Only three people can go at one time. Merrill and I are going, anyone else?" Carver looked directly in Anders' direction, to which the mage put up his hands in front of him in protest.

"Why should I go?" Anders asked angrily, "To see how mages are oppressed? Relieve memories? No thanks."

Feeling Justice about to come through and take control, Anders walked hastily away to join Hawke in the small tavern, using the response to Carver's question as an excuse to check up on Hawke. In fact, he would have loved to go back to the Circle Tower to prove to the mages there that there is hope, and he also longed to see a few of his friends again; if they were still alive.

"Anyone at all?" Carver sighed, placing a strong hand on his forehead, clearly stressed as Merrill gently squeezed his shoulders.

"I'll join you, I've always wanted to see what effect the Chantry has inside a Circle Tower," Sebastian joined Carver's side, knowing that he was sparing the others from a gruelling experience.

Carver, Merrill and Sebastian made their way to the docks, leaving the rest of the group to whatever they were going to do, which was most likely going to be either Wicked Grace or drinking games, knowing the rogue duo of the pirate and the dwarf.

* * *

Carver, Merrill and Sebastian had returned a while ago, bringing good news about the Hawke sibling's cousin, Solana, who was now First Enchanter of the Circle since Irving had died from a heart attack, just as soon as the Tower had been restored. She also promised to send letters to Hawke's Estate back in Kirkwall so that they could keep in touch, and she was very grateful for Carver's visit.

The moon's rays of silvery light bounced off the surface of the murky depths of Lake Calenhad, sparkles of dark blues and blacks reflected in the spring night. A gentle breeze carried the sounds of the rustling of reeds, the odd croak from a frog and the soft waves hitting the odd collection of rocks where he was standing, leaning against scaffolding of an un-built wooden building. Fireflies flying gracefully in front of his brown eyes, little sparks of blue, yellow, green and purple darting around in the air, almost hypnotising.

"Are you alright, Varric?" a familiar baritone voice spoke from behind him, startling the dwarf from his thoughts as he turned to face the elf, smiling but only just.

"I'm fine, Fenris. Something is niggling at the back of my mind though," Varric replied as Fenris sat on a rock beside the troubled dwarf, both of the men both staring out at Lake Calenhad.

"This is very unlike you, Varric. Normally you are the one being a counsellor for Anders' terrible love life," Fenris smirked, a small smile tugging at his lips.

"You know about that?" Varric almost roared with laughter as he remembered his 'sessions' with Anders:

The mage usually burst through the door of Varric's room at the Hanged Man, his usual strong, charming appearance in tatters as he held a love letter he had written for Hawke, his eyes red from the tears that had been shed many times before ever since he heard about Hawke and Fenris' night, not knowing that Fenris had left Hawke that same night and that she was already there, being comforted by Isabella in another room since the two women had grown close since the Arishok's defeat.

That mage was like a blighted love-struck teenager.

"Isabella shares a great number of things with me…or attempts to."

"Oh I bet. You lucky bastard: having the two most beautiful women in Kirkwall after you."

Fenris chuckled deeply, his eyes looked distant but he was still gazing in Varric's direction, before shaking his head, "Beside the point, what is troubling you, Varric?"

"I have a funny feeling that something really, _really _bad is going to happen, to one of us."

Fenris grunted before nodding his head in agreement, "I know exactly what you're feeling, but I will _not _let that happen."

"You mean you'll be stuck to Hawke's side with some sort of broody-elf glue? And I don't just mean-"

"Yes Varric, I get the picture." Fenris interrupted Varric before he could continue, knowing exactly what he was going to say.

"So you basically intend to be her bodyguard for the entire trip then?"

Fenris didn't reply to Varric's comment; he simply looked up at the stars in the clear midnight sky, her voice and laughter dancing around his head as he replayed the several moments he shared with Hawke that he kept in his mind: when they first met, their many talks over a bottle of wine, walks along the Wounded Coast, their passionate night…and he saved more space in his mind for future memories that he will surely share with her, so that he can cherish them forever to replace the many bad memories of his life as a slave.

"Don't hurt her again, Fenris."

"Excuse me?"

"That night you loved-and-left-her…she ran straight to me, blighted woman woke me up! Luckily Isabella took her so they could have a 'womanly chat' before Anders-"

Fenris' eyes closed in an attempt to control his anger at the mention of the abomination's name. But he also remembered the pain and torture of both re-living those memories before receiving his lyrium markings, but also the pain of seeing Hawke's crushed look in her eyes as she watched him walk away from her. All because he was _afraid _of feeling the pain again.

Maker was he a fool. But now he was a free fool.

"Just go and get her, Fenris. She won't wait forever you know, Hawke _is _getting mighty close to Anders, and that's in the 'more than friends' way."

The elf replied with a snarl before hurtling a stone as far as he could into the cool depths of Lake Calenhad, a faint splash following afterwards.

"Now what did that stone do to you to deserve that then, Fenris?" the velvety, teasing voice of a rather sarcastic Hawke purred from behind the duo, her arms crossed and an impish smile on her lips.

Fenris muttered something in Tevintar before storming off into the tavern.

"What did I do?" Hawke raised her arms in confusion and frustration before placing her hands on her hips.

"Broody is well, brooding."

"Again?"

"It seems so."

Hawke stared into the distance, her eyes transfixed on the Circle Tower, a shiver of fear crawled down her spine, causing her body to stiffen.

"Don't worry Hawke, we will hopefully be leaving this shit hole after tonight," Varric attempted to comfort a rather frightened Hawke, placing a hand on her lower back, rubbing it gently to comfort the mage, since it was the only place he could reach.

Hawke sighed, "But there is nothing like a huge, foreboding tower in a middle of a lake is a surely _lovely _sight for everyone to see," Hake replied, attempting to create a joke in the tense atmosphere to loosen both her and Varric up; the dwarf chuckled.

"There's nothing like the smell of oppression to keep one on their toes."

Hawke smiled at her short companion before bidding him goodnight, leaving Varric to his thoughts alone.


	20. Ambushed!

**It is a little obvious about the main basis of this chapter from the chapter title. ^-^**

**But! I hope you all enjoy it just as much as I did writing it. :) **

**A little bit longer than most chapters I've written, and it could have really been put into two chapters, but I still hope you will bear through it since at chapter 22, I promise they will be in Orzammar! And that's when things get interesting, ****_very _****interesting. ;)**

**Review and such please! :D**

* * *

_"Hawke!" Fenris screamed with rage and worry as she hit the cold hard ground of the Frostback Mountains, the snow stained red with the blood that was pouring from her head, her left eye blinded with the red blood that was pouring from an unknown source. Her vision clouded._

_Suddenly, she saw and felt nothing at all, but she could hear _everything._ Fenris and Anders were actually working _together _to get closer to Hawke, but surrounding skeletons pushed them back as the rest of her companions slashed, stabbed, blew-apart and shot at the skeletons. They screamed her name as if they could get her back up with the sound of their individual voices, the sound of metal clashing with metal filled the air as well._

_She felt herself being dragged away by her hair by something far bigger than she was, her staff just out of reach as she blindly reached out for it._

_"Hawke!"_

* * *

She was the first to wake up in the campsite and wearily dressed in her Champion robes, strapping on her staff on her back in its usual place. Her hands deftly plaited her long hair in one single plait that went past her shoulder blades, tying it with the leather tie that Anders gave her when she first complained that her hair kept getting in her eyes as she practiced her healing magic with Anders.

But her side fringe, which almost covered her right eye, as well as several strands of hair by her ears still strayed from the neat plait.

She emerged from her tent and rinsed her mouth out with water from her waterskin and spitting it out to the side of her. Hawke looked at the fire and was startled to see that Merrill was already sitting at the fire, fully dressed with Carver's cloak wrapped around her, Ambre sprawled across her lap enjoying her tummy being scratched by the Dalish elf.

"I wish I was a cat. I would be so elegant and graceful and beautiful!" Merrill rambled to Ambre, who simply mewed in response, staring up at the elf with her odd-coloured eyes with a look of both curiosity and happiness.

"But I'm not sure ma vhenan'ara will be too happy about the transformation though."

Hawke giggled to herself at the elf's cute, innocent rambling as she joined Merrill at the fire.

"Good morning, lethallan. Sleep well?"

"Indeed I did Merrill, may I ask what ma vhenan'ara means?"

Merrill blushed brightly and continued to scratch Ambre's tummy, "It means 'my heart's desire', I was talking to Ambre about being a cat, and how unhappy Carver would be if I did…turn into a cat."

"Well that certainly would be interesting."

Merrill continued to ramble about how she would have to do nothing all day but get fed, sleep and catch the occasional mouse whilst Hawke prodded the fire with a stray stick, the sounds of Carver's light snoring and the fire crackling in the cold, harsh breeze of the Frostback Mountains. The cold had caused the two mage's cheeks to go red.

They've been in the mountains for several days now, almost a week, living off the last of their food and water supplies as they neared Orzammar, just another day's travel and they would be at the front gate. But a constant source of meat from Sebastian and Fenris' hunts along with the collection of wild mushrooms and herbs found by Anders and Hawke kept them all going with full stomachs.

"Hawke, may I ask you something?"

"Of course you can Merrill, fire away."

"When are you and Fenris getting together? I mean, those huge, round puppy eyes he gives you when you're not looking is positively adorable, and everyone knows he loves you. But then Anders butts in and-"

"It's his choice Merrill, he knows I will always be there to support him no matter what decision he makes in the end, and he also knows how I feel. But to be honest, I am terrified that he will hurt me again, and also the best things come to those who wait, correct?"

"How will he hurt you again? Did he step on your toe? Accidentally bump his head against yours?"

"Well…he basically 'loved and left me' last time."

"What do you mean lethallan?"

Hawke chuckled at Merrill's cluelessness and shook her head, "Think about it for a moment, Merrill."

"But Hawke I…Oh." Merrill's eyes widened and her cheeks flushed even redder, but this time with the realisation of what Hawke had meant, then the elf frowned, "He was silly to do that then."

Hawke could not believe she was speaking about her troubled love life with Merrill, who could barely keep a secret without rambling about some random thing before actually mentioning the secret.

But before she could continue, Sebastian and Fenris emerged from their own tents, both already in their armour but Sebastian had donned a burgundy fur-lined cloak that hung gracefully on his broad shoulders.

"Good morning, Hawke! How did you sleep?" Sebastian asked in a surprisingly chirpy voice for this early in the morning.

"Perfectly fine, thank you," she smiled at the Starkhaven Prince before locking eyes with Fenris, who simply nodded at her before the two men, both with a bow and a quiver strapped to their backs as they strolled off to find some of today's evening meal as Merrill began to make her traditional Dalish porridge for breakfast, which was popular amongst the group.

"Since when did Fenris know how to do archery?" Merrill asked Hawke, who was helping the elf chop up the various herbs that Merrill needed for the porridge.

"Sebastian has been teaching him to hunt, and running about with a giant sword on your back does not really make you the stealthiest of people."

Merrill giggled at Hawke's sarcasm before nodding, understanding completely. Carver and the rest of their allies had joined the two at the fire as Merrill stirred the porridge in the pot over the fire.

Carver pecked Merrill's cheek with a gentle kiss, causing the elf to blush brightly and smile, before he sat beside Varric, preparing himself for the onslaught of teasing from Isabella and Varric about Merrill. Anders was too busy cooing over Ambre to notice anything else going on as the ginger cat nestled itself back into her master's feathery pouldrons.

Hawke had zoned out the conversation. Her mind elsewhere as she thought of what the exotic elf was doing right now:

_In the silence of the hunt, nothing but the gentle howls of the wind, caused his hair to blow gently in the breeze but he never let that distract him. His eyes darted across the frosty clearing, hidden amongst the trees as he spotted a stray deer. He grabs a slender arrow from the quiver with his strong fingers and drew his bow, his arm and back muscles flexing as he kept the bow perfectly still, aiming for the deer's heart. He exhaled, removing every single drop of air from his lungs, a bead of sweat trickling from his head as he concentrated hard. The arrow flew through the air and shot the deer straight in the heart. A smirk appeared on his face as he wiped the sweat from his forehead before-_

"Hawke? Are you alright?" Anders asked her, a frown of concern on his face as he put his arm gently around her shoulders in a friendly gesture, the warmth irradiating from him invited Hawke to shuffle closer to him as she rested her head on one feathery pouldron, feeling instantly warm in her dear friend's embrace.

"I'm perfectly fine, I _was _freezing, but I'm _definitely _warming up now. There's no need to be concerned about little old me," Hawke smiled, placing her delicate hand on Anders' other gentle hand, which was placed on his lap. She squeezed it to reassure him that she was alright.

A snarl could be heard from behind them as a jealous Fenris arrived back with Sebastian following close behind with a couple of rabbits in one hand as he went to the side of the camp to prepare them to be eaten later.

Merrill was passing around bowels of her porridge and Hawke used that as an excuse to gently push Anders' arm off from around her shoulders to prevent an argument from interrupting her peaceful morning, putting up her hand to stop a protesting Anders from speaking. Fenris sat beside Sebastian as they all ate their breakfast, Varric and Carver discussing which route to take for the quickest route to get to Orzammar.

* * *

Carver, Anders and Sebastian were making quite work on getting down everyone's tents down and loading them onto the cart, whilst Fenris prepared the horses. Merrill had made quick work in cleaning the bowels and spoons from this morning's breakfast whilst Hawke and Isabella were guessing the colour of Fenris' underclothes, which frustrated him to no end.

"Hawke! We've got company!" Varric cried out as groups of archers and rogues encircled the campsite, trapping Hawke and her companions in the centre as they all unsheathed their weapons and were already in their battle stances.

Everyone's eyes darted around their enemies for any clues as to who they were, Isabella noticed the crest on one of the rogues' arms, "Crows, shit!" She whispered, but only loud enough for the group to hear.

Suddenly, the circle of men and women, which was several feet away from Hawke and her friends, parted slightly in front of her and a mage appeared from the clearing, she snarled at him menacingly before the man chuckled. He was dressed in simple mage robes, his mousey-brown hair tied back in a neat ponytail and he had eyes darker than any place in the void.

The mage chuckled darkly, a sick smile twisted on his rather handsome face before he spoke:

"Serah Hawke, what a pleasant surprise, seeing you in this cold and very _lonely _place," the mage cooed in a strong Antivan accent.

"Last time I checked, fireballs were not stealthy enough for a mage to become an assassin," Hawke grinned, a fireball conjured up in her own left hand as she held her staff in her usual battle stance. She had obviously offended the mage as he scowled slightly before that sick smile returned to his face.

Fenris was almost glued to her side; he was not letting this _mage _harm Hawke.

"You may call me Lucius, not that it matters much now; we're not here to kill you, serah. We simply need the rather handsome elf standing beside you, and if you comply then we shall let you go. But I will strike you down if you decide not to give up your pet," Lucius glared at Fenris with a devious grin on his face, causing Fenris' stomach to churn.

"A magistar?" Fenris spat, the word poison in his mouth.

"Far from it. I'm just attempting to reunite a brother with his sister, who paid rather a lot of coin to capture the elf alive, though she did mention that he was travelling with the Champion of Kirkwall no less!"

"V-Varania?" Fenris' eyebrows disappeared in his white hair, a look of pure shock on his face.

What did his sister want from him: a thrall or a brother, or even to turn him back to Danarius' empire? But he will not let himself be given to that _witch_.

"So Serah Hawke, what do you say?"

Hawke looked at Fenris, who stared back at her with pleading eyes as if they were begging her not to do it. She smiled at Fenris reassuringly before turning to the mage.

"Over my dead body," she snarled, still smiling before hurtling a fireball at the Antivan mage.

The battle had begun.

* * *

_Blighted blood mages!_

Hawke should have suspected that Varania would arrange to steal Fenris from her for whatever reason that the elf's sister could think of. She blamed herself for not allowed Fenris to crush that witch's heart when he had the chance. But she will not surrender him to them, for as long as she lived.

Plus, how on earth did Lucius summon a revenant to fight alongside him?

Isabella and Varric stood, back to back, the pirate spinning and slipping gracefully as she sliced her enemies' throats with a single slice. Varric fired Bianca at just the right times before Isabella could be hit.

Sebastian stood with Anders, protecting the mage from the Crow archers as Anders healed the rest of the team, hurtling the odd fireball or conjuring a small firestorm above any enemies that were overwhelming any of the other pairs. This was the usual battle plan Hawke had constructed and it made them win each time.

Carver was protecting Merrill with every fibre of his being. Grey Wardens were never allowed to fall in love, or even have anything else apart from the taint. But he was in love with the Dalish mage, and would lay down his life for her. Merrill used her Dalish magic to weave the earth around them to her will, causing the earth below the attacker's feet to swallow them up and crush them.

Whilst the others focused on the smaller enemies, which was the usual in Hawke's battle strategies, Fenris and Hawke remained focused on taking down Lucius and the revenant. They had practiced various new battle moves together and decided that they should both practice a very successful one. Hawke locked eyes with Fenris and gave him the signal to attack Lucius, she used a spell to coat Fenris' huge sword with a layer of blazing fire. Fenris admired the beauty of his blade before he roared a fearsome battle cry.

By now, almost every Crow assassin lay dead and the last were brought down by Varric's crossbow, shooting three in the head at once as they were about to harm Isabella, and the team stared at the elven warrior in awe, Hawke smiled at Fenris, knowing that this would be fun to watch, though very gory. Even the revenant was gathering his energy for something.

Fenris used his lyrium markings to phase in a glow of blue from the left to right, charging towards Lucius, which confused the mage as he tried to focus his blood magic on the elf. But before he could cast it, Fenris was right in front of him and with one swift movement, Fenris dealt a low blow to Lucius' legs, cutting both of his shins off, making the mage fall to the floor. Fenris glared at Lucius' face before he phased his hand through the mages chest and tore out his heart and crushed it in front of Lucius' eyes, blood pouring on both Fenris and Lucius as he watched the life drain from the mage's body.

But, Hawke and her companions had completely forgotten about the…

"Hawke!" Fenris screamed with rage as Hawke was pulled by the revenant's invisible magical ropes, causing her to be knocked off her feet, causing a small slash from its long sword to go vertical cut on her right eye.

She hit the cold hard ground, the snow stained red with both her blood and the blood of her enemies, Hawke attempted to reach for her staff but the blunt hilt of the revenant's sword his the back of her head, knocking her into unconsciousness.

The last thing she heard before blacking out was Fenris' screams of rage and several pairs of feet running towards the revenant.


	21. Voices

**Sorry for the long wait! I will become quicker at writing, promise. :3**

**Now enjoy! Review please. c:**

* * *

He never dared to leave her side as they moved onwards towards Orzammar.

With Hawke's head resting on a pillow placed on his lap, Fenris sat cross-legged at the back of the cart. Carver and Merrill were perched on the driver's seat, where usually he and Hawke would normally be sitting, unless she was walking alongside the cart with Isabella whilst guessing the colour of his underclothes or poking fun at Carver.

Hawke had _still _not awakened after the battle with Lucius, the revenant and the Crows, and that was several hours ago.

During that time, after the battle, Fenris found a note whilst looting the bodies on Lucius', containing the location of Varania. The foolish woman was camping not too far away from their own camp. Even though most of Hawke's allies blamed him for her downfall; Isabella, Sebastian and Varric stood by him and not to go alone to face his sister. Fenris on the other hand had other ideas and then left Hawke in Anders' capable hands, knowing that the mage would not even _dare _to let her die.

Now that witch's heart had been crushed without remorse, he returned with his hands dripping with the dark red blood of his sister, sending a sign to everyone.

_No one puts Hawke in danger._

Suddenly, the cart hit a rock in the path, causing an unconscious Hawke and a brooding Fenris to almost fall out the back.

Fenris' hand immediately held onto the side of the wooden cart in a vice-like grip, his gauntlets digging into the wood causing it to crack and splinter. His strong, free arm wrapped tightly around Hawke's back, pressing her body close to his to save her from falling. Her usual scent was faint, but it was just enough to make Fenris' head spin before he shook his head to get himself back to reality, resuming the positions they were in beforehand.

"Are you alright back there, Fenris?" Merrill asked, her naivety and her innocence were fuelling Fenris' anger.

"Tell your _boyfriend _to be bloody careful!" He snapped back, his words caused Carver's head to spin around to glare at the elf.

"Don't speak to Merrill like that!" Carver's voice was raised; his icy stare at Fenris made something inside the elf snap, all self-control was thrown out the window.

"If I was not keeping an eye on your sister, Hawke would have obtained another injury, or even broken her neck, and then you would be in pieces on the floor. By my hand," he snarled in response to the Warden.

Carver halted the cart suddenly, causing the two chestnut-coloured horses to rear up and neigh in surprise. The Grey Warden turned around, his usual light blue eyes darkened into a strange deep red in response to Fenris' words.

"If you were keeping an eye on my sister, she wouldn't be in this state right now," he shouted, glaring at Fenris, taunting him to challenge his word.

"Why you-"

"Sorry to interrupt your arguing, boys, but I leave for Maker knows how long and you're already at each other's throats? I shouldn't make this a habit a common one," a weak voice came from Fenris' lap.

"Sister! I mean…we were all so worried," Carver put on a brave face, making his voice sound cold, monotone voice as he attempted to hide the tears of joy swelling in his eyes.

Fenris instantly looked down to see two green eyes staring up at him, sparkling with life as if nothing had happened. A huge, uncharacteristic smile appeared on his face as he pulled off both of his gauntlets in a rush with his teeth, and cupped her face with his bare hands, instantly warming her cold cheeks.

"Hawke I…"

"It wasn't your fault, Fenris. I should have kept my eye on the enemy instead of watching you," she interrupted him, smiling a weak but genuine smile.

A single tear rolled down Fenris' cheek, a complete surprise to both him and Hawke. Normally, Fenris would bottle up such signs of weakness and emotion in front of others, but he did not care whoever saw his weakness. Hawke was going to be alright and he could never be more thankful, he would have to thank both Isabella and…Anders later for saving his only reason to live.

"…And here I was thinking that Broody didn't feel anything apart from…broody-elf things," Varric chuckled as the elf's cheeks burned red with embarrassment, a giggling Hawke wiped the tear away with her thumb as the rest of her friends surrounded the back of the where Fenris was now helping her to sit up, his strong arms holding her steady.

The sudden rush of pain coursed through her body and to her forehead, making her wince in pain and her hand instantly massaged the right side of her head. Her finger suddenly felt a vertical scar that went from just above her eyebrow to halfway down her cheek. Even both her and Anders' magic combined could not heal the scar, even though it was faint.

Hawke's eyes widened, "What happened exactly? All I remember is being hit on the head and Fenris screaming my name…"

"It wouldn't be the first time he's screamed your name, Hawke," Isabella hinted suggestively.

"It was more of a…growl," Hawke chuckled, causing both women to burst out laughing.

Fenris was clearly not amused, glaring at both women with eyes that could slice right through them. Hawke instantly stopped and Isabella held up her hands defensively, smirking before she carried on with what she was going to say:

"Well, you fell down; the big scary guy had your hair in a rather tight grip so-"

"Wait…" Hawke ran her hand through her hair and her eyes grew wide in horror as it stopped at the back of her neck in a smooth point, "WHAT HAPPENED TO MY HAIR?" she screamed.

It was the only feminine thing she allowed herself to have, apart from the soaps she carried, and also her body was extremely feminine because of her curves. But overall, she was much more masculine than most female mages. Hawke was like Isabella in a way and was not afraid to speak about sex and even swore on occasion, saying things that could make the toughest sailor blush. She had rather strong arms for a mage, since she spent most of her life helping her mother and Carver with the farming and gathering firewood.

"Ah. About that: well…In order to free you, Isabella had to cut your braid," Varric explained.

"Couldn't you have just _killed _it before freeing me?"

"Unless you wanted to be a possessed, mage sex-slave to that thing, because he was going into some portal-thingy and you almost disappeared. I had no choice," Isabella said seriously with a hint of annoyance.

Everyone's jaws dropped somewhere in the Deep Roads. Isabella, the sex-crazed, unladylike pirate captain was actually being _serious _for once.

"I should really be thanking you instead of fussing over my hair. It will grow back after all," Hawke beamed at Isabella before launching herself towards her pirate friend, sending them both flying onto the ground, Hawke landing on top of Isabella, hugging her tightly.

"Hawke, you know I like to be on top. But as much as I would love to just take you behind that rock Hawke, your elf and a certain mage are giving me nasty looks," Isabella chuckled.

With the aid of Sebastian, Hawke rose to her feet, standing upright and glared at both Fenris and then Anders, who both worse possessive looks on their faces. An unexpected surge of anger coursed through her body, and there was nothing she could do to stop it as she almost exploded.

"I would like to make a couple of things before we move on: Fenris is not _my elf _and I, for one, am _not _taken by anyone," she began sternly; Varric attempted to make a snide comment but was caught short by an erupting Hawke.

"As for you two," Hawke was now staring at both Fenris and Anders, her eyes flicking from one man to the other.

Anders looked completely confused at Hawke's outburst whilst Fenris avoided eye contact, but it was clear to Hawke by his face, that he was hurting inside. But right now, she needed to speak her mind.

"I am _not _a bitch in heat! You two are acting like a pair of children, arguing over a ragdoll. _I _am not something to argue over, I am _nothing_ worth fighting over!" Hawke almost screamed, her rage building up inside her like a roaring fire. The mana began to flow through her veins at an alarming rate, fuelling her anger even more.

"Hey that's my line-"

"Not now Isabella!"

"Hawke, you need to calm down. You have only just awakened from a nasty injury," Sebastian spoke in a soft, calm tone. He reached for Hawke's arm but it literally scolded him, pulling his hand back in both pain and shock.

Hawke was burning, literally firing up.

_Be calm, pup. Allow the rage inside you to flow into the ground beneath you._

Her father's words of wisdom filled her mind. Usually she wouldn't listen to the voices of her father inside her head, but this time, she listened intently.

_Hush pup, calm yourself or the people around you will be harmed. Be still._

Listening to her father's words echoing in her mind, she unclenched her fists and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath in through her nose, the coolness of the crisp mountain air coursed through her body, cooling her blood.

_Now block out everything around you, listen to the sounds of nature. Clear your mind._

As lifeless as the mountains were, Hawke listened intently to the sounds of the surrounding pine trees rustling in the breeze. Ravens flew overhead, their wings beating a much slower pace than her own heart, which made Hawke's heartbeat beat in time with the black wings of the ravens. The scurrying of squirrels amongst the trees shook her rage to the ground into nothingness. Into the far distance, Hawke could sense the presence of a stag with his family, it snorted gently as a signal to her to exhale the deep breath she was holding in through her mouth, letting every ounce of air out from her lungs.

_Well done pup, now open your eyes and do what you feel like you need to do._

"Hawke?"

Merrill's concerned voice brought Hawke back into the real world. Her eyes scanned the faces of her companions; all of them had a look of concern. Fenris, on the other hand, looked completely heartbroken as if Hawke's words earlier had shattered his heart. She would have to apologise later to everyone about her outrage, but she had to speak to Fenris separately.

"I…need to be alone for a while, if you will excuse me."

Before anyone could protest, Hawke had already sprinted as fast as her feet could carry her away from the group and into the depths of the pine trees.

"Someone should go after her," Anders pointed out, starting to follow her but a lyrium-tattooed arm stopped her.

"The last thing she wants is for either you or I to go after her. Hawke is capable of looking after herself."

"Like she was at that battle earlier," Anders' snide comment angered Fenris whose markings had started to glow their usual blue.

"You-"

"Enough! Hawke has enough on her plate already without you two adding more. You will both be the death of her," Varric stepped between them, pushing them both away from each other. They both soon relaxed after an intense stare.

"We continue forward. Sister knows the way along the path and she needs this time alone," Carver ignored the protests from Anders as he and Merrill perched themselves back on the cart seat, sending the horses to trot forward as they both spoke in hushed tones.

Reluctantly, the others followed suit, but one person stood behind before bolting through the woods in search of Hawke, knowing that after she had time to think, she would need a friend.


	22. On The Edge

Hawke sprinted across the frosty forests of the mountains, jumping or sliding over obstacles in her way, whether it is a rock or a fallen log. The cold air sliced through her skin, reddening her cheeks and numbing the throbbing pain of her head.

She just needed to get away from it all, just this once.

This trip was an emotional rollercoaster, Hawke knew it would be from the very start, but she has never had these outbursts of emotion whilst living in Kirkwall.

Although arriving in Denerim just gave Hawke brand new, happy memories. But seeing Lothering mostly destroyed by the Blight and then seeing the Circle Tower looming in the centre of Lake Calenhad had shocked Hawke's brain into emotional overdrive, releasing every tear that should have been shed, every build-up of rage, every emotion Hawke had bottled up inside.

She also had to deal with her conflicting heart.

Her feet had ceased running away as she reached the edge of a cliff, which was part of the mountains itself. Pushing back a pine tree branch, Hawke peered into the clearing before stepping forward into it, making sure she was completely alone.

Cautiously, she meandered her way towards the edge. Below her, stretches of jagged rock and tall, snow-covered pine trees swayed gently in the cool breeze. Hawke shivered, damning herself after she had completely forgotten to take her cloak with her as she stood there in her spare set of robes that most mages from the Circle wore. Although it had fur lining, she was still freezing cold. Her father's robes were bloody from the last battle and needed washing whilst in Orzammar, whilst her champion robes were only worn when she either wanted to make a good impression, or to intimidate someone.

Suddenly, guilt ensnared tightly around her heart like a constricting snake; had she really lost her temper with those who risked their lives to save her? She must have seemed a completely selfish bitch to them all.

If her father's words did not appear in her head when they did, she would have…

Hawke shuddered at the thought before folding her arms across her chest, savouring the last bit of warmth within her. She perched on a frost-covered rock, away from the edge of the mountain.

Her eyes transfixed on the sky above her; snow had gracefully started to fall like small stars, lightly and silently resting on the ground. One landed right on Hawke's freckled nose before she brushed it off, giggling to herself as she took in her surroundings, getting lost in her thoughts.

* * *

He had finally caught up with her, damn that woman and her amazing stamina for a mage. Smoothly, he crouched behind a rock near the pine trees, a clearing beyond them to a cliffs edge.

Hawke was obviously deep in thought, since her eyes seemed to be in another world and she bit the right side of her bottom lip, her chin resting on her hand and her elbow holding up that beautifully sculpted face of hers was rested on her lap. Her now short, red hair rustled in the soft wind and snowflakes fell unto her hair, creating a tiara of beautiful ice-y crystals.

Taking a deep breath, he emerged from his hiding place and silently stepped towards Hawke, her cloak in one hand and a spare pair of his leather gloves in the other, knowing how much Hawke hated her hands being cold.

Finally, he called out her name as soft as a whisper:

"Hawke."

Her head spun around, the tiara of snow flying off her hair in all directions, almost hitting him in the face. She smiled warmly at the man and accepted the cloak and gloves, putting them on in a rush. Hawke shuffled on the rock and patted the space she had made beside her. He perched on the space beside her and looked at her with a look of concern, kindness evident in his eyes.

"Why aren't you here with the others, Sebastian?" She finally asked.

Sebastian did not remove his caring, cerulean eyes from Hawke's emerald ones.

"I was worried for your safety, as is the rest of us."

"I'm sorry for the outburst…I never meant to become angry like that. I have never shouted at any of you before. Oh, Isabella…"

Hawke was almost in tears, Sebastian could sense that and he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her body close to his as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Isabella knows you did not mean _anything _by it," Sebastian whispered, running his hand through her hair, knowing that this is one of the few ways which can comfort Hawke.

"It's just been a hard few years," Hawke managed to chuckle sadly. She was slowly warming up by Sebastian's friendly and comforting embrace.

"Hawke, you can talk to me about _anything _you know."

"Then can you just listen to me rant for a little while then?" She replied, half-laughing which caused the Princes to give a low, throaty chuckle.

"Anything for you Hawke, fire away."

Hawke sat up slightly, Sebastian's strong arm still wrapped around her shoulders. Staring into her kind friend's eyes, she started to vent out all her problems:

"Just being in Fereldan itself keeps bringing up old wounds that I never truly…felt. I had to bottle up my feelings in order to remain strong for Carver, Bethany and Mother, especially when Father died. I basically became a shoulder to cry on, and the main source of income, for my family."

"I helped my siblings and Mother through their mourning, but I never took time for myself, then that is when the Blight came."

"We fled to Kirkwall, Bethany and Aveline's husband Wesley had died along the way and I was too busy making sure everyone else was alright to think about my own feelings. Even when we did arrive In Kirkwall and began to settle down, I never grieved for Bethany since I was too busy killing whatever Meeran wanted me to, and then when that year was over, I had to prepare for the Deep Roads Expedition whilst juggling everyone in Kirkwall's damned problems."

"Then when I thought I had found comfort with Fenris, believing he felt the same way about me, for him to then literally fuck me then leave me. I gave him my time, patience, love…and I still wait for him. But then Anders steps in and is just basically Anders, and I get so confused and my heart becomes…conflicted."

"Now we have left Kirkwall on the brink of a war with templars vs. mages, where Meredith is driven crazy by power and Maker knows what Orsino is planning, but it's something big."

Sebastian listened to her every word with a look of understanding, processing what she had said in his mind before giving her the best advice he thought he could give her right now.

"The mages and templars in Kirkwall can surely wait a month or so, or however long this trip will take. But what is important right now Hawke; is for you to use this trip to your advantage."

"To my advantage?"

"You have had no time for yourself, ever, and you have only solved problems that other people had, including your friends. What I mean is that, well, you're on this adventure just to support Varric, are you not?"

Hawke nodded in agreement.

"Then use this time to sort out the conflictions you are experiencing in your heart, this will solve one of your problems. One can never truly be at peace with their mind when one allows their heart to be troubled."

Hawke thought for a moment, "So what you're basically telling me, is that I need to choose between Fenris or Anders, right now?"

"No! Of course not, but in due course. I know that both men would wait for an eternity for you, but I'm afraid Isabella has other plans."

"For Fenris?"

"Exactly."

Hawke knew how desperately Isabella had been trying to experience what Hawke herself had. But hell, who wouldn't?

"But it is so hard to choose between two, decent and honest men," Hawke said in frustration, her head in her hands.

"Follow your heart, Hawke. That is what you have told every one of your friends, as well as me. Because of you, I have found my true calling: and that is to retake Starkhaven."

Hawke looked deeply into her dear friend's piercing cerulean eyes, she smiled widely.

"Why can't men be more like you?"

Sebastian laughed softly, "You're like a sister to me, Hawke. Besides, I cannot anger Fenris or Anders. I cannot also break my vows to the Maker, even if I wanted to."

She went deep into thought, thinking about what he had said and what events had taken place. Sebastian studied her face, wondering what Hawke was thinking. She seemed to be weighing up the pros and cons of both Fenris and Anders, since both of her palms were facing the sky, acting like a pair of scales as she muttered to herself, causing Sebastian to laugh gently at Hawke's display of innocence, sort of like something Merrill would do. Then she spoke;

"I need to apologise for my behaviour to everyone, then apologise to Fenris separately."

"Why Fenris separately?" A single eyebrow of Sebastian's rose, looking at Hawke curiously, she simply blushed brightly.

"Did you see the look of a heartbroken man after what I had said earlier?"

It was true. Fenris had begun to become more confident in showing displays of emotion, letting them all see his true feelings ever since Danarius' downfall. Well, everyone apart from Anders. But with Hawke's unwavering friendship, as well as Sebastian and Donnic's, Fenris had chipped away the stone wall he had erected around his heart, and became far more relaxed around familiar company, slowly as it may seem, but it is huge steps for the usual broody elf.

He may not be like Anders and preach his views from the rooftops to everyone who was willing to hear, but Fenris was becoming a living person, and not the slave he had been trained to be.

"I understand," Sebastian replied, putting his hand on Hawke's gloved one, "Now let's get you back before Carver goes insane and also before Fenris rips out Anders' internal organs."

Hawke laughed softly in response and Sebastian, being the gentleman he is, offered her his arm; she took it happily before they both walked quickly, the already settling snow crunching beneath their feet to re-join the rest of the group.

Sebastian prayed that they would not need to spend another night in these blighted mountains.

How wrong he was.


	23. Apologies

**3 chapters in a row? It seems I'm on fire. XD**

**This chapter contains lots of fluffy goodness c: **

**Review please! Constructive criticism is always welcome. :) **

* * *

_Thank the Maker for that heavy snow fall._

Since by the time Hawke and Sebastian had made their way back to the others, they found out that the road ahead of them was too dangerous for the horses to carry on until the ice had melted to some degree, so they would be stuck there until midday. Well that is what Carver had predicted anyway.

Hawke was sitting by their (hopefully) final stop before Orzammar, and everyone had retreated to their tents for the night, leaving Hawke on watch.

She had apologised to everyone probably over hundreds of times, all reassuring her that everyone has their moments and that they understood, after Hawke had explained about her emotional chaso, missing out her conflicted heart.

Hawke could never wish for a better set of friends. Her 'merry band of misfits' as she loves to call them all, and what a variety there was: A beardless dwarf, a possessed mage, a pirate queen, a Dalish blood mage, an escaped elven slave, the Guard Captain of Kirkwall and a royal chantry brother.

But she would never replace any of them for the world. They were, in fact, _all _irreplaceable.

But she had still to apologise, personally, to Fenris.

"Hawke," came a familiar baritone from behind her.

She almost jumped out of her skin before turning her head around so that her eyes met his, but his moss coloured eyes were hidden by both the darkness of the night and his white hair.

He sat beside her on the log Anders and Varric had found earlier whilst looking for something relatively comfy to sit on instead of the cold hard ground. Hawke shivered in the cold night air, goosebumps forming on her skin as she attempted to warm herself by holding her hands to the fire.

Fenris immediately got up and retreated into his tent, before returning several seconds later with two fur blankets, handing one to Hawke and keeping the other for himself.

"T-Thank you, Fenris."

He didn't reply, just simply 'mmmed' and sat back down beside her.

Fenris was still wearing his armour, and the light of the fire seemed to soften his hard features, causing Hawke's breath to be stolen away.

"Fenris I-"

"You are not just _nothing_, Hawke."

His words and forwardness took her by surprise. Was he not angry by the way she spoken to him earlier? And if he was angry, what was it over? Apart from the fact Hawke felt she had completely shattered his heart.

"You are a powerful, strong-willed woman who, despite being a pain in the arse at times, will do anything for her friends," Fenris continued to stare at the fire, poking it with a stick, refusing to meet Hawke's gaze.

Hawke smiled, "A pain in the arse; am I now?"

"Only when you doubt yourself."

"But I never-"

Fenris' hand took a hold of her chin gently, forcing her eyes to look into his. They instantly widened in shock when she saw Fenris' eyes full of such raw emotion that she had never seen from him, or anyone for the matter. But she did not know what emotion it was; anger? Sadness? Love…?

"Yes you did Hawke. Earlier, you said you were nothing worth fighting over. But you are _everything _I fight for," Fenris whispered in his usual, stern baritone.

Maker, his voice should be illegal! Hawke swooned every time he ever said her name, but hearing those words escape his lips caused her heart to soar to the heavens. But still, that doubt returned to her heart, and brought it back down to earth.

"I-I'm sorry I did that Fenris, and for worrying you and for-"

But before she could finish her sentence, a un-gauntleted hand went over her mouth and Fenris appeared to be listening closely to the silent surroundings around them; nothing but the crackles of the fire and the quiet sound of the wind could be heard, as well as Carver's snoring, as usual.

"I want to show you something," Fenris whispered before grabbing hold of Hawke's wrist, dragging her away from the camp.

"Shouldn't someone stay and watch over the camp?"

"Already taken care of."

Hawke turned her heard to see both Varric and Isabella standing near the fire, Isabella's laugh filled the night air whilst Varric wrapped his arms around himself, turning his back to Hawke and pretending to be kissing someone. She rolled her eyes before trying to match her steps with Fenris' long strides.

* * *

"Where are you taking me, you stubborn elf?" Hawke asked giggling, struggling to keep up with Fenris.

Fenris put a finger to her lips before signalling her to crouch down, slowly making their way to a group of bushes in front of them, the snow softly crunching beneath their feet.

"What in the Maker's name is going on-" Fenris' hand clasped around her mouth before he quietly parted the bushes, allowing Hawke to see what was in front of them.

Her eyes lit up in awe at the beautiful scene before her.

A lone male halla, with fur as white as the frost on the surrounding pine trees and eyes as dark as the void itself stood before a small pond of unfrozen water. The halla's impressive horns twisted and turned into two beautiful spirals, almost the length of the beast's body. Fireflies banced their usual moon-dance of the night, shining yellows, blues, greens and purples. Hawke looked up into the clear night sky, which was like a dark blanket of stars.

The picture was one she could truly never forget.

Hawke turned to look at the handsome elf beside her, his eyes were transfixed on her, causing her cheeks to blush. From what she could see, Fenris' features were soft, his eyes full of a tenderness she had never seen in him before.

"Fenris this is…amazing," she whispered, her eyes returning to the picturesque scene before her.

She heard him laugh softly, but before he could respond to her, Hawke rose slowly and carefully, silently, started to approach the halla, her arms calmly to her sides to impose no threat.

"Hawke!" He called out, still quiet but it was loud enough for both the magnificent beast and Hawke to hear.

The halla's velvet ears instantly picked up the sound and stared at Hawke, curious to whom the invader of its territory was.

"Easy boy…I will not harm you," Hawke spoke calmly to the halla, her eyes never leaving the beast's.

Slowly and sheepishly, the halla made its way towards Hawke, its hooves leaving small imprints in the snow. She stuck out her hand and allowed the animal to sniff it, the soft snort on her hand almost caused Hawke to giggle, but she instead bit her tongue.

What would happen next is something both Hawke and Fenris will never forget.

The halla nuzzled its snout into Hawke's palm, allowing her to stroke the bridge of its nose. Fenris slowly joined them and allowed the halla to sniff his own hand. The same snort of approval from the beast allowed Fenris to run his hand through the coarse, yet soft, hair of its neck.

"They say when a halla allows a human close to them; the human is blessed under the stars and is destined for true love and good fortune," Fenris' words were gentle; his deep baritone was a pleasure for Hawke's ears. It instantly calmed her, no matter their situation.

"True love, huh?" she smiled, scratching the back of the halla's ears.

They both stood there in silence, stroking the halla. Fenris even produced one of his treasured red apples from his pocket and fed it to the beast, its gentle munches of approval caused Hawke to giggle.

"Fenris, what do you intend to do once all this mess in Kirkwall is over?"

Deep down, he knew _exactly _what he wanted. But he would not dare tell Hawke. Not now anyway.

"I have known nothing else other than being a slave, a warrior, a bodyguard and your friend, Hawke. I guess I would remain by your side until you send me away."

"What if I never want you to leave?" she blurted out, surprising herself for saying those words.

The halla seemed to bow its head to Hawke before turning around and galloping away. Hawke was too busy watching the majestic beast trotting away to notice Fenris step closer to her, their arms and fingers brushing slightly against each other.

Fenris grabbed Hawke's shoulders tenderly and turned her to face him, her eyes meeting and melting into his, moss green and emerald merging together.

"If there is a future to be had, I will walk into it gladly at your side," he spoke softly and slowly, emphasising each word so that it would stick into her mind. His hand placed itself onto Hawke's cheek, gently caressing it as she blushed intensely, his touch sending sparks of electricity down her spine.

Before she could respond, Fenris crashed his lips against Hawke's, wrapping his arms around her back and pulling her body close in a bruising kiss. She gasped at his forwardness and closed her eyes, her mind screaming at her that this was all just a dream, but it felt so real. Hawke melted into his arms, her knees going weak at the power of his kiss.

Being held up by only his arms, Hawke's tongue swept over Fenris' lips. As a groan vibrated his chest, he parted his lips and allowed Hawke entry into his mouth. Their tongues dancing and swirling around each other in a display of pure passion, longing and desperation.

His hand reached for her hair, pulling it gently, she mewled in frustration when their lips parted, only to be replaced by a sharp moan when he bit down hard on the pulse between her neck and her shoulder, sucking softly as he left his mark on her.

Fenris had almost lost control when she moaned with such desire and longing. He stopped and looked deeply into her eyes, both of their pupils dilated.

"Fenris…" she whispered breathlessly.

"Yes Hawke?"

"We have company."

His back instantly straightened, his hands gripping Hawke's arms a little tightly, "Where?" he growled.

"In five…four…three…two…one."

Merrill suddenly fell out of a group of bushes not too far away from them with a thud, Carver falling on top of her followed by a flustered Varric and a giggling Isabella. They all lay there in a heap, causing both Fenris and Hawke to burst into laughter.

"Dammit Merrill!" Isabella laughed heartily, pretending to be slightly frustrated at the elf as she got up and dusted herself off.

"I'm sorry Isabella! I was just so distracted by the pretty fireflies to not notice I was falling forward and then I fell out of the bushes as Carver tried to grab me and then you all tried to pull Carver back and then this happened! It is rather silly though but…I'm sorry I'm rambling again aren't I?" Merrill was still underneath Carver as she rambled, but her pale green eyes were on Hawke. Varric meanwhile had already gotten himself upright, dusting off his duster and chest hair.

"Does this mean Broody and Hawke have _finally _gotten together?" Varric said smugly, raising a single eyebrow as he made notes in his usual notebook for his stories.

"Wait until Orzammar dwarf," Fenris chuckled, giving Hawke a quick glance and winking before making his own way back to camp.

They all turned to stare at Hawke, who was blushing brightly and after realising they were staring at her, she winked at them, smiling like the cat that swallowed the canary and followed the elf, going into her own tent for the night.

"Maker, those two will drive me insane. I only want what is best for her," Carver huffed before the merry entourage went back to camp, Varric and Merrill talking about how Varric could write it in his new book on this certain adventure.

"Have you thought of a title for the book yet Varric? And is there griffins in the story?"

Varric laughed heartily, "Oh Daisy…You fly around on a giant griffin called Feathers, who is _extra fluffy_. Carver flies beside you on a giant hawk."

"Really?" Carver's eyes widened in wonder.

"Hell no. You're dragging your sorry ass on the ground, getting beaten up by a group of nugs," the dwarf replied, marking both himself and Isabella laugh heartily.

Carver growled and grabbed Merrill by her wrist before returning to their tent.

Isabella turned to Varric, "You owe me fifty silver."

"Bullshit!"


	24. Ghosts

**Okay here we are, finally. This is where the story, really, truly unfolds. ALL will be explained. :D Sorry for the chapter being sooo long, I just wanted to get everything all in here without having two chapters for one scene...oh well, enjoy it. XD**

**Review please, most helpful.**

**Oh and I want to thank MusicalRain who has been there for me, giving me ideas when I've had writers block and all that jazz, so thankyou SO MUCH for everything you've done. c: **

* * *

"Holy shit," she gasped, staring up at the looming mansion in front of her.

They had managed to get move the snow out of the way the next day and arrived at Orzammar the very same day.

Varric was certainly right about one thing. _Everything _was made of stone, and Orzammar itself smelt of nug shit and metal. Oh how he held his dwarven pride close to his heart.

Now, the whole group stood before house Tethras: Varric's childhood home, and where he was born. Varric ran his hands carefully over the intricate markings that were carved into the stone walls of the house. Hawke saw in her dwarven friend's eyes that he was reminiscing about his past.

Varric, Bartrand and their father added to these very carvings when they were children. It was family tradition after all, to carve something that represents oneself when they become an age where they are deemed adults. Varric had carved a crossbow, since he had many before Bianca and was an expert by the time he was just ten years old. It was his signature, his place in House Tethras, his place in his family history.

Bartrand, on the other hand, was having a tantrum because his father claimed it was 'unacceptable' to draw his 'trouser Paragon of Pleasure' since he was older than Varric and he had already started…_entertaining _various female dwarf nobles.

Varric laughed sadly to himself at the memory and saw the money pouch his brother carved instead, even though there were many others like it already there.

"Reminiscing are we?" Carver said smugly, breaking Varric's trip down memory lane.

Varric chuckled, "You did plenty in Lothering."

Carver's expression changed from his usual cocky self to one of a broken man, "Point…taken."

"After you, Varric Tethras. Ready for your…grand entrance?" Hawke teased, bowing before the dwarf with a huge grin on her face.

Ever since that magical night with Fenris, Hawke's heart was literally soaring. She could sing to the heavens, if she had a singing voice that is, and she only sang when she was drunk, so it would not go well.

"Let's get this over with," Varric sighed as he slowly reached for the door handle, surprised to see it was unlocked.

The entrance hall was still as he remembered; momentums of his parent's travels and purchases were still in their places on many shelves and cabinets, but covered in dust and cobwebs. The room was dimly lit by a few candles and no sound was coming from within.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Merrill pointed out what the entire entourage was thinking and feeling.

"That usually follows along with 'what could possibly go wrong', Daisy."

As soon as Varric finished his sentence, the candles flickered out and a ghostly, chilly air was filling the entire room, the front door shutting with a great thud behind them.

"Shit," Isabella and Varric said in unison, drawing their weapons.

"Not to worry," Hawke grinned as she summoned a ball of bright white light in her hand, illuminating the whole room once more.

"Taming halla, surviving a near death experience, you never cease to surprise me, Hawke," Varric chuckled, smiling widely at his friend beside him, a warm smile on her face.

"What can I say? I'm magic!"

"You certainly are…" Fenris muttered to himself as he watched Hawke's face which was illuminated by the ball of white light. He was truly captivated by her and Anders noticed him staring.

"Day dreaming, Fenris?" Anders whispered to the elf smugly. Fenris started to emit his own light, but that of a pale blue and with the markings carved into his flesh.

"I don't have to like you mage, but I'm tolerating you for Hawke, and our truce. We've almost lost her once from her arguing, _I _certainly cannot lose her _again_," Fenris snarled, Anders held his hands up in defence and said no more.

"Let's search the place: Varric, Fenris and I will check the bedrooms and the library. Anders, Bella and Sebastian go search the kitchens. Oh and not forgetting, the two love-birds can stay here and guard the door."

"Anything for you, lethallan," Merrill's cheeks blushed brightly, but still chirped her usual innocent tone as she smiled shyly at Carver as they both sat down on the bench closest to the door, Carver's arm around Merrill as he whispered something into her ear, causing the Dalish to giggle innocently as she playfully pushed his shoulder.

"We'll be off to the kitchen then, if we can find it," Sebastian nodded towards Hawke as his group went to find the kitchen. Anders stared longingly at Hawke, oblivious to what had happened between her and Fenris the night before, but he quickly turned his gaze away from her when he saw Fenris scowl at him possessively.

"Right, the library is this way, if I remember rightly."

* * *

They had been searching for what felt like hours now. Nothing was in the kitchen, apart from extremely old cheese and a few bottles of wine (which had now been drunk by Isabella and Anders). The group had found nothing in the cellar, library, any of the guest rooms, Varric's room, Bartrand's room and all the other rooms in the mansion apart from the one Varric avoided going into: his parent's room.

"I haven't been here since mother died," Varric's face began to show the signs of sorrow and regret, Hawke put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. She understood completely how hard it was for him, comparing herself to what happened with her own mother last year, to what the dwarf had now to face after many years.

"I'm with you Varric, we all are," Merrill cooed so sweetly and innocently that it almost brought a tear to the dwarf's hazel eyes.

"Thanks Daisy. Now before you start to make me cry, let's go," he managed to croak through the emotion that he rarely showed, and it stung his eyes and caused a lump to appear in his throat as he tried to swallow it hard.

Varric slowly turned the doorknob before he slammed it open. It still smelt of his mother: a faint smell of earth and sweet rolls. Despite being in Orzammar, his mother was fond of gardening and growing herbs and vegetables, as well as baking for the entire family.

But the fireplace was alight, and a figure was sitting in the tall armchair, their back to the group. Whoever it was, they were twirling what seemed to be one of Varric's signature crossbow bolts in their hand. The group slowly started to draw their weapons.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?!" Varric demanded, reaching for Bianca before the figure clicked their fingers. The whole room filled with light as the mysterious person stood up and faced them.

She was a dwarf with long, midnight black hair, which hung in loose curls all the way down to her waist stood before them. Her hypnotising brilliant pale grey eyes quickly examined each of the members of Hawke's merry band of misfits. Hawke gulped as she felt the eyes of the dwarf look into her very soul, reading her inner most dark desires, her darkest secrets. Hawke felt exposed, and sensing Hawke's distress, Fenris immediately stood by her side, giving her a look of reassurance.

Ambre appeared from Anders' pouldrons to inspect the female dwarf, leaping down from her hideout and crept nervously, and curiously towards her. Once she reached the dwarf's feet, the woman allowed Ambre to sniff her hand. Ambre sat down and looked up at the woman before rubbing her body along the dwarf's legs in acceptance before clawing up Anders' clothes and curled around his neck.

Varric, on the other hand, look gobsmacked, angry and hurt all at the same time. He looked like he had seen a ghost. Bianca fell onto the floor as he clenched his fists. The normal Varric would have immediately picked up the crossbow and coddle it. The normal Varric would not have _even dropped Bianca_.

"B-Bianca?" For once, Varric was speechless.

The female dwarf grinned.

"In the flesh, sweetie."

* * *

Varric dropped to his knees, still in shock as his hands began to shake. He couldn't believe it…How could she be here?!

"Now, now Varric. All will be revealed later," Bianca smiled, walking towards the group, their weapons still drawn, "What an…array of friends you have now Varric, though you do not lead them."

She stopped firstly at Merrill.

"Merrill. The Dalish elf who is attempting to fix the eluvian with blood magic, as a part of some mission to restore your people's history, correct?" Bianca smiled, looking up at the elf that was practically shaking. Carver put his arm around her and glared at the dwarf, who was grinning mischievously, with angry eyes.

"H-How did you know?" Merrill was clearly shocked, as were the rest of them."

"Magic, sweetie. Not blood magic however, just a talent I was born with."

"How could you possibly do that? Dwarves are not known to even _carry _magical abilities!" Anders ordered, slamming the end of his staff on the ground.

"Oh Anders, such a curious lad," Bianca's voice was hypnotic; it had a smoothness to it that no other dwarves possessed, or any that Hawke had met anyhow.

"Tell me, demon."

"I am no demon. You're the one who is possessed by a spirit of Justice, which is now a force of Vengeance because of the anger inside you has twisted the benevolent spirit. But I, on the other hand, am not an abomination," Bianca stated, which made Fenris smirk. He already liked this dwarf, but did not show it by keeping his emotionless mask on his face.

"And to answer your question, there have been only two other dwarf mages in dwarven history, in the records I mean, but both had unique powers without the use of blood magic: Harrim Brascus had the ability to shapeshift into anything he desired. Fardria Crosca could command darkspawn and animals alike. I have the power to read people's minds and see their innermost darkest secrets, if I choose to."

"So what is mine then?" Anders asked sternly, curious to see if she was just bluffing.

Bianca stared into Anders' eyes for a few moments.

"When you were in the Circle Tower in Fereldan, you fell in love with another mage there. Her name was Neria, but she was killed by templars whilst she was protecting you as you both tried to escape. You ran away from her, regretting every choice you made along the way, including joining the Grey Wardens and merging with Justice. You had almost given up on life, until you met Hawke."

Everyone was shocked and stared at the mage. Anders stared at the floor in both pain and embarrassment as he felt completely exposed to the entire group, hating the fact that Fenris could now use that against him. Hawke needed to talk about this with Anders later. She never knew about this lover of Anders, and he had told her before that he had never had any women in his life before. Hawke had to get to the bottom of it.

"You see a great deal," Anders managed to croak, his usual confident posture now slumped, he looked like a broken man. Hawke stared at the man, feeling nothing but sympathy for him. Ambre nudged his cheek with the top of her head, purring as she tried to cheer him up. A small smile appeared on his lips, but it was fake.

"Now…" she turned to Fenris, observing him with both wonder and curiosity, "Who might you be?"

"Avert your eyes, you will find nothing here."

"Oh but I do, Fenris. Your life of slavery have brought you nothing but pain, both physically and emotionally, and it has also caused you misery. You have been plagued with nightmares ever since your escape. But after having flashes of your past life whilst making love to your fearless leader beside you, you became frustrated since you couldn't remember them. I can tell you what they are, since I can see them at the back of your mind, but now is not the time."

Fenris was speechless. He simply stood there, staring hard at the dwarf as he growled. Could he trust her? She could just be another blighted mage who wants to inflict pain on him.

"Oh and by the way Fenris, dear. Stop playing Hawke around and just tell her how you truly feel."

The elf muttered something in Tevinter and turned his back to the dwarf, trying not to rip her heart out. Hawke had started to blush from head to toe. Bianca turned to Isabella.

"Ooo is it my turn now? Oh how wonderful!" Isabella said with a smile, obviously sarcastic.

Bianca shook her head and laughed, "Well you're quite the sexy minx Isabella: helping Donnic _learn _new…techniques on how to please his wife before they went on their honeymoon to Orlais. _Very _sneaky."

Isabella chuckled, "That man could never resist, don't tell Aveline though guys, promise?"

Everyone laughed and nodded, imagining the scene of what would have happened if Aveline knew. Isabella would be a dead woman, that's for sure.

"Carver Hawke. You never hated your sister's success did you?" Bianca smiled, looking at the slowly reddening Warden in front of her.

"I…"

"You are immensely proud of what she's done. You _love _her, and would sacrifice anything for her happiness, which is why wou allowed her to take you to the Grey Wardens. You didn't want to die without knowing if Hawke would ever find both success and love. You took your father's place after he asked you to _be there _for Hawke. Carver…" Bianca was now inches away from the Warden, staring up at him with those pale grey eyes; Carver prepared himself for what she was going to say:

"Express yourself more; you're going to need to soon."

Carver turned to look at his sister; both of them teary eyed as they both nodded to each other in acceptance, but Hawke's tears ran down her cheeks as the battle-hardened Warden was able to keep his in.

They had finally settled their differences with that single nod. Hawke would have to thank Bianca later, after the dwarf stated her intentions.

"It's true, Sister," he smiled, nodding at her; she grinned and returned his nod.

Bianca turned to her next victim: Sebastian Vael. A huge grin appeared on her face, oh how she was going to have fun with this one.

"Prince Sebastian Vael. The last of the dynasty of the Vaels, a chantry brother and a sex maniac. Where shall I start first?"

"A…w-what now?" Sebastian stammered, glowing red with embarrassment as he knew what was coming next.

"In your wilder days, you attended any sex part and got into any orgies you could get into. You were also a _very _popular customer at Starkhaven's brothel, pleasuring both men, woman, dwarf and elf alike. My, my, the chantry brother couldn't keep it in his pants? What would Elthina say?"

"I err…Oh Maker."

Everyone burst into laughter, almost to tears.

"Why couldn't I have met you before you took your vows?" Isabella sighed, still giggling like a schoolgirl as she whispered something in Sebastian's ear.

He muttered the Chant of Light to himself, attempting to resist the temptations that Isabella just whispered into his ear, and to wish himself away from the embarrassment and shame from the situation he was in.

"Serah Hawke. Or should I say-"

"Say my name, and I shall kill you."

"Fair enough…I shall start again: Serah Hawke, Champion of Kirkwall, Slayer of Dragons, Fereldan Refugee, apostate and Head of both the Hawke and the Amell name; quite a few titles there.

"They seem to just pile up, and I have to keep them in a box somewhere," she shrugged.

"Oh I like you!" Bianca chuckled.

"So what, oh wondrous little dwarf, can you see in my mind and soul?"

"Let's start with your love life."

Fenris and Anders glared at each other before looking at Hawke, all the colour from her cheeks flushed out and she looked paler than usual. This was time for the truth. She just hoped that Bianca did not reveal _too _much about her feelings.

"It seems that one man has completely taken your heart. You hope that he will whisk you away and never let go like he did once before. But there is another, who has comforted you through most of your pain and conflict. You cannot truly tell which one you love from which you don't. You head tells you one thing but your heart says another. Must be a terrible burden to bare."

"Yes, it is a pain in the ass sometimes."

"Quite…Everything about you is uncertain; I'm having quite a lot of trouble reading you."

"I know. I'm a stubborn arse when I want to be."

"One thing is for certain, Serah Hawke, and that is that you love your family and friends unconditionally. You would sacrifice everything for them so that they remain safe, you would even sacrifice your own life for them. You have killed Danarius for Fenris, got Isabella her ship, helped Varric with Bartrand, assisted Merrill in fixing the eluvian, avenged Sebastian's family, helped Anders with the mages, found Aveline love and most importantly…you helped Carver find his own path. Wherever you go, you help people from the kindness of your heart. Don't ever let that go Hawke, it will guide you through the darkness."

Hawke nodded to Bianca, knowing everything she just said was true.

At least Bianca did not tell her friends her real name.


	25. Mirabella was Already Taken

Bianca had ordered the servants to prepare the guests, and Varric, the banquet that was promised in her letter.

Hawke, Varric, Carver and Merrill were all in Varric's room. Isabella had dragged Sebastian and Anders to see the market in the Commons and Fenris was nowhere to be seen, and Hawke was worrying for his safety, as well as Varric's well-being. But Fenris had always run off before, he never stayed away for _too _long. Was it because of what Bianca said earlier about Hawke's love life?

Everything Bianca said earlier had all stricken everyone right in the heart. Telling their deepest darkest secrets, apart from Merrill's, for the entire group to hear. Hawke thanked the Maker that Bianca did not tell everyone _all _the experiences she went through, since it would cause an uproar of arguments from certain companions in the group; in particular Anders, Carver and Fenris, and Aveline if she was there.

But Hawke was mainly concerned about her dear dwarven friend. Hawke was leaning against the doorframe whilst Varric was pacing back and forth frantically in front of his bed. She could not imagine the thoughts or feelings he was experiencing right now. No one had any idea who Bianca was to Varric, but Hawke knew _exactly _who she was. By the look on Varric's face when he saw her, it was obvious to her that Bianca is an old flame of Varric's. She was always good at reading people, maybe not as well as Bianca can though.

Carver, meanwhile, was attempting to stop Merrill from dusting and cleaning the bookshelves and trinkets in Varric's room.

"But Carver this room is filthy!" Merrill pleaded, glaring at him with her huge, pale green eyes.

"But Merrill, your house is not exactly the example of 'most-clean-house-in-Thedas' itself," Carver teased, causing the elf to blush.

"Don't tease me, emma lath!"

Carver laughed heartily, Hawke shook her head and smiled for the first time that evening; her little brother and her favourite Dalish elf were like a breath of fresh air, somehow loosening the tense atmosphere with their sickly sweet relationship. It was _too _sweet for Hawke's taste, but her brother was finally happy, and that was a _huge _weight off her shoulders.

Suddenly, a male dwarf servant arrived beside Hawke at the door, telling the group that the banquet had been served. Varric stormed out, a look of both determination, anger and sorrow flamed his eyes.

Bianca was already seated at the table with Isabella, Sebastian and Anders. Fenris was still nowhere to be seen.

She was wearing the same clothes as she wore earlier: a long black buster like Varric's, a red band of silk just across her breasts and black leggings and boots. Hung on her neck, was thick gold chain, also like Varric's, but the centre of hers had a heart-shaped onyx stone, which seemed to emit a strange energy.

"…And then he managed to shoot himself in the foot! By the Stone, you had never seen a funnier sight than Varric hopping about on one foot, cursing in pain, then falling straight into a pen of breeding nugs, and they were certainly frisky that time of year!" Bianca, Isabella, Anders and Sebastian all laughed at the story she had just finished on Varric, just before the rest of the group joined them.

Hawke seated herself opposite Anders, Varric slumped in the chair on the right of Bianca, and Merrill and Carver filled the gap between Varric and Hawke in two chairs. An empty chair on Hawke's right was still waiting for a certain broody elf to fill it.

Anders saw the distress on Hawke's face and the look he gave Hawke reassured her, his kind smile warming her thoughts as she quickly relaxed, taking a swig of the strong dwarven ale in the mug before her.

As food was being laid on the table, Varric decided he needed some answers now as he grabbed a bread roll and some of the several meats that were put in front of him.

"Bianca, I need answers," Varric demanded. Hawke had never seen him so serious and angry since Bartrand abandoned them in that thaig in the Deep Roads.

"Fire away, Varric," Bianca seemed to be extremely calm, her staff beside her as she started eating a couple of grapes, looking at Varric as if she already knew what he was going to say, but allowed him to say it anyway.

"How are you even here? I thought you had…"

"Perished? Ran away with some casteless? Eaten by a swarm of deepstalkers? Fallen into a lava pool?" she jested.

"Not funny, B."

"Fine; I joined Branka on her expedition to the Anvil of the Void. Things got out of hand, and here I am."

"Will someone please speak human here?" Hawke butted in, frustrated that she knew nothing of this.

"Branka is a Paragon, or was. But she was a master smith, made this coal that didn't smoke or some shit. Saved a bunch of lives," Varric began to explain.

"But she then went insane on power and the Anvil became her obsession. She took me and her entire house, apart from her husband, in search of the Anvil of the Void," Bianca finished.

"I remember Elissa and Oghren mentioning this," Carver thought aloud; "Branka was Oghren's wife, and though Elissa wanted aid from Lord Harrowmont, she helped Oghren and went chasing after Branka. They found her and let her have the Anvil, even after Caridan begged her not to, since he was in some metal body."

"What is so special about this anvil?" Hawke asked Bianca.

"It created golems. By using blood magic; anyone with the skill and a 'willing' volunteer could turn that volunteer into a golem."

Fenris had walked in as soon as they mentioned blood magic, scowled slightly and joined the table at Hawke's side, putting a small parcel in the pouch of his belt and just started drinking the ale and immediately went for the sweeter things on the table. Hawke looked at the elf, confused and curious about what was in the small parcel. He shrugged and spread honey on a slice of bread before happily munching away. Hawke bit her bottom lip, and they both knew exactly why as Fenris' eyes started to widen with desire, slowly chewing on the honey covered bread. Anders' voice broke the moment and brought the pair back into reality, Fenris smiling smugly to himself as Hawke's cheek blushed almost as deep red as her hair. Isabella noticed this and her eyebrow rose, knowing she just witnessed some _deep dark _secret between the two.

"Surely that is dangerous," Anders pointed out.

"Yes, for the volunteer it was."

"Why didn't you tell me Bianca?" Varric looked at his old love with tears in his eyes. Everyone had never seen Varric this emotional before. He must still be in love with her, clearly.

"Branka would have hurt you and your family, as well as my brother," Bianca lowered her head before taking a swig of mead, "If I didn't go, she would have…"

Before she could say a single word, Varric reached for her hand and held it gently.

"Well I'm here now, and I'm not going anywhere. Unless you try to kill me of course," Varric smiled the biggest smile Hawke had ever seen.

"Hold on a moment," Merrill muffled, a mouth full of salad and cheese, swallowing her mouthful quickly before continuing, "Who is Mirabelle then?"

Varric's eyes saddened for a moment before he turned to look at the elf, "Mirabelle is my twin sister. We did everything together, and she mastered the crossbow as well as I did, but she was nowhere as good as I was. Anyway, my parents wanted to marry her off to one of the Aeducan boys, but she was in love with a casteless criminal and they eloped, which meant that she was stripped of her caste. A couple of years later, we found out she had been arrested for burglary and was sent off to fight darkspawn with the Legion of the Dead."

"Oh Varric…I'm so sorry," Merrill gently placed her hand on Varric's shoulder, giving the dwarf a look of sympathy.

"It's fine Daisy. It is what she actually wanted to do with her life, but with being in a merchant caste, it was impossible."

"Oh I see…"

The table ate in silence for a small while, before Bianca broke the silence:

"May we talk somewhere more…_private_, Varric?" Bianca purred, biting her bottom lip before giving the dwarf a mischievous smile. Varric's frown soon turned into a huge grin, a single eyebrow rose.

"But this is _my _banquet," he teased.

"Shut up."

"Kinky minx," he chuckled as the group went silent as Bianca pulled Varric from his seat and dragged him out of the room. The sound of giggles, little footsteps running and a slam of the door was all that could be heard.

It was Isabella who was the first to break the silence with a roar of laughter.

"I never thought Varric was the sensitive type!" Isabella squealed through tears of laughter.

Soon everyone else was laughing, even Fenris was. Hawke, on the other hand, was far from amused.

"The dwarf has feelings too," she said rather sternly.

"But this is _Varric_," Isabella pointed out breathlessly, after laughing so hard.

Hawke rose from the table slowly as the others poked fun at Varric, who was not even there and would probably be defending himself by a lewd comment about the Bianca unable to resist his chest hair, or something along those lines.

"I have suddenly lost my appetite."

She slinked out of the room quietly, unaware that a pair of brown eyes had watched her the entire time. The owner to those eyes excused themselves from the table to follow Hawke. Something was troubling her and they needed to find out what it was, and comfort her.


	26. Night Terrors

_The sounds of spring birds filled the air, the lush green grass flowing in a sea of green across the meadows before him. He was standing at the other side of a river in a light tunic and his leggings were pulled up, his feet dangled into the water as he perched himself on a rock, he let himself exhale loudly, feeling completely at ease as the water of the river seemed to wash all of his fears and worries. For once, he felt at peace._

_Suddenly, at the other side of the river, she appeared in all her beautiful glory. She was wearing a long pale purple dress adorned with small white daisies trailing from the left of her chest, curling down in a spiral towards the end of the length of the dress, the straps falling to her shoulders. The material was almost see-through, but by the Maker she looked beautiful, like the goddess she was to him._

_He called out her name, but she did not respond to his call, just simply looked in his direction. Appearing from the trees, _the elf _in his usual spiky armour placed a burning kiss on her lips and she responded by kissing the elf back, tangling her hands in the elf's hair. His heart shattered, he felt the bile conjure up in his throat._

_"Hawke!" he cried out again desperately, running into the river and wading across it. _

_But it was getting difficult, as if the river was pulling him under as he felt a huge weight on his chest. Suddenly, shackles created by the water tied themselves to his arms and legs and as much as he struggled, as much as he was exhausted, he _must _get to her._

_It was no use. The water from the river surrounded him and dragged him under, choking him and filling his lungs with water._

"Hawke!" Anders cried out, waking up from his nightmare.

He was dripping with sweat and the covers were in a tangled mess. Shaking his head from the images of his nightmare, Anders sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. His body felt matted and heated, his loose breeches stuck to his thighs.

"Hawke…" he whispered weakly, putting his head in his hands as he wiped away the sweat from his brow.

Ambre appeared at his feet, staring up at him with her piercing, odd-coloured eyes. She gently purred at him, rubbing up against his legs.

"I should have gone to comfort her, shouldn't I, girl?" He whispered, scratching the back of Ambre's ears.

It was true. Anders had left the dinner table earlier that evening to pursue Hawke, to comfort whatever was troubling her. He must have stood outside the door to a balcony, pacing back and forth as he tried to conjure up words to say to her, he had _never _been that nervous talking to her before. Something that Bianca had said earlier about Hawke's 'love life'. He had hoped Hawke was the one she was _in love _with.

"Maker, I can't take it anymore," he suddenly stood up, putting on his tunic and making his way out of the assigned bedroom he was given, leaving Ambre behind curled up on the pillow of his bed.

He _needed _to speak to Hawke.

* * *

Despite it being the middle of the night, Hawke couldn't sleep. She tried many times to return to the Fade in her dreams, but failing every time. So now here she was in her house robes that she brought with her, slumped lazily in the red armchair facing the fire, a glass of wine in one hand and a book she had found in the other. The book she had found seemed to be a very old journal of a young Varric Tethras, since he insisted she had his room whilst he and Bianca took what was simply allocated as Bianca's room.

She had allowed her curiosity to get the best of her, not wanting (at first) to be an intruder to Varric's personal life, but she could not resist learning about a younger Varric:

_'5__th__ Day, Drakonis_

_You would not believe what had happened to me today?! I shit you not, I was escorting mother and Mirabelle to the Commons, with my usual crossbow on my back, those blighted women wanted to buy some new dresses and shoes for this ball that King Endrin was having to find a wife for his sons or whatever royal/noble crap he wanted, and of course, mother wanted Mirabelle to attract one of those sons. Anyway, back to what I was originally going to write, I was admiring a set of crossbow bolts when suddenly, this casteless pinched my coin purse from my belt! I was just about to shoot him in the leg when this single crossbow bolt flew right past my nose and it hit the bugger with such force, it pinned him to the stone wall! I turned to see the most gorgeous woman I have ever laid my eyes upon, and I mean, she was bloody stunning!_

_I remember her smooth, velvety voice taunting the thief before she threw the coin purse at me, turning her face to meet mine. By whatever gods was looking right then, the beauty she had! Long raven black hair, piercing grey eyes and those hips! Damn that girl was simply breath-taking. She smiled at me before putting the most peculiar looking crossbow onto her back, alongside with what appeared to be some staff. Why the hell she would carry one, I do not know…'_

Hawke smiled and laughed quietly at the dwarf's journal before she heard a gentle knock on her door. Raising an eyebrow, she quickly hid the journal behind the cushion of the chair.

"Who is it?" She called out quietly, her ear pressed against the door.

"It's Anders…please Hawke, let me in," his voice was almost pleading her, pain trickling his every word.

Hawke quickly unlocked the door and opened it to see a shaking, sweaty Anders in front of her in just a tunic and loose breeches. She smiled at him warmly as she quickly took in his change of clothes; small, gentle curls of chest hair were visible from the opening of the neck ties. He had particularly strong arms for a mage, not the strongest of arms but his muscles still visible.

"Now what do I owe this pleasure, Anders?" Hawke grinned, leaning slightly on the door frame by her shoulder.

"I need someone to talk to, and I really don't want to walk into Varric's room," he smiled weakly, both of them clearly knowing _why _Anders did not want to go into the dwarf's room. It was clear that Varric was _occupied _by other things…mainly Bianca.

"Of course," Hawke gestured Anders to come in with her hand, moving to one side as he seemed to run into the room. A confused and concerned Hawke locked the door behind her, knowing that whatever was about to be said could not be interrupted.

Anders had perched himself at the end of the bed, his head resting on his hands, appearing to be deep in thought. Hawke poured them both a glass of wine before offering one to the troubled mage.

"What seems to be bothering you, my friend?" Hawke spoke softly, taking a sip from the wineglass.

"Have you ever been obsessed with something that it drives you to lay awake at nights, endlessly hoping that you could just take whatever it is?" Anders stared deeply into Hawke's eyes, something about the look he was giving her made her uneasy. They seemed to be full of desire when he looked into her eyes.

"Thinking about oppressed mages again Anders? You're letting Justice consume you," Hawke smiled, trying to make light of the situation, and to try and remove the sickening feeling that was building up in her stomach.

"Don't make fun of this Hawke. This obsession…it's driving me crazy. I'd rather lose myself to the templars than to be without it," he was starting to sound desperate, gulping down every drop of wine from his glass like it was water.

"What is this 'obsession' Anders? And please, by the Maker, don't tell me it is cats."

Anders chuckled, "I do not have a cat obsession. I just prefer them to mabaris, besides my point. I'm obsessed with _you_, Hawke."

She knew this was coming, and she could have prevented it. Hawke _knew _this would happen; she should have stopped flirting with him and just staying strictly friends with him. Hawke didn't realise how badly she was leading him on until now and all she could do was stare at her best friend, pretending to have a look of shock on her face.

"Anders I-"

"No Hawke," he snapped before standing in front of her, his eyes looking down at her with desire, but his face was serious, "I love you Hawke, I always have and I will most likely always will. But you have given yourself to that _beast, _and don't you dare try to deny it. I see the way you two look at each other and I don't understand! He has done nothing but hurt you, yet you remain wanting _him_. He is more like a rapid dog than a person."

Hawke had almost lost her temper at Anders once before when he berated Fenris. Yes, Fenris' views on mages are narrow-sighted, but she was living _proof _that he didn't think mages were that terrible.

"You have no idea what he is like! You have no right to say anything bad about Fenris," Hawke was now standing up, her hands clenched into tight fists and she was inches away from Anders, her eyes darkened with anger.

"He could _never _love you like I could! Where was he when you needed comfort? He was nowhere to be seen, and _I _am the first person you run to when you are down, and don't you deny that."

Anders cupped Hawke's angry face in his hands, looking deeply into her eyes. Hawke wanted to push him away, her mind screamed for her body to move, but it did not listen and remained glued to the spot.

"Give me a chance Hawke, please I beg you," Anders' eyes were pleading, his thumbs stroking her cheeks as he planted a kiss on her lips rather loudly, groaning as if he had just released tension that he had been building up for years.

Hawke was just about to pull away and strike the man with a fireball when the sound of the break of glass could be heart just outside the door. This was the perfect chance for Hawke to get away as she pushed Anders aside and ran to the door, but Anders pinned Hawke to the door, her body squirming to get free.

"Please, just give me one chance, one night Hawke," he whispered in her ear.

"Let go of me," she growled before allowing her mana to flow to the surface of her skin, making Anders whelp in pain as his hands were burned by her skin, making him flinch.

Hawke used this chance to unlock the door as quickly as she could and slammed it open. Her eyes widened at the scene before her:

Fenris was standing there, his lyrium markings glowing blue and his breathing rapid. His right hand was bleeding at droplets of blood splattered the floor, glass protruding from the deep cuts. Hawke felt tears spring to her eyes as Fenris gave her a look that would literally kill her. She had only seen that murderous glare twice, and that was when he confronted Hadriana, and then Danarius.

"Fenris…"


	27. Fenris' Regret

**Let the drama (with a little Fenris/Sebastian bromance) commence! **

* * *

"I love you Hawke, I always have and I will most likely always will. But you have given yourself to that beast, and don't you dare try to deny it. I see the way you two look at each other and I don't understand! He has done nothing but hurt you, yet you remain wanting him. He is more like a rapid dog than a person."

Fenris listened closely to the closed wooden to, his ear pressed against it. He had planned to join Hawke in her quarters that night so he could claim her as officially his; telling her how he truly felt, present her with the gift which he had clenched tightly in the palm of his hand.

"You have no idea what he is like! You have no right to say anything bad about Fenris," he heard Hawke snarl at the abomination. Fenris smiled smugly; that's the Hawke he fell in love with, never afraid to speak her mind.

"He could never love you like I could! Where was he when you needed comfort? He was nowhere to be seen, and I am the first person you run to when you are down, and don't you deny that…Give me a chance Hawke, please I beg you."

That abomination was _begging _her to be with him. Fenris scoffed, _how pathetic_.

But the sound he would never want to hear in his entire life came from behind the closed door. A loud, forceful kiss was easily heard, with _him_ groaning in…Fenris was sick to his stomach as it twisted and turned with hate for the mage and the a deep sadness he had never felt before.

Hawke could not have kissed Anders surely…Really?

The time around Fenris slowed down to a standstill, voices and sounds becoming muffled as thoughts of Hawke's betrayal flooded his mind, his hopes and dreams shattering before his very eyes.

Fenris snapped.

His markings glowed in rage, breathing quickened and his anger drove him to lose the control he had fought so hard to keep.

"Fasta vas!" he snarled, he glared in the mirror that reflected his face. He was disgusting; he didn't deserve to be with Hawke anyway. His markings made him feel sick to his stomach. Why would Hawke even be remotely interested in him? The mirror shattered by his hand and the glass dug deep into his flesh, but it did not hurt him compared to now tearing of his heart.

The shatter of the mirror had, of course, alarmed everyone. Merrill and Isabella burst out of their room; Isabella brandishing her daggers in her smalls whilst Merrill was obviously in one of Carver's tunic, but threw the halla hair cloak Carver had bought for her around her small shoulders.

"What's wrong Fenris? Did the mirror show you something you didn't approve?" Merrill asked innocently, causing Fenris to become even more enraged.

"What a waste of a perfectly good mirror, I hated the Blighted thing anyway," Varric sighed as another memory of his childhood was lying on the floor, shattered literally in pieces.

Eyebrows were raised when Varric stood there in just his trousers that were undone slightly. Bianca stood beside him in just his duster, holding it close around her body, her arms folded as she used her eyes to read Fenris' mind, but remained silent.

Suddenly, Hawke burst out of her room, looking completely petrified and angry at the same time. The look on her face when she saw Fenris' hand and enraged body could have made a qunari cry.

"Fenris…"

"How could you do that to me Hawke! After everything…" Fenris shouted, his voice crackling slightly as he felt his anger quickly turn to sorrow, his markings dimming and his body still tense.

"It is not what you think-"

"Ah, domestic problems I see," Bianca observed, running her hand through her tangled hair, untangling it in the process as her silver eyes struck Fenris, he felt her eyes burning into her soul, searching for an answer.

"This is none of your concern," Fenris snarled at his worried friends.

"Fenris, what's happened?" Carver suddenly appeared at the top of the stairs. It was obvious that he could not sleep and was training outside, clearly confused with everyone else as to what had been going on. Carver had taken off his shirt whilst training, exposing the hard muscles on his abdomen, chest and arms.

Everyone looked in awe for a moment as the sweat made his muscles gleam in the light of the halls and for once, they saw him as a grown man, and not a jealous child. Merrill blushed brightly; causing Bella's eyebrow to rise and she chuckled under her breath, but stopped as soon as she received a glare from the Grey Warden.

Fenris turned to Hawke, staring deeply into her teary eyes, his face an emotionless mask but his eyes brimming with tears.

"If this is what you want Hawke, then so be it. Your happiness means more to me than my own, I wish you well."

Without another word, Fenris stormed down the stairs, clenching his bleeding hand into a fist before slamming the front door shut behind him.

At that second, Anders emerged from Hawke's room, his body slumped and hands burnt, he gave Hawke one final look of desperation, about to say something but she just held up her hand to him.

"I think you've done enough damage, Anders. I want you gone by tomorrow evening; I will deal with you once I return to Kirkwall. But right now, I cannot even look at you," Hawke spoke quietly in a complete monotone, showing no emotion in what she was saying, but her hands were shaking and her face hidden behind her fringe.

"As you wish…" Anders murmured before returning to his room, closing the door quietly.

"I'll go find Fenris," Sebastian emerged out of nowhere, still dressed in his gleaming white armour.

"Surely I should-"

"No Hawke, we all know what really happened in your room with Anders, but you know Fenris, stubborn blighted elf," Sebastian words were spoken softly, but a small reassuring smile on his face made the corners of her mouth twitch into a smile quickly before fading again.

"I…I suppose you're right. Just…bring him back Sebastian, I don't think I could-"

Sebastian nodded at Hawke, placing a chaste, friendly kiss to her forehead. She looked up at him with sad eyes, he gently pushed away the strands of hair on her face, "I understand Hawke, he will be back. I promise you."

Without a second thought, Sebastian was sliding down the banister of the stairs before sprinting out of the door after his best friend.

Her friends all slowly turned to Hawke, expecting her to say something.

"Sister…"

"I need to be alone for now, please…"

Carver nodded before leading Merrill into their shared room with Isabella, eventually followed by Isabella.

"I hope Choir Boy brings Broody back, I hate seeing Hawke sad. She has fought hard for him and just to let him slip through her fingers…"

Bianca kissed Varric's cheek, "I sense a story behind that, my dear Varric."

"Perhaps another time," he chuckled quietly before they returned to their room, turning in for the night.

* * *

Fenris was halfway across the plaza outside the gates to Orzammar, the cold wind of the Frostback Mountains they had just spent days to trek over, did not extinguish the flaming anger inside of him. Maker be damned if he survived the journey to the next blighted port and taking the next ship to wherever in Thedas it led to. He just didn't care anymore.

"Fenris!" Sebastian called out, having been chasing after the elf.

"Leave me, Sebastian."

"I shall not abandon a brother," Sebastian's voice was stern as he grabbed hold of Fenris' arm, stopping the elf in his tracks.

"B-Brother?"

"I consider you a brother Fenris. We both have the same view on things, get along so well and you've comforted me in the times where I doubted myself. You're the brother I never had."

Fenris looked at the Chantry brother's face, seeing that Sebastian was really serious.

"I consider you that too, brother."

A smile spread across the archer's face, but it soon hardened as Fenris scowl returned to his face.

"I am no longer needed here," Fenris growled in his smooth baritone voice.

_Sweet Andraste, he is making going to make a mistake he will never forget, _Sebastian thought to himself.

"So you will simply run away like last time, Fenris?"

Those words crashed down on Fenris' heart like several of golems had just landed on top of him. Sebastian had removed his hand off his friend's arms, seeing how his words had affected his friend. For the first time in his life, Fenris broke down, tears pouring from his eyes as he sobbed over the loss of his one true love. His _only _love. He would love her forever, and he wanted no one else.

He truly believed that Anders had stolen his precious Hawke away from him. Fenris would be completely lost without her, he knew this.

Since this was extremely out of character for Fenris, Sebastian kneeled down beside him and placed a hand on Fenris' shoulder. The elf glared at the Starkhaven Prince; his eyes as huge as saucers, with tears pouring down his well-defined cheeks. When they made contact with the lyrium, they had made it glow bright blue from where it had trickled down.

Fenris looked like a lost puppy, and no longer the fierce warrior he was to the rest of the world. He was just as sensitive as a child.

Sebastian offered Fenris a shoulder to cry on, but he shook his head before standing up, wiping his eyes with a trembling hand, trying to grasp whatever manly pride he had left.

"I cannot abandon her again. My sword, and heart, will always be hers. But this time, I will play the waiting game instead of her."

"Fenris, my friend, you do realise that Hawke has just forced Anders to leave for Kirkwall?"

The elf shot his friend a disbelieving look.

"It seems that Anders was asking for her to be his, but Hawke refused, and when he came onto her rather…forcefully so it seems, Hawke made her skin burn his hands before Anders could do anymore damage. Fenris…Hawke is yours, and she always _will _be. But by sweet Andraste if I am wrong, you may strike me down where I stand," Sebastian explained to his best friend, nothing but a look of care and truth in his eyes.

Fenris hid behind his hair, Maker he had made a fool of himself. Getting worked up over nothing, he himself would have to beg Hawke to forgive him.

"Now my brother, let's get you back and bandage your hand. But I have a rather cunning plan to tell you, if you will so indulge me."

Fenris' eyebrows raised at the cunning spark in Sebastian's crystal blue eyes, a hint of mischief spread across his lips into a smile. He put an arm around Fenris' shoulder as they both walked back to the mansion.


	28. Operation: Hopeless Romantic

**I apologise beforehand of how badly written this chapter is, but I needed this chapter out of the way before everything kicks off.**

**Especially with the next chapter being about why Bianca has ****_really_**** summoned Varric to House Tethras *dun dun duuuuun***

* * *

The plan was simple: help Fenris woo Hawke, making her eternally his.

Fenris knew this was all pointless, but agreed to it anyway. Sebastian had enrolled the help of Isabella, who was more than happy to help, almost ecstatic at the thought of getting involved in Hawke's love life.

The three of them were lounging about in the library, drinking dwarven ale and concocting scenarios and ways to make Hawke completely in love with Fenris.

Sebastian thought that Fenris should do the usual, romantic approach: buying her favourite things, doing what Hawke loves doing and just spending time with her before taking her out on a date. Fenris didn't realise that doing all of _that _would be really necessary, since Hawke had simple tastes and absolutely _hated _having gifts bought for her, which was a complete nightmare when it was her birthday and when various festivals and holidays were celebrated by giving gifts to others.

But Isabella had other plans:

"I have the _perfect _idea," announced the pirate after moments of staring at the fire in silence, looking for inspiration in the flames.

Sebastian's eyebrows raised and Fenris prepared himself for the worst.

"Go ahead, Isabella," Sebastian said with a smile.

"Well, I have a feeling that the pretty dwarf mage of Varric's is going to make us go on another expedition into the Deep Roads," Isabella explained, which shocked the two men. She was being serious for a change.

"And that means…?" Fenris questioned, curious as to what Isabella had concocted in that sex-crazed head of hers.

"Just drag her into your tent, have wild passionate sex with her, then tell her how you fell. Simple right?" Isabella grinned, truly proud of her plan.

Sebastian was blushing madly, clearing the lump in his throat and begging Andraste for forgiveness after the profanities he had just allowed to corrupt his mind. But he did get himself into this by suggesting the plan in the first place.

"Sounds like an _excellent_ plan!" A female voice behind him purred.

The three of them turned around to see Varric and Bianca standing at the top of the staircase on the upper section of the library, both of the dwarves had their arms crossed.

"This is just too good to miss out on! So Broody, have you tried roses? I hear that's quite popular with human women. With dwarves, you just need shiny trinkets, we're like magpies," Varric grinned before receiving a playful slap on the back of the head from Bianca.

"Oh be quiet, Varric," Bianca grinned before standing beside Fenris, who was still seated.

"A way to win a woman's heart is to tell her how you truly feel about her. No need for all this gift-buying, seducing rubbish. If she has shown signs that she is interested, then just tell her. All the good stuff comes later."

Everyone nodded in agreement to Bianca's words.

"Then you do not know my sister very well," Carver had entered the fray, closing the door behind him so that no one else could hear the scheme.

"What would you suggest then? With her being your sister and all," Varric asked the Warden, interested to see how well he truly knew his sibling.

"My sister is easily pleased; she likes the simple things in life and takes in the beauty of the smallest things. But one thing I do know she does love: strawberries."

"Strawberries?"

"She used to go strawberry picking in the forests or at one of the local farms with Bethany and Mother when we were younger, even though she ate most of them before they arrived home. But now with the blight over, farmlands and forests being destroyed and the land tainted, it is very hard to get strawberries now, though I doubt money is an issue with her."

"Ooo…strawberries and whipped cream," Isabella purred, her mind elsewhere as images of dirty things, involving whipped cream and strawberries flooded her mind.

Fenris coughed, "I'm starting to think all this planning is rather pointless. I'll just march in there and tell her how I feel."

"Not tonight I would recommend, Hawke has just lost her best friend and, at the moment, thinks she has also lost you too, Broody."

"True, it seems you don't bullshit all the time Varric," Fenris smiled smugly, grabbing his pint of ale and staring at its contents.

"Hey! I do not bullshit! I just bend the truth slightly, that is all. Anyway, I must mention one thing: No one and I repeat no one, must. Tell. Daisy," Varric chuckled, causing the others to join him.

"She's terrible with secrets, especially when Hawke had told her about Fenris' liking of-"

"Shut up, wench."

Isabella chuckled, winking at the elf. Everyone grinned apart from Bianca, who was too tired to read Fenris' mind as to what was making him blush red with anger and embarrassment.

"Someone, please enlighten me?" she folded her arms.

"Honey," Isabella smiled at the clueless dwarf, causing the rest of the group to burst into a full-on belly laugh.

"Honey?"

"Especially after him and Hawke used it during-"

"Sweet Paragons…"

Fenris started to glow, both red in the cheeks and blue from the lyrium, in both a mixture of anger and embarrassment.

"He also has a thing for hair. But only Hawke's hair; he spent _ages _smelling it, running his hands through it, brushing it. Even plaiting it! That was before Rivaini cut it off though," Varric's tears of laughter rolled down his cheeks as he tried to catch his breath, everyone else was also in hysterics, apart from the elf.

"I hope you mean the hair on her head!" Bianca managed to squeak, her throat and belly hurting from laughter.

"I can tell you now, she has _no hair _down below. _I _should know, I _wax _it every time she asks," Isabella squawked with laughter, but this caused Carver to go white as a sheet at the thought of…his sister…Carver started to retch, clutching his stomach.

"Fasta vass! I hate you all!" Fenris roared, thundering out of the library towards his own quarters, a door slamming behind him.

Once the laughter subsided, they all said their goodnights and went back to their bedrooms, except for Isabella and Carver. The pirate had pulled Carver back and told him to sit down, as soon as she knew the coast was clear, Isabella closed the door and perched herself in the chair beside the rather worried-looking Carver.

"Merrill: what do you intend to do with her?"

Carver's eyes widened in surprise by the serious tone of Isabella's voice, which was usually joking around or throwing innuendos left, right and centre.

"I-I don't know what you mean."

"Do you love her?"

"Of course I do…"

"You do realise that since you have the taint in your body, you could never have children Carver. I can tell by the way you two look at each other that you two want to spend the rest of your lives together."

"But I-"

"But you have your duty as a Grey Warden. So let me ask you this," Isabella leaned forward slightly, her face both serious and sad.

"What would you sacrifice: your duty, or Merrill?"

"You aren't seriously asking me this now?!" Carver shot up, his voice raised.

"I just don't want her hurt, sweetie. Either way, you'll be hurt, by being hunted down by your fellow Wardens for desertion, or by being heartbroken by leaving Merrill behind."

"I…I don't know," Carver sat back down in his seat, his head in his hands.

Isabella got up from her seat and placed a hand on his back.

"You have to make the decision one day, sweetling. I'm just looking out for Merrill, that is all," and with that, Isabella left the room, leaving Carver staring into the dancing flames in the fireplace.

The Wardens created who he was now. They sculpted him into a warrior who showed mercy to those who were innocent, and an unholy justice to the darkspawn foe that were his main goal. But Merrill, she awoke something inside him that he never knew existed. Sure, Carver had had many women before Merrill, including a girl in Lothering called Peaches, but they were all strictly physical. Merrill, on the other hand, made his heart skip a beat every time she giggled innocently and when her eyes captured his, it made his stomach fill with small butterflies. But he knew he could not be with her forever. The taint would eventually call for him and he would have to retreat to the Deep Roads to die there bravely against the darkspawn.

This would surely be a tough choice to make, but he had plenty of time to think on it. Carver rose from his seat and went to the bedroom, where Merrill was sound asleep on their assigned bed. He quickly took off his shirt and boots before lying beside her, gently resting her head on his chest. Merrill sighed contently in her sleep before moving her body closer to his.

Carver tucked a loose lock of her behind one of her pointed ears and whispered, with such tenderness and care:

"Don't worry love, I will always be here, I promise."


	29. A Leap of Faith

**Sorry everything is taking so long! I've been trying to balance my studies with writing chapters, and I must admit, I've been doing more writing than my studies, which is terrible really. Oh well ;) **

**Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

"Sweet thing…Hawke? Time to rise and shine, sweetie," a familiar voice spoke quietly, a finger jabbing in her hip in an attempt to wake her up.

Hawke groaned, her face hidden in the pillow she had passed out on, her hair in a matted mess and her eyes stung after hours of crying. A small puddle of drool formed at where her lips were pressed against the pillow.

After last night's events with Anders trying to force her to accept him, and then Fenris getting angry at her before leaving. It was too much to take and she drank herself to oblivion, downing at least six bottles of the strongest wine she could find in the cellar. She had lost her two best friends in the space of a few moments, and she had hoped the alcohol would take her away from all the heart break and sorrow she was experiencing.

But all the wine had given her was a pounding headache and the aching of her heart still remained.

Groggily, Hawke lifted her heavy head and glanced up at Isabella, damning that woman for waking her.

"Holy shit Hawke, you look terrible," Isabella chuckled, pushing the strands of hair away from Hawke's face.

"My head feels like a thousand ogres have sat on it and as for my heart-"

Hawke managed to sit up, rubbing her swollen eyes with her small hands, her emerald green eyes bloodshot after the entire night of crying until she had passed out.

"You don't need to explain Hawke; I know exactly how you feel. Here," Isabella handed her friend a small metal flask that is always attached by a leather strap on her upper thigh, "Take a swig of this and that hangover will soon disappear."

Looking into her friend's amber eyes, Hawke took a swig, as ordered, from the flask. The concution burned like pure lava down her throat and caused her to gag and choke. But her headache went instantly.

"Andraste's great flaming arse! What on the fuck was that?" Hawke managed to croak, taking a quick mouthful of water from the glass on her bedside table.

"A little thing I brewed to get rid of my hangovers when I was on my ship. Took me a few years to perfect though," Isabella explained with a small smile as she reattached the flask back to her upper thigh.

"Well it bloody worked, thanks 'Bella," Hawke smiled weakly, the burning sensation slowly receding.

"Now get your arse up, it's almost noon and everyone is waiting for you, minus Anders of course, after he tried to get into your lace panties."

"Wait…what?"

"Hey! I got bored in trying to wake you up. But seriously Hawke, if you need some more…_revealing _clothing to seduce a certain elf, then just ask," Isabella chuckled, winking at Hawke whose face was going as deep of a red as her hair.

"Wait…Fenris is back?!" Her once bloodshot eyes now lip up with a flawless green light, a huge smile of both relief and happiness appearing on her face.

"Of course he is. After he learnt that Anders basically forced himself onto you like some dog in heat, and then seeing him leave on a merchant caravan this morning, was all the elf would ever want," she laughed, "No one has been in his room though, so you might need to do that later."

Hawke forced herself to smile. She didn't want to send Anders away; he was an extremely good healer, far better skilled than she was. He was also her best friend, her confident and the person she could most relate to. But she made the decision and she was not going to chase after him, and going into his room later will be hard for her, Hawke knew that.

"I need to get ready…"

"Need my assistance, sweetie?" Isabella purred, winking at Hawke and grinning from ear to ear.

Hawke sighed, "You can choose my outfit and _that's _it."

Isabella squealed with joy as she rummaged through Hawke's selection of everyday clothes, mage robes and other various clothing. The pirate picked out a black corset and a deep blue dress that was similar to her own, but was the fabric covering her front and behind went down to just above the knees.

Hawke thanked Isabella before putting on the clothes her pirate friend had chosen, as well as a breast-band and panties.

Four black leather-buckled straps stopped the v-shaped cuts on either side of her upper thighs from flying open. The dress, unlike Isabella's, was shoulder-less, letting the fabric expose her porcelain skin, delicate freckles covering each shoulder. The swell of her breasts visible from the tightness of her corset and the support it gave her, the fabric was like a second skin on her figure, bringing out her curvaceous figure in all of its glory.

She then donned dark leather boots that came up to her thighs, fingerless black gloves, and a matching hooded, dark leather duster Varric had bought her two years ago for her birthday, almost a replica of his, but more feminine with the Amell family crest emblazoned on the back in ivory.

Closing the door behind her, she passed Anders door without even looking at it, but she froze on the spot, a chill running down her spine. Before she could get anymore affected by it, a dwarf servant escorted Hawke to the common room, where everyone was gathered.

* * *

A huge table, much like the one in Varric's room at the Hanged Man, was situated in the centre under a huge chandelier, scattered with maps, documents and mugs of ale. Series of bookshelves one of the walls, whilst others were full of family portraits, random paintings and mementoes on shelves. But on the wall to her right, a huge frosted-over window took up the entire wall.

"Hawke! You finally rose from the land of sleep," Varric grinned, sitting with Bianca in the middle of the table.

Carver, Merrill and Isabella were giggling over the paintings of Varric's family, leaving Sebastian with Bianca and Varric, who gave Hawke a silent jerk of his head to the right, making her eyes follow the direction of the archer's head.

Fenris had sectioned himself away from the group, looking out of the window as if he did not realise Hawke had arrived. He seemed to be deep in thought, a look of conflict clear on his face.

With her spirits completely crushed, Hawke decided to join Sebastian, Varric and Bianca at the table, sitting down in one of the chairs with her eyes fixed to her feet on the floor. The others soon joined them, apart from Fenris.

"Sooo…what did I miss?" Hawke tried her best to keep a smile on her face, but the pain in her eyes was clear for everyone to see.

"Well, _Hawke_," Bianca emphasised Hawke's name, which instantly made Fenris turn his head in an instant to glare in their direction.

But after seeing Hawke as she looked completely heart-broken, his features softened and a tender smiled tugged at the corners of his lips. Hawke's eyes met his gentle ones, brimming with tears as she smiled back and sighed with relief.

Suddenly, to everyone's surprise, Fenris dashed towards her, almost going into a full sprint and _literally _pounced on her like a wolf would their prey. The wooden chair she was perched seemed to disintegrate as it shattered beneath them at the force of Fenris' leap, various sheets of paper soared into the air. The pair landed on the rug-covered stone floor in a tangled mess of limbs, Fenris crushing Hawke with his loving embrace as the sheets of paper began to settle around them.

After the stars in her eyes faded and the spinning of her head subsided, Hawke peered up and saw a rather nervous Fenris, the tips of his ears blushing, his arms popping himself up were either side of her since he landed right on top of her.

"I…I…" He stammered, clearly nervous and embarrassed, damning himself from allowing his happiness to see her unharmed, to get out of control.

Hawke burst into laughter, a full-on belly laugh as the others joined in, Fenris growled before scrambling to his feet, offering a hand to Hawke as she continued to roll on the floor, tears of laughter streaming down her face.

As her tears came to a halt, Hawke grabbed hold of Fenris' still awaiting hand and he yanked her back up to stand.

"If you were that happy to see my Fenris, Maker knows what your reaction would be if I had no clothes on and tied up on a bed," Hawke teased, everyone else had slowly stopped laughing in an attempt to compose themselves.

"That can be arranged Hawke, if you so would desire it so," Fenris smirked smugly, proud as his response made Hawke's eyes dilate in an instant with desire, her teeth biting down the right side of her bottom lip like she always did in these kinds of situations.

"Right, back to business then?" Varric chuckled, making both Hawke and Fenris realise where they were, both muttering something about damning the dwarf before joining the others at the table,

Hawke dusted off her dress and shook her head free of the images that were now conjuring up in her mind of herself being tied up, Fenris walking into the room with a look of primal hunger in his eyes…_Now was not the time for these thoughts Hawke, pull yourself together woman!_

"So Bianca, why did you drag us all here to the, oh so wonderful city of Orzammar?" Hawke grinned, placing her hands on the table as she casually stretched one of her legs out behind her, which was her usual position for discussing business.

"Varric has a son," she replied bluntly, her eyes looking directly at Varric as she spoke. Everyone gasped, their eyes widening in shock.

"WHAT?!" Varric gasped, his eyes looked as if they were about to pop right out from his skull as he struggled to get his mind around what Bianca had just said.

He was a _father_? Of all things he could possibly be, _this _was the last thing he could ever be.

"His name is Blaize. He is a mage, just like me, but by the Stone he has his father's way of words," Bianca smiled weakly, a sadness glazing over her eyes, darkening them to a deep shade of grey.

"What happened B? Tell me or I swear…" Varric grabbed Bianca by her arms, shaking her gently with anger and desperation, tears pouring down his face in floods over his long lost son.

"I was in Antiva, trying to flee both the Chantry and the Royal Palace Guard from capturing him and he was…stolen from me. I managed to kill a few of the men but they knocked me out and all I could hear was him screaming for me," Bianca's eyes brimmed with tears, but she did not allow them to fall.

"I don't know by who but I felt the presence of huge power…Oh Varric he was only twelve, he was so young…"

"Don't worry Bianca, Varric; we will get your son back safe and sound," Hawke walked behind them both, placing reassuring hands on both of their shoulders, squeezing them gently.

"One question though; what powers does Blaize possess?" Hawke asked, taking her place beside Fenris once more.

"He is a Dream-Eater, or as the Dalish call him; 'Fuin Sulahnar*'."

"But that's impossible! There has been no record of a Fuin Salahnar since back in the days of Arlathan!" Merrill gasped her eyes widened in horror.

"Will someone _please _explain what is going on?" Hawke impatiently asked, obviously frustrated that she had no knowledge of this kind of magic.

There was a part of her that wished Anders was here. He knew everything when it came to magic and legends, but she did not have it in her at the moment to forgive him. Sure, he did not himself literally _into _her, but Anders had almost destroyed the slowly-building relationship Fenris and her were attempting to rebuild.

"Hawke? Did you hear what I said?" Merrill had her head tilted slightly to one side in confusion.

"Sorry Merrill, my mind wandered elsewhere, could you repeat that please?"

"Well, a Fuin Salahnar is an extremely powerful mage that can bring forth anyone's deepest, most frightening nightmares to life. They also embrace the darkness and create terrifying creatures from the shadows. Even though there have been only three Fuin Salahnars, they all had varying degrees of power, depending on experiences they went through."

"So what you're telling us, is that if they had a fucked up childhood, there powers would increase?" Isabella gasped.

"Exactly right, Isabella."

"Did you help Blaize control his powers before he was taken?" Hawke turned to Bianca, worried as to how much a mage with this much potential of becoming the most powerful mage in Thedas, had not already caused such destruction already.

"I helped him with his rage, he was very angry as a child, constantly trying to prove himself to others at the Proving. He managed to slaughter a twelve-man army at the age of ten."

"Oh him and Carer would get on splendidly! At the constantly trying to prove himself thing."

"Shup up, Sister."

Hawke and her companions chuckled before returning to the task at hand.

"We are going to Antiva to find out where my son is!" Varric growled, grabbing his crossbow before making it for the door that leads to the entrance hall.

"Varric, I have…employed an experienced tour guide who originates from Antiva. He will help us."

As soon as Bianca said that sentence, the door Varric was just about to exit the room burst open.

A huge grin appeared on Hawke's face as she saw someone she thought she would never see again.

"Well, well. If it isn't the Champion of Kirkwall. Your beauty is still a sight to behold, my dear."

* * *

***- Vaguely means 'Darkness Embracer'**


	30. Two Sides to Every Sovereign

They had excused themselves from their friends to spend some time alone together, to actual talk instead of make love.

Varric had regretted just jumping into bed with Bianca, near enough, as soon as he saw her. He had fallen head-over-heels in love with her all over again; she had not changed at all since they last met. Sure, she was battle-hardened and had a few battle scars on her body, but in his eyes, she was still the Paragon of Beauty to him.

He reached into the pocket of his leather duster and pulled out a golden locket, his family crest engraved into the front, and the words 'Forever and Always Yours' on the back. A small smile on his face as he opened the locket as carefully as he could; a miniature portrait of Bianca was fixed into the right side of the golden locket, the left side remained blank.

"Thinking of putting a picture of Blaize in there, dear?" Bianca's voice brought Varric out from his daydream as he perched himself at the edge of the bed.

Bianca was behind him, her arms wrapped loosely around his neck with her chin resting on his shoulder as she pressed her small, soft figure against Varric's broad, stout form.

He pushed her away, shoving himself off the bed before turning to glare deeply into her eyes. A look of both confusion and sadness appeared on Bianca's face, her brows turning into a worried frown

"Varric what's wron-"

"How long has Blaize been missing for?" He demanded, his voice raised into a yell.

"Varric I-"

"Answer me, woman!"

Bianca was silent for a mere second before answering: "About a couple of months now."

"Why didn't you send for me sooner?! You know I would have done anything to see you again, B. You did not need to be so mysterious in your letter," Varric's eyes were brimming with tears of frustration, but his manly pride disallowed the tears to fall.

"I thought you hated me, you nug-brained moron! I vanished without a trace and I had expected you to move on to someone else, someone much prettier and worth your time. Not a pathetic nobody like me," Bianca cried, her bottom lip quivering as floods of tears poured from her eyes, a small whimper escaping her lips.

"You are _not _pathetic! I love you with every fibre of my being, I always have and I always will! After not hearing from you in so long, I assumed you had died along with Branka but…Oh B…"

Varric closed the gap between them and pulled Bianca in a warm, loving embrace, his fingers tangling themselves into those raven-black tresses of hers. She cried and whimpered softly into his chest hair, which was surprisingly soft as Bianca ran her fingers through it, calming herself as Varric laid them both down on the bed, her head resting on his heart.

"I want you to be honest with me, B: was there anyone else after I left for the surface?" Varric's tone of voice was sincere, which was extremely unusual for him most of the time.

"No."

Varric's eyebrow rose, "and why not?"

"When we first met, I never believed in love at first sight, or even love for that matter. But you awoke something inside me that I thought I had shut away years ago, even if I was saving your damned coin from being stolen," Bianca smiled, looking up at the dwarf that held her in his arms.

Varric smiled back at her, such a tender and loving smile that he kept only just for her. He tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear and caressed her cheek.

"I wasn't the one who 'accidentally' froze Lord Harrowmont's wife's arse to her chair when it was the Royal Ball because she was giving me dirty looks," Varric grinned from ear to ear, receiving a playful punch to the chest by Bianca, "Oh how you wound me, fair lady!"

"Shut up you stupid fool," Bianca giggled and met her lips with his with a loving kiss before parting.

"May I ask you something, B?"

"Anything, Varric."

"When all of this is over, and we manage to get our son back, will you come back to Kirkwall…with me?"

"Of course I will; where ever you will go, I will follow. I will _not _lose you again."

And with that, they soon became a tangle of sweating, heated limbs as they explored each other's bodies, bringing themselves to their heights of pure pleasure and bliss.

* * *

**_Meanwhile, in the Common Room…_**

"Bullshit! You are cheating, Zev!" Hawke rolled her eyes, slamming her cards on the table, "You're worse than both Varric and Isabella put together!"

"Hey!"

"It's true Bella."

Isabella shrugged as she laid down her hand, which was obviously the winning one.

"You never change, my dear Isabella," Zevran chuckled in his rich Antivan accent.

"So how do you know Zevran, Sister?" Carver casually asked; his eyebrow raised as his sister's cheeks started to match the colour of her hair rapidly. Fenris on the other hand, was either growling or glowing in the presence of this Ex-Crow assassin.

He was _too _close to _his _Hawke for Fenris' own liking.

"How does anyone _know _Zev?" Isabella grinned, winking at Hawke who just shook her head and giggled.

"It was not like that, if you must know."

"Ah yes, I remember I had stopped in Lothering with my fellow crows on the way to Denerim to meet a contact. That was when the darkspawn invaded, yes?"

"Oh I remember now, Sister was trying to help as many people as she could to flee before the darkspawn arrived and she was trying to rescue a small elven child from a burning building."

Zevran chuckled, "At first I thought the woman to be insane, just running into a building on fire to save some meagre belongings. But when she emerged with a coughing elven girl in her arms, I became _enraptured_," he winked at Hawke who was smiling, hiding behind the remainders of her hair.

"But that wasn't the last I saw of our Lady Hawke: as the Crows and I made our way towards the location to where we told to assassinate two grey wardens, a large number of darkspawn surrounded her as she told her family to leave. Such an act of bravery almost got killed if I had not intervened."

"Bullshit! _You _were the one surrounded by darkspawn, one was dragging you away by your hair before I made that bastard explode," Hawke burst into laughter, bringing everyone else laughing with her, apart from Zevran whose male pride had just been destroyed.

"Oh but my dear Hawke, you did not complain about how I repaid you," the Antivan elf chuckled darkly, winking at Hawke as she just smiled impishly back, a twinkle in her eye that only Fenris knew was the look she gave _him _when she had certain…_thoughts_.

Suddenly, a crunch of metal echoed throughout the room. Everyone's heads turned to the illuminating, scowling elf who was glowering beside Hawke. He looked like he was going to explode with rage and throttle the tattooed, blonde assassin who was smiling smugly as he laid back, watching the show.

"What in the Maker is wrong with you, Fenris?" Hawke huffed; clearly annoyed by the way he was acting.

"It clearly doesn't matter Hawke, I need some air."

Fenris grabbed one of the bottles of wine off the table and slammed the door on his way out of the common room, leaving the others in awkward silence.

"That elf of yours still possessive of you, yes?"

Hawke stared into her wineglass before downing it all in one mouthful, "So it seems. It has been…a rough week."

"Oh? How so?" Zevran's eyebrow wiggled suggestively, a smirk appearing on his face.

"Nothing like that Zev," she sighed, "I better go and see him."

"But what about Wicked Grace?" Isabella whined, sticking out her bottom lip and pouting at Hawke.

"Later I promise; I just need to make Fenris un-broody…to a certain degree anyhow."

"Making your elf less broody, my dear, will be an accomplishment in itself. I have yet to see that man smile…maybe both me and you could _cheer him up_, Hawke?" Zevran grinned, causing Hawke to roll her eyes, but a thought appeared in the back of her mind that caused a shock of electricity to crawl up her spine and desire to pool in between her legs.

"Fenris is not one to share," Hawke chuckled, shaking her head of the images in her mind and a flush of red appearing on her cheeks.

"Hawke are you alright? You seem a little flustered," Merrill stared at her friend with her head tilted to one side, her face frowning in concern.

"O-of course I'm alright. Now I need to go and check on Fenris, now."

Zevran whispered something to Isabella and they both started roaring with laughter, causing Hawke to blush even more, her cheeks almost looking like a pair of tomatos.

"I swear to the Maker, I will _kill _you both," Hawke groaned before storming out of the room, trying to find Fenris.

Isabella shuffled her cards in her skilled hands, shooting suggestive looks to Zevran and received cheeky smiles from the elf in return.

"Oh I've missed something dirty again haven't I?" Merrill sighed, her face crestfallen.

"Oh Merrill…" Isabella, Sebastian and Carver chuckled in unison.


	31. Forever Yours

**Alright people, this is it. THIS IS IT! **

**Warning: first attempt at proper, awesome (I hope) smut. So please, I apologise if it is rubbish, but I have only briefly written smut before. **

**Anyway! Here it is...enjoy! ;)**

* * *

****Pacing back and forth on the balcony, almost wearing a straight-line into the grey rock, Fenris was clearly frustrated with the conflicts within his mind.

Could he love Hawke like she loved him? Of course he could, he just needed to actually tell her those three little words that he knew meant so much to her. But where does she want their relationship to lead to? Marriage? Family? Spending their entire lives together? Fenris knew he would love all of those things, but whatever Hawke decides in the end, he will stay by her side no matter what happens until she bids him farewell.

But that damned Antivan was _not _helping.

What was their history? Not that it was really any of his business, Fenris thought deeply.

_No, of course not. Hawke was interested in only him, not Zevran. _

Hawke had made it clear that night with the halla, and with how her eyes lit up from the broken-hearted look she wore when he simply smiled at her. _Hawke was his, _and he would not want anything else.

Suddenly, out of no-where, a small miaow came from in front of him, snapping him back into reality. Perched in front of him, was the Abomination's damned flea-bag was staring up at the elf, her head tilting to one side as she blinked her big mis-coloured eyes at him, one shining like sapphire and the other like an emerald.

"Shoo, flea-bag! You're not wanted here," Fenris hissed, but Ambre stood her ground, continuingly staring at Fenris with those eyes.

Fenris groaned, rolling his eyes before they were transfixed on what was tied to the cat's neck. A small roll of parchment, tied with a ribbon around the cat's neck. Curious as to its contents, Fenris untied the letter before opening it, squinting as he muttered the words under his breath, putting Hawke's excellent teaching skills to work:

_'Hawke,_

_I know you hate me more than anything in Thedas right now, but I just needed to tell you how I felt about you. I had hoped that you would welcome me with open arms and accept me for the man I am, no questions asked. But alas, I was a fool; I always have been the fool in all honesty. I knew I could not compete with Fenris. Despite being the most broody, narrow-minded bastard anyone has ever known, he can give you one thing I cannot: and that is freedom, and if he did go on less about how much he hated mages and how much he hates the world, he would be a pretty decent man._

_He better take good care of you Hawke, and I'm deeply sorry about every ounce of pain I have caused you._

_Your friend, _

_Anders.'_

Fenris scoffed, finishing reading the mage's pathetic plea for Hawke's forgiveness by trying to get on her good side with lies about Fenris being a 'pretty decent man'. To his surprise, Fenris found another note tucked under the note to Hawke. Squinting, he attempted to read the abomination's scrawled hand-writing:

_ 'Fenris,_

_I know we have never got along due to our indifferences about mages and what not, but I just needed to tell you this before I leave: women like Hawke are a once in a lifetime gift from the heavens to have, and you, the broody bastard you are, have been chosen to have her by Maker knows what. But nonetheless, she has chosen you to be hers. _

_Break her heart, and I'll break you._

_Anders.'_

"Reading other people's messages, are we Fenris?" Her voice filled the afternoon air, like a sweet melody to his ears.

Fenris scowled before turning around to meet Hawke's eyes, handing her the letter from Anders addressed to her, crumpling the one Anders had left for him behind his back before sneakily throwing it off the balcony.

"Anders will have to try better than that to get on my good side, I almost lost you because of that bastard," Hawke spoke quietly, her words soft before she too, screwed up the parchment into a small ball before lobbing it away as far as she could, making it land into one of the lava rivers below, instantly turning to ash.

"Hawke I-"

Before Fenris could speak, Hawke's lips met his own with a kiss so passionate and full of love that would make even the Maker and His Bride jealous. A low moan rumbled through his chest as he snaked his hand through her deep-red tresses, using his other arm to wrap around her back to pull her close to his body, which Hawke responded by placing her small delicate hands on either side of his face. He slide his tongue between her lips, causing Hawke to open her mouth and his tongue plunged into the depths of her mouth, tangling her tongue with his own as they seemed to play a war of dominance within each other's mouths.

It was Hawke who was the one who broke the kiss, causing Fenris to growl in impatience and annoyance. He wanted to claim her as his now, what was her problem?

"Fenris…?"

"Yes Hawke?"

"I love you, Fenris. I always have, and I don't think I'll ever stop," she smiled sheepishly at him, blushing at the soppiness of her statement.

Those three words was all Fenris needed to hear from those plump, naturally-deep red lips of hers before he kissed them tenderly, with such gentleness that was rare in him. He stared deeply into Hawke's eyes, moss melting with emerald.

"I am yours, always Hawke," was all he could say, cursing himself for not saying 'I love you too' back to Hawke, but she still smiled warmly, her eyes glistening with tears of joy. She_ knew _Fenris meant what he said.

Fenris gently kissed away the tears running down Hawke's cheeks before sweeping her off her feet, causing Hawke to giggle loudly.

"Oh so there _was _sweeping involved," a voice came from behind them.

They both turned their heads to glare at the dwarf who was standing there with his usual parchment and quill, writing down the details.

"Out of the way, dwarf. I have to reclaim what is mine," Fenris grinned, giving a scolding look at Hawke full of desire and lust that she almost melted into his arms from the heat of his intense gaze.

Fenris stormed out of the balcony and into the corridor, exchanging heated kisses with Hawke along the way, playful giggles and frustrated growls could be heard within the entire corridor, causing Varric to gulp.

"Maker help us all, I better warn everyone about what's about to happen. Poor Merrill will end up being corrupted."

Varric sprinted down the stairs, almost leaping into the room, where an already drunk Isabella was all over Sebastian, still trying to seduce him. Zevran was laughing hysterically at Isabella's attempts of seduction and the blushes of the Prince.

"Isabella. We need to get everyone out, Hawke and Fenris are about to do the nasty!"

"Holy shit, what?!" Isabella instantly stood up, "Alright, everybody out! To the tavern!"

With haste, everyone quickly evacuated the house, leaving the poor servants to deal with the sounds that will burst from behind Hawke's bedroom door.

* * *

_She was simply a goddess._

Fenris was lying back on the bed, his shirt ripped off by Hawke's desperation to feel his naked chest against hers, leaving him in only his leggings and smalls. But right now, Hawke was standing at the foot of the bed, in nothing but her smalls and breastband, looking straight into his eyes with pure desire and love.

Hawke slowly turned her back to him, teasing him by undoing her breastband at a pace so excruciatingly slow that Fenris began to get impatient, one of his hands gripping hard on the bed sheet and the other supporting him to remain upright. She was _teasing _him. Peering over her shoulder, Hawke gave Fenris a sly smile before facing him, his eyes instantly transfixing themselves over her full breasts, despite their size, were quite perky and those pink, puffy nipples that Fenris had been imagining in his head over endless sleepless nights were now his again.

He licked his lips slowly as his eyes continued to stare at her breasts, causing her to become weak at the knees where she stood that she had to cling onto one of the bedposts to stand. Smirking at the effect he had on her, Fenris grabbed her by her hips and lifted her onto his lap. His mouth instantly latched onto one her nipples, suckling and nibbling at her flesh as she squirmed in his arms as he used his other hand to massage the other soft mound, Hawke was mewling and moaning in pure ecstasy, her eyes closed and her back arching slightly.

Looking up at her face, Fenris stopped what feasting on her flesh and brought his face to meet hers. Their noses touched and their gaze was intense, Fenris put his hands on her cheeks before closing his own eyes, only to re-open and for her to look back at him, puzzled as to why he had stopped, Fenris chuckled, the vibrato in his chest against Hawke's caused her to shudder.

"What's wrong Fenris?" She whispered; her eyes full of worry and concern. Clearly she was worried that Fenris was now about to leave her again. Oh how wrong she was.

"I just wanted to make sure this wasn't all just a dream, and if that is the case, then let the Maker try and wake me up, he shall fail," Fenris smiled warmly, his thumbs stroking Hawke's soft cheeks.

Suddenly, a mischievous sparkle in Hawke's eyes caused Fenris to gulp loudly as she raised her head to one of his ears, her hot breath against his neck made him shudder. Hawke chuckled darkly into her lover's ear before sliding her wet tongue slowly along the length of Fenris' ear, before biting down hard on the tip of his ear, turning Fenris' low growl into a yelp of a mixture of pain and pleasure.

"Are you sure you are still dreaming, Fenris?" Hawke's voice was husky with desire as she whispered in his ear, causing Fenris to groan before growling, he _hated _how she had this effect on him.

He snapped. Fenris grabbed Hawke's shoulders and slammed her down onto the mattress, making sure she was underneath him. He ripped off her smalls, chucking the torn material aside before planting a rough bite on the left side of Hawke's neck, sucking the bite hard to leave behind a mark declaring to the world that she was his, her body squirming underneath him and her moans filled the bedroom as soon as his teeth touched her neck.

Fenris fumbled with his leggings, trying to get the straining desire pulsating in his smalls from exploding through his leggings. After he managed to rip off his leggings in haste, Hawke had disposed of his smalls and her fingers were wrapped gently around his length, stroking the shaft slowly with such a gentle caress that it caused Fenris to growl with pleasure, his eyes closed for a brief moment before he pinned her hands above her heard. Her eyes widened with surprise and a sly smile appeared on her face as Fenris smirked impishly before sliding his index finger down in-between her breasts, down her soft stomach and to the folds between her legs, causing Hawke's eyes to widen with desire as she stared at Fenris' hand, waiting anxiously as to what he will do next.

Seeing the look of want in his lover's eyes, Fenris lowered his head in-between her legs, smirking at her before sliding his two of his fingers inside of Hawke.

"Fe-Fenris!"

Her back arched, eyes closed and her hands gripped onto the bed sheets tightly. Hawke began to squirm as Fenris slowly pumped his fingers in and out of her sex, his tongue flicking and teasing her nub before sucking it hard, causing Hawke to mewl and scream in pure pleasure.

_Maker! She still smelt and tasted fantastic! _Fenris grinned as he remembered his thoughts, although he could faintly remember how she smelt and tasted since the last time they did this, he was still overpowered by it all.

Feeling Hawke tighten around his fingers, Fenris quickly retracted his fingers and replaced it with his hardened length, causing Hawke to scream his name in a moment of desire and pleasure as she reached her climax. He pumped his length inside her slowly so she could recover from her high, and as soon as she had opened her eyes to see her elven lover on top of her, gazing deeply into her eyes, Hawke captured Fenris' lips with hers and he quickened his pace in an instant, moans escaping her lips as his lips were still against hers. Fenris smiled against her lips before locking his lips around the two mounds of flesh that were bouncing to the rhythm of his trusts.

"F-faster Fenris! Please…"

Obeying her command, Fenris slammed him length into her harder and faster at an unrelentless force, both him and Hawke moaning and growling.

"H-Hawke…"

Her nails dug deep into his back, making the elf go wild as he gripped on tightly to the headboard of the bed, using it as leverage to gain momentum in his thrusts.

Fenris could not contain his control any longer as his markings started to glow. He was close to the edge of pure ecstasy; the feeling of his length being inside her was something he had never experienced before. She felt amazing, and he would have lost control of himself much earlier if he did not use his early training of self-control to stop himself from finishing sooner than he anticipated.

"Hawke!" Fenris roared in pleasure, as he neared his climax.

"F-Fenris!" Hawke screamed as her sex tightened around his length, causing them both to reach their climaxes at the same time as Fenris spilled his seed deep inside of her, collapsing on top of her afterwards at the power of his climax.

As much to Hawke's disappointment, Fenris pulled his length out of her before dragging the covers over both of them as he embraced her from behind, wrapping his strong arms around her. Fenris nuzzled his nose into the side of her neck, inhaling her scent of sweat, sex, rosewater and jasmine. Hawke pressed her body against him more, making sure that their bodies were as close as they ever could be.

"Hawke."

"Hmm? Yes Fenris?"

He gently turned Hawke to face him; his fingers tangled themselves into her locks of hair, his other arm wrapped around her waist. Fenris gazed deeply into her eyes, she could not read the emotion behind them, but two were clearly love and fear.

"I love you, Hawke."

Hawke answered him with her best smile and a bruising kiss, "I've been waiting for you to say that to me the moment I met you."

Fenris smiled softly at her and repeated himself: "I love you."

She blinked, tears falling down her cheeks of happiness. Fenris quickly wiped them away before tending to his own tears.

"I knew you were a big softie at heart," she chuckled.

Fenris groaned, grabbing a pillow and gently hitting her with it. Hawke returned the blow with a pounce on top of Fenris, both of them laughing as they rolled around on the bed, throwing playful punches and whacks with pillows to each other.

* * *

Hawke had requested for dinner to be brought to her quarters for herself and Fenris, knowing that they won't be leaving the bedroom until when they all set out tomorrow for Redcliff; which would be their stop before reaching Denerim to get Isabella's ship to Antiva. Isabella had already sent message to her crew members to prepare the ship so that it would be ready the instant they reach Denerim.

Her friends had tried to get through the door, only to be stopped by a glowering Fenris who was _not _happy about being disturbed with his time with Hawke, and everyone knew not to mess with Fenris when he was not happy over something, especially when he gave them his usual death-stare.

But now all Hawke could look forward to is a lifetime with the man she loved, being surrounded by amazing friends and brand new adventures waiting for them across the seas.


	32. The Last Day in Orzammar

**Sorry for the long wait! I've been very (and that's putting it mildly) behind on coursework recently so I've not had much time to write this chapter, but it seems to be ****_much _****longer than the others, so I'm going to try and make it this sort of length each time now. **

**The next chapter, however, will be far less words than usual I think, depends on how much of the story I want to give away, but knowing me, I doubt I will give much away ;) **

**Anyways, read and enjoy! Reviews are very helpful, especially if you criticize me. I've been receiving too many positive reviews. GIVE ME BAD ONES! I need something to improve on hehe. X3 **

* * *

****Hawke awoke to the sounds of rather angry, raised voices.

"…As much as it is _lovely _to see that Hawke and Broody have finally found each other, you need to go in there and wake them up! It's almost noon," raged an infuriated Varric. Hawke quietly chuckled at the thought of a usually mellow Varric, being all red with anger.

"And be attacked by her guard dog? No thanks," Carver huffed, obviously afraid of the 'guard dog' that was also one of his friends, despite their differences.

"Just go in there and wake her up."

"Oh for fuck sake you two, let me handle this," came the sultry voice of Isabella, whom would have probably winked at the two men and was now starting to attempt to unlock the door with her set of lockpicks, if Hawke knows her pirate friend.

Hawke smirked to herself as she turned her head to see Fenris still beside her, his arms wrapped tightly around her possessively and his face buried in her hair. He was still deep in sleep and his nightmares never seemed to haunt him that night as his gently breathing tickled the back of her neck. She quickly turned her head to kiss the side of his head before turning back and pretending to be asleep, allowing Isabella to burst into the room.

"My, my, you two have certainly been _busy_," Isabella chuckled, obviously noticing the ripped clothes on the floor.

"Holy shit…" Varric and Bianca gasped in unison as they both noticed a desk had been completely cleared of books as they lay in a mess on the floor. Hawke smirked and her legs squirmed slightly as she remembered what she and Fenris had done on that desk last night.

"Shh! I want to surprise them."

Hawke heard Isabella's soft booted footfalls make their way to her side of the bed. She felt Isabella perch her huge behind on the edge of the bed and as soon as she extended her arm towards Hawke, about to shake her gently awake, Hawke grabbed hold of Isabella's arm firmly before pulling the pirate into the bed with her.

Isabella's squeal of both surprise and delight, followed by the combination of Hawke's belly laughter and Isabella's naughty giggles, awoke a rather startled Fenris, who sat up immediately, and before he could realise what was going on, he was suddenly shoved off the bed along with a section of the duvet as Hawke pinned Isabella down on the bed, hitting her with a pillow.

Carver and the others side as they watched the two women hit each other with pillows, tickling one another and laughing like madmen. This was usually typical of both Hawke and Isabella, who would use either the Hanged Man or Varric's room as their ring of 'combat', which usually ended up with Hawke either casting a paralyse spell on Isabella, or instead using magical binds on Isabella's hands and feet. Not once has Isabella bested Hawke, despite her amazing reflexes and momentum.

"Hey no fair, Hawke!" Isabella chuckled whilst being pinned down by a giggling Hawke.

"Oh come on, how much have you wanted to be _underneath _me, my dear Isabella?" she teased.

"But Hawke, you know I like to be on top."

Fenris growled and lifted his head to see what all the commotion was about.

There was his Hawke, in her rather revealing, short deep-purple silk nightdress on top of a rather happy Isabella who was clearly enjoying the view of Hawke's porcelain pale breasts near her face. Both women were now staring at the slowly angering elf.

"So Hawke, does the lyrium go _all _the way down?" Isabella chuckled, propping herself up on her elbows to get a better look of the elf on the floor, who was seething with rage and confusion.

"Why don't you look for yourself?" Hawke burst into full-on belly laughter, tears streaming down her face as Isabella pushed Hawke gently off her as the pirate peered down at Fenris who was looking directly at Isabella, confused as to what she was doing as she eyed him from head to toe.

Isabella smirked and chuckled, licking her lips, "Oh so it does! Hawke you lucky bitch!"

Fenris managed to speak, "What do you mea-...Oh."

His look of confusion turned to one of horror as he came to a shocking realisation as he looked down at his body.

He was naked. Not only in front of Isabella, but in front of Carver, Varric, Zevran and Bianca.

"Well well…it seems that what they say about elves are true: the pointier their ears, the larger their-" Isabella fell onto the bed laughing with Hawke as Fenris panicked and fumbled for something to cover the last of his manly pride, he wrapped the duvet around his entire body, his body shaking with anger.

"GET OUT!" He roared, giving the death glare to all five of the intruders.

Varric and the other men, plus Bianca instantly retreated, laughing along the way with Zevran saying something along the lines of 'I told you so'. Isabella chuckled and winked at Hawke, who was now blushing and looking ashamed of herself for angering Fenris. The pirate quickly strutted out of the room, following the others in their hasty retreat.

Fenris was now breathing rapidly, his markings flared in embarrassment as he grabbed his clothes, muttering curses in Arcanum under his breath as he hastily put on his clothes.

"Can't I have one bloody night where I can wake up without chaos erupting?" he snarled, doing up the last of the buckles on his armour.

Hawke didn't respond and perched herself on the edge of the bed, her face hidden behind her hair as she stared at the floor, not wanting to anger Fenris even further. He turned to face her and sighed.

"I'm sorry, I should not take my anger out on you," he spoke softly, kneeling down in front of Hawke and lightly tucked a few tresses of hair behind her ear before staring deeply into her eyes, reassuring her. A soft smile appeared on Hawke's lips.

"I should be the one apologising for causing this whole incident in the first place," she could not help but giggle.

Fenris smirked, "Just know that I have no intention of sharing you with anyone, not even Isabella."

"Isabella is really not my type, Fenris."

"How so?" Fenris asked curiously with one of his eyebrows raised.

"As you can tell, us Hawkes are into people of the more…pointy-eared variety," she teased, playfully stroking the length of one of Fenris' ears with her index finger, causing Fenris to shudder with pleasure.

"Do not tease me Hawke," he growled in response, his eyes darkening in desire.

"You're no fun," she teased, sticking her tongue out playfully to him.

Fenris rolled his eyes at Hawke, chuckling before he stood up and left to pack the few meagre belongings he brought with him to this trip. Unlike Hawke, Fenris only had one set of armour with a few spare of smalls, tunics and leggings which were washed by the dwarven servants, despite how much he persisted he could do it himself.

After everything was packed and hauled onto the cart, he returned to Hawke's room to find her staring out of the window, dressed in a simple white blouse, black corset and matching black leggings, which were tucked in knee-high black boots, she was also wearing the duster she wore yesterday. Hawke obviously did not want anyone knowing she was a mage in Orzammar, not that it mattered to her, but something seemed off.

"Is something troubling you, Hawke?" Fenris strode over to stand beside her, squinting as he tried to figure out what she was staring at.

There was a family of dwarves in the Commons Market, the two younger ones, a boy and a girl, were fighting over something and what seemed to be their older sibling stepped in to bring order as their parents were browsing the wares of one of the stalls.

"It doesn't seem that long ago that I was taking the nails out of Bethany's braids when Carver nailed them to her bed whilst she slept," Hawke chuckled quietly, a distant look on her face as she remembered the memory.

Fenris leant against the window frame, watching the family as they walked off into the distance. He thought about what his life could have been like if he had not have had these markings burned into his flesh, about how _simple _it could be. But he quickly pushed that thought aside; without the way he was now, he would have never have met Hawke.

"You should not linger in the past Hawke, just look around, take a deep breath then start anew."

Hawke laughed, "That sounds awfully familiar."

"You said it to me when I was allowing my hate to consume my very being, and I am now trying to live by what you said."

Fenris gave her a small smile before putting his gauntleted hands on her bare shoulders, the cool metal against the warmth of her skin made Hawke shiver as her eyes met his. He leaned in slightly and their foreheads touched, still staring deep into each other's eyes as Fenris ran his hand through Hawke's hair, down the back of her neck which caused her to release a small sigh and Fenris saw the opportunity to claim her lips with his in a passionate but tender kiss.

His hand trailed down the side of her neck, the pointed fingertips of the gauntlets lightly scratching her flawless skin, not causing any marks, and stopped his hand right on her heart. Fenris felt her heart hammer through her chest and smiled against her lips, still not being able to get over the effect even just his voice had on her.

_Now is the time Fenris, give it to her now._

He broke the kiss and Hawke groaned in disappointment, her eyes shut but her lips still parted.

"Hawke, I want you to have this," Fenris reached into his pocket and pulled out a small leather pouch, Hawke had opened her eyes now as she felt him take a hold of her hand and placing the pouch in her hand.

Hawke's eyebrow rose, "Fenris…you didn't need to give me anything. You _know _what I'm like receiving gifts…"

"Just open it," the look on Fenris' face turned into a worried frown as he hid behind his white locks.

She tilted her head in confusion before doing as she was told and opened the leather pouch slowly, carefully pulling out a necklace.

"Fenris this is…"

A small, carved wolf's head made out of polished bone, probably no bigger than a sovereign, was attached to a thin red ribbon. The design itself was simple, which made it even more beautiful. Hawke did not like things that were too fancy and over-complicated in design, and this Fenris knew. As she admired the gift, she noticed that the two tiny emeralds set into the bone carving as eyes, were the same as the colour of her own eyes.

"Did you…Did you make this?" Hawke had a huge smile on her face as she looked up at the blushing elf in front of her, who simply nodded in reply. "It's beautiful, Fenris. It really is."

Fenris smiled softly, his heart soaring as he saw how much Hawke loved his gift, "Then allow me, my lady, to assist you in putting it on?"

Hawke chuckled, "Is that something Sebastian taught you? Or Zevran?" She handed Fenris the necklace and he quickly tied it around her neck before lightly brushing his lips along her neck, resting his hands on her shoulders.

"Neither, I did learn some manners in Tevinter," he purred into her ear.

"Bullshit!" Hawke laughed as Fenris' soft breathing tickled the back of her neck.

He simply chuckled darkly into Hawke's ear before trailing burning kisses along her neck and shoulder before leaving a hard bite between where here neck met her shoulders, causing Hawke to squeal in pain and pleasure, before letting go of her and running outside.

"Damned elf!" Hawke groaned in frustration after recovering from her haze of desire, laughing darkly as she chased after him, taking her staff with her.

* * *

"Pleeeease Varric! Can we before we go? Pretty please," Hawke begged the dwarf who was become more and more agitated by Hawke's pestering, her eyes big and round like the look her mabari gives them all when food was around.

"No. Firstly, you and Isabella are not making me a Paragon of Manliness in the Shaperate. Secondly, drawing crude drawings of King Bhelen on the side of the palace wall with Isabella and Zevran is certainly _not _the best of ideas you've had. Lastly, you and Isabella are not going to organise a nug wrangling competition in order to find a dwarf for Isabella to tumble with."

Hawke pouted, "Could I at least explore the Commons with whoever wants to go? You'll be my most favourite dwarf forever and ever!" She grinned.

"I thought I already were," Varric chuckled as he hauled the packs containing everyone's tent, minus Anders', onto the back of the cart.

"Oh I don't know Varric, if Bianca allows me to do everything Isabella, Zevran and I have planned, and then she may easily overtake you," Hawke bent down slightly, meeting Varric's eyes.

"Fine, have it your way Hawke. You are the leader after all, I just want my son back…" Varric sighed. Hawke put a reassuring hand on Varric's shoulder before kissing his forehead in a friendly manner.

"We will find him Varric, don't you worry," she flashed him one of her signature smiles. Hawke had many smiles, but this one was certainly his favourite. It said much more than what words could alone, it was a smile she only showed her friends when they were at their lowest and it instantly lifted their spirits.

"You have two hours to stir whatever shit up you want, no hurry," Varric roared with laughter as Hawke smiled impishly, a twinkle of mischief in her eyes. Damn, Hawke would make an excellent rogue if she did not have magic.

Hawke grinned as she whistled over to Isabella and Zevran, who immediately cackled with laughter, two large bags on their backs and they both joined her in their attempts to cause as much mischief in Orzammar before leaving. Fenris lifted his head to look in the direction of the sweet melody of her laughter; her arms were linked with Isabella's and Zevran's before the little entourage disappeared in the crowds of the Commons. He growled before turning back to tying knots on the ropes of the cart that were preventing any of the bags from falling off during bumpy roads.

* * *

Everyone was waiting outside in the plaza in front of the gates of Orzammar, the Frostback Mountain air sliced through his skin, a complete contrast to the hot air from the lava pools in Orzammar itself. Fenris shifted nervously on his feet; where in the Maker's name were Hawke, Zevran and Isabella?

Suddenly, the Orzammar gates burst open and through a cloud of smoke, Hawke and Isabella were sprinting at full speed, cackling like madmen.

"Guys jump on the cart now! We need to get out of here!" Hawke shouted at Varric, who still looked at her with confusion.

Isabella was carrying a nug under her arm, which seemed to be dressed up as King Bhelen, Hawke had a huge sack full of Maker knows what, swung over her shoulder. Zevran on the other hand, somersaulted out of the smoke, seamlessly pulling on his clothes as he flipped and cartwheeled from the gates. Guards were chasing after the troublesome trio, cursing them as they jumped onto the cart; Hawke took the reins of the horses and with a 'Yah!', the horses reared their heads before pelting their way down the rocky path towards the Frostback Mountains.

Sebastian and Bianca held onto the sides of the cart in fear of their lives. Isabella and Zevran were casually perched at the back of the cart, shouting profanities at the dwarven guards. Carver was trying to help a startled Varric onto the cart as his stubby dwarven legs almost gave way under him; he was then suddenly picked up by Fenris who was sprinting at such speed that he just appeared to be a flash of blue. The elf threw Varric into the cart, who was caught by Carver before catching up with the horses, jumping into the passenger's seat beside Hawke.

"What in the Maker's name was all that about?" Sebastian shouted, still gripping onto the side of the carriage in panic as Orzammar became a small dot in the distance.

Hawke lifted her head and laughed, "We'll tell you later, but Varric, I doubt you will _ever _be able to return to Orzammar again, nor you Bianca."

They both shrugged, a huge grin on Bianca's face.

"I hated that bloody place anyway! Noble scum," Bianca chuckled.

Fenris took hold of the reins and slowed down the horses steadily, since they were no longer in pursuit of the Orzammar guards.

"Festis bei umo canavarum, Hawke."

"Si mors te Fenris."*

The elf looked at Hawke gobsmacked.

"You just spoke perfect Arcanum. What more are you hiding?"

Hawke smiled one of her other signature smiles; the one where she only lifts up one of the corners of her lips into a half-smile, but it's a wicked smile, which usually comes with an glimmer of mischief in her eyes.

"Just a few talents," she teased, kissing his cheek before jumping into the back of the cart with the others.

Fenris chuckled to himself, shaking his head at the woman who drove him insane, and now knowing that she was keeping other 'talents' from him would drive him even more.

What else was Hawke hiding?

* * *

**Arcanum/Latin translation*- I will not be the death of you, Fenris.**


	33. Redcliffe

**Hawke's name is finally revealed in this chapter...*DUN DUN DUUUUUN **

**I had enough of saying 'Hawke' over and over, so yeah...this is just a little something before stuff starts to get serious and then there will be a long time before the usual hilarity occurs again.**

**Reviews are helpful by the way! :) Anyways, enjoy.**

* * *

After days of braving the Frostback Mountains, slaying bandits, packs of wolves and slavers alike, Hawke and her merry band of misfits had reached Redcliffe; their stop before heading to Isabella's ship in Denerim.

The spring sun was setting over the reddened cliffs, turning them from a red-clay colour to a deep burgundy, almost matching Hawke's hair colour, but paler. There was not much life here after the Blight, the quiet murmur of the village at the bottom of the hill and the breeze through the trees, as well as the creak of the wooden cart and the sound of horse hoofs was all that could be heard.

Hawke had never been to Redcliffe before; the only thing she knew about the small village was that Arl Teagan Guerrin had taken over as Arl of Redcliffe after Eamon Guerrin stepped down after his child was taken to the circle. Plus, she also knew this is the place where King Alistair was born and raised here by both Eamon and then the Chantry before he became a Grey Warden.

She peered up at the reddened cliffs as she walked alongside the cart beside Carver, who was too busy talking to Merrill about how the Wardens stopped off here once when the darkspawn became a trouble in the area.

"Is there something on your mind, mi amore?" Zevran asked Hawke, breaking her from her daydream.

"I have never been to Redcliffe before. It is one of the only places in Ferelden I have never been to."

"Ah my dear, it is quite the fine village. No whorehouse though, which is a terrible shame. But the tavern has even the finest Antivan brandy," Zevran grinned, a playful glint in his eyes.

"Then I better start drinking, Maker knows I haven't had a decent strong drink since Orzammar, and the swill in the Hanged Man doesn't get anyone drunk enough, even after twelve pints," Hawke giggled.

"I have you know that the Hanged Man's finest whiskey can get you drunk after _ten _glasses," Isabella joined the conversation, a single eyebrow raised at the pair.

"Speaking from experience, mi amore?"

"I woke up with my smallclothes missing, tied up and gagged in my bedroom."

"That sounds like a normal night for you, Bella! Plus, you never wear smallclothes anyway!" Hawke burst into laughter as Isabella playfully punched her arm.

"Ah I see you have taught her well, Isabella!"

"Hey! Hawke was like this when I found her, but I have been working my charm on Merrill."

Carver froze on the spot in front of them and glared at Isabella, Merrill blushing brightly beside him.

"Is _that _why she stuck her-..."

"Dear Maker, Isabella!" Hawke roared with laughter, "You have successfully corrupted Merrill!"

"I've been trying for years, my sweet."

"I missed something again didn't I?" Merrill sighed, as she was snapped back to reality after staring at a small patch of Andraste's grace growing into the side of one of the reddened cliffs.

They strolled into the centre of the small village, right outside the Chantry. The villagers stared at the group curiously, a few women had frolicked up to Zevran giggling and cooing about 'how he had returned to them'. Hawke shook her head and laughed as he soon took them to one side.

"That elf will never change," she muttered to herself before joining Fenris, who was driving the cart into the nearby stable.

* * *

As soon as Hawke had paid for the remainder of the rooms at the tavern before the group had claimed a large oak table in a separate room from the main bar.

Carver and Sebastian went off several moments ago to buy whatever supplies the group needed for the remainder of their trip to Denerim, since they will not need the horses and the cart when they board Isabella's ship. Zevran had still not returned from wherever he went off to with those three other women. Isabella, Merrill, Bianca and Varric had decided to stay at the table, drinking ale and swapping embarrassing stories of Varric with one another, despite Varric's protests. Fenris was nowhere to be seen; but knowing Fenris, he just needed to be alone, and Hawke respected that.

But all Hawke wanted was a relaxing, hot bath. Lloyd, the barman, had told her that the waitress Bella would prepare the bath for her.

She had sprawled herself on the surprisingly soft bed, reading a book on advanced healing spells that Anders had given her with Ambre curled up in the circle her arms made as she held the book when Carver burst through the door, making both Hawke and Ambre jump.

"Didn't Mother teach you about knocking before entering your sister's room?" Hawke recovered, sitting up on the bed in just her tunic and three-quarter leggings.

"Sorry Sis, but I need to err…ask you something."

"Fire away," Hawke slyly smiled, an eyebrow raised in curiosity.

Carver sat himself nervously into the chair opposite the bed where Hawke was on.

"I just wanted to say…congratulations, on you and Fenris I mean."

Hawke tilted her head slightly in confusion, "What?"

"I mean…Maker's breath I hate this-"

"Hate what?"

"Will you be quiet so I can talk woman!"

Hawke pressed her lips together tightly before nodding, allowing her brother to speak.

"Ever since Father died, all you have done is look out for others, protect our family and escaping the templars. You have never given yourself a chance to be selfish, or have anyone too close to you. All I'm trying to say is: I'm happy you have finally found someone that makes you happy."

"Carver…I…"

"You don't need to say anything Sis, I just needed to get that off my chest and will you please…stop…looking at me like that," Carver rolled his eyes as Hawke was smiling at him, her eyes had a playful glimmer to them.

"You're just a big softie! I swear all warriors are."

Carver groaned before storming out of the room, before being replaced by Bella, who had prepared her bath for her. Hawke smiled and thanked the woman with a few silver before being led to the wash room, where she told Bella she did not want to be disturbed, unless by certain handsome, white-haired elf with a harsh baritone voice.

Hawke quickly relieved herself of her clothing, throwing them on a chair before slowly sliding her body into the metal tub, the hot water washing away all of the dirt and stress off her skin. She felt herself truly relax as she ducked her head under the water, exhaling all the air from her lungs. This was one of the few ways she could truly relax and lose herself in her own little world, where she was not the Champion of Kirkwall, or the carrier of Kirkwall's problems. She was just Hawke.

She allowed the water to completely relax her aching body before washing her hair and body; thanking the Maker she had bought her usual soaps along on the journey with her. The entire room had now started to smell like rose-water and jasmine as Hawke lathered the soap between her hands before working it into her body. After rinsing off her body, she grabbed the towel on the side of her and stood up, wrapping it tightly around her wet body as she dried it.

Putting on some clean smalls, breastband, tunic, leggings and her usual boots, Hawke joined the others at the table for a night of drinking. Everyone had returned apart from Fenris and Zevran.

Where in the Maker were those two?

* * *

Fenris leaned against one of the stilts that held up this house overlooking the waters of Lake Calenhad. The sun had almost set in the horizon, making this small village look welcoming and harmless, but as soon as they set foot into this place, he had felt that much death and destruction had happened here. He had heard from the blacksmith that during the Blight, that wave after wave of the undead had attacked the village, and it was the Hero of Ferelden who led an attack against them alongside Alistair, with no casualties.

He closed his eyes and inhaled the Ferelden air, which always seemed to smell of dirt and, even sometimes wet dog, but he did not mind at all. This was Hawke's home, and he would cherish every bit of it as she did, or tried to anyway.

Thoughts appeared in his mind of coming here to live in Ferelden with Hawke when things died down between mage and templar, although he doubted that very much. He could imagine them in a remote cabin in the middle of Brecilian Forest with maybe even a couple of children. But they would finally be alone, with not a care in the world. No templars or slavers chasing either of them down, no darkspawn or dragons either. Fenris chuckled to himself, knowing that these thoughts were silly and petty, since he did not know what the future had in store for both he and Hawke. But whatever it was, he would stay with Hawke no matter what.

"If you keep frowning like that, your face will get set that way you know," a humorous Antivan accent came from behind him.

Fenris groaned as he opened his eyes and transfixed them onto the water. Zevran appeared beside him, looking curiously at his markings.

"Hawke told me how you received your markings, it must have been incredibly painful, my friend."

"I am _not _your friend, elf," Fenris scowled, giving Zevran his usual death-stare.

"And here I was, thinking we could sit in front of the fire and plait each other's hair whilst swapping stories about Hawke, but alas, I was wrong!" Zevran replied sarcastically, a smug grin on his face.

Fenris growled before controlling himself from throttling the smug elf, knowing that he would definitely get in trouble if he hurt this elf.

"You are very possessive of Hawke, are you not?"

"That is none of business."

"But surely, a handsome elf such as yourself, have had many lovers before her, no?"

"Whatever life I had before these markings is all but lost, and if there was, I do not remember them now, so I guess Hawke is my first," Fenris shocked himself by revealing so much about himself to Zevran already, but something about this tattooed, sex-crazed elf made Fenris feel like they shared something similar. He knew what Crow assassins had to go through in order to actually become one, although the pain could not compare to when the lyrium was burned into his flesh, it was still pain nonetheless.

"It is incredibly rare to find women such as Hawke. I only know one other, and she is sitting on the throne beside the King."

"What do you mean by 'women such as Hawke'?"

"I mean those that are beautiful _and _dangerous. Our dear Hawke must be a complete firecracker in bed, no?"

"Don't you already _know _what she is like?" Fenris scoffed, allowing his jealously to cloud his better judgement.

Zevran turned his head so that his brown eyes met Fenris' green ones, complete sincerity in his eyes, which was a complete rarity for the rogue.

"I have never slept with Trinity, and if I did, would I be bragging about it right now, would I not?"

"Wait…Trinity?"

"Yes? Trinity Hawke. Has she not told you her name?"

Fenris' markings began to flare with rage. How could she have told a complete stranger before him? Zevran started to back away slightly, knowing that Fenris was becoming rather angry.

"I am not one for serious conversations, but Hawke and I go way back, even to when we were just kids. She never got referred as 'Hawke' back then, I only knew her as Trinity. My mother moved over to Ferelden to try and find my father when I was only seven, and I spent my time with the Hawke family before moving back to Antiva."

"I see," Fenris nodded, his markings dimming as he listened to the elf's explaination.

"Don't tell her I told you though, she will probably freeze my balls off."

Fenris chuckled before putting a hand on Zevran's shoulder, a small smile tugging the corner of his, "Just go near Hawke, and you will have your precious parts removed from you slowly."

"Oh? Will you be using that glowy-fisting thing you do? Isabella has told me _all _about that little…talent you have."

Fenris sighed and rolled his eyes before the pair trekked up the steep slope to the tavern.

* * *

With Ambre curled at the foot of the bed, Hawke sat cross-legged in bed with the duvet around her legs in just her tunic and smalls, a book in one hand and a glass of wine in the other. She had retired to her room for the evening, feeling the fatigue of the past few days wearing her down, and after a few pints of ale and a jigger of the Antivan brandy that Zev was going on about had left her even more exhausted. The wine would surely warm her insides comfortably before drifting off to sleep.

As she got completely engrossed in the book, Hawke did not realise Fenris had entered the room and had started to take off his armour, leaving nothing but his leggings on. He tucked himself in behind her, placing her body in-between his legs as his chin rested itself on her shoulder, his eyes squinting as he concentrated on seeing what Hawke was reading.

"Where did you run off to this evening then, Fenris?" Hawke placed the book on her lap and the wine glass on the table beside the bed before reclining her body into Fenris'.

"Oh I was only speaking to Zevran. He told me many things about you," he replied darkly. Hawke felt him smile smugly against her skin as he placed burning kisses along her neck and shoulder.

"And what did he say, exactly?"

"Well _Trinity_," he chuckled, nibbling her ear lobe lightly. Hawke gasped in both shock and pleasure.

"He told you my name?"

"Why are you so ashamed of it? I find your name beautiful."

Hawke was silent for a moment before whispering, "My Father was the last person to call me by my real name, and Bethany and Carver used to always refer to me as 'Sister' or 'Sis', whilst Mother called me whatever pet name suited her mood really. I just…"

Fenris gently tangled his fingers in her hair, softly stroking her deep-red locks knowing full well that it was one of her ways of calming down, having someone play with her hair.

"It just didn't feel right for anyone to say my name other than Father. But hearing it from your lips…it sounded perfect."

He grinned before devouring her lips with his bruising kisses, using his hand to turn her head towards his as they both laid down in the bed-sheets. Fenris smiled as Hawke soon fell asleep when her head hit the pillow.

"Goodnight, Trinity," he whispered, wrapping his arms tightly around Hawke.

Fenris blew out the candle on the bedside table before allowing sleep to take him.


	34. Day 5, Week 1

**Some people were sending quite...nasty but weird messages about how harsh I was to Anders.**

**WELL let me just say there are many other fanfics that have done much worse than I have. I haven't killed him, just SENT HIM AWAY for now.**

**Anyways, for all you Anders fangirls, here's a WHOLE chapter on him. There will probably be another two like this, but quite rare. **

**But yeah, here you go. Reviews will be nice too. XD**

* * *

_I personally see no interest in writing a journal, despite writing manifestos, but after what has happened over the past decade or so, some things need to be said. So I'm writing this blasted journal for whoever finds it on my corpse or whatever, to actually know the truth about past events, and future events._

_So, a quick introduction is in order I guess; my name is Anders. I'm an apostate, a Grey Warden and I'm possessed by a spirit of Justice that has now turned into a force of Vengeance. I was taken as a child from my parents to the Circle when I first started to show signs of magic, where I was tortured, raped and many other terrible things I will write later, but I guess that isn't anything unusual. Most mages go through with the abuse from the templars and the Chantry, but alas, this is not one of my manifestos, so I shall cease this diatribe._

_Anyway, before I write about my current situation, there are a couple of things I need to get written down, just in case one of my so-called friends manages to find this journal._

_Firstly, when I was in my fifteenth year at the Circle (I was twenty-five then), I fell in love with an elven apprentice called Neria. She was…beautiful. I had only met one other person like her, but I will get onto that later. She was smart, witty, compassionate and stood up for what she believed in. Neria made me feel loved, wanted…something I had never experienced before. But I threw that all away for the taste of freedom, I was, and still am, a selfish fool. As I was attempting my seventh escape attempt (which led me to actually becoming free, even though I was caught by the templars, I'll explain later), I was found out by the templars and Neria…blocked the opening to the tunnel. She turned to look at me for one last time, her deep violet eyes sparkled with mischief as she smiled brightly at me before she cast fireball after fireball at the templars, taking out two of them, I had never been so proud of her. But I ran…and the last thing I heard was her screaming before silence, followed by a crash for when the templars sealed the tunnel's entrance. I allowed my selfishness to get in the way of one of the most valuable treasures to man: love. Although there is little I can do about it now, but it still haunts me in my dreams sometimes, if Justice allows it to. But for all its worth, I am sorry Neria, for everything. _

_Little did I know that Neria would be the first of the many regrets I would have clawing away at my soul._

_Another regret I have is that almost a decade later, when I found myself in Kirkwall running a clinic in Darktown for all refugees there; I met Hawke, who was also an apostate and a Ferelden refugee. There was something about Hawke when I first met her; her eyes were full of determination and the aura surrounding her was full of compassion. After assisting her Deep Roads expedition by giving her the old Grey Warden maps I possessed, she surprised me by actually _helping _me with Karl, and she also agreed with me that all mages should be free. This was all way before she became the Champion of Kirkwall._

_From then on, I began to fall in love with everything about her. The way she slyly smiled as she thought of a mischievous plan, her swaying hips, her beautiful deep-red hair that reminded me of the Ferelden roses that grew in the Circle garden, I also loved the cute snorts she sometimes made when she laughed too hard. _

_But what is so ironic about the whole situation is that I am currently sitting on a boat to Maker knows where, because of my love for her. It is pathetic really, to be so obsessed with one person that being taken away from them completely tears your heart to pieces, and that is has allowed the love you have for them to completely cloud your judgement. _

_You know what is absolutely hilarious? Despite being the best friend I can be; being that shoulder to cry on when her mother died and when we had to go to her home in Lothering, despite _everything _I had done for her, she fell in love with a bigoted, narrow-minded, mage-hating elf called Fenris, who has allowed one event in his life completely consume him and hate every bloody mage in Thedas, all because of what the magisters did to him._

_If he _dares _to hurt Hawke however, I will personally hunt him down like the feral wolf he is. But alas, Hawke cares for her pet elf more than our friendship that she would cast me out of her life like everything we had meant nothing to her._

_So, after that massive rant about Hawke, I have a little message for you Hawke, if you are the one to find this journal: fuck you Hawke; and your elven slave too. Wait until you see what I have in store for Kirkwall, the Resolutionists have already set my plan into motion._

_Now all I need is time…then await the signal from the Resolutionists to return to Kirkwall for the final stand. Then all mages shall have the freedom they deserve. Meredith and the Grand Cleric will all _see _the true power we mages have. All shall taste the bittersweet pain of Justice._

_I am Anders, and this is the story of how I live the rest of my miserable life until the Final Solution is obtained. But I will not choose whether I live or die._

_That choice shall be Hawke's. _


	35. Boredom is a Bitch

**I just want to thank all of you who have followed/favourited/reviewed or just generally read the story :') your support is the only thing keeping me going on with this fanfic! **

**But I want to dedicate this chapter, and the next (when I write it) to my two friends MusicalRain and icefox274, who have given me advice and ideas for my chapters. In particular a certain something Hawke receives in this chapter from Isabella and Zevran, the pattern was icefox274's idea, which I thought was perfect :) **

**Oh and to all of you people who are hating me for what I did to Anders, icefox274's fanfic 'Stars Fall' has a far worse fate in store for Anders, so don't complain at me, pretty please? XD**

**Anyways, here's the next installment :) Reviews are always nice. Enjoy!**

* * *

The trip to Antiva from Denerim usually took five days or so, but Maker Hawke was growing bored, and today was no exception.

It was the third day of being aboard Isabella's ship and it was the usual routine; Isabella would at the poop deck, steering the ship and shouting out orders to her sailors, Varric was trying to distract himself from worrying too much about Blaize by attempting to teach Ambre how to play Diamondback whilst Zevran and Bianca joined the game also, Carver and Merrill would usually be in the crow's nest, looking out into the horizon and spending _quality _time together since they have to share their cabin with Sebastian. Fenris would be with Sebastian discussing whatever men talk about whilst Sebastian fletching new arrows for his bow, and then Fenris would then spend time with Hawke doing whatever she was doing, or _doing _her. Then the day usually ended with them all having a drink of Isabella's anti-scurvy ale whilst playing Wicked Grace or Diamondback, someone would get very drunk (usually Merrill) and then everyone went to bed.

Today was no different.

Hawke was pacing up and down along the width of the ship; clearly she was going insane on having nothing to do. If Anders was with her, she would be with him studying healing magic and helping him with creating healing potions. But with no Anders, and all the healing potions been made by Merrill and herself earlier, Hawke grew agitated.

"Is there something bothering you, Hawke?" Fenris chuckled as he leaned against one of the masts, watching Hawke as she paced with a clear look of amusement on his face.

"I'm bloody bored! You would think that being on a ship would be bundles of fun, but I am so bored that I swear I will probably end up exploding or some shit," she ranted before she saw the look on Fenris' face, "Do you think me being angry is funny, Fenris?"

"Of course not, but you are incredibly sexy when you are angry," he replied, smiling smugly.

Hawke raised her hand about to make some angry comment about how irrelevant Fenris' comment was but her eyes instantly lit up before smiling impishly.

"Hawke…What are you planning?"

Laughing, Hawke winked at Fenris before skipping in Varric, Bianca and Zev's direction.

"By the Stone! That cat beat us again, you have taught her well, Varric," Bianca chuckled as Ambre mewed in response and seemed to smile smugly at the two dwarves and the elf.

"Oh Zeeeeeeeevraaaaaaaan!" Hawke called out.

Zev's ears instantly perked upwards and his gaze went from his cards to Hawke's mischievous grin.

"Yes Hawke?" Zev returned Hawke's impish grin with a sly smile of his own, Fenris growled before storming over to discretely listen to their conversation, using the excuse of getting involved in the game of Diamondback to do so.

"I think I'll accept that certain…_gift _you were willing to give me?" Hawke put her hands on her hips, still smiling mischievously.

"The Antivan massage, mi amore?" his eyes instantly darkened with desire as Hawke rolled her eyes.

"No, the _other _gift that you can do with your _magic _hands."

Fenris' markings began to glow faintly, his rage slowly building up inside of him like a gnarled root as Hawke continue to _talk _to Zevran.

"Oh but of course, my dear Hawke! Just let me get the things I need and I'll meet you in your cabin in a few moments," he stood up before turning to Fenris, "You will thank me greatly after I've finished with her, my friend," he grinned before strolling off to gather whatever it was he needed.

The claws of his gauntlets dug into the wooden table deeply, causing indents into the solid wood, he glared at Hawke who had a look of complete confusion on her face.

"What in Andraste's name is wrong now Fenris?" Hawke crossed her arms, tilting her head slightly at him in confusion.

"What will you be doing with _him _in _our _cabin?" He snapped, his eyes burning with rage and his lyrium markings glowing brighter by the moment. All Bianca and Varric could do was watch; Ambre had already retreated long ago to, most likely, catch rats in the ship's hold.

Hawke raised an eyebrow, "Now that would ruin the surprise wouldn't it? Just…Don't enter for a few hours," she grinned before walking away, whistling a tune to herself as she disappeared into her and Fenris' cabin.

"Now, now Broody. I bet it isn't what you think it is," Varric attempted to calm down the agitated elf, but Fenris bore his teeth to the dwarf in an angry snarl.

"If he dares even _touch _her, he will wake up one morning with no manhood I swear," Fenris growled before throwing his chair back and stormed off to the other end of the ship.

"That elf has some…issues, doesn't he?" Bianca whispered to Varric.

"He just…I honestly don't know the answer to that B," Varric sighed, "But all I know is that Broody will probably sacrifice himself in order to keep Hawke safe. Being that deep in love with someone makes you do that."

"Would you sacrifice yourself for me, Varric?"

"I don't plan on dying soon; besides, my chest hair is like a shield for me! Just getting it out in battle makes both women and men swoon alike, it's a…distraction of sorts," Varric chuckled before receiving a playful slap around the side of the head from Bianca.

"But that chest hair is mine," Bianca giggled before twirling one of her fingers around a lock of his chest hair, giggling.

"Of course, B, now: twenty silver for whoever makes Sebastian faint first from the profanities from our mouths?"

"You're on, sweetie."

* * *

"Dear Maker Zev! I swear your hands are enchanted."

"There are many other _parts_ of my body that are also magic, mi amore."

Hawke giggled, "You know I will only accept _that _sort of pleasure from only one elf, Zev."

"So you would not mind me going _lower _before we do the real thing?"

"Oh Maker…No!"

"There, I think you're all prepared and oiled up for it, now are you sure you want this?"

"Of course I do! Now bloody do it."

"Patience, ma chérie, now the first bit will hurt, so take this potion to numb the pain."

"Wait what…ANDRASTE'S GREAT HAIRY TITTIES, ZEVRAN!"

"Maker's breath! Hold on," Zevran appeared at the door, "Isabella! This is a two man job this one! I need your assistance right now, mi amore! Oh…Hey my broody elven friend."

Fenris had been standing outside the entire time, the rage building up inside him had just reached tipping point and he stood there, his face twisted into a snarl and his eyes giving Zevran his usual death glare. His breathing was rapid and his fists were clenched. Zevran gulped as he looked up at the glowing elf, knowing that he was a time-bomb that could explode at any moment.

"What in the Maker's name are you doing to her!?" Fenris roared, the muscles twitching in his arms, awaiting release by punching something, or a certain Antivan elf.

"Your lady is in capable hands, even better as soon as Isabella arrives. That woman has an eye for fine detail."

"Why won't you tell me what you're doing?" Fenris snarled, his face inches away from Zevran's.

"Because that would ruin the surprise, no?"

"What surprise? Hawke knows I _despise _surprise."

"Just you wait and see."

Isabella had finally arrived, tying up the front of her dress, "Bloody hell Zev, what the fuck do you want? I was…_busy_."

"I'll tell you once we're inside Hawke's cabin."

"Is Hawke naked?"

"You can say that, yes."

"Then why are we standing out here?" Isabella grinned before running into the cabin, Zev following close behind as the door was slammed in Fenris' face and locked. Fenris put his ear to the door, listening to the conversation.

"Isabella! Thank the Maker you're here!"

"Shit Hawke, you seriously want that to be done? I mean, it will take hours."

"Please Isabella, I really want this to be done, and I know Zev will be rough. You have a more…_gentle _touch."

Isabella giggled, "Of course, sweet thing. Now Zev you work that side, and I'll do this side."

"Of course, Captain Isabella!"

Hawke whimpered in pain to start with, but it soon died down as they just chattered like they usually did, mostly about sex, especially since the conversation was with Zev and Isabella.

Fenris sighed before leaving the two rogues and Trinity in her cabin, knowing that he will just have to wait for Maker knows what they were doing to her. But if they dared _corrupt _her in any way, he will have their throats.

* * *

Bianca, Carver, Fenris, Merrill, Sebastian and Varric were seated at their usual table in the mess hall, eating their dinner of fish stew, which Fenris instantly grimaced at so he just munched on some bread instead. But even the stench of the fish made him feel sick to his stomach.

The other sailors had finished their meals and have turned in to their cabins for the night with bottles of ale in their hands, leaving the little group at their table in silence, only the creaking of the boat and the distant roars of laughter from the sailors could be heard.

"Are you alright Fenris? You seem to have turned a little green," Merrill asked with a mouth full of fish stew.

"I. Hate. Fish." Fenris sighed before tearing a piece of bread and popping it into his mouth.

"So…A game of truth or dare anyone?" Varric suggested as he grabbed a spare wine bottle and placing it in the middle of the table, causing the others to raise an eyebrow.

"Maker you've spent far too much time with Isabella, Varric," Carver chuckled, finishing the last of his fish stew and chugging the last of his ale.

"What can I say? We're both rogues, and have a lot in common. Shame I'm only into dwarves," Varric smiled as Bianca kissed his cheek, causing Fenris to roll his eyes and shake his head.

The elf then turned his attention to the mess hall entrance. There was still no sign of Hawke, Isabella and Zevran.

"Where is Hawke? And Zevran? And Isabella?" Merrill asked.

"In our cabin, I haven't got a blighted clue what they're doing," Fenris answered Merrill's question as polite as he possibly could, still having a strong dislike towards her.

"They might be giving her one of Zevran's Antivan massages? He's very good at those," Merrill smiled innocently.

Carver's eyes grew wide in shock and he stared at his lover, "What?!"

"Zev noticed that the arm that I carried my staff with was a little stiff, so he massaged my shoulder for me, that's all," she smiled reassuringly at Carver, placing her hand on top of his. Carver smiled warmly back at her.

Fenris and Sebastian sighed as they stared into the bottom of their ale tankards.

That was when Hawke decided to burst in.

"Guys, you have _got _to see this!" Hawke shouted over to them, running into the mess hall with only her house robes on, but Fenris could clearly see that she was wearing nothing underneath.

_He had never seen her this happy._

Hawke's cheeks were tinged pink from running and her eyes were shining with a new light, as if she had been finally free of something. Her eyes quickly met Fenris' and she winked before turning her attention back to her friends.

"Don't keep us in suspense Hawke, what is it?" Sebastian chuckled at her enthusiasm.

"Look at what Zev and Bella did for me," Hawke grinned before turning her back to the group and dropped her house robe to her waist whilst covering up her breasts at the same time. Everyone gasped, Fenris' jaw dropped into the Deep Roads somewhere.

On her back, was a huge tattoo of a pair of hawk wings that were outspread slightly, covering her whole back. The feathers themselves were dark grey and the detail of them were exquisite and from a distance would have probably been mistaken for real wings. Fenris' heart skipped a beat when he realised that the wings had intricate, silver-white patterns and swirls in many of the feathers, whilst others were blue. But they were just about visible.

Fenris rose to his feet slowly before walking up behind Hawke and trailed his index finger in a line where her old scars were.

"What happened to the-"

"Zev massaged healing oil into my back to get rid of them completely. He managed to pinch a few bottles that his old friend Wynne had. She seemed to be a very good alchemist," she smiled warmly, staring deeply into Fenris' eyes.

"And here I thought Isabella and Zevran were only good at one thing," Carver laughed.

"Your damn right!" Isabella answered, appearing at the doorway with a rather scruffy Zevran beside her. They had obviously had a quick tumble before making their way to the mess hall.

"So…truth or dare anyone?" Varric asked.

"Sure, why the hell not!" Hawke roared with laughter before adjusting her robes back to its usual state before seating herself in the chair in-between Sebastian and Fenris.

Fenris leaned towards Hawke, his lips close to her ear, "Ego unquam dico tibi quia tu aspicere vellet tam sexier cum Threicae?" He whispered, the low baroque in his voice caused her to shiver with pleasure.

Hawke's cheeks blushed red, "Me unquam evenit tibi hoc tantum cum sis sollicitus?"

"Videtur quod non."

Fenris chuckled before turning his attention to the game.

This was going to be a long night for all of them.

* * *

**Translation of conversation with Fenris and Hawke, used basic google translator from English to Latin for Arcanum. ^-^**

**Fenris: Did I ever tell you how sexy you would look with a tattoo?**

**Hawke: Did I ever tell you how much it turns me on when you're so forward?**

**Fenris: Apparently not.**

**Oh and by the way! The game of truth or dare is in the next chapter that I'm still working on, so please be patient! :)**


	36. The Big Game

**I'm so sorry for such a late update! I've been having a lot of family issues which has resulted in me having move house, so I have been unable to have access to where I usually write my chapters. I hope I'm only living where I am (which is my dad's) temporarily, but until then, I'm afraid it may be only one chapter a week, 2 if I'm in the right frame of mind. **

**I hope this was worth the wait, and I'm sorry for the grammar and confusing sentences beforehand, I stayed up until 2am to write this for you all. So enjoy and review if you want. :) **

* * *

Isabella giggled, "Holy shit Fenris! Your sword is _huge_."

"You know what they say about elves: the pointier their ears, the larger their-"

"May I touch it? Pretty please," she teased; her voice enthusiastic.

Hawke banged her head on the dining table and groaned. She was going to freeze Varric's manhood off for daring Fenris to go into one of the food storage cupboards, completely alone for fifteen minutes.

With Isabella.

They sure were sounding like they were having fun.

"Fuck Fenris! It's really heavy, how do you carry it around with you all day without it flopping about all over the place?"

"Well-"

"Okay! That's enough for one day," Hawke snapped before marching towards the door and slamming it open.

Isabella had her hands on Fenris' greatsword with a drunken look of surprise on her face. Fenris on the other hand, had a smug smile on his face. _That damned elf did that on purpose for earlier! She was going to have to teach him a lesson later._

Hawke pinched the bridge of her nose and groaned, shaking her head before turning her back to the pair and walking back to her seat.

"That is never happening again," Fenris chuckled and retrieved his sword from Isabella, who had almost decapitated herself from dropping it and Fenris quickly stopped the sword in its tracks.

"Agreed," Hawke frowned as she slumped back in her seat, taking a swig of her tankard and slammed it back on the table whilst a giggling Isabella swaggered to the table, slightly drunk, and that was putting it mildly.

"If you frown anymore Hawke, your face will get stuck like that," Zev teased his friend, pinching her cheek before she bit his hand in protest, causing the group, including herself, to roar with laughter. Fenris just muttered something in Arcanum before opening another bottle of wine and taking a mouthful.

Varric seemed to be in charge of the empty wine bottle as he spun it around. It ended up landing on Sebastian.

Isabella smirked, half of her words slurred, "Truths or dare, my shweet prinsh?" She poured herself another shot of whiskey as she spoke.

Sebastian groaned; he hated being part of _these _sorts of games, and Strip Wicked Grace was even worse. He was against all sorts of gambling and drinking, but that was all thrown out of the window when he met Hawke. The mage had managed to awaken the old him, minus the constant sex-drive. But he still held Andraste close to his heart, and after he had retaken his lands, he would pay Hawke back in any means necessary.

"Anybody home?" Varric chuckled as he stopped Sebastian's trail of thought.

He rolled his eyes and sighed, "Maker give me strength…Truth."

Varric, Isabella and Zev huddled together like gossiping fishwives, to conjure up the most despicable, embarrassing and hardest-to-answer truth to ask the archer.

"What is the dirtiest thing you have ever done?" Merrill asked, grinning innocently as everyone's heads turned to gawk at the dalish elf, believing that they were all just hearing things and that Merrill never said things like that. But Isabella was grinning from ear to ear. Clearly, she had completely corrupted the elven mage.

"Erm…I once had a foursome with two other men and a female dwarf. But one of the men preferred…male company and I was the one who had to…_receive_ it all," Sebastian's voice was shaky as he recalled the memory, his cheeks flushing bright red and beads of sweat trickled down his forehead since he was clearly nervous.

There was an eerie silence for a brief moment before everyone fell into hysterics, even Fenris was chuckling away as he tried to prevent a belly-laughing Hawke from falling off her chair. Sebastian seemed to slump further down the chair, praying to the Maker to take him away from the embarrassing situation.

"He's lying!" Bianca narrowed her eyes at the Prince, a huge grin on her face as everyone stopped laughing to listen to what she had to say:

"Well, well, well. It seems our sweet, innocent Prince Sebastian Vael has had an experience with three greased nugs, a male elven mage with _sparkling _fingers and a stone fist spell," she burst into laughter, even harder than before, and the others soon followed suit.

Tears were streaming down everyone's faces, apart from Sebastian and Fenris. A look of pleading from Sebastian to Fenris told the elf what needed to be done.

"Moving on?" Fenris raised his voice above the roars and screeches of laughter as Varric wiped his eyes free from tears of laughter as he spun the bottle, with it this time landing on Hawke.

"Truth or dare, oh fearless leader?" Zevran chuckled, his eyebrow raised as he looked at her intently from the rim of his tankard.

Hawke smiled slyly, "Dare."

"I dare you and Isabella to make out. Right here. On the table," Varric chuckled, leaning back in his chair and his hands together, making his fingertips move together in a menacing manner as he smiled smugly at Fenris, who had the entire colour from his face flush right out of him, turning to Hawke.

"She would _never _do that!" Carver simply stated; his arms folded as he stared at the dwarf, who was still sitting back smugly. Zev and Bianca were also smiling. Every pair of eyes darted from Hawke to Isabella, seeing who would make the first move.

"Woah! I don't want to wake up some body part missing for doing this," Isabella had sobered up slightly at the realisation that Fenris would become extremely protective if Hawke proceeded with the dare.

Suddenly, Isabella felt a magical force lifting her up into the air before making her kneel in the middle of the circular table, her eyes darted around in search for the source of the magic, for it only to appear in front of her suddenly, kneeling down on the table with her. Hawke's nose was inches away from her face, a small nervous smile playing on the mage's lips as she stopped her spell from holding Isabella to the spot. Fenris' eyes were widening in both shock and horror as he saw Hawke close to someone else other than him. He should not have allowed it and stopped her, but curiosity got the better of him.

"Holy shit, is she really going to do this?" Carver whispered to Zevran, who just chuckled darkly in response.

"Your sister is quite the adventurous one."

Isabella looked deeply into Hawke's emerald green eyes, her amber ones blinking several times to see if this was all just a trick.

"Hawke, you cannot-"

But her words were cut off by Hawke crashing her lips against Isabella's. The pirate gasped in surprise, and Hawke used the opportunity to plunge her tongue into the pirate's mouth, tasting the sweet whiskey from Isabella's tongue. For once, Isabella was completely frozen on the spot as Hawke continued to wrap her arms around the woman whom she had her lips locked with, pulling her close and encouraging her by swirling her tongue around the pirate's. Isabella gave in with a sigh of pleasure before grabbing Hawke's behind roughly and pulling the mage's body close to hers.

Merrill and Bianca just giggled as all the men's jaws were dropped open, both in shock and in awe as both Hawke's and Isabella's hands explored the other woman's bodies, stroking each other's chests and rears. Carver, on the other hand, growled and looked away, knowing that his sister was just doing this because of Maker knows what she was trying to prove to the rest of her companions.

Whilst Zevran and Varric smiled smugly, the entire colour from both Fenris' and Sebastian's face had been drained. But they both could not prevent the arousal that occurred between their legs. Sebastian attempted to cover his by folding his legs, which ended up just being painful, so he just blushed brightly and closed his eyes, praying to the Maker for forgiveness and muttering the Chant of Light for good measure.

Fenris was simply mesmerised by how Hawke had seemed to be enjoying herself with another woman, even if it was Isabella. Usually, he would have rampaged and forbid her to not touch anyone else apart from himself, but tonight, he did not know whether it was the mixture of alcohol and arousal or just a change of heart that allowed him to prevent himself from intruding.

After a few more moments, Hawke and Isabella's lips parted and the two women just stared at each other, both in shock for what they just did. Isabella's shocked look turned into a sultry smile.

"I didn't know you swung both ways, sweet thing."

"You obviously do not know me well enough."

Hawke smiled impishly before jumping off the table, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand as she took her place beside a shocked Fenris, who could not take his eyes off her. Isabella suddenly broke into a fit of giggles as she slid off the table and slumped into the chair beside Zevran.

"What's so funny, Bella?" Merrill asked innocently, her eyes still tinged red with embarrassment.

"Hawke had been a virgin before Fenris, and there she was, making out with me like it was her lifeline! I have taught her well it seems," she cried with laughter and took one last mouthful of wine before standing up and grabbed Zevran by the arm, "You are coming with me to finish what she started."

"Don't I at least get a meal first? Maybe even flowers?" Zev chuckled as he allowed himself to be dragged away. The pair left the mess hall, leaving everyone else behind.

"You were a virgin before Fenris?" Merrill asked a blushing, embarrassed Hawke.

_Damned that pirate for her drunken state!_

Six sets of eyes were now all staring at Hawke, who giggled nervously. She turned to Fenris, whose eyes were soft and caring; his hand brushed against Hawke's under the table before taking hold of it, a sign telling her that he knew.

"Not everyone wants to exactly be involved with a mage, Merrill. You're lucky you found Carver, I guess. Even if he is an arse," She chuckled, trying to divert the attention away from her and direct it towards her brother instead.

"Shut it, Trinny," Carver grinned as he said the nickname he knew she loathed. A fireball suddenly shot right past him.

"Don't call me that!"

"Alright children, settle down," Bianca smiled warmly before turning to Hawke, "It's nothing to be ashamed of Hawke, I was exactly the same as you: I waited for the right person to walk into my life, and that happened to be the ass sitting next to me."

"Oh ma'am, you wound me!"

"You love me really."

Varric sighed and simply nodded; causing Bianca to grin widely, Sebastian rolled his eyes before standing.

"As..._lovely _as this night was, we will be arriving in Antiva tomorrow, or so Isabella said. I'm going to retire for the evening, good night everyone," Sebastian smiled quickly as everyone bade him goodnight before he made a quick exit.

"I guess that is our signal to leave also," Carver then left with Merrill in tow with her rambling about Hawke and Isabella.

Shortly after they left, Bianca and Varric too went, both of them giving smug smiles and winks towards Fenris.

The couple were left in complete silence, drinking the remainder of their tankards before walking out of the mess hall themselves. The blanket of stars above them in the night sky, as well as the full moon, were the only light source to be had. Hawke stared up at the stars above them in wonder, her eyes darting from constellation to other groups of stars. Fenris chuckled at Hawke's pleasure in such a small thing as he tangled his fingers with hers.

"Why didn't you stop me from kissing Isabella back there?"

"You may be mine Hawke, but you make your own decisions in what to do. I knew the kiss meant nothing, and that's how it will stay."

Hawke looked up at her elf and smiled, planting a gentle kiss on his lips. The gentle kiss soon became heated as Fenris wrapped his arms around Hawke and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss as he devoured her lips, both of them fighting for domination over each other's mouths as their tongues delved into the depths of each other's mouths.

Fenris swept Hawke off her feet and carried her to their cabin, where they would spend most of the remainder of the night, continuing what they started on the deck of the ship.


	37. Dedication

**I'm so so so sorry I haven't been writing! I promise this week there will be 3 chapters out. I've been having an extremely tough time at home and I've just managed to recover from them. **

**Well, there are two parts to this chapter that I've dedicated to two people: the Carver/Merrill section is dedicated to MusicalRain, because without her, I probably wouldn't have even put Carver in the story! The Hawke/Fenris section is dedicated to my boyfriend, who has been there for me for the past couple of weeks and to be honest, would have probably perished without him. So mushy stuff over with, here's Chapter 37. :)**

**Reviews are nice.**

* * *

**~Carver/Merrill~**

Carver could still not believe his luck. It had been one month to this very day when he and Merrill became an item, and now they were sharing a hammock in one of the cabins. The gentle swaying of the ship made him drift in and out of consciousness, thanking the Maker that Merrill had finally found her sea-legs.

"Carver?" Merrill's sweet tone spoke softly, "Can I ask you something?"

The Warden opened his eyes and looked down at the elf that was lying beside him, her pale green eyes staring up at him curiously from where her head laid on his chest. Merrill's arm was draped over Carver's muscular frame, their hands tangled together.

"Sure."

"When will Fenris and Hawke get married? I keep seeing Fenris fiddling with this ring he has when no one thinks they are looking and-"

"Wait, what?" Carver's eyes almost popped out of his skull. Fenris had a soft side? The most broodiest bastard, who pretty much longed to live a life on the run, wanted to settle down with Hawke, _his _sister? The thought of the hardened warrior being a hopeless romantic caused Carver to start roaring with laughter.

Merrill frowned in confusion, "What's so funny, ma vhenan'ara? Have I missed something again?" she sighed, "I always miss something."

His laughter slowly subsided and Carver planted a gentle kiss to her forehead.

"It's nothing, my love. I just find it hard to imagine Fenris being soft, that is all."

"Fenris isn't a golem Carver, he has feelings too, even if he is grumpy most of the time."

Carver chuckled at his lover's innocence as he pulled her close to his body, wrapping his arms around her in a strong, loving embrace. Suddenly, he realised what he was going to do tonight and sat upright quickly.

"Carver what's-"

Merrill squealed as the hammock twisted and the both of them landed on the floor with an almighty thud in a pile of tangled limbs.

"Merrill! Are you okay?" Carver helped her up, continuing to hold her hand even after assisting her.

"I'm fine, ma vhenan'ara, what made you sit up so suddenly? Is Ambre in here again? She may have clawed your behind and-"

Carver placed a finger to her lips, causing them Merrill's mouth to form a perfect 'o' and her eyes widened as Carver dropped down onto one knee and began fumbling for something in his pocket.

"Carver what is this-?"

But Carver interrupted her before she continued her rambling, "Please Merrill, let me speak," he spoke calmly, his cheeks blushing as he looked up into his lover's confused eyes. Merrill opened her mouth to speak but clamped her lips tightly shut to allow Carver to speak.

"I'm not used to speaking what comes from my heart, because I use my head mostly, but here goes: I never thought I would ever meet someone like you, Merrill. You're the most kind, sweet, caring and honest person I have ever met. I'll admit, I usually go for women such as…Isabella, but you have awoken something from the depths of my heart that I never even knew existed."

His hands started to shake with nerves as he fumbled for the small, black velvet box from his pocket. Merrill gasped and her jaw dropped open, her eyes widening in shock when Carver slowly opened the box.

Inside the box was a small ring, a perfect fit for Merrill's long, slender hands. She instantly recognised it as sylvanwood, which had elven carvings and patterns along it. Set in the centre of the ring was a small, flower-shaped diamond with two small sapphires either side that matched the shade of Carver's eyes perfectly. Merrill chuckled; _Varric must have helped with the design_.

"Carver…" Merrill's eyes flooded with tears of happiness and a shocked smile tugged at her lips before her hands covered her mouth.

"Will you m-marry me, Merrill?"

Her heart soared to the heavens as she heard those words leave his lips. She squealed with delight as tears of happiness poured down her face. Never in all her years being alone and outcaste from her clan, would she ever find a man such as Carver. Merrill thanked the Creators every day she awoke in his loving arms.

"Y-yes! Yes I will!" Merrill squealed in happiness, Carver smiled lovingly as he gently grabbed hold of her right hand, sliding the ring on her ring finger. She held out her hand for a moment, admiring the ring before she flung her arms around him.

"I love you, Carver Hawke!"

Carver laughed into her neck and wrapped his arms around his fiancée and met her lips with a tender, loving kiss.

* * *

**~Fenris/Hawke~**

Trinity awoke after feeling strangely cold. Ever since Fenris started to spend his nights in the same bed as her, he had always wrapped his arms around her in a vice-like grip as if she would leave his arms during the night. Like hell she would.

Her eyes snapped open and she bolted upright, seeing the space beside her in the bed completely empty. Her eyes darted around the room in panic, searching for her missing elf.

But as her eyes fell upon the massive glass window that overlooked the serene sea, Hawke's eyes almost popped out of her skull at the sight before her;

Fenris was lounged out on the large window seat, his back against the frame which he had placed pillows against. Ambre was lazily curled around his neck, purring quietly whilst Fenris read the book that he had found in the ship's hold earlier. His mouth quietly spoke to Ambre as he read the story:

"…and with defeating the high dragon, the brave warrior Godrick Lionheart rode on his gallant steed with Princess Alexandra into the sunset, but the battle was not yet over for the pair as they immediately rode into danger once more-"

Hawke grinned mischievously and accidentally chuckled too loudly as Fenris' head snapped in her direction, his gaze soft before he grew red with embarrassment, even the tips of his pointed ears blushed and the softened look on his face turned into his usual, hardened scowl.

"Did I wake you?"

"I just felt that you weren't there and panicked," Trinity smiled softly as she made her way over to Fenris.

His tunic that she had stolen from him came down to just above her knees. Hawke perched onto the other end of the window seat, sliding her legs alongside Fenris' as they become intertwined with one another. Her gaze turned back to Fenris.

Even in the dim moonlight, his markings seemed to irradiate light ever so slightly, as if they absorbed the moon's rays. His stark white hair was hiding his moss green eyes as he rested the book on his lap and looked out to the calm, deep blue sea before them.

"I would never leave you, Trinity. You know that."

"The nightmares woke you again, didn't they?"

Fenris turned his gaze towards her, his eyes intense and sparkling with emotion, although he kept his usual emotionless mask.

"They weren't the usual ones."

Hawke frowned in concern and moved herself so that she was kneeling right in front of him, in-between his legs. Fenris maintained his stare; he saw many questions forming in her head by just looking at her eyes, but he knew the one she would ultimately ask him.

"What were they about?"

Swallowing the lump of nerves that appeared in his throat, Fenris spoke:

"We had been captured by a group of mages, with the leader being…_Anders_. They had bound me to the wall with heavy chains of what appeared to be blood magic. I was being constricted by them as I was forced to watch each of the mages take turns in…having you."

Hawke gasped but Fenris maintained his blank mask, but his eyes told a completely different story, so he averted them from Hawke's own eyes and stared at the moon.

"Fenris…Fen? Maker dammit look at me, you stubborn elf!" Hawke cupped Fenris' face in her hands and turned his head so that he was forced to look at her.

"Nothing will keep me from you anymore. I am yours Fen, and I love _you _and only you," her thumbs gently stroked his cheeks, causing the pain to visibly drain from his face.

"Nothing could be worse than the thought of living without you," he answered quietly.

Ambre mewled as she managed to escape the force of Hawke crashing her lips against Fenris' own in a bruising kiss, their arms wrapped around each other in a loving embrace as their lips and tongues danced their usual, passionate dance.

Fenris quickly opened his eyes before closing them again, just making sure this was not a dream, and that he would soon awake in Danarius' mansion.

Someone had once told Fenris that there is always a small slice of paradise on Thedas for everyone. He smiled at those words as he buried his face into Hawke's neck.

"Thankyou…" he whispered quietly against her neck, thanking every god out there for allowing him to find his own slither of paradise, that he now held in his arms.

Trinity Hawke was his paradise on Thedas, and anyone who would dare take her away will receive more than just a hand through the chest.


	38. No Hope Left

**I told you all I would be getting at least 2 chapters out this week :) **

**This is just a quick peek at a certain someone's state at the moment. Anyway! Enjoy! :)**

**Oh and by the way, I'm having to type up this chapter on the actual site itself, so I apologise beforehand for any spelling/grammar mistakes I make, the computer I'm working on does not have Word, which is weird I know, but still. :)**

* * *

The heavy chains held his body, but he no longer moved.

When they used to whip him and beat him, he used to scream out in agony and cry out for his mother.

But everything had changed after he woke up form Ancestor's knowns what. His whole body felt numb, but there was a slight throbbing along his arms, legs and chest. Although he cannot truly remember what truly happened before he was knocked unconcious, but the pain was... excruciating. He allowed himself to chuckled, his mother always read him up well, saying that this is exactly what his father would have wanted. He had the ability to conjure up stories with such fluency that could not match for any of the other twelve year-olds in his school.

Yet what father would abandon him? He had asked his mother many times about his father, but she could only simply respond with:

_Your father was a storyteller, so he left to find new stories to tell._

He knew better.

For once, his dirty blonde hair was not matted with a mixture of his own blood and sweat, but his pale grey eyes stung from the many tears that have been shed the past couple of months.

Something felt _very _wrong.

His body suddenly came to life and he screamed in agony. It felt like his body have been covered in deep cuts all over. He writhed in pain as he tried to move the chains holding his arms, only meeting failure. He tried to move his head, but it was in, what he could only describe as a vice-type thing that kept his head completely still, which only gave him the view of the blood-stained ceiling above him. How many victims had been in this room before him? By the Stone, he wanted his mother.

Suddenly, the lock of the door sounded it's usual heavy clunk as it was unlocked.

_Great, another beating session. I just want to get out of here and find my mum, fuck knows what has happened to her. She must be worried sick._

He closed his eyes, bracing himself for another day of torture. But he was surprised when he felt the presence of two people fumbling with his chains as another unlocked his head-vice, allowing him to move his now stiff neck. A voice he did not recognise spoke:

"Blaize was it? Words cannot...express how sorry I am that we had to do this to you. But since me...wife is absent I want to assist in any way I can to help you control and harness your new powers."

"My...what?" Blaize croaked, his throat dry from dehydration as two elves helped him sit upright before offering him a drink of water and a slice of bread.

But when he was sat upright, he almost jumped when a pair of bright, moss-green eyes shining with curiosity were inches away from his own. When his vision cleared, Blaize saw a half elf, half human girl kneeling in front of him. He knew she was a 'mixed-breed' when he saw that her ears were still circular like a human's, but it had a slight point. He remembered his grandfather telling him about the elves and humans of the surface.

The girl had long, auburn hair that was tied in two high-up pigtails; she looked around his age and she smiled at him brightly, causing his cheeks to blush intensely.

"You certainly look a lot different now!" She chirped in a rather high-pitched voice that made his ears ring.

"What?!" His eyes widened in horror; what had his captives done to him?

"Looksies!" The auburn-haird girl dusted down a mirror one of the elven woman gave her with the he back of her sleeve and showed Blaize his reflection.

The dwarf that Blaize saw staring back at him was someone he did not even recognise.


	39. Familiar Faces

**I hate updating my story really late, I feel bad for leaving you guys on cliffhangers sometimes when my life is such shambles T.T **

**I'm trying my hardest to update loads! But do pm me if you want to see any particular things happening, and I'll put them in as a sort of 'sorry' for not being here. **

**My life is slowly getting back on track, but it will be a while yet. Anyways, enjoy chapter 39. :)**

* * *

Hawke gawked at her surroundings; she had never been so far away from Kirkwall before. Dancers dressed in bright greens, purples, yellows, blues and every other colour of the rainbow darted and weaved through the bustled streets of the Docks, a small group of musicians were set up and playing a traditional Antivan beat.

"Ahh Antiva, she hasn't changed on bit since I was last here," Zevran reminisced, then smiled with patriotic pride at the expression of awe on Hawke's face.

"The only thing bad about this place is the Maker awful stench coming from that direction, not that it isn't as bad as burning darkspawn in the Deep Roads," Carver grimaced as he pointed towards the direction of several large buildings, which looked like huge, grey stone barns and they were complete contrasts to the warm, brown stone buildings lining the streets.

"That is the Leather Distract, my dear Warden. If you do not like the smell, we should probably stay in the Market District, yes?" Zevran smiled wickedly, "Although if you want some _real _fun, stick around here."

Both Hawke siblings rolled their eyes as Varric stormed towards them, his usual joking smirk was replaced by a look of raw determination.

"Just came to tell you our clothes and other shit have been unloaded, now can we just go out and find my…son today and get him safe, Hawke? My trigger finger is itching and I have a very, _very _bad feeling about this…"

"Of course Varric, but we need a plan of action before we hurtle ourselves out there," Hawke smiled softly at her oldest friend and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "We will find Blaize, I'll do whatever it takes."

"Thanks Hawke, this means…more than you can imagine, to both me and Bianca," Varric turned his face away and Hawke chuckled.

"Don't go all soppy on me now, Varric. Save it for when we do find your son."

Varric laughed nervously, "Let's just get to the tavern."

Hawke, Carver and Zevran nodded in unison and the four of them made their way to the path beside Isabella's ship and slung their own bags of clothing and other items over their shoulders, both Carver and Fenris volunteering to carry the bags others left behind.

"Where to now, oh illustrious tour guide?" Isabella giggled, her gaze in Zevran's direction, who threw his head back and laughed heartily.

"That is the longest word that has ever left your mouth, my dear Rivaini."

"Hey! Varric has been helping me write my usual _friend _fiction!"

Everyone in the group groaned and some shook their heads. They all knew the extent of both Varric and Isabella's co-wrote 'friend' fiction. Especially after the fiasco with one of their stories about Aveline and Donnic 'accidentally' being published, causing the red-headed Captain of the Guard to go absolutely crazy at the pair, which resulted into them both being locked in jail for a week, and made to do the one thing both rogues hated: manual labour.

Varric, Isabella and Zevran were grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh is that what you two were doing the other day?" Zevran asked, his eyes darting from Varric to Isabella simultaneously.

Varric started to explain, "_This _one is about a certain broody elf and…"

"Anders," Isabella finished for him, both grinning and almost bursting out with laughter.

A sound of a bag hitting the floor stopped everyone dead in their tracks, all of them turning around to face the source of the sound.

Fenris was standing there, his eyes angry as his usual death glare was directed right at the three rogues, his mouth twisted into a snarl. A quick look at Isabella and Varric made Hawke realise the fear they had of missing several vital organs from pissing off Fenris. She could even feel the rage irradiating from Fenris' markings as she stood still beside him.

_Shit, shit, SHIT! How the fuck am I meant to calm him down? Quick Trinity, think of something smart and witty, without getting your own heart and lungs ripped out. _

But before she could even think of an idea, Fenris shook his head, his eyes closed. His markings slowly dimmed down until they were just their usual silver, and once he reopened his eyes, a playful glimmer replaced the raging glare and a cheeky smirk tugged at his lips.

"If you had to write a friend fiction story on me, at least include Hawke in it next time. In many positions _and _locations, if you please," he chuckled before picking up the bags he was carrying and strode towards the tavern, leaving behind the others who just stood there, mouths wide open in sock and some shaking their heads in disbelief to what they just heard.

"What the fuck have you done to Broody?" Bianca asked Hawke, chuckling as they all regained themselves and followed Fenris.

"I don't even know, Bianca.

* * *

The plan of action had been set: after they had rented the rooms for a full week and unpacked everything, Isabella and Zevran will contact Zevran's former contacts for any information regarding the kidnap of a dwarven mage, and they would also go to the various brothels to _question _the men and women there.

Carver, Varric and Bianca were to scope the areas surrounding Bianca had said where the kidnap took place, and with Carver's Grey Warden status and Bianca's ability, he could pretend to act on behalf of the Warden Commander to get information from the guards, and Bianca would read their minds just in case they were hiding something.

Sebastian was set to go to the Chantry to ask to borrow various books on dwarven magic, and any books on the Embracers, if the Chantry had any such books.

That left Hawke, Merrill and Fenris to stay behind in the tavern to keep an eye out for any suspicious activities or people, whilst Hawke and Merrill also read up on what books Merrill already had on the Embracers.

By the time the sun was starting to set, nothing had even happened at the tavern; no one came in or left. Sebastian arrived an hour after setting out with nothing; Varric, Bianca and Carver arrived a couple of hours later with nothing but rumours.

"We will never find him at this rate," Bianca slumped into the chair beside Merrill and folded her arms onto the table, burying her face in them and sobbing. Varric wrapped his arm around her as Merrill gently patted her back, her eyes still glued to the book.

"We will find him B, even if I die trying."

Varric looked at Hawke with desperation in his eyes.

"Varric, Bianca…we will find Blaize, this is the first day. Something may pop up tomorrow," Hawke smiled reassuringly at the dwarven couple.

Bianca wiped away her tears, "Of course, sorry for that little…display."

"Oo! I found something that may be helpful, or not, I don't know," Merrill suddenly chirped, a frown of concentration on her face.

"Fire away Merrill," Hawke smiled as she took a sip of the wine from the bottle her and Fenris ordered earlier.

"Well…it says here that the Embracers have only been elves, and there have been only three since the days of Arlathen. It says here that 'most of the elven women were encouraged to stay away from darkspawn and any other creatures that had been corrupted with the taint in order to not have a child born to be an Embracer. An Embracer child is usually incredibly rare, but if the mother is a mage and has been into contact with too much of the taint, then the increase of having an Embracer as a child is inevitable.'"

Hawke's mind whirled with the possibilities of what the passage in the book meant, then she came to her conclusion: "So what the book is saying, is that Bianca must have been pregnant whilst being in the Deep Roads with Branka and managed to escape in time to find out she was with child, and her chances of that increased because she is a mage."

"Exactly, but it says in the book that elven women have a very low chance of having an Embracer, and it's even less likely for humans, and impossible for dwarves," Merrill pointed out.

"But Bianca is no ordinary dwarf, is she?" Varric grinned, making Bianca's cheeks blushed.

"Pardon me for intruding, but I could not help but overhear your conversation and I believe we are both on the same mission," an Orlesian, female voice came from behind the group, every head turned to see the owner of the gentle voice.

Behind Fenris and Hawke stood a woman with auburn hair that was cut short with a single strand almost covering one of her blue eyes, and her entire body was cased in dark leather armour, which did not allow any skin to show, apart from the heart-shaped hole that exposed the swell of her ample chest. Her neck was covered by a burgundy cotton scarf that trailed down to her waist.

"Sister Nightingale? Pardon me but what are you doing here?" Sebastian asked politely, both of them exchanging quick nods.

"Please, call me Leliana. But to answer your question Sebastian, I am on a mission for the Grand Divine to investigate the rumours that another dwarven mage had been born and kidnapped, and he or she would be more powerful than the other three we know about."

Bianca kept her lips shut, trying not to expose herself as a mage in front of an agent of the Divine, so instead she slammed her hands down onto the table, "He poses no threat, he is learning to fucking control his powers before those bastards came along and took him!"

Leliana raised an eyebrow in curiosity, "But I-"

"And you _know _where he was last seen too! Don't even think about lying to me, I can read your mind like the pages from a blighted book!"

Varric placed his hands gently onto his lover's shoulders, easing her back into her seat.

"Hush B, let Leliana speak. The more shit we know, the closer we get to getting…Blaize back."

"Of course…" Bianca visibly relaxed and slumped back in her seat.

Suddenly, before Leliana could speak, the tavern door burst open and both Isabella and Zevran stumbled through the door, an arm around each other's shoulders, belting out a pirate shanty from the top of their lungs as Isabella took a swig from the bottle in her hand.

"We found fuck all in the brothelsh about Blaizsh, but we found thingsh to fuck!" Isabella slurred, cackling like a mad woman before swaggering over to Sebastian, almost collapsing on him from behind and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, "Let's go somewhere private, my sweet prince, I'm not tired out yet!"

Sebastian just shrugged her off before picking her up, which got a squeal of delight from the pirate queen, "Someone needs to go and lie down."

"As long as you're _on top_."

Sebastian just sighed and carried Isabella to her room.

Hawke noticed Leliana's face drained from its entire colour, her eyes widening in shock and terror. Tilting her head to one side in confusion, Hawke realised that her eyes were trained on Zevran, who seemed to be completely sober.

_Not more drama please…for fuck sake no more!_

When Zevran met Leliana's gaze, his expression was the same as hers: shocked eyes and the colour draining from his face.

"Le-Leliana? What…What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Zevran," she spoke quietly, her face hidden behind her hair.

Zevran's shocked expression quickly turned to its usual sultry grin, but Hawke knew better.

"Alright you two," Hawke stood up, her eyes darting from Leliana to Zevran and back again several times, the pair just looking at her in confusion, "You two are going into one of the rooms to sort out your problems, because right now I'm too focused on helping Varric, no offence Zev."

"None taken, my dear Hawke. Come on…Leliana."

"But-"

"Trust me, it is not wise to make Hawke angry, let's just…go."

The pair walked off, leaving the group in an awkward silence, Hawke rubbed her temples in an attempt to make her throbbing headache cease.

"Est aliquid conturbantes uos, Trinity?" Fenris asked her, his eyes worried.

"Ego iustus volunt quandoque quod populus sisteret fortuite papaver ascendit de nusquam, non satis suavis rotulos ad ire circum, et tu definite odisse quod." Fenris blushed brightly before chuckling, taking a swig of the wine bottle.

"Now! The plan of action for tomorrow before we head in for the night…"

* * *

**Arcanum (Latin) Translation: **

**Fenris: "Is something troubling you, Trinity?"  
**

**Hawke: "I just wish sometimes that people would stop randomly popping up out of nowhere, not enough sweet rolls to go around, and you would definitely hate that."**


	40. Reunited

**Sorry for the delay! Life has been hectic :3 but I'm now in a college with the courses I actually want to do! So I may have more updates quite soon :) anyways, this chapter is just a little bit of a lift before I go all angsty, because I hate writing angsty stuff D: but things can't be all fun and games all the time, yes? Anyways, here you go. :)**

* * *

_Well, this is _not _at all awkward. _

Zevran and Leliana were on opposite ends of the balcony in Fenris and Hawke's room, which overlooked the city of Antiva below them, the rich smell of Antiva spices rose from the Market District and the sounds and sights of the bustling city beneath them were distant, since the tavern Zevran had chosen was on top of this hill, almost secluded from the rest of the city.

They both remained silence, with Zevran leaned against the banister of the balcony and Leliana perched on the plush seat, fiddling the frayed ends of her scarf. The elf's eyes fell upon the scarf and he audibly gulped, cursing Hawke in his head for locking them both here.

"You know; you could just jump off this roof and escape by now?" Leliana finally broke the silence, her voice emotionless and cold.

"Maybe I want to sort this out?" He sighed.

"The almighty Zevran Arianni wanting to sort something out? Well the Maker has a sense of humour…"

"Oh c'mon, mi hermose rosa-"

"Don't you dare call me that after everything that has happened!" She snapped at him, her eyes glaring angrily. But it didn't take long for the anger to slowly turn to pain as she averted her gaze from his, hiding behind her hair and staring downwards.

"Leliana…"

Zevran knelt down in front of her on both of his knees, placing a gentle hand under her chin to force her eyes to meet his. Leliana's eyes were full of tears, and she would only have to blink once for them all to come pouring out.

"Why did you leave, Zev?" she managed to croak.

"You _know _I had no choice. The Crows were still chasing me and the Warden's no longer needed me," he spoke quietly, trying not to hurt her feelings anymore.

"The 'Warden's' do have names, you know."

"Well, Alistair and Elissa no longer needed me, so my debt to her was paid off and she sent me away."

"I see…"

The pair soon fell into silence once more, watching the busy streets below them. Millions of memories and thoughts dashed in Zevran's mind at an alarming speed, closing his eyes to try and slow them down. When the memories suddenly stilled, being defeated by Elissa and her group, then looking up to the beautiful archer with red hair and bright blue eyes. His mind then flashed images of the long nights they spent together, romantic and steamy ones.

The sun was setting in the sky, ribbons of crimson, oranges and remainders of blue intertwined as the ball of yellow sank behind the Antivan Mage Circle Tower.

"Zevran, may I ask you something?"

"Anything for you, mi amore."

Leliana's blue eyes met Zevran's brown ones, a look of complete sincerity in them. His eyebrow rose in confusion.

"Did you mean it…what you said that last night before the battle with the Archdemon?"

The elf instantly got to his feet and turned his back to the red-haired rogue. He folded his arms and frowned in concentration, trying to re-live the last night they spent together.

_It was the night before the Battle of Fereldan, they laid out in front of the crackling fire, their naked bodies covered in furs from the waist down as their limbs tangled together, lips crashing against each other. Zevran paused to lock Leliana's eyes with his, and they looked back at him with complete admiration and love._

_He knew the precise little time they had left together, and it may be too late if either of them died in the battlefield, either beside Elissa and Alistair or with the others, but he needed to tell her now._

"_Something wrong, mon chérie?"_

"_I am…no good with words, unless it is ones of seduction but when it comes to the heart…I am at a disadvantage."_

_She cupped his face with her small, delicate hands. The ones that were so delicate to the touch despite being trained to wield a bow and arrow, which made him, crave them even more. He closed his eyes as she gently stroked his chiselled cheeks and jaw before he took them both in his hands and placed them at the back of his neck, allowing her to wrap her arms around the back of his neck._

"_Just spit it out Zev, you're scaring me now."_

_He traced her lips with his one of his fingers gently before smiling tenderly at her._

"_The Crows had trained me to never show emotion: anger, pain, sadness, even love. But you have awoken something deep inside me that I never knew would ever exist again. You, Leliana, mi hermose rosa…I have fallen deeply in love with you, and if we both die tomorrow, I hope it's by each other's sides…"_

"Zev…Zev? Zevran snap out of it!" He felt himself being shaken back to reality and a pair of angry, green eyes burned through his soul.

"H-Hawke?"

"Yes it's me you fool! Leliana had managed to picklock the door and bolted out of here crying. Now if I am to be the smart mage I am, I know she is the woman you fell in love with those years ago, so chase after her, you can't lose her again," she pleaded.

"Just chase after her, tell her how you feel then fuck her, trust me on this on Zev. But if you don't, I'm always here for a little...private time" Isabella purred suggestively as she leaned on the doorframe, awaiting Zevran's choice whether to chase down Leliana or take up her offer.

"But-"

"No buts! You know I'm not bullshitting dammit! Go after her now," Hawke pointed to flash of black leather and red silk that ran down the street towards the docks.

Zevran nodded and kissed Hawke quickly on the cheek, "Thankyou Trinity!" and with that, Zevran vaulted over the balcony banister and slid down the tiled roof and landed straight on his feet onto the bar sign post.

Isabella sighed, "There goes the hottest piece of elven ass I had ever had."

"Even better than Jethan?"

"Oh I forgot about him!"

Hawke slapper her forehead and groaned, walking back into the tavern with a sulking Isabella following her.

Using the training from the Crows, he swung from post to post, occasionally sprinting across rooftops and jumping from building to building in order to beat Leliana to her own destination.

He would not let her escape _this _time.

* * *

"Thank the M-Maker I lost him…" Leliana panted, wiping the sweat from her brow as she arrived at the docks, in front of the ship that would be sailing back to Orlais the following day.

As much as her mission for Her Grace was of the most vital importance, she knew _exactly _where the boy was taken to, and was going to use Hawke's little gang to help her get to him. But as soon as Zevran walked into the room, in his Dalish leather armour that herself and Elissa bought for him on his birthday almost nine years ago now, he was still lean with muscle and seemed to have not even aged either. He was still the same Prince of Seduction she met all those years ago, even had the same sly smile.

But after what happened on top of Fort Drakon, with the Archdemon and Wynne terrified her, and she remembered awakening after the battle, lying on a bed in the Palace being treated by Elissa and Wynne, with Zevran nowhere to be seen. She remembered Elissa telling her that Zevran had not been seen since the battle, and is thought of dead. But he arrived hours later, covered in blood with the eyes of a heartbroken man as he glanced at Leliana before making his way to his own room.

They had not spoken since that moment, not until now.

She quickly slipped into an alleyway, after making sure it was clear, before slowly unwrapping the scarf from around her neck. This was the very scarf Zevran had left behind with a note saying '_Never forget me, my love ~Zev' _before he took off without saying goodbye to her.

"Leliana your neck…" the Antivan purr of Zevran's voice startled her as she spun around to see the elven assassin leaning against the wall right behind her.

"Maker's breath! I didn't even hear you- I mean, what on earth are you doing here?"

"I could not let you slip again, mi hermose rosa, never again," he spoke softly, one hand held her free hand whilst the index finger of the other slowly, and with such tenderness, felt the scar that had fully healed across Leliana's neck, but it had left behind the gruesome mark.

"I held your lifeless body in my arms Leliana, you died on the battlefield when one of those darkspawn slit your throat from behind…I ran you over to Wynne and protected you both as she attempted to revive you and fix the wound…"

"I know, Wynne told me before you arrived back covered in…blood."

"That was a mixture of yours, and the darkspawn. I killed every last one in that tower, even after Elissa, Alistair and Wynne had left, with Alistair carrying your lifeless body….I thought you had died."

"Oh Zev…you silly, silly elf."

"But I am yours, mi hermose rosa."

Their lips met in a tender, gentle kiss, which shocked both rogues since Zevran never allowed himself to show such raw emotion, but as soon as his lips met Leliana's, he poured ever second he ached for her, ever minute he killed for her, and every moment that he thought about her into that kiss. Now Leliana realised that he meant every word he said.

"Now then my red-haired goddess, shall we continue this in my chambers?"

Leliana giggled as Zevran trailed kisses along her neck to her ear, where he nibbled at the earring that he had given her.

"I see you haven't changed one bit, Zevran Ariani."

"Neither have you, my dear."


	41. The Truth Unfolds

**Yet, another big delay, but this chapter is worth it (I hope), I promise! The story is already nearing it's end I'm afraid :/ I'd say it will either end at 50 or 55 chapters, because I've already planned a sequel to this! As well as a few other shorts that I really need to publish too, and frankly, I don't have the time for "Last of His Line" anymore...but I am trying my hardest! **

**Anyways, here's Chapter 41. :) **

* * *

"Hawke can't you go and do something? They've been at it ever since they got back, and I demand answers off that little red head of Zev's," Bianca snapped at Hawke, who was sitting on the table where everyone else was sitting at, writing a letter to Aveline about their progress and what has happened so far.

Despite being almost polar opposites, Aveline and Hawke were as close as sisters ever since Bethany died, and they only grew closer when Hawke's mother died, since Aveline was the only person to actually go through losing both of her parents out of all her other companions. Ever since then, both Hawke and Aveline have supported one another, both emotionally and in combat, whenever the need arose.

"I've tried everything; Isabella un-picked the locks and she was paralysed by a trap Leliana laid. I then sent in Carver to just barge the door down and just force them both to come out, and you've seen the effect it's had on him," Hawke rolled her eyes as she pointed to a very disturbed Carver who was on his fifth tankard of ale, clearly shaken with the entire colour drained from his face.

"By the Stone, what happened to poor Junior?"

"Zevran had laid a trap where this poison that he learnt from the Crows, is injected straight into your veins, which makes you hallucinate many frightening, erotic images. I've tried to heal him but it's no use, he has to put up with it for a few more moments," Hawke frowned as she saw her brother mutter things to Merrill as the startled elf, cheeks tinged pink, tried her best to comfort her fiancé.

"Well what can we do?"

"Ah! Speaking of the pair," Varric chuckled as the three of them turned their heads to see a very exhausted Leliana, walking rather rigidly before collapsing into the chair beside Sebastian, her arms slumping onto the table and her head resting on top of them. Zevran on the other hand, was walking with the look of smug pride as he took male pride in making Leliana his own once again.

"Sister Nightingale, are you alright?" Sebastian asked, frowning at Zevran, who just threw his head back and laughed before sitting beside Leliana, smiling smugly.

"I'm feeling better…than ever," Leliana giggled before recovering her posture, "I'm terribly sorry about delaying you the information I have on your son," she looked directly at Bianca and Varric, who quickly took the two seats in front of the red head.

"Please, just tell us what you know…" Varric asked, obviously exhausted from today.

"I know exactly where he has been taken to and who he was captured by. I also know very little inside information of the kidnappers and, if my thoughts are correct, I also think I know the reason why he has been taken."

Hawke held up her hand to stop Leliana from speaking, peering around the room before nodding to the barman, the barman responded with a short nod and ushered the rest of the patrons, who were only sitting at the bar, out of the building and locked the door behind him.

"I'm sorry, I just don't want others trying to get to Varric and Bianca's son, please continue," Hawke smiled sheepishly.

Fenris, who was sitting beside Hawke, just chuckled and rolled his eyes at how protective she was of her companions.

"It's best that everyone is here to listen in, this is something we need everyone to plan, because the only thing I do not know is how to actually get to him. So someone go wake up Isabella from whatever state she is in, or pull her off a man, or whatever," Leliana chuckled before glancing at Sebastian, who in return just groaned and went off to get the pirate queen.

"Oh and Carver," Zevran reached for a bottle in his belt and threw it to the shaking Grey Warden, who immediately drank the contents of the bottle without even asking what the contents inside it were. A few seconds later, Carver's eyes grew wide and he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Maker's Breath Zev, don't ever give me that sort of shit again, I can never erase the image of Uncle Gamlen and those nugs…" Carver shuddered before both he and his fiancé joined the table, where Hawke was almost retching at the image Carver had just put into her head.

* * *

"What do you want to know first?" Leliana leaned back in her chair, her voice neutral of all emotion as if she was being interrogated.

"Oh Andraste's great flaming arse…" Varric snapped, pounding his fist onto the table, which startled everyone, especially Merrill who squealed in shock when the loud thump and Varric's outburst. The dwarf sighed before sitting back down, rubbing his temples and his usual smirk returned, "I'm sorry. Anyway, let's start with where he was taken."

"Your son was taken to Minrathous, one of the major cities in Tevintar."

Fenris distinctively snarled at the mention of the very place he was enslaved to for how many years it was, the ritual for his markings erasing all the memories he had beforehand. He _never _wanted to set foot into that place again.

Seeing Fenris' distress, Hawke placed a gentle hand on top of his under the table. His eyes glared right back at her own, before the tortured look became one of tenderness. Varric and Bianca were also looking terrified, knowing exactly what it meant if Blaize was there.

"Which means he was taken by a magister," Merrill pointed out.

"Exactly, and that also means the Archon knows about it too, since dwarven mages have always been a curiosity to them. They probably intend to either torture him, or if we're lucky, raise him to be an extremely powerful Magister."

Fenris slammed his fist onto the table, causing a splintered hole to remain, "How is that lucky? We would turn to blood magic, turn to demons!" His words were spat like venom, his markings flaring in anger. Bianca narrowed her eyes at him and rose to her feet.

"But he's still _my _son! Blood mage or no, I'm still rescuing him. But knowing my Blaize, he will not turn to such evil," she snapped back at the glowing elf, who just growled at her and leant against the wooden pillar, obviously deep in thought with his markings still alight and his muscles tense.

Hawke sighed and rubbed her temples, "Do you know the name of the magister?"

"Her name is Varania, she-"

"That bitch? But Fenris didn't you…"

But before Isabella could even finish her sentence, a crossbow bolt knocked Fenris back against the wooden pillar, pinning him there by the shoulder. Both Hawke and Fenris gasped in shock, everyone rising from their seats in battle stances as to see where the bolt had come from. But the red fletching of the bolt was a big giveaway.

"You son of a bitch! You knew all along!" Varric shouted at the elf, the bayonet blade of Bianca II at his throat. Fenris' eyes looked at the dwarf in panic before they went their usual deathly glare.

"I knew nothing of this dwarf! And I swear when I get this bolt out of me-"

"Hold on…" Bianca spoke calmly, she looked deeply into Fenris' eyes, making him squirm with unease, causing him to howl in pain as it made his wound worse.

"He's not lying, but he was blinded by anger that he forgot the conversation he had with his sister before killing her," she narrowed her eyes, "Think deeply Fenris, you'll remember."

Varric muttered something under his breath before retracting the bayonet blade and reached up and ripped out the bolt from Fenris' shoulder with no remorse, causing the elf to wince in pain, hitting the floor with a thud.

Hawke didn't know what to do, comfort the elf she loved or get to the bottom of this new realisation. She ran a hand through her hair before joining Fenris on the floor, pressing her hand against Fenris' wound as she knitted his flesh back to normal with her healing magic, "Please, try and remember…" she whispered into his ear.

Fenris closed his eyes and frowned, concentrating hard. Suddenly, the scene replayed in his mind:

_"Leto, what did you-"_

_He raised his sword behind his back in his usual battle stance, a fierce snarl on his face and his markings flared angrily at his sister. No, not his sister. His _enemy_. _

_"Don't call me that!" He snarled, "Your men are dead. Now explain why you came after me before I kill you."_

_Tears poured down her cheeks, "D-do I have any option?" she whimpered._

_"No."_

_Varania sighed and stood upright, her posture noble, like most other damned mages out there._

_"I need you to rescue one of your friend's sons. He is a mage and has been captured in my name for the Imperial Archon. You need to rescue him before they turn him into a weapon against all of Thedas."_

_Fenris smirked a sick smile, adrenaline still running through his veins, "None of my 'friends' have a son, so enough of your lies, witch!"_

_"His name is Blaize, he's going to be trained by-"_

_"Enough! You die now, for putting Hawke in danger," he growled._

_"But Leto-" _

_But before she could finish her statement, Fenris' hand was through her chest; his angry eyes stared deep into hers as she watched the life drain from her face as he crushed her heart from within her chest. When he saw the life vanish, he ripped out the heart completely, threw it to the ground and stamped on it. He only looked at her for a few mere moments before his angry snarl turned to one of sadness._

_He knelt beside her lifeless form, her face twisted into a painful snarl, rigid with shock, her lifeless, green eyes staring up at him. Fenris sighed before using his hand to shut her eyes, leaving her own blood behind. He stood up and marched towards the exit of the tent, but suddenly froze at the exit. For one last time, he looked back at the lifeless form on the floor._

_"Me paenitet, si non tradidit me tibi quae vellem..." *_

"Fenris? Hello? Isabella to Fenris, come in?"

His eyes snapped open as he returned to reality; everyone had crowded around him, awaiting a response. Hawke was knelt down in front of him, her face frowning with worry.

"Did you remember anything?"

"Varania told he she was forced to kidnap the boy for the Archon. Some way of getting higher in the ranks of their pathetic imperium I suspect," Fenris growled.

"What else? Maker dammit Fenris we need answers, not more of your mage-hating rubbish!" Carver snapped.

Fenris muttered Arcanum curses under his breath before repeating what Varania had told him in his memory, word for word.

"And how, may I ask, are we going to rescue the boy from a bunch of Magisters?" Isabella asked sarcastically, perching herself on the table.

All heads turned to Hawke.

"I haven't got a fucking clue," she laughed nervously, "But if Varric and Bianca gives me time overnight, I'll think of one, I promise."

Both dwarves nodded and Hawke smiled cunningly, "All I know is that it will involve lots of killing things, so sharpen your swords and daggers and ready your staves and bows, this is going to be one hell of a fight!"

* * *

**-Translation from Arcanum (Latin) to English-**

***Fenris to dead Varania: "****_I'm sorry, if you had not betrayed me, I would have given you everything..."_**


	42. Déjà Vu

**Long time no write!**

**I'm so sorry for the delay in chapters, life has been hectic! But never fear, Lady Celestria is here to give you the next installment of this story :3 There will be more soon, now that I've finally gotten my life back on track.**

**Oh and thankyou to my forever-helpful boyfriend who helped me out in deciding which chapter I should publish first, since the next chapter is a little treat for you all :3 (I hope).**

**Warning right now: Contains Anders with a male former lover. Just warning you, no slash here, just hints. :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Well, this is certainly the last place I would _ever _expect to be back to, doing what I'm doing now._

_Since I did not know where I was going on that blasted ship, I stayed stowed away in the decks, writing in this journal by candlelight and living off small amounts of the food in there, skulking in the shadows like a rat. But it did give me time to think about everything that has happened in my life, all of my regrets. Without sounding like a broken record, I just wish I had never joined with Justice, but that is too late now. The old Anders has gone, Hawke stripped away that last ray of hope that I ever had of re-gaining control of my mind, my emotions. Yet, every night I still long for her, just even to see her smile or hear her voice. That woman is going to drive me more insane than Justice is._

_Anyway, the ship arrived in Amaranthine. Out of all the Maker-forsaken places in Thedas, I had to end up there. Not only was it where the Grey Wardens were, it was also where _he _was, and _he _being Nathaniel Howe._

_The truth is: the Grey Wardens believe me to be dead. When Elissa took Oghren, Sigrun and Velanna to rescue the City of Amaranthine, the rest of us were left to defend Vigil's Keep. The first to fall Justice, leaving just me and…Nathaniel to fight by each other's side, I went down with an arrow to the brain I believe. I was plummeted into impenetrable darkness; I felt as if the Void itself was clawing away at my skin, the tendrils of corruption digging its claws into my eyes and marking me. But suddenly, a bright light was visible in the distance and I crawled my way towards it, the chains that the darkness had created were still keeping me in place. As soon as I had reached the light, Justice was standing there with his hand held out to me. I remember those exact words when the instance my hand touched his:_

_"We are one now Anders, let's bring Justice to all. Together."_

_Ironic now really, that my own anger and rage towards the templars caused him to become a force of Vengeance. _

_I woke up from under a pile of rubble in the Courtyard (I think), the bodies of both my allies and the darkspawn surrounded me and my entire body was covered in dirt, blood and sweat. I remember the pain of pulling that arrow from my head and healing the wound as I quickly staggered away from the Keep, trying to get as far away from that blighted place. The strong smell of burnt flesh and the taint did not leave me until days later, after I had finally bathed in a lake and washed the dirt from my body, and mind._

_I remember those days where Justice and I used to just talk to each other like we used to, in my mind, but that quickly changed when my anger tainted him. _

_Now, the City of Amaranthine has almost been restored to its former glory and- _

* * *

"Anders, you're up!" A sultry, male voice came from the doorway to his quarters. Anders turned to face the elf named Aren behind him, who was his roommate in this blasted place.

Anders groaned as he quickly tidied the desk and checked his appearance in the mirror, fixing his ponytail.

"You really are worse than a woman, you know that right?" Aren chuckled, throwing himself onto the bed and turned his gaze to the mage, who rolled his eyes.

Aren was much younger than Anders, both in looks and age, and since they were both beginners in this business (well, Aren was) they both had to share shifts for little pay. All Anders knew about Aren, was that he came from a Dalish clan, but since the darkspawn had all but killed his entire clan, he fled to Amaranthine in search of aid, and ended up _here_. But this also made the elf quite popular, with his long black hair and his piercing blue eyes, the vallaslin painted onto his face made the elf very exotic, to everyone else that is.

Anders quickly changed into his work clothes, which consisted of just a pair of dark leggings, boots and his old Grey Warden pendant around his neck, and left the room to go into his usual room, where he leaned against the wall, waiting for his next job.

And waited.

Suddenly, the door opened to the owner of this cursed place who had a small smile on her face.

"Your next _customer _is here, _Lay_ Warden," she smiled suggestively with her nasally voice and she stepped to one side as she let the customer in, who had their gaze to the floor as she closed the door behind them.

Anders had his back to the door as his skin prickled with disgust as the words came from the owner's mouth. This is what he had been reduced to, selling his body in order to get a meal and a bed for the night. He was lucky they let him in, from the state he was in, but this woman took a liking to him, and now here he was…

Working at a brothel, as flesh-for-sale.

As soon as the door was shut, he turned on his act. He took a deep breath and used one of his arms to lean against the wall, his back still to the customer. Anders closed his eyes before putting on his game-face, smiling in a sultry manner and he made sure the words he was about to speak sounded as sexy and seductive as possible, despite the terrible cliché.

"I take it you want your…Deep Roads plundered?" He chuckled darkly, snapping his fingers as sparks of electricity appeared in that single click.

"Anders? Is that really you? How the fuck did you get _here_?" An angry, deep male voice came from behind him.

Anders' skin felt like it was on fire and his breathing quickened, beads of sweat formed on his forehead as he started to panic, realising who was behind him. The intense stares, the nights they shared before the fight at Vigil's Keep, the way he smiled at old Anders' pathetic jokes…

"N-Nathaniel Howe?!"

Nathaniel's stared right into Anders' eyes, so many feelings in those piercing grey eyes that Anders had trouble to read them. The archer ran a hand through his hair, a sign that Anders knew meant that the usual broody, level-headed Howe was angry.

"I thought you were dead…" Nathaniel's angry voice crackled into one that was on the verge of tears.

"I…I…"

"You and Justice…merged?"

Anders nodded, having already told Nathaniel about Justice's intentions with Anders, if he should fall in battle.

"I fucking knew it!" Nathaniel began to pace back and forth in front of Anders, as the mage just sat at the end of the bed, his head in his hands.

"The moment I went back to the courtyard where your body was last seen and saw it was not there. I _knew _something had happened! But why run Anders? _Why_?" The archer snapped, causing Anders to flinch.

"I thought it would be better for you to believe me dead than to think I've turned into an…abomination," he replied coldly, with no emotion in his voice whatsoever.

Nathaniel seemed to be deep in thought for a few moments, the pair of them in complete silence. As Anders stood up and started to walk slowly towards the archer, Nathaniel pinned the mage against the wall, throwing his quiver and bow to one side.

"How dare you leave me with the pain of thinking I had lost you," Nathaniel growled, his face inches away from his former lover's

"Nathaniel I-I've changed, in more ways than one. I..I don't want to go back to the Wardens, I just can't…" His brown eyes met Nathaniel's blue-grey ones, their stare holding.

"And why not?" Nathaniel used his thumb to tease Anders' bottom lip, causing the mage to panic.

"I'm an abomination on the run from angering Haw-...I mean this woman I thought I loved from her…possessive elf."

Nathaniel's eyes turned from tender and loving, to ones of a primal hunger and possession. A look that Anders knew meant trouble.

"Well I'm glad I have run into you to _reclaim_ you."

Anders gulped as he knew what was about to transpire, knowing full well that he would need to take the rest of the day off.


	43. The Beast Within

**This is it guys. It's rescue time! I shall not say anything further. **

**Just enjoy. :)**

* * *

It had almost been a year since he was taken from his mother, and it was only a few days away from his thirteenth birthday.

He had also been in this cursed place for months.

Blaize pushed his fringe out of his eyes; not having a haircut in months had a down-side. But usually he would have his hair tied back when training with the half-elven, half-human magister who seemed to be in charge of this mansion he was being held at. Despite being here all this time, he did not know the man's name, only referring to his new _teacher _as 'Sir'. But he had become quite close to Winter, the auburn haired girl that seemed to be Sir's daughter.

She too was a mage, and despite being his captor's daughter, she was the only person who he could count as a friend, and in his free time, they would explore the mansion together and stay out of trouble.

But what Blaize could already see, and already know, is that the city of where he was being held seemed to be the centre of very evil magic. He already knew that the other magisters here used blood magic in order to gain power and standing in this place, although Sir did not.

He had collapsed onto his bed earlier from exhaustion from today's training, Sir had really pushed him to his limits, but at least Sir had moved him from the dungeon to a reasonably comfy bedroom which seemed to be cloaked in a spell that disallowed magic to be cast. Blaize had been given his meal ages ago and it stayed there untouched on the bedside table.

"I miss Mum…" he sighed sadly, looking out at the view from his window.

The streets were still full of both mage and slaves alike, even at sunset. The slaves carried around their master's goods and running errands for them, whilst the mages would show off their wealth, slaves and 'magic' tricks. He was disgusted by the mages, and felt sorry for the elven slaves. But pity would not help them in a place like this.

Suddenly, the door burst open and Winter stood there, panting and her clothes matted with blood.

"Winter what's happened?" Blaize gasped and ran to his friend's side, wrapping an arm around her slender waist, since it was all he could reach.

"You have to come quick! Some bad guys are trying to kill us all! They have gone after Daddy!" She cried out, her green eyes swimming with tears.

Blaize frowned in determination and grabbed Winter's hand, using his powers of the darkness to shroud them both in shadow as they ran through the hallways and into the main hall, hiding behind the pillars to see what was going on.

The young dwarven mage could not believe what he was seeing.

* * *

Everything was going according to plan.

Hawke had made Zevran and Isabella to scope out the mansion that Leliana had pointed out was where Blaize was being held captive. Varric would use his charm and wit to gather up all the latest gossip whilst the others figured out a battle plan. Without Anders, Sebastian had no one to cover him, and with Hawke being the only healer now, she needed to be to focus more on healing the others before even thinking about throwing a fireball or two.

Getting past the guards were easy. Sebastian and Varric had taken out the guards at the door before the others were alerted to their deaths, that's when Hawke's team (which consisted of Fenris, Isabella and Bianca) to take out the other guards efficiently and the whole posse re-grouped as soon as they reached the main hall.

Daggers were slicing through armour like butter, blood was being spilt by the enemy whilst not even a scratch was being made on Hawke and her merry band of misfits.

"This is child's play!" cackled Isabella as she lunged at a guard with both of her daggers, piercing his heart and twisting as the guard gargled blood from his mouth and fell to the floor.

"How many have you gotten, Hawke?" Varric grinned, Bianca the Second was singing her usual song as the twang of her melody made a bolt pierce through the air and straight into the guard's throat that was about to stab Merrill from behind.

"About twenty-three now, Varric," she chuckled sadistically as her and Fenris stood back to back, Fenris slicing his sword through flesh and Hawke freezing or scolding the skin of their enemies.

As soon as every guard were on the floor in pools of their own blood, the doors at the other end of the hall burst open, more guards, being led by a couple of mages and…

"Feynriel?" Hawke gasped in complete shock. The leader of this group, the owner of this mansion, the bastard who helped kidnap Blaize was…someone she had saved from being sold into slavery before?

The two groups met in the middle of the hall, both armed and ready for a fight, watching each other carefully to see who would strike first. But Feynriel held up his hand, and dropped his staff on the floor.

"Serah Hawke, I d-did not expect it was you attacking my mans-I mean, my wife's mansion. But I do not want to fight you."

"You bastards kidnapped my son!" Bianca cried out in anger, a stonefist conjured up in her hand. Varric whispered into her ear to calm her down. She slowly exhaled and stopped the mana channelling through her veins.

"My wife, Varania, is who is behind all of this! I have done nothing but protect your son from _too _much damage. I had just found out he was in our hands when I came back from a trip with my daughter to Rivain."

"Your _wife_?" Fenris hissed at the mention of his dead sister's name.

"My _wife _only married me for my powers as a Dreamer, and has used me. So if I hear she is dead, it would not bother me in the slightest," Feynriel said cold-heartedly.

"But that bitch almost killed Hawke! How dare you bring _me_ into your domestic disputes," Fenris growled, storming his way to meet the mage eye-to-eye. The bow-wielding guards trained their bow on the glowing elf, who was snarling at Feynriel. But the magister remained completely calm and maintained his composure.

"Varania set out to find you so that you could teach Blaize some new tricks, but I think she just wanted to keep you in her control, just like her old master."

"You little-"

"Fenris, shut the fuck up about your little broody elf problems for one moment. This is about my fucking son, now where is he?!" Varric shouted fiercely. His trigger finger was itching to just set a bolt into that stupid magister's skull, as well as Fenris' at this very moment.

The entire hall fell into an intense silence. Neither side talking, both Varric and Bianca were getting extremely nervous, fearing the worse for their child.

"Feynriel. Please just tell us where Blaize is, and we won't tear the fucking walls down to find him," Hawke spoke firmly, but remained calm.

"He-He has changed, I-I'm sorry…" the magister sighed sadly, "My wife's fault, yet again."

"What do you mean, if he is missing a limb I swear to the Maker you will have no balls…" Varric threatened.

"Will you both stop fighting over him like a piece of flesh?!" A loud, high-pitched squeal came from the balcony above Feynriel's head.

Hawke studied the girl curiously. She was half-even, ginger and had Fenris' eyes. This was obviously Feynriel and Varania's daughter. But she seemed to have a spine compared to her parents. The young girl narrowed her eyes at Hawke before standing on a chair in order to make herself more visible.

"Winter?! Get down from there this instant, and do _not _get involved in this," her father replied angrily, pointing his finger to the entrance to another hallway.

"No! Blaize is my best friend daddy, I will not see him being taken from me," Winter sobbed, her moss-green eyes going bloodshot from the tears.

Hawke separated herself from the others, showing the small girl that she was harmless.

"Winter is it? Hey sweetie, my name is Trinity Hawke. Your mummy and daddy stole Blaize away from my two friends, and all we ask for is to have him back. We can always come back to visit you if you would like? I'm sure he would love to do that also. Just tell us where he is, and we shall leave," Hawke gave her kindest smile to the worried girl.

"Hawke…" Fenris growled under his breath, letting Hawke know that he was not happy with her decision. But his eyes seemed to be fixated on Winter, a look of both curiosity and disgust. He was the little girl's uncle before, but the thought of Winter being a spawn of his…sister horrified him. Was she like her mother? Or her father?

"Postea dicemus, Fenris*," Hawke muttered back, smiling softly at him before turning her attention to Winter, who seemed to be weighing up the problem in her head, since she wore a frown of concentration.

"Fuck this! I've waited too long," Bianca snarled.

"No, Bianca!" Hawke shouted, almost begging her not to;

But it was too late.

A stonefist hurtled towards a group of guards, knocking them off their feet and crushing their bones on impact. Feynriel roared with rage as he started to channel force magic in his hands. Hawke and her team got into their battle-pairs and fought off the guards.

"Now they're summoning their little _pets _to aid them!" Fenris shouted angrily as his sword sliced a guard in two, showering him in blood across his chest.

"STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!"

Suddenly, the room went pitch black. The windows blacked out, candles were blown out by an ominous wind. Hawke's team managed to huddle together into a group to the side of the hall, whilst Feynriel's small army were running around chaotically, trying to kill something in the process but usually ended up killing each other.

Then, silence.

Hawke strained her eyes to see through the darkness, her ears attuning to the sounds of silence, trying to pick out any unusual noises. All of a sudden, Hawke heard someone land in the centre of the hall. But it was obviously someone of a smaller stature than herself.

She felt Fenris slowly burning up beside her, as if he was being burnt by something much more powerful than him. _Oh shit_…

Slowly, the darkness faded and light seemed to pour into the room. Standing in the centre of the room, a pool of a mysterious, disturbing darkness, that seemed to seep into the very ground around them was a very, very short boy. All that the group could make out was that he was wearing a long, black coat similar to both Varric and Bianca, but it was done up by various buckles, with a black hood and silver chains handing near his neck, the coat seemed to split half-way down his legs, revealing matching black boots.

But no one could see his face, just a long mass of bright, red hair. Even brighter than Hawke's.

"B-Blaize?" Bianca cried out quietly, slowly stepping apart from the group, her eyes full of tears.

Varric stood there gobsmacked.

Blaize's head suddenly snapped up, which Bianca gasped in horror and shock, collapsing to the floor in hysterics, Varric rushed to her side before looking up at his son.

His eye colour was completely black, but on his face, and probably the rest of his body, were black swirly markings which were very similar to Fenris'.

"Lyrium…" Merrill whispered the obvious for all to hear.

* * *

**Side note: Blaize's outfit is based on the outfit worn by Organisation XIII from Kingdom Hearts, in case anyone struggled to realise, because I found it bloody hard to describe it. _**

**Latin/Arcanum Translation- *Hawke: "We will discuss this later, Fenris."**


	44. Family Connections

**Don't think this story is all over just yet! I still have a few chapters up my sleeve (Well, up to chapter 50 anyways, just need to fit in the right things in the right places, but there will be no smut in future chapters, I think anyways. o.o) **

**Anyways, enjoy the second upload of the morning/afternoon/night or whatever timezone you're in. :D**

* * *

Varric did not know what emotion to express first; happiness in finding his son, or excitement for actually _meeting _his son for the first time. Nervousness perhaps? But the only feeling he could express right now was rage. Pure, full-blown rage.

The conversations he remembered with both Fenris and Hawke, discussing the effects of the lyrium markings the elf had been forced to burden. Sure there were plus sides: amazing power and abilities. But the downsides outweighed the positives. The pain, memory loss, nightmares and at first, the inability to control your newfound powers.

With a cry of both anger and pain, Varric unsheathed Bianca II from her holster and began shooting the unconscious guards on the ground, killing them all one by one. Feynriel had started to slowly get up, but received a dwarven boot to the face, the cringing sound of bone cracking echoed through the room as the magister's nose hit dwarven leather. Merrill was about to speak out against what Varric was doing but Hawke held up her arm.

"This is not our place, Merrill," she spoke quietly to the elf, who nodded in response.

_Please Varric, don't fuck this up. Your family needs you. What would I do without my trust dwarf?_

Bianca was trying to get Blaize to talk. She was knelt down beside him, with his face cupped in her hands. But all she received was a blank stare from the young dwarf. Hawke bit her lip in worry, and Sebastian's reassuring hand gripped onto her shoulder firmly.

"What have you done to my boy, you nug-humping bastard?!" Varric growled, spitting to one side as he glared down at the terrified mage on the floor, who was inching away from him slowly. Varric fired a bolt into Feynriel's shoulder, causing the man to cry out in pain, but it kept him pinned to place.

"V-V-V-Varania used Danarius' notes to re-create a lyirum empowered weapon. She was g-g-g-going to use Blaize as a tool to r-r-r-rank up quickly in the M-M-M-Magisters," Feynriel stammered, in both fear and the sheer agony as blood poured out of his shoulder wound.

Varric heard Fenris snarl at the mention of his former master's name. But deep down, Varric knew that Fenris was still racking up in his brain of the events that have transpired over the last couple of months, or however long they have been on this Maker-forsaken trip. Firstly, the elf had killed his sister by his own hand, he had almost lost Hawke both by death and by Anders, and now the elf has a niece. The dwarf shook his head to get himself out of his trail of thought and returned back to reality.

"Yet you didn't stop her. Pathetic," Varric unsheathed Bianca II's bayonetted blade and pressed the point gently against the mage's throat.

"You wouldn't kill me-"

Before Feynriel could finish his sentence, Varric slit his throat in one swift movement of Bianca II's blade and placing her back onto the holster in his back, painting the dwarf's boots in blood. As the dwarf started to walk slowly towards his son, a high-pitched scream came from in front of him as a distraught Winter ran straight passed him and collapsed beside her father, her mage robes getting covered with her father's blood as she wept over his body.

Everyone's eyes widened in shock. They had never known Varric to be so cold-hearted before. But the dwarf simply looked at them and shrugged.

"No one messes with my family," he stated and joined Bianca in trying to get Blaize to speak.

"Sweet Maker…" Sebastian whispered quietly.

Hawke had to think of something, and fast. She surveyed her surroundings: corpses everywhere, the smell of burnt flesh and the coppery smell of blood filled the air, complete silence, Winter crying over her dad, her best friend and his love trying to snap their son out of whatever trance he was in.

_Come on Trinity, think dammit! Wait a minute…_

"Fenris…"

Fenris seemed to be in a broody trance of his own, leaning against one of the only clean spaces against the wall. His eyes closed and eyebrows frowning in concentration. She sighed, knowing full well what he was trying to process in his mind.

"Yes, Hawke?"

"Go to her."

Fenris' markings flashed before his eyes snapped open to glare at Hawke with angry eyes, "What?"

"You need to be an uncle now…Winter has no one left," Hawke spoke calmly, but she knew that Fenris would do far from the same as her.

"I didn't even know I _had _a niece. So why would I care about some spawn from that _witch _and her pet?" He spat, every word he spoke dripping with poison. Fenris was really beginning to make Hawke's blood boil.

"Because she is the only _true _family you have left. Don't do the same mistake as I did and let them all fall from your grasp!" Hawke snapped, obviously angry with the elf as everyone turned their gaze to the pair.

Fenris muttered a long string of curses under his breath before he stormed towards the frail, whimpering Winter who was still slumped over her father's body. He stood there for a few moments, trying to rack up of things to say to this small, crying creature. Finally, he knelt down beside the girl whilst taking off his gauntlets before placing a gentle hand on her upper back.

"I'm…sorry for your loss, Winter."

The girl suddenly stopped crying and glared at Fenris, which made him move back slightly. Hawke chuckled at the fact that Fenris was so intimidated by a child.

"You're Uncle Leto, right? Mother told me about you."

Fenris coughed nervously, "The name is Fenris, now."

"Does that mean you'll be looking after me now?" Her head tilted in confusion.

"What? No!" Fenris snapped before he quickly recollected his thoughts, Winter still looking at him with huge, sad puppy eyes.

"But I have nowhere else to go…Everything has kind of gone, thanks to you and that dwarf over there. You…bunch of nug-humping dimwits."

One of Fenris' eyebrows rose in both confusion and curiosity. This girl had a spine after all, despite having a terrible taste of insults. But that will eventually improve over the years.

Suddenly, everyone's jaws dropped to the Deep Roads somewhere as Fenris opened up his arms to Winter, who just pounced into them and they both held each other tightly. Hawke beamed her biggest smile that she had done for months. She was so proud of Fenris for finally reaching out to his softer side and allowing himself to gain as much of his past as he could, minus the bad memories.

"Don't worry, we'll look after you now," he whispered to Winter as she cried softly into her uncle's arms.

"Does that mean we're cousins now?" A quiet voice came from Bianca and Varric's direction.

The dwarven parents gasped as Blaize spoke for the first time since the black-out. His eyes had faded from being as black as the void, to being light grey, just like his mother.

"Blaize! Thank the Ancestors you're alright," Bianca squealed with delight as both mother and son flew their arms around each other, crying into each other's arms with happy tears. Varric smiled warmly at the pair until Blaize's eyes met his, for the very first time.

"F-Father?"

"Hey now! No need to be so formal," Varric chuckled, his voice cracking slightly from trying not to cry tears of joy.

"Then what should I call you then?"

"How the hell would I know?"

"Hmm…Bear."

Varric's eyes widened in horror at his son's remark, causing the others to snicker quietly.

"Bear?! How did you come up with that?"

"Well, it seems your beard has fallen onto your chest, so you're a bear."

Bianca laughed, "That's my boy, just like his father when it comes to wit and writing."

Varric beamed with pride; despite this being the first time he had ever met his son. He could never be any prouder of him. So what if he looks a little different now? At least he has all of his memories, and Varric finally has that family he had been hoping to build after all the shit in Kirkwall with the templars and mages subsides.

"Like father, like son it seems," Hawke giggled, joining her trust dwarf beside him as she knelt down to look at Blaize.

"So you must be Hawke?"

"Indeed I am, your mum has told me you're a very special mage. An Embracer, yes?"

"Yep! But I don't know my full potential yet I'm afraid, but I can turn someone's nightmares into reality by transforming and morphing their shadows. I did it to Hespith once, boy was she angry!" Blaize giggled at the memory whilst his mother gave him a stern scowl.

Hawke turned to Leliana, "Is this all you require for the Divine?"

Leliana thought for a moment, "I would never get in the way of a family. I will report to her that the boy was found dead when I investigated into the matter. Thankyou Hawke, for everything."

Hawke smiled as she saw the red head gently hold hands with Zevran, who in return kissed her hand and whispered something in her ear.

"My, my Hawke…" Zevran swaggered over to her and swung and arm around her shoulder, "I need to escort my lovely Leliana back to Orlais, I'm guessing you are going back to Kirkwall now?"

"The sooner we get out of here, the better."

"Indeed, well the _pleasure _has been all mine," he grinned, bowing to her slightly before him and Leliana left the hall.

"Let's go home, son," Bianca smiled.

"Where is home?" Blaize asked curiously, looking up at each one of his parents from under his fringe.

"To the Hanged Man of course," Varric chuckled heartily before both Bianca and Varric took one of Blaize's hands each and started to walk out of the hall.

"Oh how I love happy endings," Merrill sighed, looking at the door dreamily.

"It's not over yet, sweet thing. I still need to get us back home," Isabella chuckled, "And I need to get myself some _booty_ before we leave."

Sebastian rolled his eyes, "Well you better hurry up, I think we have all been awaiting to leave her since we set foot in this accursed city."

As everyone started to filter out of the hall, leaving Fenris, Winter and Hawke behind, Hawke conjured a few fireballs into her hands and fired them at the several piles of bodies and on the curtains, causing Winter to hide her face in Fenris' shoulder.

"It's time we leave," Fenris snarled as he grabbed Hawke's hand, with Winter being held in his other hand as they ran out of the mansion.

Now, for the long trip home on Isabella's ship.


	45. Promises

**5 more chapters to go...**

* * *

Varric watched the city of Minrathous disappear into the distance as they sailed into the sunset; they had all managed to slip away before any more guards were alerted, and before the explosion. What Varric did not realise is that Hawke, Zevran and Leliana had planted explosives around the mansion, destroying all evidence of what happened there, and as soon as the ship left the dock, the explosion was triggered causing the citizens of Minrathous to panic as they all made their quick escape.

The pillars of smoke that the enormous explosion left behind could still be seen from where he was standing, even if the city itself was the size of a speck of dust. The sun had just begun to set, causing the sky to turn from crystalline blue to shades of orange, red and yellow.

He sighed, running a hand through his blond hair. So much had happened in the space of a few months, and now they were returning to the City of Chains where he _knew _was just a disaster waiting to happen.

"What's on your mind, Varric?" her voice startled him. Varric looked up at his friend beside him, a huge confident smile on her face, and he could not help but smile a small smile of his own.

"What _isn't _on my mind, Hawke?" he chuckled in response.

She turned her gaze to the serene sea before them, the sea itself had turned a pale orange and they both heard a squeal of delight from the crow's nest as Leliana spotted a group of dolphins leaping and bounding elegantly out of the water, their streamline bodies diving in and out of the water with such grace that it sent the people out on deck into complete silence.

"Maybe you should just talk to him, Varric," Hawke looked at her dwarven companion, a look of both seriousness and gentleness in her eyes.

"I know I need to Hawke, but for once, I haven't got a blasted clue on what to say," he smiled, making Hawke laugh at the fact that the usually quick-thinking, smart-mouthed dwarf could not think of what to say to a twelve-year old boy.

"He's your son Varric; he will probably want answers to where you have been all these years, and what you do now. All you need to do is answer them."

Varric chuckled, "I think I should miss out the fact I killed my own brother, my family got kicked out of Orzammar and that I have a very weird obsession with my crossbow. What is there to be proud of?"

"Well, let me see," Hawke smiled as she tapped her finger on her chin, deep in thought.

"You're the best damned writer I've ever met. Sure your tales can be a little…farfetched, especially ones about me, but when you tell them, you tell them with such passion and wonder that it keeps your audience hooked. Plus, you are the most trustiest, reliable dwarf I have ever met. As well as being one of my most trusted friends."

Varric fell silent for a few moments, overwhelmed by the praise he had just received from Hawke. Usually, he would be blamed for most of the Merchant Guild's failings, or he would be so enveloped in spreading Hawke's own achievements that he is not used to receiving such positive about himself.

"Thankyou, Hawke. Now go and find Broody and his niece before you make me cry."

Hawke chuckled, ruffling Varric's hair playfully before walking off. The storyteller looked out at the sea for a few more moments before going off to face the cause of his nervousness.

* * *

"What did those cruel bastards do to you?" Bianca sighed sadly as she used her small dagger to cut Blaize's bright red hair, getting it back to what it was before he was kidnapped.

"I…honestly do not know Mum. One minute I was lying down on this table, then the next minute I woke up in a dungeon looking like…this. But all I could feel is the burning on my skin, it doesn't hurt much now."

Bianca blinked back tears. She had been so worried about Blaize, and it had taken her days to track down Varric's whereabouts. But perhaps this time, she could make things right for all of them again. To be a family like Varric and Bianca had both dreamed together many moons ago. Even they weren't married by having rings on their fingers, their hearts had already chosen to be with each other for the rest of their lives, and Blaize just completed the puzzle by being the only child they ever wanted.

Suddenly, the door opened slowly and Varric arrived from behind it, setting Bianca II on the table in her holster as he sat on the chair near where Blaize was sitting. Both of the male dwarfs looked at one another for several moments, Varric being nervous and Blaize being curious.

"Ask away, Blaize," Varric broke the silence, leaning forward onto the table and resting his arms onto the surface.

"Where have you been all these years?" Blaize replied bluntly, getting right to the details. A small smile crept onto Bianca's face. Blaize had been a constant reminder of his father over the years. He was almost just like Varric in looks, personality traits. But the only thing Blaize had different was his magic.

"My family were once part of the Noble caste in Orzammar, until my father got caught fixing matches at the Proving. This disgraced my family and they were kicked out. I remember going there to visit my mother's friends on occasion, staying at the family mansion for short periods of time and then leaving. But I wasn't born in Orzammar, I was born in Kirkwall."

"Then how did you meet my mother?"

Varric chuckled, "I was about to get robbed by some thief before your mother used a crossbow, similar to mine, to stop the thief. And the rest is history really. Ask your mother for details."

Blaize nodded, his mother had already informed him that Varric rarely opened his heart to anyone.

"So what do you do now? In Kirkwall, I mean?"

"Well I usually go on whatever job Hawke needs me for, and then I deal with the Merchant's Guild as well as write novels and tell everyone of the many wonders that Hawke has done," Varric smiled, "I'll tell you some day."

Blaize nodded, "I would like that."

Suddenly, there was a firm knock at the door before the figure entered the room.

"Broody! What can I help you with?" Bianca smiled, finishing Blaize's haircut as she brushed off hair from his shoulders.

"I'm…sorry if I bothered you three. But I need to talk to Blaize about the markings," the elf said plainly, no emotion in his voice.

Blaize hopped off the chair and strolled directly in front of Fenris, studying the elf with his eyes curiously. Fenris felt his skin being on fire from the gaze Blaize threw at him, but also the burning from being so close to another source of lyrium of the same kind as his.

"I'm guessing your markings are also made of lyrium, yes?"

"Correct. What powers do _you _have, mage?"

"I can phase through walls, only if it's at night though. That is all that I've been able to do though. Although Sir- I mean Feynriel told me I could do much more."

Fenris scoffed, "You're lucky you managed to remember your past life. Never let it slip from your grasp. Training starts tomorrow on your new lyrium abilities, should you wish them."

"I-"

But before Blaize could finish speaking, Fenris was already out of the door. Blaize tilted his head slightly in confusion as Bianca came up from behind him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Don't worry sweetie, Fenris is just a broody bastard, he'll take a while to warm up to you."

* * *

Winter was perched on the window seat in Hawke and Fenris' room, Hawke sat behind her and was plaiting the girl's hair gently. Ever since they started speaking, Hawke and Winter immediately felt a connection, and Hawke already felt extremely protective over her. They spoke about many things a mother would speak to her daughter about: her hobbies, boys, everything.

"I never really spoke to my mum. She was always too busy socialising with other magisters. So to be honest, I don't really care if she's dead."

Hawke tensed for a moment. She hated people speaking ill of their mothers and wishing them do be dead, since that's what Hawke had sometimes wished for her own mother to do. Especially when she tried to sell her off and marry one of the templars, or even some of the other nobles. All of them ended in a heated argument.

"Usually I would rant at how you should never speak ill of your mother, but in this case, she was a nasty, nasty piece of work…No offence."

"No problem! To me, I have always just had a dad," Winter replied coolly, humming away as she fiddled with one of Hawke's old hair ribbons.

Hawke finished braiding Winter's hair and the little girl spun around in circles, giggling before leaping into Hawke's arms, smiling and giggling. Hawke smiled softly and hugged Winter tightly. Despite all that the girl had been through today, she seemed to be tough as nails.

"Are you…alright, Winter?" Hawke asked carefully.

"What do you mean?" Winter giggled as Ambre climbed onto her lap.

"Your dad I mean…I know what it's like to lose all of your family. One way or another."

Winter fell into silence for a few moments before looking up into Hawke's eyes, teary-eyed herself.

"I did not spend much time with him, unless we went out on trips, which was not very often. But…I know I'm going to be well looked after now. I have Uncle Fen!"

Hawke chuckled just as Fenris walked into the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Uncle Fen!" Winter jumped up and pounced onto Fenris, who just smiled softly and caught Winter in his arms.

"Uncle Fen, Uncle Fen! Hawke told me about your sweet tooth, and well everythiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!" Winter squealed in excitement.

Fenris shot Hawke an evil look, which she just replied with an innocent smile.

"Well Winter, did Hawke also tell you the time when we were swimming in the river with all of our friends, when a frog landed on my head. You had never seen someone run so fast in all of your life!"

"Oh ha ha Fenris, you're so very funny," Hawke said sarcastically, a smile still on her face.

"Uncle Fen…will everything be alright now?" Winter asked innocently, giggling still at the thought of Hawke being scared of just a frog.

Fenris stayed quiet for a few moments, looking to Hawke for support.

"I think things will be okay for the moment Winter. But I don't think even Bianca knows what the future lies for us all, despite that she can actually read minds."

"Uncle Fen will protect us all, right?" Winter grinned.

"Of course, I promise you that."

The broody elf rolled his eyes and smiled his usual smile, as Hawke laughed quietly, and nervously. But deep down, she was truly terrified for what was waiting for them all back in Kirkwall. Had Aveline, and the Grand Cleric been able to keep Orsino and Meredith from each other's throats whilst she had been gone? Or would they all return to a pile of rubble, with either the mages or the templars ruling.

All Hawke could do now was hope for the best. Especially since Blaize's abilities would be tested to see the sheer power of the Dream-Eater. But this would be only when he was ready.


	46. Your Worst Nightmare

**Just warning you guys now, this chapter is VERY long, almost double the amount of the other chapters (4798 words!) But I hope it's worth it. It would have been much longer, but I decided to limit it to only four people having 'nightmares', which you will see who as you read. I hope this chapter really doesn't bore you guys but yeah...I'm sorry for the delay. XD**

**The last four chapters will be nice, I promise. :D **

* * *

They have already been back in Kirkwall for a month, and Hawke missed the misadventures that had happened in those far, far off lands. The pranks of Orzammar, the Fereldan Flower Festival and the epic escape from Minrathous.

The problems with the mages and templars had _not _calmed down in the slightest. Meredith was still tightening her grip on the mages with late night raids and curfews, and of course, the mages retaliated and some turned to blood magic. Hawke had become exhausted with having to deal with all of Kirkwall's problems and even though she tried to stay neutral, like the Grand Cleric, she knew she would have to decide in the end.

Leliana had returned back to Orlais to deliver the 'news' to the Grand Divine, but she promised Merrill, and Zevran, that she will be back in time for the wedding. Zevran had returned back to Kirkwall with everyone else, because he really had nothing else to do, which was what his excuse was. Plus being in Orlais would be a _bad _idea, according to Zevran anyway.

Winter and Fenris moved into Hawke's mansion permanently, and Hawke renovated her mother's old bedroom into Winter's room, filling it with toys and everything a twelve year-old girl would adore. Fenris hated how Hawke spoiled Winter, but he knew he was there for discipline, and he was very protective of both Hawke and Winter.

Bianca and Blaize moved in with Varric in his suite at the Hanged Man, which caused a bit of an uproar in various gossiping circles, especially rumours about Blaize. But they were soon stopped by a very, very angry Bianca who humiliated one of the snotty guardswoman by shouting out the woman's deepest, darkest secret for all the tavern to hear.

The rumours soon stopped after that outburst.

Blaize had been practicing his magic hard with Hawke and Bianca, both woman working together to help the boy to control his anger, as well as his spells. Fenris also helped him with his newfound lyrium abilities, but unlike Fenris, Blaize could cast balls of pure lyrium power towards targets, which made mage's ears ring with a very high pitched sound, almost like a scream, due to how pure the power was. Blaize was still able to phase through solid objects, such as through bodies and crates. But they have yet to discover the full potential of Blaize's abilities.

So today was the big test.

"Hawke, are you sure this is a good idea?" Aveline whispered to Hawke, who was guiding them towards the small circle of rocks on the Wounded Coast, where Hawke had rescued the Viscount's son Saemus.

"I need to see the full ability of Blaize's powers. So everyone will be a test dummy!" Hawke smiled reassuringly.

Aveline frowned, "Sure, use humour to deflect the fact that you might be putting us all in danger because of a mage. I'm not sure if you're trying to calm me, or yourself."

Hawke raised an eyebrow, "Have good faith in me Aveline, I'm sure your husband would pull you out from any danger that you face," she chuckled, nodding her head towards the direction of Donnic who was walking beside Fenris, talking about training tactics for the rest of the guards.

The Guard Captain groaned and joined her husband's side, leaving Hawke in front with Varric and Zevran.

"Are you really sure about this Hawke? I mean, I've been in a nightmare before and it was _not _pleasant at all, my dear. But this was by a demon and not a…little dwarf mage."

"It will be alright Zevran. Only Isabella, Sebastian, Merrill, Carver and I will be Blaize's little test subjects. If anything goes bad, then well, we're screwed."

"Oh how you keep us from harm's way, O' Fearless Leader!"

Hawke rolled her eyes and continued her quick, but steady pace to the location where this test would be held, the argument this morning with Fenris resounding in her head:

_"No Hawke, you will _not _do this to me."_

_"But if we do not know what Blaize can do, how can we use it to both our advantage, but his confidence. None of us want him to be used as a weapon against everyone in this Maker forsaken world."_

_He snarled at her, gripping hold of her wrists painfully, but she was too angry at the time to allow him to know that he was hurting her._

_"I cannot lose you to magic Hawke."_

_"You won't, trust me."_

_"But what if he killed you? Let me tell you that I will not be able to control myself if-"_

_"It will never happen, Fen. Trust me."_

"Isabella to Hawke? We're already here," Isabella chuckled, clicking her fingers in front of a clearly daydreaming Hawke's face.

Hawke shook her head and brought herself back to reality.

"Right, let's do this quickly, and safely."

* * *

Blaize was meditating on a nearby rock, preparing himself for the control he will have to use in order not to hurt whoever was going to be his first 'test subject', but in all honesty, Blaize himself did not even know his true powers. Sure; he had conjured up terrifying monsters to scare off people who mocked his difference, and how he strangled and tore enemies apart by tendrils of darkness cast from his very hands as he proved himself in the Proving.

Now everyone was arguing on who would go first;

"I vote Carver to go first," Isabella smiled slyly, knowing this would annoy the Grey Warden.

"Why should I? _I _have something to actually live for," he snapped in reply.

"But think of all the people who would be unhappy without me," the Pirate pouted.

"You mean sexually frustrated, Isabella?" Carver replied angrily.

"Oh how that wounds me so!"

"Shut up, whore," Aveline managed to get in-between the pair, breaking them up from arguing.

"Then I shall go first, I'm not afraid," a quiet voice spoke from behind Hawke.

Everyone turned around to see Merrill smiling softly at her friends before she walked slowly towards the centre of where Blaize was going to focus his powers. Carver called out to his fiancée but she just smiled at him reassuringly.

"I've faced demons worse than this, Carver. Don't worry about me."

Hawke signalled everyone to retreat to the edge of the clearing, making a crescent shape behind Blaize, just in case someone has to snap him out of his spell and rescue Merrill from the nightmare that the dwarf mage would cause. Each person being tested on was assigned someone, or a group to protect them; Sebastian had Aveline and Donnic, Carver and Merrill had each other, Hawke had Fenris and Isabella had Zevran.

The young boy opened his, their usual pale grey darkened in an instant to a deathly black.

"What I'm about to do is create Merrill's worst nightmare, or what she doesn't know is her worst nightmare. No demons shall be used, don't worry," he paused for a moment as he conjured up a pool of darkness around himself, "Well, let's do this."

Blaize waved his arms around slowly, ominous, dark magic conjured around his arms. Every set of eyes were watching the young boy as he prepared his spell, either terrified or curious about what will happen.

All that they know, is that once the person is shrouded in the darkness, everyone can see them, but the person will not see anyone else.

Suddenly, Blaize laid his hands gently on the ground and tendrils of darkness seeped from him and towards Merrill. The Dalish elf whimpered slightly as she watched the darkness envelope the floor around her. Slowly the darkness completely surrounded her in a cloud of ominous darkness. Merrill panicked as she felt strong arms wrapping around her, causing her to scream as she felt herself being pulled down to the floor, being pinned there. The elf's eyes darted around her, but she could see nothing.

"Merrill!" Carver cried out, but both Sebastian and Fenris held the Warden back as he kicked and squirmed to try and save his love.

Hawke's eyes widened as she saw Merrill being pinned down to the ground by a blanket of darkness before the cloud of darkness slowly faded to a light purple and they watched closely to what would happen to Merrill.

* * *

**~Merrill's Nightmare~**

"C-Carver? Hawke? Isabella? Anyone?" Merrill cried out as she sat upright quickly, her eyes blinded by the darkness, but she remained on her knees, whimpering and shaking from the cold that the ominous black caused her skin. Suddenly, a circle of light enveloped around her, Merrill gasped as she saw the eluvian appear in front of her in a blink of an eye.

Cautiously, Merrill stood up and tip-toed her way towards the mirror. On closer inspection, she saw that the mirror was completely restored, and that her reflection could be seen in it. Merrill squealed with delight at the fact the mirror was completely restored.

"Your lifelong work on restoring your history is complete, Merrill," a voice resounded in amongst the darkness, as quiet as a whisper, but as piercing as a dagger.

Merrill panicked; turning around to face what she thought was behind her, only to meet nothing but darkness once again.

"Who is that? Why are you toying with my mind?" Merrill demanded, conjuring a stonefist in her hand.

"Touch the mirror Merrill, see the power you have brought out within it."

Without thinking, Merrill placed her hand on the smooth, cool glass. She felt the strong power of the mirror flow through her veins as she stared deep into it, seeing only her reflection. But Carver appeared behind her reflection, wrapping his arms around the Merrill in the mirror. They were both wearing Grey Warden armour and had huge smiles on their faces and a gold ring on both of their ring fingers. Merrill smiled widely back at the Merrill in the mirror.

"I-Is that my future? But I thought-"

The Carver in the mirror slowly faded away and the Merrill vanished too, being quickly replaced by a sight that Merrill will surely never forget. She screamed and jumped away from the mirror at the vision before her, falling to the floor as she watched the reflection;

A deformed, abomination with Merrill's eyes and hair had ripped Carver in front of the Dalish elf in front of her very eyes, the blood coming out of the mirror and splattering Merrill, her face covered with her lover's blood. The abomination came out of the mirror to the hysterical Merrill and screamed in her face.

Merrill couldn't take it.

Roaring with anger and sadness, Merrill grabbed her staff and hit the demon with a stonefist, causing the abomination to shatter into millions of glass shards before turning and smashing the mirror itself with all of her strength, crying out with every strike.

She soon collapsed after destroying the mirror and curled up into a ball amongst the glass, rocking back and forth from the horror of the nightmare.

* * *

As soon as the darkness faded away from Merrill's crying form, Carver rushed to her side and cradled the elf in his arms, whispering sweet nothings into the shaking Merrill's ears.

For once, even Isabella was speechless.

"I…I have never seen that kind of magic before. Ever," Hawke spoke quietly to Bianca as they both looked at Blaize, whose eyes seemed to fade back to their usual grey

"What the hell have you done to her?!" Carver shouted at Blaize, who stood there boldly, knowing that he would be faced with being put down.

"I buried into her darkest nightmares and brought them to life. I'm sorry for being born this way, Junior. But I am going to embrace my powers to the best of my ability, just know I will not use these powers against any of you."

Bianca smiled as her son spoke, she was so proud that he had grown up so fast already, and was learning to harness and control his new powers to almost complete control. All that he needed to learn was to control his foul temper.

"How do you feel, Kitten?" Isabella joined Carver, stroking Merrill's hair comfortingly.

"That was…like living my worst nightmare…I never want to go through that again, never again, Carver please take me home."

Without word, Carver lifted his fiancée into his arms and stormed off home with her cradled in his arms.

"Poor Daisy…"

Fenris scoffed, "And this is why you should never play with blood magic. She learned her lesson through her nightmares."

"Well, well, well, Broody says something actually _useful _about magic for once," Varric raised an eyebrow, his eyes still focusing on Merrill and Carver in the distance.

"Shut it, dwarf. But this may be a useful training technique for others."

"He does have a point there," Sebastian added to Fenris' remark, "Making others live their very nightmares prevents them from allowing it to happen in the future."

Everyone's eyes turned to Hawke as they seemed to wait for her opinion on this. She stood there, her arms folded as she closed her eyes, obviously deep in thought.

"Fenris is right, but we should not use this tactic often to train someone. It's dangerous, but it may give us a little show if we face our enemies with it."

"I have to warn you though, Trinity," Blaize interrupted, "There is a time limit to these nightmares; stay there for longer than five minutes and the darkness consumes you, and ultimately kills you."

"Well, isn't this a cheery conversation we're having," Isabella sighed, trying to make light of the events that have just happened, "Let me have a go, I don't think it will be as bad as what Merrill makes it out to be."

* * *

**~Isabella's Nightmare~**

This was the same old thing she saw Merrill do, be enveloped by darkness then held down by whatever is holding her down. Now she waited for the nightmare to begin.

"Well, this is easier than I-" but before Isabella could finish her sentence, she choked as she felt what seemed to be a collar around her neck and Isabella felt herself being pulled along like a dog, being led into darkness.

"As much as I'm into bondage, this is just a little _too _much. Simply having my hands tied to the bedposts would be easier, you know," she taunted the darkness, meeting to no answer.

As she walked through the darkness for what felt like hours, she found herself being led into a candlelit room, where she was suddenly forced onto a wooden table where he feet, neck and hands were shackled to the table itself by a hooded man. The man then turned a wheel which allowed Isabella to be upright to see the horrors in front of her eyes.

Piles of bodies of naked women and small girls were in one corner, beaten and scarred before having their throat slit open. Isabella threw up as she smelt the gagging aroma of decomposing flesh. Isabella suddenly panicked, squirming in the restraints as the hooded man stood closer to her, his masked face level to hers as he slowly removed the mask, Isabella spat into his face.

"You! How the fuck did I know it was going to be you?!" She snapped, showing no signs of pain the instance the man took off his mask.

It was her ex-husband.

She remembered all the times he used to beat her for not talking or walking the 'correct' way, and how he forced her into his bed every night to be his little play-thing. She _hated _him, but she hated her mother even more. If it wasn't for her greedy mother, she would not have even married this sick bastard.

"Do your worst, you piece of shit!" Isabella shouted, keeping the last of her womanly pride.

Her ex-husband chuckled as he whistled sharply, which was a signal for something bad to happen, and Isabella knew it.

A door slammed open to her right and a woman lead a three other woman, all chained by their throats with hoods over their heads. The woman leading them was also masked, but Isabella _knew _exactly who it was by her tattoos.

"Mother?!"

The masked woman cackled as she forced the other three onto their knees by kicking at the back of the legs, causing bones to snap in half and the women to cry out in pain. Isabella kept struggling against her restraints. Her ex-husband quickly took off each of the woman's masks.

Revealing Hawke, Merrill and Aveline.

"W-What are they doing here? You're not going to hurt them, right?"

The ex-husband cackled hysterically as he turned to Aveline first, a sharp dagger in his hand as he stroked the emotionless Guard Captain's face before forcing her chin up, placing the blade to her throat.

"Will you let your friends die just so you can live?" That same, dark foreboding voice that Merrill heard earlier resounded in Isabella's ears.

But before Isabella could react, Aveline's throat was cut open, blood pouring out and covering her ex-husbands' hands with Aveline's blood.

Isabella screamed just as her ex-husband was about to do the same to Merrill as she ripped off her restraints and with two daggers of darkness, she lept through the air and plunged both daggers into the man's heart. She twisted them both with a snarl of anger, cursing the man for everything he did to her as she kept stabbing his dead body over, and over again until she too, was covered in blood.

* * *

The darkness surrounding Isabella left her and she was left there, staring at her hands that were now blood free, but it still seemed that she could still see the blood.

"Rivaini…are you alright?" Varric asked cautiously, not getting too close to the pirate.

Isabella shut her eyes hard for a few moments before snapping them open and her usual smile returned to her face.

"No sweat; killed the bastard I've always wanted to myself, and now I'm happy. That's all there is to it. So who goes next, Sebastian or Hawke?"

"Isabella are you sure you're-" Hawke asked softly before being interrupted by Isabella herself.

"Hawke, I am perfectly fine. I have no limbs missing but _no _one, harms my friends. Not even made-up nightmares."

"I'm glad to hear it, Isabella," Aveline nodded to the pirate.

Isabella gasped, "You didn't call me a whore?! My, my Aveline, you have learned to love me afterall?"

"No, we're just-…Shut up, whore."

"That's my girl."

Sebastian coughed, "Right, with that aside, I guess it's my turn, correct?"

The prince quickly prayed to the Maker for guidance into the act he was now going to do as he watched the world disappear in front of his eyes as soon as he stepped into that circle of power.

* * *

**~Sebastian's Nightmare~**

He found himself in a darker version of one of the rooms in Starkhaven castle; his parent's room to be precise. But nothing seemed right about him being here, everything was dark and misty, the bed itself seemed like it was moving.

"We meet again, my Prince," a smooth, female sultry voice was heard from behind him as he felt long, slender arms wrap around him, burning kisses that seemed to taint his very soul were being trailed along his neck.

Sebastian raised his bow and turned to face the enemy behind him, only to be met with darkness. He turned back around to face his parent's bedroom and there stood a desire demon, and behind him his whole family, including the servants and guardsman that worked at the castle. But each and every one of them had been left the way they were killed: his parent's had arrows through the heart and both of his brothers had their throats cut.

"W-What is this?" Sebastian gasped as he felt his heart ache for the loss of his friends and family, who had been there since he had been little, but he was also sick to his stomach by how horrifically they were all murdered.

"I offer you this, Sebastian Vael," the desire demon spoke softly, floating towards him and placing a scaled hand onto his cheek, causing the prince to flinch but his eyes were locked firmly on the demons' ones.

"In exchange to just look at the world through your own eyes, I will return your family to you, and your life will be just how you want it to be; with _you _ruling Starkhaven, and your brothers being the ones to wait in line for _you_. Everyone would love and respect you. All of this, just to simply see the world through your eyes. What is it going to be, sweet thing?"

Sebastian's eyes darted from one face to the other. Oh how he missed his old life of just not having a care in the world, being able to do what he pleased. But being a king? He would still be able to do what he wanted, and not be judged for it, he would be able to get _away _with it. The prince closed his eyes for a few moments, remembering what Hawke had told him after his meeting with the desire demon when he went to face the Harimann family:

"_No matter what a demon offers you, never accept it. Even if it gives you the life you've always dreamed of having, all it would want to do is own your body like a puppet. But all you could do was watch. Or else you could end up like Anders, but much uglier, and more evil."_

The prince opened his eyes, the desire demon still in front of him.

"What choice have you made, my sweet prince?"

"I will not be made your toy, foul demon!" Sebastian stepped back, drew his bow and pierced it through the desire demons' head. But suddenly, his family and the servants of the castle came to life and started running towards the prince, screaming bloodcurdling screams and tears of blood pouring down their face.

Sebastian cried out in horror and curled up into a ball, sending all of his prayers to the Maker for forgiveness.

* * *

The screaming stopped and Sebastian felt a strong arm wrap around him.

"Are you alright, my brother?" Fenris' voice woke him up from the nightmare he was in and the prince flinched at his best friend's touch.

"Sweet Maker…Hawke, please do not ask me to do this again for you. Magic should not be in the presence of a brother, or soon to be ex-brother. But you get what I mean. Now I need to return to the Chantry to pray, a lot," Sebastian quickly bowed to everyone before making a quick retreat back to the city.

"That seemed to shake up Choir Boy a bit," Varric pointed out what everyone was thinking.

Hawke looked at Fenris, who was clearly worried about the man he considered a brother.

"Why don't you go with him Fenris, he could use a friend right now," she spoke calmly, knowing that Fenris was not liking any of this 'testing' at all.

"I am _not _leaving you in the hands of this…_magic_," Fenris snapped, hatred dripping from his voice.

Hawke sighed and took a deep breath, exhaling coolly. She was worried about what this nightmare might bring out in front of everyone; would the darkness taunt her with her dead family? Her past experience with the templars? Or it conjure up something completely new?

There was only one way to find out.

* * *

**~Hawke's Nightmare~**

Blood. All she could smell was the copper smell of blood, and the putrid stench of burnt flesh. Hawke was lying on the ground and she looked to her left; Carver had been cut in half and Merrill was crying hysterically over his torso, before being shot in the heart with an arrow. Hawke screamed out for the couple but no sound came out. A thumping in her head prevented Hawke from getting onto her feet, so she turned to see what was beside her; the rest of her friends were piled up in a heap, their flesh burnt and their faces disfigured from the severe burns.

The only reasons that she still lived were now dead beside her. She screamed, but yet again no sound came out from her mouth. But one person was missing from the pile of bodies.

She look in front of her and shouted his name. Fenris, in his usual battle stance, was shielding Hawke from something, but Hawke could not see what.

"You _dare _touch her, mage," Fenris snarled, his markings glowing the brightest Hawke had ever seen them.

Suddenly, chains of blood magic wrapped around Fenris' body, the sickening crack of bones being crushed caused Hawke's blood to boil and her stomach to churn. What pained her most was Fenris' cry of both pain, and fear. For once in her life, she heard Fenris cry out in pain as the chains crushed him, constricting all life from him.

This was too much for her, Hawke covered her ears as she felt her rage and pain make her blood boil, the mana flowing in her veins burnt like the sun itself. Her whole body felt like it was on fire.

"Stop!" Hawke screamed, and this time she was heard.

Fenris was pummelled to the ground beside Hawke like a ragdoll, his broken body beside hers. Hawke turned her face to see her beloved staring right back at her, the life draining from his face as a pool of blood formed around him.

This time, Hawke managed to stand on her feet, her staff already in her hand and a fireball conjured up in her left hand. But when Hawke looked at whom her foe was, she fell back down to her knees.

"A-Anders?" She gasped, her voice cracking from emotion.

Anders stood before her, dressed completely in black with Ambre casually around his neck sleeping. Behind him was a large group of mage rebels, some Hawke even recognised from being around the Gallows. The abomination walked towards her before kneeling down in front of her, taking her chin in his hand.

"My dear Hawke, what are we going to do with you?" He smiled sadistically, his eyes glowing blue with Justice, yet his voice remained unchanged.

"W-Why are you doing this to me?" She cried, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"You broke my heart, Hawke. Shattered it into a million pieces, so I lead the Revolutionists to battle against the Templars, and it seems like we have been victorious," Anders forced Hawke to look at the other bodies around her, most of them being templars. She noticed Cullen amongst the bodies, and Thrask.

"Just do what you want to me, Anders. Just don't hurt anyone else. You've already destroyed everything I've held dear," Hawke stopped her tears from falling, but she stared right into Anders' eyes, trying to see if she can read his thoughts through his eyes.

"I have a proposition for you."

Hawke simply nodded, awaiting to hear what the abomination was going to propose:

"I will revive your friends, turn Kirkwall back to the way it was. But in return, you must sacrifice your life in order to give life back to your friends. You are _much _more powerful than they all are put together, as you know. So what's it to be, my sweet Hawke?"

Hawke did not even need to think twice about what her answer was, even after the voice of the darkness told her to do it, so she simply repeated what it said:

"I accept, Anders."

Anders smiled the most disturbing smile Hawke had ever seen and he placed a gentle, loving kiss on her lips, causing Hawke to cringe with disgust. He raised his hand to cast the spell, using Hawke's life-force to fuel his spell. She fell to the ground, feeling heart slowly stopping as life itself was being taken out of her.

If this is how she needed to die in reality, she would do so.

* * *

When Hawke awoke from her 'nightmare', she found herself in bed, back at her mansion. She rose up suddenly but strong, gentle hands stopped her. Hawke looked at the elf who simply wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"Don't ever scare me like that again, Hawke."

Hawke wrapped her arms around Fenris, instantly being comforted by her lover's embrace.

"I'll try not to," she smiled against his neck, causing him to chuckle quietly in response, knowing that no matter what happens, Hawke will find some way to scare the shit out of Fenris by any means necessary.


	47. No Rest for the Wicked

**Right, this chapter was meant to have something else included in it, but it would have been over 5k of words, so this chapter is now going to be split into two. But the end is nigh people! Only 3 more chapters left until the end of this story, but never fear, there is a sequel being planned this very moment. :3 **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The door of Hawke's mansion slammed open, a _very _angry Hawke storming into the main hall.

"I know you're harbouring apostates in this mansion, Serah Hawke," the Knight Commander followed suit, a couple of templars including Cullen struggled to keep up with the two women.

"I am the only mage in this household, Meredith, and you know that. I swear that helmet is the only thing keeping your brain in place," she snapped, turning around to meet the Knight Commander's burning gaze.

The sudden stop almost made the templars and their leader tumble, but to Hawke's disappointment, it did not.

"Serah I will not ask you again: where are the mages you came back with from Ferelden?" Meredith's voice was much firmer, but the hatred and anger dripped from her every word.

Hawke crossed her arms, glaring daggers at the Knight Commander, trying to stare the hard-headed woman down. It was clear that Hawke was the one winning this glaring contest, but Meredith's icy glare was close to even matching Fenris' death stare, but this was one battle Hawke _needed _to win, in order to keep herself, Winter, Bianca, Blaize and Merrill safe.

"Knight Commander, maybe she doesn't have any. We only know of the two dwarves she came back with, and dwarves are incapable of magic," Cullen pointed out, making Hawke roll her eyes. She always knew the Knight Captain had a soft spot for her, and he was only doing this because of that.

"But what of that healer from Darktown? Was he not one of your companions?" Meredith kept her eyes on Hawke, as if she was about to suddenly turn into an abomination.

"That _healer_ left on his own accord. Maker knows where he is right now, and frankly I don't care."

Hawke could see Meredith putting the pieces of whatever messed up jigsaw she had in her head to come to a conclusion of what she would do next. After a few seconds of just silence, Meredith nodded to Hawke.

"Very well Serah Hawke, but there is something you're hiding and I _will _get to the bottom of it," she stated before striding quickly out of the house, her templars following her.

"I am sorry for the Knight Commander, Hawke. She has gone a little power-hungry whilst you were away," Cullen smiled awkwardly at Hawke, trying to apologise for Meredith's intrusion.

Hawke sighed and put a reassuring hand on Cullen's shoulder, "It's fine, but if she causes anymore outbursts and near enough breaking my door down, I will not be responsible for my actions."

"I err…I understand Serah, once again, I a-apologise for the intrusion. Now I need to go," Cullen nodded to Hawke before he too, left the mansion, crossing paths with Fenris and Winter who had just returned from Winter's spirit magic training with Bianca. Fenris snarled at the templar, who near enough sprinted out of the mansion at the sight of the elf.

"What was _he _doing here?" Fenris almost spat, Winter had already started running into Hawke's awaiting arms, both of them hugging each other tightly.

"The Knight Commander was on one of her 'Serah-Hawke-has-mages-in-her-basement' diatribe. Don't worry, nothing bad happened," Hawke smiled reassuringly at Fenris before turning to Winter, "Have fun with Bianca?"

"Yeah! She's showed me how to knock things back with a blast from my mind. It sent Varric, Uncle Fen and Blaize flying like shoooooom!" Winter outstretched her arms to mimic the movement of the noise she made, causing Hawke to giggle.

"Oh did you now? You may need to show me how to do that when you have mastered it. It would be bloody useful trying to get Uncle Fen away from those cookies Orana makes," both girls giggled, which made Fenris growl and mutter something under his breath.

"Now go find Orana to help you get ready for tonight, alright?"

"What's happening tonight?" Fenris asked, leaning against the fireplace as he stared into the fire. Hawke joined him by standing at the opposite side, watching Winter run up the stairs and shouting out for Orana.

"We're hosting a dinner party!" Hawke said with enthusiasm, dripped with her usual heavy sarcasm.

Fenris raised his eyebrow, "Oh?"

"Well I just think everyone needs to relax for once, everything has been hectic lately. Also, the last 'dinner party' that happened at Aveline's ended up with Isabella trying to get off with a few of the guards there, which you saw did not end well," Hawke explained as she untangled her now shoulder-length hair with her fingers, a habit that she had picked up from when her hair started to regrow.

"You have a point there," Fenris said plainly, his eyes still fixated on the fire, as if he was burning it with his very thoughts.

Hawke could clearly see there was something wrong. She slowly, and cautiously, walked up behind the elf and wrapped her arms around him from behind, making Fenris immediately tense up from the unexpected display of affection.

"Is something troubling you, Fenris?" She whispered softly, resting her head against his back. Fenris turned around and took Hawke's chin in one of his hands, another snaked into her hair. He smiled at her lovingly as her eyes met his, emerald meeting moss green.

"You need not to worry, I'm fine," he kissed her forehead gently before wrapping his arms around her.

Hawke rested her head against his chest and closed her eyes, listening to the quickened beat of his heart. She thought about how little time they had for just one another now; Hawke was too busy trying to solve Kirkwall's problems, even though was by her side, it left little time for 'alone time'. Even Fenris was occupied when he and Donnic helped the guards train in his spare time, and Hawke was using her time to also, alongside Bianca, teach Winter and Blaize about how to control their magic powers without needing to go to the Circle, since it was both of the children's fears. By the time Fenris got home from training the guards, Hawke was usually passed out beside Winter in the young girl's room with a book in her hand, obviously exhausted from the day. The scene was one of the many pictures Fenris kept in his mind and not wanting to wake Hawke, he would then tuck Winter into bed and carry Hawke into their room.

"Trinity?" Fenris' low baritone voice broke Hawke's trail of thought, she met his eyes with a smile.

"I miss you, Hawke."

His words surprised Hawke to no end, in fact, he surprised her daily with random displays of pure emotion he would do completely out of nowhere. She knew that he was obviously getting more comfortable with both his freedom and himself as a person; Fenris had no clue as to how proud Hawke was of him, for still standing strong through everything he had been through.

"I know Fenris; we will have our time one day, maybe once all this shit in Kirkwall has been sorted out."

Fenris chuckled quietly and pressed his forehead against hers, "Kirkwall will always have someone needed their petty problems to be dealt with by you, Hawke."

"Or I could just conjure up a few more, just in case I get too bored," Hawke jested, her lips inches away from his.

"I'm sure you could, Trinity," her name on his lips came out as just a whisper as Fenris claimed Hawke's lips with his own, all of the pent up feelings between the couple exploded in that one kiss. She gasped against his lips, giving Fenris the opportunity to now claim the depths of her mouth with his tongue whilst wrapping Hawke's legs around his waist.

Hawke giggled as she covered Fenris' neck with hot, peppery kisses along his neck as he carried her across the room and used one of his arms to sweep her desk full of letters, sending parchment and envelopes fluttering to the floor.

"Now you're just making a mess."

"Shut up."

As soon as Hawke had been pinned against the wall, her rear on the desk, Fenris clasped one of his hands around Hawke's mouth as he bit down hard onto her neck, causing Hawke's eyes to roll back in pleasure as she tried to contain her cry of pleasure.

Suddenly, a loud cough came from behind the pair, causing both Fenris and Hawke to detach themselves from each other and turn their gaze to the archway near the front door.

"Aww Sebastian did you have to stop them? Fenris was almost…glistening," Isabella smirked; her mind already venturing off into various places that _no one _could go apart from herself.

Sebastian rolled his eyes at the pirate, "Would you stop being so perverted for five minutes and be serious?"

"Spoil sport."

"I swear one day, that mind of yours will get you into a problem that you will not be able to get out of so quickly."

"I hope my 'mind' gets me _somewhere_, perhaps in your quarters?"

Sebastian groaned with exhaustion, he had been putting up with this all morning ever since Isabella asked him to help her with a few 'errands', which ended up with him just standing there looking 'pretty' for her.

By the time the prince and the pirate had finished their conversation, Hawke and Fenris had managed to re-adjust themselves; with Fenris cursing the pair under his breath in Arcanum and Hawke attempting to pile the letters back onto the desk, but with much failure.

"What are you two doing here anyway?" Hawke sighed, obviously frustrated at Sebastian and Isabella's bad timing.

"_I _was wondering if there is anything you needed help with before tonight."

"Don't worry Sebastian, everything is under control. But thanks for asking."

"But it seems you two were _losing _control."

"Isabella…"

The pirate queen chuckled as she held up her hands defensively, "Well I best be off, need to prepare myself for 'shut up whore' and this whole…'family gathering' crap later, see you around Hawke," Isabella turned and waved one of her hands before leaving the mansion.

"You have _no _idea what she has been making me do all morning," Sebastian sighed as he rubbed his temples in exhaustion.

The door to the kitchen suddenly burst open and Fang charged through the house with Sandal straddling the dog on his back, the young dwarf was wielding a long wooden spoon and had donned a cooking pan as a helmet.

"CHAAAAARGE!" Sandal shouted, flour trailing behind him as Fang barked happily and bounded through the house, leaving floury paw prints after every step.

"Blasted hound and…Oh good afternoon Serah," Bodahn bowed slightly to Sebastian before turning to Hawke, "I'm so sorry about this interruption Hawke; damned dog got into the larder again and Sandal…intervened."

"Ahh…it's good to see things still haven't changed around here: still chaotic as always," Hawke laughed heartily as she whistled sharply. Fang leapt down the staircase and stopped right in front of his master.

"I like the doggy!"

"I know you do Sandal, but right now, Fang needs to stop playing so that we can all get ready for tonight, isn't that right?" Hawke smiled softly at Sandal whilst glaring daggers at Fang, who just whined in response, knowing the destruction he had caused.

Sandal pouted and went back into the kitchen, taking his 'helmet' off in the process and dragging it behind him. Bodahn quickly excused himself, thanking Hawke and he too went back into the kitchen to prepare tonight's feast.

"I best leave you to get ready, see you in a few hours Hawke," Sebastian nodded to Hawke before winking at Fenris, who just scowled at his best friend.

Hawke raised an eyebrow, "What was _that _about?"

"Nothing you need to worry about, I best take Fang out before he ends up ruining the hallways again," Fenris spoke quickly as he strode out of the mansion, Fang at his heels.

Hawke crossed her arms and stared at the front door. That elf was planning something, and she _was _going to get to the bottom of it.


	48. The Good News, and the Bad News

**We're almost there...2 more chapters. Don't worry, they will be much better than this one you lot are about to read. In all honesty, this one was rushed just so that I could get right down to the awesome, happy and funny bits :D Trust me, this boring chapter is worth the read in the end. Anyways, enjoy. :)**

* * *

Fenris scowled at Hawke as she continued to wear her mischievous smile, her eyes sparkling with that usual sparkle that Hawke seemed to have when she was planning something.

"Hawke, I refuse to wear _that_," he growled, perched on the edge of the desk with a bottle of Antivan wine already in his hand, and Maker did he need it for tonight.

The mage pouted as she filtered through the very few outfits that weren't mage robes, which she owned, "Pretty please? With chocolate and other sugary goodness on top?"

"No means no, Hawke," Fenris' gaze drifted from both Hawke, and to the outfit that Hawke had so lovingly provided him on the bed.

He had to admit, it wasn't over-the-top, it didn't stand out and the fabric actually felt good when he touched it, which was a luxury to the elf since he was always used to wearing his armour. Hawke had even said that it could be worn as armour, and it still kept his whole 'broody' persona. Fenris sighed as he took another swig of the wine.

"You don't like it, do you?" he heard Hawke sigh with sadness as he continued to stare at the outfit, oblivious to what Hawke was now doing.

"I do Hawke I just-"

Before Fenris could finish his sentence, Hawke had appeared in front of him, her back to him with her hair pushed up with her own hands. His eyes widened as he saw that the dress Hawke was wearing exposed her back fully, revealing her tattooed hawk wings that _still _made Fenris' heart pound when he saw the 'lyrium' lines carefully embedded into those wings.

Fenris immediately stood up, leaving the bottle of wine behind him and he gently placed his hands on Hawke's shoulders, sliding them down sensually to her hips as he pressed his body against her back, his mouth trailing burning kisses along the nape of her neck.

Hawke giggled quietly as she pulled on the bands of the dress to tie them up around the back of her neck, which prevented the dress from falling to the floor.

The elf smiled to himself as he realised which dress Hawke was wearing: the one he had chosen for her in Antiva when the pair quickly snuck out for quality time together. The dress itself was black silk, and the only pattern on it was on the v-cut neckline which was only small, silver swirls.

Fenris mmm-ed, "I'd rather see this dress on the floor," he whispered into her ear, causing Hawke to tremble at his voice, but to his surprise she seemed to maintain composure.

"We don't have time for this Fenris, we have everyone arriving soon," Hawke chuckled and as soon as she tied up the halter-neck part of her dress, she walked over to check her hair in the mirror. Fenris smiled to himself and chuckled; he would never understand women and their obsession with their hair.

Suddenly, the door burst open and Fang bounded into the room with Winter following close behind him. Fang immediately pounced onto the bed whilst Winter, with her ginger pigtails streaming behind her, ran up to Hawke.

"Wow…you look really pretty, Hawke!" She giggled, causing both Hawke and Fenris to smile in unison.

"You _both _do," Fenris chuckled, but only received narrowed eyes from Winter.

"Why aren't you ready yet, Uncle Fen? Me and Hawke spent aaaaages picking that out for you," she pouted and folded her arms as she allowed Hawke to quickly adjust the red ribbons in Winter's pigtails.

"I…Fine. I'll be downstairs in a few moments."

Both Hawke and Winter grinned in unison.

"Thankyou Uncle Fen! Anyways, Bodahn told me to tell you that the Captain and her husband are here, let's goooo!" Winter grabbed hold of Hawke's hand and started to pull her out of the bedroom. Hawke shrugged and winked at Fenris before leaving the room, Fang at her heels.

Fenris sighed and finished the rest of the Antivan wine, preparing himself for the onslaught of Isabella and Zevran's innuendos, Varric's teasing and just being with a large group of people.

* * *

Sounds of laughter and the smell of home-cooked food filled the Hawke Estate as Hawke and her friends enjoyed an evening free of mage-templar debates and solving every sorry bastard's problems in Kirkwall. Despite being surrounded by her friends, all Hawke could do was stare at the empty chair that Bodahn had accidentally placed for that one person missing from her merry band of misfits. Varric's current recollection of Hawke's adventures faded away and all Hawke could see was him leaning back into his seat, a small smile on his face as he raised his glass to Hawke, his eyes shining with admiration.

"Hawke? Are you alright?" a firm voice brought Hawke back into reality; she turned to her left and smiled warmly at the woman who had been by her side since the beginning.

"I'm fine Aveline, really."

"You look like you've seen a ghost. Do you need to lie down?"

"No seriously I'm fine, stop worrying," Hawke chuckled and took another mouthful of ale, trying to divert the burning gaze she was receiving from Fenris at the other end of the table.

"Uncle Fen, what's a slattern?" Winter suddenly asked loudly, a look of complete confusion.

The whole table suddenly burst into laughter, apart from Fenris who felt like he was about to explode with rage. But he then smiled smugly and pointed at Isabella.

"That's a slattern."

"You took the words right out of my mouth, Fenris," Aveline chuckled as Isabella just pouted like a small child.

Varric smiled widely, "Anyway as I was saying, the revenant struck the mighty Hawke down, and she was not waking up anytime soon. So her broody, elf warrior, and lover, slashed and sliced every enemy down to get to his unconscious Hawke, taking down the revenant in one clean sweep, cutting that bastard in half! Fenris then awoke Hawke with the most passionate kiss you had ever seen, I shit you not!"

Whilst everyone was captivated by Varric's account of what happened at the fight against Lucius, apart from Hawke and Fenris. Everyone apart from Aveline, Donnic and Winter knew what happened, and that they had almost lost Hawke in that fight, but even if Varric exaggerated and left some parts out, they would never forget that day.

"Uncle Bear, where is Blaize and Bianca?" Winter asked Varric the same question that was on everyone's' lips.

"Blaize is still a little tired from that big practice thing. That lyrium shit has really worn him out."

Winter pouted, "N'aww okay."

"I'm sure once Blaize is back to his usual self, he'll be round here in no time, sweetie," Isabella put a reassuring hand on Winter, she too had taken a liking to the young mage just like she had with Merrill.

"Err, could I have everyone's attention please?" Carver coughed to try and get his voice above the chuckles from Varric, Zevran, Isabella and Hawke planning the next thing they should do to piss of Meredith, each team having to try and out-best the other by performing big, and better, pranks whilst getting away with it.

"About to announce that you've finally grown a pair of balls?" Hawke teased, a huge grin on her face.

Carver frowned, "Shut up, Sis, I'm being serious."

"Well that makes a change."

The Grey Warden slapped his forehead and groaned before a clearly nervous Merrill stood up beside him, a beaming smile on her face.

"We're getting married in two days!" Merrill squealed with excitement.

"And before you lot think about anything," Carver's eyes darted from each of the three rogues and his sister at the other end of the table, "There is _no _bachelor or bachelorette party. We both want this to be a small, quiet thing."

"So no strippers? Or a night at the Blooming Rose?" Isabella pouted, obviously disheartened whilst the others went to congratulate the couple on the great news.

The men shook hands with Carver warmly. Winter and Isabella cooed over how Merrill should do her hair, with Hawke and Aveline just stood away from the group after congratulating the pair.

"Seriously Hawke, are you alright? You've not been the same since you came back from Fereldan," the Guard Captain whispered to Hawke, who was staring into the fire with sad eyes.

"I'm fine Aveline, really I am. I just…"

"You miss him, don't you?"

She closed her eyes as she thought of her best friend, out and alone somewhere without a friend at all, or someone to talk to. It almost killed her every day where she had to carry the burden of knowing that out there, he was hurting badly too. Despite everything that had happened, she would have accepted him back in a heartbeat, even though she would have to deal with Fenris' protests.

Instead, Hawke just nodded solemnly at Aveline, "More than I could possibly say."

Aveline instantly wrapped one of her arms around Hawke's shoulders, "I'm sure he's safe, wherever he is."

"I bloody hope so…"

"Now come on, stop looking like you've just had a canary shoved up your coal mine and be happy with what you have now: you have Fenris, and a bunch of kickass friends. What more could you possibly want?" The Guard Captain smiled warmly, making Hawke beam back at her the usual confident smile the Champion wore.

Hawke wasn't sure whether the smile she just did was genuine, or whether it was to convince herself that things will get better.


	49. The Big Night Out

**Sorry for the long wait guys! Last and final chapter should be out tomorrow, I hope. I'll try my best!**

* * *

"Why are we here again, Hawke?" Aveline whispered quietly to Hawke, both women sitting on some fancy velvet sofa, completely bored out of their brains as Merrill, Isabella and Bianca cooed over the rails of the many different brides' dresses, each of them varying from simple, to over-the-top Orlesian frilly gowns. Poor Merrill looked startled as Isabella piled dress after dress into her awaiting arms.

"Let me see; we're surrounded by dresses, the décor in this place is all fancy and floral, and we're being served tea and cake. We must be in a Hightown bridal boutique…place…whatever," Hawke rolled her eyes.

Ever since last night, Isabella and Zevran had been persuading Carver to allow them both to organise the bachelor and bachelorette parties, which resulted in them succeeding, and now the women were out wedding dress shopping for Merrill and then it was to the Blooming Rose at night-time. The men on the other hand, were spending the day at the Hanged Man getting as drunk as they can, and playing Wicked Grace most likely.

Merrill was _finally _in one of the changing rooms, with Isabella in there with her in case Merrill needed 'assistance'. Bianca joined the other two bored women at the seating area.

"You two look like you'd rather be out killing bandits, or even dragons," Bianca spoke in hushed tones, so Merrill would not hear.

"I will gladly take on a high dragon, or two, than go dress shopping," Aveline replied bluntly.

"But you wore a dress for your wedding to Donnic though," Hawke pointed out.

"That was only because it was to my own wedding. Personally I would have still been in my guard captain armour."

"That doesn't surprise me one bit, Aveline," Bianca chuckled.

Suddenly, the curtain of the dressing room was pushed open and all three of the women's jaws dropped: Merrill was wearing a floor length, simple white dress that was sleeveless. The white silk clung to the elf's figure perfectly, showing her small curves in all the right places. Merrill giggled and spun around in a circle; the dress flared out slightly and revealed the v-cut shape in the back of the dress which stopped just past her shoulder-blades. The only 'fancy' flare to the dress was the intricate, small white roses that were sewn along the neck line and the v-cut in the back.

"Merrill, you look beautiful! Carver is one lucky son-of-a-bitch," Bianca gasped.

"You really think so? This dress is _perfect_ but I really think Carver needs to-"

"Merrill we've been through this before; Carver must _not _see you in your dress before the wedding, it brings bad luck," Isabella sighed.

"But what if he doesn't like it? Does it make my bum look big, Isabella? Oh I hope not, I really wouldn't want to ruin my own wedding. What about the veil? Do I need a veil? Oh there's so much to do in so little time…I'm hopeless at this," Merrill rambled, pouting.

Hawke chuckled at Merrill's rambling before standing up and putting an arm around the Dalish mage.

"Don't worry Merrill; Carver loves you more than anything in the world. Even if you turned up in a sack, he would still love you."

"Thankyou Hawke, that's very kind of you to say," Merrill smiled and quickly hugged Hawke, before going back into the changing room to change.

Isabella went over to the tailor to 'pay' for the wedding dress as the others made their way out of the shop, both Hawke and Aveline mentally praising the Maker from saving them from the frills and lace of wedding dresses.

"So what now?" Merrill asked naïvely; Hawke just chuckled mischievously, Isabella soon joined in as the pair linked arms with the elf.

"Now we prepare for tonight," Isabella smirked.

"What's happening tonight?" Aveline crossed her arms, a stern look on her face.

Hawke rolled her eyes as Isabella answered; "Let's just say I have a little…_performance _to attend to at the Blooming Rose later, and _everyone _is invited."

"I will not step foot into that place!" Aveline snapped, narrowing her eyes at the grinning Hawke and Isabella.

"Oh come on Aveline, live a little. Besides, Donnic will be there tonight as well," Bianca chuckled as she saw the guard captain grow redder with anger, and embarrassment.

"Fine…But only because Donnic will be there."

"That's my girl!"

"Shut up whore."

* * *

As night fell upon the city of Kirkwall, the group of men made their way to the Red Lantern Disctrict in Hightown, all dressed in something apart from their usual armour, apart from Varric and Fenris of course.

"Come on Junior, you need to have _some _fun before you end up being tied down, and what better place than the Rose!" Varric tried to reassure a _very _angry Carver.

"Once you've had a few drinks, you'll soon release that tenseness in your muscles, or I could _find _you someone who could _relieve _them for you?" Zevran winked at the grey warden.

"Will you two just shut up? I'd rather stay at the Hanged Man!" Carver snapped.

"But we have a surprise planned for you…" Varric wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Carver sighed heavily, "Fine…But Merrill does _not _hear about this."

"Nor Hawke."

"Or Aveline."

Both Varric and Zevran laughed heartily in unison as they all made their way to the whorehouse.

Suddenly, Sebastian pulled Fenris to the back of the group.

"Are you alright my brother? You seem a little tense," Sebastian asked Fenris quietly, who in return just sighed heavily.

"Hawke misses the abomination, it's obvious that she does."

"Fenris…Hawke loves _you_, she would never even dream of searching for Anders. Just let this go for tonight and enjoy the…hospitality of the place."

Fenris 'hmphed' at Sebastian before they entered the Blooming Rose, curious about what Varric and Zevran have in store for Carver tonight.

* * *

Operation 'Love-Junk' was in place: Isabella was in one of the rooms _preparing_ for what she was about to do for her _willing _audience, whislt Hawke, Bianca and Merrill blended into the crowds, making sure the men did not see them on their way to their reserved table. Aveline had backed out just moments ago, not wanting to get involved in this little 'prank' that Hawke and Isabella had planned.

"Why are we doing all of this for again?" Merrill whispered in complete confusion to Hawke beside her, who just kept grinning as she sipped wine from the goblet, keeping an eye on Fenris as he sat beside Donnic, with his back to them.

"We're going to _break _Sebastian."

"Break him? But that would be almost impossible, unless we were an ogre who can snap people's spines in half and-"

"What Hawke means is that we're going to _break _his vows of chastity. Well, Isabella is anyway. We're just going to see if she can _really _do it. Zevran and Varric already know what's going to happen," Bianca explained, looking over at her lover and winking at him cheekily, receiving a mischevious grin in response from Varric.

"Oh I see…Then why are we here then? Surely Isabella can do this on her own."

"To enjoy the show Merrill, plus, it _is _much better than just sitting at my estate and discussing fighting strategies with Aveline, yes?" Hawke chuckled, her eyes drifting from the door to Isabella's room, then to the tipsy Fenris who was laughing at something that Donnic and Carver were discussing.

Suddenly, the hired band in the corner of the room started to play a slow, seductive tune and the room quietened down to see what in the Maker's name was going on.

Hawke grinned cheekily, "Showtime."

The three ladies moved themselves to be closer to the others discretely, making sure not to be spotted still.

Isabella appeared on the banister of the staircase, her usual bandana and golden jewllery gone and her usual outfit was replaced by a floor length black dress that had the same cut as her usual dress; a black garter was on her right leg as she seductively swaggered down the stairs, her eyes transfixed on the soon reddening Sebastian, but they soon went to each of the other men.

"What in the Maker's name is she doing?" Sebastian whispered to Fenris through gritted teeth to make sure it did not seem he was talking.

"I don't know, and I really do _not_ want to find out," he whispered back as he finished his bottle of wine.

The Pirate Queen received wolf whistles and catcalls from the other patrons as she slowly made her way to the table where Carver, Donnic, Fenris, Sebastian, Varric and Zevran were lounged at on the sofas, each with a look of bemusement, but Sebastian's face was bright red as he fought the temptation this woman had been driving him _insane _over these past few years.

Isabella winked at Hawke before she stood on the table and started to dance seductively, her hips and behind moving in time with the music as she kept her eyes transfixed on Sebastian, a sultry smile on her face. She first turned to Zevran and Varric, blowing them a kiss as she twirled around, her hips still swaying in time with the music as smoothly stepped down from the table and stood in front of Carver, her behind facing him as she began to grind her hips.

Carver began to blush brightly and had no idea what to do, the other patrons in the Blooming Rose continued to catcall and wolf whistle at Isabella as she sauntered over to Fenris, running her fingertip against along the line of his ear, causing the elf to shudder before he re-gained his composure, not allowing Isabella to break him.

Sebastian adjusted himself in his seat, his pants were growing rather uncomfortable as his raging desire of lust was straining against them. He frowned in concentration as he attempted to reach out to the Maker to not allow him to get into this state, but the old Sebastian was slowly creeping into him, masking his eyes with passion and lust, his usual holy aura turned to one that would make every single lay sister faint with the obsenities that were appearing his head.

He had almost snapped by the time Isabella had appeared right in front of him, her lips inches away from his and booted-foot on the arm of the chair, exposing much of her thighs as she slowly turned around and swayed her hips in front of him, her behind almost within reach before she turned her face towards him and winked seductively as she made her way to Donnic.

The usually chaste prince was now gripping the arm of the chair so hard that his knuckles began to turn white, a feral look in his eyes. The rest of the men could not believe their eyes at the way Isabella had _finally _made Sebastian snap.

But just as Isabella was sliding her hand down Donnic's chest, a bellowing voice stopped the music.

"Hands off my husband, slattern!"

Aveline, in her usual guard captain armour was standing there, arms crossed and a look of death in her eyes. A _very _drunken Donnic started to try and explain his story but Aveline just grabbed the startled guard's arm as roars of laughter could be heard throughout the whorehouse as Aveline dragged her husband away, her face almost as red as her hair.

Suddenly, Sebastian's chair flew back as he swept Isabella off her feet and stormed up the stairs, the pair exchanging passionate, heated kisses as they made their journey to one of the rooms as the door slammed behind them.

The musicians continued their usual music as the crowd began to disperse, most of the drunken patrons being kicked out by the bouncers.

"Well, that was interesting. I guess we won't be seeing Sebastian for the rest of the night," Carver laughed heartily as he rose his tankard and toasted to friends, the future and unexpected encounters.

To the distance, Fenris swore he could hear her gentle laughter and smell her usual scent. His eyes scanned the room franticly before he just dismissed it and blamed the drink. But he was completely unaware that she had been watching this entire time, a huge grin on her face as she left with Merrill and Bianca, knowing that their entertainment for this evening had finished.


	50. Felix finis erit nobis?

**Firstly, I just want to say that I'm really sorry for **

**This is it. The ending of Last of His Line, but never fear, there is a SEQUEL which will be done as soon as I write a few commissioned fanfics, including some about Skyrim, more Dragon Age and possibly Mass Effect (when I finally complete the series.) But then it is back to Trinity Hawke and our favourite lyrium tattooed elf, AND the rest of the gang. I just need to get the basic storyline covered and then the sequel, which will be named "The Final Stand".**

**But before I give you all the final chapter, I just wanted to thank some people who have helped me with a few things here and there;**

**MusicalRain- Thankyou SO MUCH for really helping me with ideas for the journey to Orzammar, I was utterly clueless! It helped me more than you could possibly imagine...Oh and thankyou for the AMAZING drawing of Trinity and Fenris on your deviantart, which I can sadly not post the link on here. But it is simply stunning. :)**

**icefox274- You encouraged me to continue writing this fanfic even when I had almost given up hope on it, and you were also the person who helped me figure out Hawke's wing tattoo, which I was stumped at when the thought of giving Hawke a tattoo arose. **

**DreamInMyHeart- You're my first fangirl, and my constant supply of encouragement and support for when I needed it the most! It is people like you who help me continue on with Trinity and Fenris, although it is you mainly who helps me in this way haha. :)**

**My real life friends who read this- You put up with me fangirling all the bloody time, and for that I salute you! And thankyou SO MUCH for the support you've given me through the years. I needed it.**

**If I have missed anyone out, I'm sorry! But I thank you all for reading Last of His Line, and a series of shorts based on this fanfic will be written as soon as possible. **

**Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Hawke grinned when she heard Merrill squeal with joy, whilst the rest of her companions simply gasped in awe. She peered at her brother, whose eyes were glistening with tears and a small, genuine smile on his face. She had spent the past few days scouting out remote, safe locations in the Planasene Forest that would be a perfect venue for Carver and Merrill's wedding. She had also organised horse-and-carriages for the long trip there and back.

_Well Trinity, it seems you have managed to make your brother's face crack a true smile for the first time in years._

A huge cherry tree, in full bloom, contrasted completely against the thickets of green and brown surrounding the small clearing as pale pink petals drifted gracefully down, landing in a blanket of pink underneath the tree. Patches of wildflowers and daisies were dotted around the fresh green grass, the crisp spring air rustling the leaves and the quiet chirping of bluebirds were all that could be heard, as well as the gentle trickle of water made by the small pond beside the cherry tree.

"This is…simply amazing Hawke! Ma serannas," Merrill squeaked through tears of happiness as the small elf, dressed in her wedding dress bought the day before and a crown of daisies in her hair. Merrill skipped off to smell the flowers, her soon-to-be husband following her, taking in his surroundings of the serene paradise outside the City of Chains.

"Why aren't you skipping with Daisy, Zev?" Bianca grinned.

"Unlike our skippy friend here, I am not dalish and living in an Antivan whorehouse did not allow one the…pleasures of skipping," he chuckled in response, trying to keep a happy face since Leliana sent word stating that she could not attend the wedding, leaving the elf looking rather down-hearted.

Bianca then turned to ask Fenris that same question, but the glare she received from him was enough to tell her that he _clearly _did not want to be asked.

Sebastian, dressed in his usual armour (although it was _extra _shinier than normal), stationed himself under the cherry tree, since he was the priest for this wedding. Ever since Merrill left her clan, a dalish ceremony would not be allowed for her, so she and Carver compromised by having a priest of the Maker marry them, but as long as the wedding took place outside in a forest.

The group made their way towards the cherry tree, all talking about the reception that will be held at Hawke's mansion afterwards. Well, it was mainly Isabella, Varric and Bianca conjuring up plans to cause mischief.

Hawke followed behind her group of friends slowly, getting lost in her thoughts. She looked to each of her friends, a soft smile on her face. Each one of them had their own quirks and faults, but she loved them all the same, despite the large variety of differences in her companions. All were different races, backgrounds and all have their crazy perks. Yet, she managed to pull them all together as 'her' team. But in fact, it was _them _who supported her through the rough times, even if there was now the missing hole in her merry band of misfits; which used to be filled by a cat-loving, possessed healer that had become her best friend at their first meeting.

"Trinity? The wedding is starting," Fenris' velvety voice instantly paralysed her trail of thought, her bewildered eyes met his worried ones. "You look troubled."

"I'm fine, Fenris. Just feeling…Sentimental."

"Care to explain?" Fenris arched an eyebrow as Hawke linked an arm through his as the pair joined the rest of the group under the cherry tree.

"I just realised that all of my friends have a bad case of being insane in some way or another," she chuckled.

Fenris just smirked, "You seem to attract crazy people, Trinity."

Hawke narrowed her eyes at the grinning elf, who knew he had started a war that he cannot win. But he _was_ going to defeat the beautiful mage he had fell in love with, with both words and actions.

* * *

The wedding itself was short and sweet, just what Carver and Merrill had wanted, with just their friends attending, handwritten vows and simple, gold wedding rings for each other. Hawke and Isabella stood beside Merrill as bridesmaids, for them, it was a fairy-tale, even though Carver felt like he could have done more for Merrill. Isabella, Varric, Zevran and even Hawke learnt to keep themselves under control in order to not ruin the moment for the newly married couple, but the mischief could be saved for much later.

Now they were all in carriages for the trek back to Kirkwall; Hawke, Fenris, Sebastian and Bruiser in one carriage with the others in another and the newlyweds in their own separate carriage.

But for almost the entire trip, Hawke noticed an impish smile on Sebastian's face the entire time; the prince wiggled his eyebrows at Fenris, which Fenris replied with his death stare. Hawke couldn't take it anymore as the carriages passed through Kirkwall.

"Will you two tell me what in the Maker's name is going on?" She huffed in frustration, her eyes darting between the pair. Sebastian sustained his grin.

"I was just asking Fenris when it was your turn to get married; it would be an honour to perform the wedding ceremonial rites for you two," Sebastian chuckled.

The entire colour drained from Hawke's face and it seemed to be absorbed by Fenris' cheeks, since they blushed. It was actually the first time Sebastian had seen Fenris truly blush and he instantly fell into hysterical laughter, with the pair both blushing now.

But it made Hawke wonder; is that what Fenris had been planning this whole time? The disappearances in both Ferelden and Orzammar, regular walks with Bruiser, what was that elf up to? No matter what it was, if it is what she thought it was, it made her shiver with both fear and anticipation. It was well known to those extremely close to her that Hawke was terrified of being tied down, and bearing all of her secrets to someone. As much as she loved Fenris, she still kept a few secrets locked away inside of her, because of the thought of someone knowing _everything _terrified Hawke to no end.

She shook her head from those thoughts as they arrived outside the estate. A mischievous smile spread across her face, now the true fun was _really _going to begin.

* * *

Carver huffed in frustration as Aveline slammed his hand down onto the table, everyone cheering the guard captain on as she yet again defeated someone in an arm-wrestle. This whole thing started when Varric had bet that Aveline could beat every man in this room at arm-wrestling. First was Donnic, who knew better than to go against his wife but did anyway. Next was Sebastian, who went down in an instant. Varric was getting richer by the moment. Now she had just won against Carver.

It seems that every man's pride was getting crushed tonight by Aveline.

"Elf! It's your turn," Varric laughed as everyone turned to Fenris, who was scowling at the whole event.

"I do not need to prove my worth against Aveline," Fenris replied with a snarl.

"Oh come on Fenrish, it'sh just a littllllle fun," Isabella slurred, already drunk from the whiskey and the other alcohol that Hawke had.

Fenris rolled his eyes at the drunken Isabella, who had her arm drunkenly around his shoulder as she leaned into him. Sebastian removed Isabella from Fenris and just sat her down, a hint of possession in his eyes.

"You still need to prove that you can sweep Hawke off her feet," Bianca grinned.

With a groan of exasperation, Fenris slumped into the chair opposite Aveline, and the pair held each other's hands in a vice-like grip. Both Aveline and Fenris stared into each other's eyes to try and put off one another. When Varric signalled to go, both of their arms were not moving but just shaking, their strength matched.

Suddenly, Fenris felt someone kissing along his ear, trailing feverish kisses down to his neck before whispering into his ear:

"Est scelerisque crustulum in culina."*

In that moment, Aveline slammed Fenris' hand to the table and a cheer of victory came from the others, but Fenris had already disappeared and the only thing that was moving was the kitchen, which had been slammed shut.

"Hawke, what did you say to Fenris?" Merrill asked.

Hawke grinned mischievously as she pressed her index finger to her own lips and countdown from five on her fingers slowly. When Hawke's pinky finger went down, a scream of annoyance came from the kitchen.

Orana opened the door, her usual dress covered in chocolate and flour.

"Excuse me, mistress Hawke, but you need to control Bruiser and ser Fenris, the third chocolate cake I've had to bake has been…I'm so sorry mistress, I'll try better next time!" Orana babbled, but Hawke smiled warmly at the troubled elf and handed her a couple of sovereigns as an apology before walking into the kitchen, signalling everyone to follow. Soon the whole kitchen was filled with the roars of laughter at the scene before them:

The chocolate wedding cake that was a 'little taller than Varric', as Bianca described through tears of laughter, had been completely demolished by both Fenris and Bruiser, the floor was covered in chocolate icing as the elf and mabari munched away on handfuls of chocolatey goodness. Fenris' clothes were covered in crumbs and patches of chocolate icing as the elf was oblivious to everyone there, apart from the chocolate cake and Hawke. She tried her best to keep in her laugh as she smiled sweetly to Fenris and she scowled slightly at Bruiser.

"I think you two need a bath after this," she chuckled quietly as Fenris just looked up at her innocently, silently eating the cake as if it was his last ever meal.

Everyone else was still in hysterics when Bodahn came running in with a message for Hawke. As Hawke read the words on the piece of parchment, her face slowly became paler than usual and her beaming smile turned into a frown of concern. Fenris immediately saw the effect the letter had on her, and wiping his mouth, he immediately stood up.

"Has something happened?"

But Hawke remained quiet, not uttering a second word as it appeared she was re-reading the letter once again.

Suddenly, she just dropped the letter and ran out of the kitchen, up the stairs and into her bedroom.

Fenris picked up the letter and whilst reading its contents, his markings began to glow viciously. Varric and the group instantly noticed the elf's change in behaviour.

"What's wrong?" Bianca asked what was on everyone's mind.

"We need to get our armour. NOW! No time to explain," Fenris spoke firmly, making sure that everyone realised that this was serious.

"Everyone meet in the Chantry courtyard. Pronto," Hawke emerged behind everyone in her champion's robes and her father's staff. Varric gulped as he knew that whenever Hawke brought her father's staff with them on missions, that shit was going to go down.

As everyone began to leave the mansion, Fenris' hand gripped tightly onto Hawke's arm. The couple locked eyes, both with completely serious expressions but with the love that they only showed when they were completely alone.

"Something bad is going to happen, especially with who wrote the letter," Fenris could read Hawke's mind like a book, saying exactly what is on her mind.

"I know, and Fenris…I…"

Suddenly, Fenris pulled Hawke towards him and kissed her lips passionately in desperation. Hawke wrapped her arms around him and soon enough their tongues delved into their usual dance. But Fenris parted unexpectedly and cupped Hawke's face in his hands, a small smile on his face.

"Felix finis erit nobis?"** He whispered to her sincerely, moving one of his hands slowly to her waist whilst the other tucked a stubborn lock of red hair behind her ear.

"I bloody hope so; otherwise this will be a battle not worth fighting for," Hawke paused for a moment before continuing, "I'll be waiting down here for you."

Fenris simply nodded, kissed her forehead and marched up the stairs to equip his armour.

As soon as Fenris was out of her sight, she pulled out the necklace he gave her, her fingertips tracing over the emeralds in the wolf's eyes.

"I'll make sure we have a happy ending Fenris or I'll die trying."

* * *

**~Arcanum/Latin translation~**

**"Est scelerisque crustulum in culina."*- There is chocolate cake in the kitchen.**

**"Felix finis erit nobis?"**- "Will we have a happy ending?"**

**If you want to read the sequel, it will be out as soon as I finish the commissions, as I said at the beginning, so just follow me if you want. Just saying. XD **


End file.
